Soldiers of Love
by Sentinel Proxima
Summary: Ami Mizuno, sensing a new enemy, invites the Senshi to New York. A team of girl detectives are hired to find a missing person. Could she have been kidnapped by aliens? And what are they after? SM / Iji crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wow, this is just like old times again," Usagi Tsukino said as she settled down on a mat on the floor. "You're looking in really good shape, Mako-chan."

Her friend Makoto Kino smiled. She was an attractive girl, very tall, with curls of red-brown hair that floated down over her shoulders. She had surprised her friends by being the first of them to marry, and the last time Usagi had seen her, she had been heavily pregnant with her first child. Since then, she had been busy looking after the baby, and this was the first time the girls had been able to get together again. They were in the private parlour at the Hikawa Shrine, the same room they had met for their study sessions all those years ago. Those years when they had been the five sailor warriors and used magical transformations to fight against the forces of evil.

The parlour door opened, and their friend Rei Hino came in, a blue-eyed, raven-haired beauty whose waist-length hair swept from side to side behind her as she walked. She was carrying a tray laden with a cake and four hot cups of tea. The fourth girl, Minako Aino, who was a long-haired blonde like Usagi, leapt up to help her manoeuvre the tray onto the table, and then Rei cut the cake and dished it out. She played the hostess out of habit, because she was the granddaughter of the head priest of the shrine, and in the girls' teenage years when they had first met, she had lived at the shrine with her grandfather, her father having left her there after her mother's death.

"Long time no see," Rei said to Makoto. "How's Motoki?"

"He's fine," said Makoto. "And the baby's fine too, really bouncy. He takes after his father."

"Is he named yet?"

"Of course," said Makoto. "Three months now, how could he not be? We named him Kenichi, in honour of my friend Shinozaki, you remember him."

Rei certainly did remember Shinozaki; he had once been injured saving Makoto from a monster, and she had undergone a blood transfusion in order to save his life.

"Goodness, I'm sorry," she laughed. "Is it really three months? How time flies."

Makoto smiled. "It certainly does," she said. "I can't believe it's two years since the five of us were all here together." She stumbled over the word "five", and the others couldn't help notice her glance at the empty place that should have been occupied by Ami.

"Actually," said Usagi, "that's what I've called this meeting to tell you about. I got an e-mail from Ami this morning. Did I really forget to tell you that?"

"Really?" cried Makoto, spilling half her tea in her excitement. Minako, who had been stretching her hand slowly forward to nab an extra slice of cake, winced and withdrew it again.

"Yes, I'll read it to you," said Usagi, pulling a printout from her handbag. The others all lowered their cups and looked up at her in excited silence.

"_Dear Usagi-chan – and everyone else, for I'm sure you'll all get to read what I'm writing – I hope you are all well, and not missing me too badly. I miss you all very much, as you know, but lately life has just been so busy that I'm afraid I keep forgetting to write as often as I would like. Exams are coming up, and it's awfully stressful, as there's so much to learn, and the more I try to learn one thing, the more I'm worried that I'll forget something else!_

"_But I'm sure you don't want to hear about all that – I know I bored you quite enough talking about exams when we were in high school. There's something else I want to tell you about._

"_There have been strange goings-on here recently. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want any of you to worry, but – well, I spoke to Mamoru about it this morning and we're both agreed. This is a task for the sailor warriors. We want all four of you to fly over to join us as soon as possible, and let us know when to expect you. Mamoru will pay for your tickets. And could you invite Naru-chan to come with you? But don't let her know what all this is about. I'm afraid there is something that concerns her in particular, and we'll need to have a chance to prepare her for the shock._

"_I'm sorry, I'll have to sign off now, I can't risk anyone seeing me writing this._

"_Yours in love and haste, Ami Mizuno"_

"Golly!" Minako exclaimed. The others were all gaping at Usagi, open-mouthed.

"So that's that," said Usagi. "What do you think, everyone? Are we going?"

"What do you think she means, she can't risk anyone seeing her writing this?" Makoto said nervously. "That sounds like she thinks she's in danger…."

"We can't refuse to help her out," said Rei.

"You'll get to see Mamoru again!" said Minako. Mamoru Chiba was Usagi's fiancé; he had gone to America to complete his training to become a medical doctor, and even though she only received a letter from him once a month or so, she would treasure each one, carry it round with her, read it at intervals and quote it in conversation right up until the next one came. She wrote every day.

"I know!" Usagi screeched. "Party with Mamo-chan! But… English…." She had never managed to get very far with English. It was the only school subject at which Minako outshone her, but then, she had lived in London for a while. Rei had struggled with the language at school but was now getting much more confident; Makoto was still shaky, but she was like Shakespeare compared with Usagi.

"I knew something was up," said Rei. "The omens have been getting steadily stronger for a while now. I just hesitate to think what it might be, if I can sense something at this sort of distance."

"Me too!" said Minako. "It'll be just like the old days! All five of us, together at last!"

Makoto started to say something, and then bit her lip. The others looked round at her.

"What is it, Mako-chan?" said Usagi.

"I don't know," said Makoto. "It's just a feeling, I suppose. I know part of it is just that I don't like leaving Motoki and Kenichi, especially so soon after the birth, and when we don't even know how long we're going to be away for. But it's not just that. It's more… well, when we were all sailor warriors together, I was alone, my parents were dead and there was no-one else who would have cared if I'd lost my life. But now… well, it's different now, isn't it? You know what I mean?"

"I understand," said Usagi. "But, Mako-chan, you can take all the time as you need to decide. And if you'd rather not come, none of us will blame you. We're strong enough to take on anything."

"Thank you," Makoto said, nodding slowly as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Well, that's settled, then!" said Usagi. "I'll look up the flights as soon as I get home."

**Author's Note**

This is a Sailor Moon / Sisterhood of Nine / Iji crossover. The Sailor Moon universe and its associated characters are creations of Naoko Takeuchi. The Sisterhood of Nine and its characters are creations of Jonathan Parkin. Iji and its associated characters are creations of Dan Remar.

This began as just a Sailor Moon / Sisterhood crossover, and the idea of blending Iji into the mix only arose later, so the Iji characters do not begin to appear for a few chapters. In order to fit the Iji characters into the story I had already conceived, their backstory was changed from the canonical version, with the two alien races (Tasen and Komato) replaced by a single race to which all the named characters belong. For more details, see Chapter 50 and my author's note to that chapter. No disrespect was intended towards Dan Remar or his wonderful creation by the way it has been tinkered with to suit the demands of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thousands of miles away, a young woman was entering the lobby of an immensely posh hotel. A doorman in a pale blue uniform bowed to her as she entered, and she crossed a sea of thick carpet to reach a reception desk of beautifully polished mahogany with gold trimmings. Her name was Elizabeth, usually shortened to Liz, and she was the leader of an organisation called the Sisterhood, devoted to fighting against crime. The receptionist looked up at her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to visit Jimmy Stewart," said Liz. "He's expecting me."

The receptionist nodded, made a quick phone call to check that this information was correct, and then pointed Liz in the direction of the elevator. She thanked her and walked away.

Jimmy Stewart was, indeed, expecting her; as soon as he heard her knock he threw the door open, shook her hand vigorously, ushered her inside before she had a chance to get her breath back, and shut and locked the door after her. He indicated for Liz to sit down on the couch, and asked if he could get her anything to drink. She asked for coffee, and he immediately went to make it.

While he was making the coffee, Liz took the opportunity to study him. She knew his face, of course, and had seen it in magazines and on television before, but never close up. He was a young man, with long, straggly black hair and a chin dotted with stubble. He was an up-and-coming singer and songwriter, who had been enthusiastically hailed by a contingent of Leonard Cohen fans as the most authentic voice to carry on their idol's legacy.

She knew, too, what it was he wanted to speak to her about. There could only be one thing. While Liz had never been one to follow celebrity gossip too closely, she did remember reading rumours about Jimmy Stewart romancing the drop-dead-gorgeous Japanese tennis star Ruby Saionji, who had sensationally gone from being a complete unknown to reaching the semi-finals of the US Open. But she had not turned up for her semi-final match, and it was soon discovered that no-one had seen her since she returned to her hotel the previous evening. And, looking at Jimmy, it was clear that he was suffering, and Liz realised at once that he really did love her. His face was lined and withered like that of a man much older, and his posture was stooped; he no longer had the strength to hold himself upright or even to smile. It was clear that he had not slept since receiving the news – eight days ago now, was it? Nine? Liz wasn't sure.

Jimmy placed Liz's coffee in front of her and reclined on the couch opposite, and voiced the words she had just been thinking. "You know why I've asked you here," he said.

"Yes," said Liz. "I'm so sorry about what's happened."

Jimmy waved his hand. "Don't waste time being sorry," he said. "Just you find my Ruby for me, and I'll make sure you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'll do my best," said Liz. "Of course you're willing for me to ask you some questions?"

"Go right ahead."

"All right." Liz took a moment to compose her mind and decide what to say. "I know very little about the case, so you'll have to be patient with me," she said. "Firstly, I understand that the last time anyone saw Ruby was when she returned to the hotel on – what day?"

"The fourth. She went out for dinner, and came back between nine and ten o'clock. The receptionist remembers seeing her enter the building."

"Had her bed been slept in?"

"No-one knows."

"What?"

"Well, that's the thing, isn't it," said Jimmy. "No-one knows what room she was in. The hotel's records showed unambiguously that she was in Room 278 – she booked that room, paid for it, was given the key and everything. But Room 278 doesn't exist; it's just a storage cupboard."

Liz took a moment to digest this information. "And what do the police make of this?" she said.

"Police are baffled," said Jimmy. "They've questioned the hotel staff endlessly, trying to make sense of it all, but they just aren't getting any answers. It's like she went into that room and then vanished into thin air."

"And that's why you've come to me?"

"That's right," said Jimmy. "I heard through certain contacts that you're the business, all right, and no need to look any further. You and your girls get on the case, and I'll pay all your expenses and a nice tidy bonus into the bargain. Do we have a deal?"

Liz sipped her coffee and considered. If – as she suspected – Ruby had somehow been abducted, then the case would certainly involve danger, but it was her job as leader of the Sisterhood to make decisions on behalf of the group, and she knew the other girls would follow her lead.

She stretched out a hand for Jimmy to shake. "It's a deal," she said.

**Author's Note**

With apologies to original-names purists, Rui has been renamed Ruby because her original name looks too similar to Rei, which would not do for a story in which both are main characters. The in-story justification is that when she became an international star, she found that adopting a Western name made her appeal to a wider audience. Don't know whether that would actually be true, but it was her decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naru Osaka looked up in surprise at Usagi, who had just told her the news about the plane tickets. She was a pretty girl with red hair, which she had used to wear short, but a year ago now she had decided to start growing it longer. She was Usagi's oldest schoolfriend, going right back to before she had met the other sailor warriors; later, as the sailor warriors had gotten to know each other, Naru had become friends with all of them, but it was always Usagi she was closest to. And yet Usagi had never managed to tell her their big secret, though sometimes she had wondered if Naru partially suspected. Even after their adventures as sailor warriors were seemingly over and the five girls had gone their separate ways, she had not told Naru the truth; it had just become harder as time went on. She wasn't at all sure how Naru would take it, whether she would be angry that Usagi had not managed to tell her sooner. And so she had just left it, and kept leaving it, and time had worn on.

"That's right," Usagi said. "We're leaving tomorrow and we're not sure how long we'll be away for. Please come with us. It'll be a great experience."

"Well, I'm not sure," said Naru. "I'd love to come, but it's so sudden, and besides…." Her face flushed bright red.

"What is it?"

"Well… oh, I haven't told you yet, have I? I've got a new boyfriend!"

"Really!" Usagi exclaimed. She'd lost touch with the details of Naru's love life since both girls had finished high school. Naru had used to go out with Gurio Umino, another of Usagi's friends, but they had drifted apart as they grew older, and since then Naru had had a number of brief relationships but had not yet seemed to manage to find the deep love she was looking for.

"Really," Naru said with a smile. "Why don't you come on in and meet him?"

Usagi followed her into the kitchen of the flat she lived in, part of the university's student accommodation. A short boy with brown skin, blue eyes, black hair and a round face looked up at her from where he was sitting in a chair. Usagi had an odd sense that she had met him somewhere before.

"Usagi-chan, this is Shinozaki-kun…."

"Oh!" said Usagi. She immediately knew where she had seen him before, just once, that time when he had inadvertently become part of their battles.

Shinozaki didn't seem to remember having met her; he stretched out a hand and shook hers. "So what's all this about, then?" he said.

Usagi explained about the trip to America, and the fact that the other sailor warriors were also going and Naru had been invited to join them. Shinozaki immediately became more interested when she mentioned Makoto.

"Mako-chan's going with you as well, is she?"

"She hasn't decided yet," Usagi said. She felt unsure how much of the truth she could tell him.

"Did she tell you why not?"

"No," Usagi said hesitantly. "She just didn't seem sure."

"Well, that's not surprising," said Shinozaki. "Don't you know she's had a fear of aeroplanes ever since her parents were killed in a plane crash?"

"What?" Usagi was stunned. "No, she's never talked about that… I had no idea…."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," said Shinozaki. "If she doesn't feel comfortable talking about it, it's probably best you don't let her know I told you."

"I understand," said Usagi.

She turned back to Naru. "So, are you coming with us?"

Naru glanced at Shinozaki.

"I think you should go," he said at once. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on something like this because of worrying that I'll be lonely."

She beamed a grateful smile at him. "Just so long as you're sure," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Liz headed back to her table with a tray bearing four steaming hot cups of coffee and toasted cheese sandwiches. They were in a departure lounge somewhere in the labyrinthine depths of Los Angeles Airport. She had left her second-in-command, Lindsay, in charge of the Sisterhood base while she was away, and chosen Helen, Leanne and Rebecca to accompany her to New York. There were nine girls in the Sisterhood altogether, and she considered this roughly half-and-half split the best policy when dealing with a mission so far away from headquarters.

"What I don't understand," said Rebecca, "is this. The tournament's been going on for what, around two weeks already? In all that time, did nobody notice that Ruby was staying in a non-existent room? Did she never get visitors, or fan mail? Did she ever have room service?"

"I asked Jimmy those questions," said Liz, "but he didn't know the answers."

"You astonish me," said Helen. "I would have thought the first thing he'd have done would be to rush to the scene and do what we're about to do – run round asking everyone questions."

Liz shrugged. "I didn't want to seem too searching," she said. "He's distressed enough as it is – I couldn't ask 'Why has it taken you so long to start doing something?' or anything like that. I gather he's in the middle of a series of recordings that he absolutely can't get out of without potentially wrecking his career, and that's why he didn't go with Ruby to New York in the first place."

"Even so," said Helen, "if he really cares about her, wouldn't he give up anything to make sure she was safe? And yet he's done nothing for over a week."

"I know," said Liz. "But, like I say, I didn't want to ask him about that."

"Well then," said Leanne, "what did you find out from him?"

"He did tell me one interesting thing," said Liz. "During the tournament, it had been Ruby's habit to phone him every evening after she got back from dinner – because of the time difference, that was when he was having his afternoon tea break. The night she disappeared, she didn't make that phone call. So that means that something must have happened immediately after she entered the hotel…."

"Wait a second," said Rebecca. "She phoned him every day? Did she say where she was phoning from? Because if her room was really a storage cupboard, I can't imagine it could have had a phone…."

"That's a good point," said Liz. "She didn't say explicitly, but she implied that she was phoning from her room. Jimmy told me that several times during their conversations, he asked about how she was finding the hotel, and she described her room as really spacious and comfortable."

"Then maybe she was in a room and the hotel records were altered somehow?"

"We'll have to look into that possibility when we get there," said Liz. "I just don't know… this case has a very strange feeling about it, and I can't help admitting I'm a bit nervous…."

"I know just what you mean," said Leanne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium_!" Ami sang as she tilted her head back and allowed the soft, sweet-smelling warm water to cascade over her body. And, indeed, she was in a joyful mood that morning; it had been a week of anxiety and even, at times, desperation, but all that was gone now that she was looking forward to seeing her friends again. It was only now, when the day had finally arrived and every hour seemed like an eternity, that she really began to realise how much she missed them. She had been a very lonely girl before she had met Usagi, and it had been a real wrench to tear herself away in order to pursue her studies, although she had known it had to be done; once in America she had been too busy to feel lonely, but knowing that Usagi and the others would be with her again soon brought the memories rushing back of warm days on the beaches and the cosy feeling of being together with friends whom you trust completely.

After she had got out of the shower and dried and dressed herself, Ami went down to the canteen for breakfast. It was a wide, open space, brightly lit by the sun streaming through the glass walls on two sides, and alive with the chatter of hundreds of students sliding around each other as they scuttled to their places carrying trays laden with all manner of food and drink, most of it brightly coloured and adding to the room a touch of cheeriness that the plain, cream-coloured walls and furniture largely lacked.

Ami, who had never been much of a big eater, took a tray and loaded it with a slice of melon, a croissant, some cheese and a cup of coffee, and looked around the room. She soon saw Mamoru waving to her; he had always been an early riser, and she recognised from the clothes he was wearing that he had already been out for his morning jog. She crossed the room and sat down opposite him, glancing up as his face as though hoping to see a sign that he was going through the same emotions as she was. But she saw nothing; he was not someone who showed his emotions easily. And yet she knew he was delighted that Usagi was arriving. The two of them shared a very deep love, deep enough that Ami was able to feel comfortable about being friends with Mamoru without having to worry about Usagi getting jealous. And she had needed that; she did not make friends easily, and would have been very lonely indeed without someone from her own country she could meet with and talk to.

"Heard any news from Usagi-chan?" she asked Mamoru. Even when it was just the two of them, they spoke in English; Ami didn't want to make it seem like she was trying to be an outsider.

He smiled. "Yes, she woke me at three o'clock this morning to tell me they'd arrived in America," he said. "Poor thing, I don't think she gets the hang of the time difference very well."

Ami smiled. "So where are they now?" she said.

Mamoru checked his watch. "They will have left San Francisco two hours ago," he said, "and they'll be here early this afternoon."

"Wonderful," said Ami. "So, what have you got planned?"

"Well," said Mamoru, "we'll have to take it slowly; they'll be exhausted from the journey, most likely, and they'll want to take their time, settling in. Then, sooner or later, we'll have to tell them why we asked them to come here."

"Yes, I know," Ami said sadly. "I wish it didn't have to be so soon, that's all. I know they came because we asked them to, but all the same, I know they'll be looking forward to having a holiday, and I don't want to spoil that for them."

"No," said Mamoru. "But what choice do we have? So many people could be in danger…."

"I know," said Ami. "I don't like thinking about it, but we have to face up to it. We are the only ones who can do something about this. If something horrible happens because we didn't do anything to prevent it, it will be our fault…."

They finished their meal in silence, and Mamoru stood up quickly. "Let's go to the hospital," he said. "At least we'll be able to find out if there have been any developments since last night – if her condition is worsening."

"Are you worried that that might be the case?"

"I don't know what to think," said Mamoru. "I've never known a case like this before, and I just don't know what to expect. I don't want to think the worst, but we have to be prepared."

"I know," Ami said abruptly. "Let's not talk about it any more. Let's just go."

She stood up and helped Mamoru clear their trays away, and the two friends got into Mamoru's car and drove to the Presbyterian Hospital. They were both well known there, and had no difficulty getting into Dr Green's office and making it known that they would wait for him.

Dr Green arrived less than fifteen minutes later. His face was stern and impassive, but Ami knew him well enough to know that he had a kind heart underneath it.

"How is she, doctor?"

"No change," said Green.

"But that means no change for the worse either, right?"

"That's right," he said. "We're doing everything we can, believe me."

"Oh, I know that," said Ami. "She couldn't possibly be in better hands. But… you may think I'm crazy, doctor, but I feel certain she's been trying to tell me something, and she won't be at peace until I know what she's trying to say."

"Well, the nurses have been instructed to take down anything she says in writing, as you know, Miss Mizuno," said the doctor, "but all the same, I wouldn't get your hopes up too much, if I were you. You can look at it if you like, but you'll find there's precious little sense there."

"Thank you," Ami said wearily. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for us, doctor, I really do, but all the same…."

"Yes?"

Ami shrugged. "Well," she said helplessly, "I guess I just don't know if there isn't something going on here that's beyond anything our medicine can deal with."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Helen's luggage was the last to arrive on the baggage carousel, and by the time it came, the other girls had grown bored of standing in one place and were wandering around the room, taking in the sights. Not that there were many sights to see; the baggage carousels at JFK Airport are much like those at any other. But they were interested in watching the people, and there were certainly plenty of those. People of all sorts, from all manner of places. Liz and the others didn't talk much as they observed, didn't point or voice any speculations out loud, but just walked around, quietly absorbing themselves into the scene.

And then, just as they were rounding a corner and passing close by the end of one of the other baggage carousels, Leanne suddenly swivelled round and started staring into the distance. Liz and Rebecca looked at her in some curiosity.

"What's up?" Liz said in a hushed tone.

"Look at that group of people just up ahead of us," Leanne whispered back.

Liz moved closer to Leanne to get a better view. She saw nothing dreadfully remarkable about the people Liz was looking at: four girls who were obviously travelling together, as they kept in a tight huddle and focused their attention wholly on each other as they talked.

"What is it?" she said.

"As we were going past them just now," said Leanne, "I distinctly heard one of them mention Ruby Saionji."

"Hmm," said Liz. "That may be nothing, of course; her disappearance has been on the news, and anyone might be talking about it."

"Maybe," said Leanne, "but I still want to find out who they are."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"Leave it to me," said Leanne.

The other two smiled, and stood back and watched as she demonstrated her cunning. First she walked the long way round the carousel to the right, so as to get behind the group without ever getting near enough to them for them to notice her. Then she placed something on the floor – a wallet, it looked like – and slid it across the floor towards them. Then she dodged round a pillar so as to approach them from the other side, casually walked past them, pretended to notice the wallet and picked it up.

"Does this belong to any of you?" she said.

They looked at her, a little flustered, and Leanne was a little taken aback when two of them apoke rapidly to each other in a foreign language. Fortunately, one of the girls, a blonde, appeared to speak English. "It's not mine," she said. "Is there anything inside it with the owner's name on it?"

"I'll have a look," said Leanne. She unzipped the wallet and pulled out a handful of cards – and in doing so, managed to drop the wallet again. She immediately bent down to pick it up, and in the process bumped against the trolley carrying the girls' luggage, knocking a large suitcase off the trolley and onto the floor. It fell against the black-haired girl's legs with a thump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Leanne cried, stooping to lift the suitcase back onto the trolley.

The blonde and the black-haired girl spoke rapidly to each other. "She says not to worry about it, she isn't hurt," the blonde said to Leanne.

"Oh, I'm so glad," she replied. "I feel so embarrassed now, you know? Really clumsy of me. And I can't even apologise for it properly, if you don't speak English…." She glanced across at the black-haired girl.

"I speak a little," she said, with a melodious accent that Leanne couldn't quite place. "I have not been in America before."

"Oh, it's your first time?" said Leanne. "Welcome to America, then! Where have you all come from?"

"From Tokyo."

"Oh, quite a long journey! And you're just here for a holiday, or what?"

"We visit friends at Columbia University."

"Right – well, it's been nice to meet you!" said Leanne. "Have a good time in America, and who knows, maybe we'll bump into each other again!"

She smiled at all four of them, and walked rapidly away.

"Well?" Liz said quietly, as she and Rebecca fell into step alongside Leanne, the three continuing to walk away from the Japanese girls.

"I found out two interesting things," said Leanne. "One, they're Japanese, so they might know something about Ruby. Two, they're visiting friends at Columbia University. If we have time, I'm going to go there one evening and see if I can get their names. Shouldn't be too difficult. Then one of you two can make an occasion to talk to them."

"And what if they don't know Ruby and they just happened to be talking about her because she's been in the news?" said Rebecca.

"We could still find something out from them," said Leanne. "Ruby hasn't been in America for very long. They could tell us what her reputation's like back in Japan, what the papers say about her. They might even know some names of people connected with her. It's entirely possible that the reasons behind her disappearance could lie in Japan, and it's an angle we can't afford to neglect."

Liz nodded slowly. "I think you could be right," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Usagi's suitcase crashed to the floor with a heavy thump as she dropped it to prepare herself for the onslaught. The tiny, fast-moving, short-haired missile that was Ami flung itself across the floor and wrapped itself around her, weeping profusely. When the girls had been in high school, she had experimented with dyeing her hair blue, but now it was a demure black that suited her perfectly. Beside her, Minako panted as she hefted two large bags in her hands; when she caught up, she put them both down rapidly with a sigh of relief and turned to greet her friend.

"Got any hugs left for me?" she said.

Ami laughed. "Of course," she said, throwing her arms round Minako. "How are things in the world of show business?"

"Never been better," said Minako. "And of course I owe it all to my wonderful lyricist!"

Ami blushed bright red, but Rei nudged her and said, "Hey, don't forget my contribution! Ami-chan's words wouldn't sound nearly so good without my music!"

"That's right," said Minako. "We're a three-girl team, reunited at last!"

Ami looked round, and her eyes fixed on Usagi. "Where's Mako-chan?" she said.

"She decided not to come."

Ami looked a shade disappointed. "I suppose it's only to be expected," she said. "I guess she doesn't want to be away from her child at this time."

Usagi nodded.

"And how are you, Naru-chan?" Ami said to the redhead, who had been hovering timidly at the back of the group. "You managed to get away from your studies, then?"

Naru smiled. "I'm surprised at you of all people being the one to encourage it."

Ami's face became solemn again. "Yes… I'm sorry," she said.

"Why? Don't be."

"Well…." Ami looked nervously around, saw that all the others were focused on her, and tutted in annoyance at herself. "Look, I suppose I've got to tell you, then," she said. "I really didn't want it to be this way – I hoped we could at least get to the hotel and I'd have a chance to prepare you."

"Prepare me?" Naru said, her face showing signs of alarm. "What's going on?"

"It's your friend Ruby," said Ami. "She's gone missing."

"What?" cried Naru. "Oh, no!" The other girls were similarly shocked.

"How did it happen?" Usagi said instantly.

"We'd better get to the hotel so I can tell you the whole story. This really isn't the place."

"Is that why you wanted us to come here?" said Rei. "To help find her?"

"That's part of it," Ami said cautiously. She glanced at Naru and then winked at Rei, trying to ask her without words, _She still doesn't know about us being the sailor warriors – does she?_

"Then let's get to the hotel as quickly as possible," said Usagi. She bent down to pick up her suitcase, and then groaned at the weight of it. "Where's Mamoru?" she asked at once.

"He's at the hospital," said Ami. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. He really wanted to come with me to meet you, but – well, you'll understand when I've explained everything. But he's really happy that you're visiting. You need have no doubts about that."

"I would never doubt it," Usagi said at once, and the two friends smiled at each other.

It took a while, but eventually they managed to get all their bags to the exit door, and commandeered the nearest taxi, and then stood back and sipped milkshakes while the taxi driver loaded their bags into the back of his car for them.

"Sakura Hotel, Sixty-fourth Street," Ami said to the driver.

"You'll like the hotel," she said to the girls as they drove away. "It's the same one my mother stayed in when she came to visit, and she said it was lovely."

"Your mother came to visit and you put her in a hotel?" said Minako. "Four of us I can understand, but you couldn't fit one extra person into your room?"

Ami blushed. "Well, I have so many books…," she said.

The other girls laughed, except Naru, who was staring moodily out of the window, watching the city streets roll past, and worrying about Ruby. The tennis star was just two years older than her, and had been like an older sister to her when they were growing up. They had drifted apart as Ruby had become more successful and had spent a lot of time going to tournaments abroad, but all the same, there was a deep bond between them that time could not wholly erase, and she knew that when they met again, it would be as if those years of separation had never happened.

She looked out into the unfamiliar city and felt lost, a stranger in a world she did not understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At the same time as the five girls arrived at the hotel, Liz and her friends were entering the lobby of a very different hotel. This was the New York Austburg, one of a chain of hotels all over the world owned by the Strieg dynasty of millionaires. Two motionless guards in bright green uniforms stood guard over the entrance, and no-one was even permitted to set foot in the lobby unless they could prove they had business there. Liz showed the guards a card that Jimmy Stewart had lent her for the purpose, and they were ushered inside.

It was even grander than the hotel where Liz had met Jimmy. She was expecting this, but the others were unprepared, and gasped in astonishment at what they saw. It was like walking into a Renaissance palace, but one untouched by time, the frescoes freshly painted and unblemished, the light glinting off the furnishings as though the whole room was made of precious stones. The floor was a wooden brown marble with streaks of beige; it was so bright that it hurt to look at it. And the ceiling arched away in intricate curves like a body of a massive sea-serpent; perspective became meaningless and it was impossible to estimate distances.

"Can I help?" said a voice, after the girls had stayed put, staring into space, for some time.

Liz looked round and swivelled her head as she tried to adjust her eyes to focus on the immediate surroundings again. Standing in front of them was a man, not exactly young but not middle-aged either, and Liz had an odd feeling she had seen him somewhere before.

"We… we were just looking for the reception desk…," she said.

The man gave her a strange look. "Just arrived?" he said.

Liz nodded.

"Who are you exactly?"

Liz was startled by the question, but decided it was best to be honest. After all, she didn't know who this man was, and it was entirely possible they would have to question him at some point.

"We're friends of Jimmy Stewart."

"Ah, yes – a very sad business," he said. "The poor girl – I remember so clearly, her sitting at that table just over there" (he pointed) "laughing with a few of her friends. That was a few days before she disappeared, I guess. She seemed so alive and inspiring. I really hope she's okay."

"So you knew her a little," Liz said. "How well, exactly?"

The man narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Are you trying to find her?" he said.

"Yes, that's what we've come here to do."

"I can only wish you luck," the man said sadly. "The police are completely baffled, I know, and so are her friends. Believe me, we've all been talking about nothing else since it happened, we've gone over every detail and no-one can explain it. If you could find her, I think every single one of us would be shaking your hand, but…." He shook his head. "I've seen too much to believe in miracles."

"So, you mentioned some of her friends," Liz persisted. "Think you could introduce us?"

"Sure," said the man. "Want to put your luggage down first? Which room are you in?"

Liz looked at the other girls in perplexity. "We don't know," she said at last. "That's why we wanted to find the reception desk."

"Ah, now I understand," he said. "I guess Jimmy didn't have time to explain to you. There is no reception desk here, you only come here if you're invited and in that case you should already know your room number. But Jimmy owns a room here, which I'm sure he means you to have. I'll find out the number for you in a second – hey, Sharon!" he called across the lobby to a young black woman. "You worked with Jimmy – what's his room number?"

She glided across the floor towards them. "Who wants to know?"

"These young ladies," the man said, indicating Liz and the others. "They're friends of Jimmy's, here to help find Ruby."

"Some hope," she said. "You want room 422, fourth floor."

"Thanks," said Liz.

Sharon looked her over as though evaluating her. "You really don't know what you're letting yourself in for," she said. "There are dark secrets behind this business, darker than anything I'd let Jimmy know about. You lot go and get yourselves freshened up. I'll be in the bar when you need me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ami had said that she would tell the girls the whole story when they got to the hotel, but in the event, Usagi was too impatient to be reunited with Mamoru, and so the five of them went to the hospital together. Ami led the way – the others noted that she knew where she was going without hesitation – to a small ward on the fifth floor. Six beds were lined up, three on each wall, and Mamoru was seated by one of them.

While they were busy greeting each other, Rei – who felt a little uncomfortable, as she had been Mamoru's girlfriend before Usagi – came closer to the bed and looked down on its occupant. A young woman with short black hair lay motionless in the bed, strapped down and attached to a series of tubes and wires that connected with a complicated set of equipment, on which a display was flickering.

"Who is she?" said Rei.

"Her name is Diana Quick," said Ami. "She's a student at a local art college."

"A friend of yours?"

"No, I'd never met her before this happened."

Rei sat down to take a closer look at the patient. Her appearance was more or less normal; she might just have been asleep; but Rei noticed a paleness in her skin that did not look natural.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's in some kind of coma," said Ami. "She has been for over a week now. No-one knows what brought it on; she didn't turn up for classes one morning, her friends got worried, and when they entered her flat they found her lying in bed, just like this."

"And no-one knows why?"

"No… but doesn't it remind you of anything?"

Rei drew in a deep breath and nodded. She, like the others, had seen people looking like this all too many times, victims of the strange monsters they had fought against in the past, supernatural monsters that attacked not by any physical means but by draining their victims' life energy.

"Why is she strapped down like that?"

"She's been having fits," said Ami. "Every now and again, she doesn't become conscious, but she writhes about, and if she weren't strapped down she might fall out of bed and injure herself. And she screams – it's horrible, it sounds like she's being tortured – and talks, rapidly, as if she were trying to tell her torturer what he wanted to know to get him to stop – all without opening her eyes."

Rei's head was bowed, and Ami knew she was deeply affected with pity for the young girl.

"You might like to look at this," said Ami, taking a notebook from the bedside table. "Some of the things she said were so strange that the nurses have been writing as much as they can down, and when they can't spare the time, Mamoru or I have been taking over. That's why he couldn't come with me to the airport.."

"But how did you two become involved with her?"

"Well, we both come here as part of our studies, and after Dr Green told me about this case, I knew it was something I had to look into – because I had a horrible feeling this might be something that needed the sailor warriors to deal with."

Rei nodded, and opened the notebook.

"_Let me out!_" she read from the page. "_Let me out of here! You can't do this to me… you can't keep me here! I need light again, do you hear me? Light! The shadows are hurting my eyes…_."

Rei shuddered, and turned a few pages at random.

"_You mustn't hurt Ruby! This is unjust… she hasn't deserved this! I swear if I ever get out of this place, I'll hunt you down and destroy you! Do you hear me, Krotera?_"

Rei stopped, and looked up at Ami. "Krotera?" she said.

"I don't know either," said Ami. "Except for what's written there. Read on. You'll see."

Rei looked back at the page.

"_Too dark… I can't find my way around. There must be a way out… I try to feel my way, but I keep going round in circles. All the pillars, all the walls, they all feel the same. Help me! I'm losing my sense of who I am in here…._"

She skimmed a few pages, looking for the name Krotera again. It soon turned up.

"_I'll never give in, Krotera! Do you hear me? Never! You can keep me here until I drop dead of exhaustion, I'll never betray my friends, and Ruby won't either. You'll never find the key to the seal_."

Rei at last put the book down and looked steadily at Ami. "This is terrible," she said.

"I know," said Ami. "We've got to do something. That's why I've brought you all here."

"You have?" said Rei. "But… what can we do?"

"I thought," Ami said hesitantly, "I thought we could try… you know, Moon Healing Escalation."

"Here?" said Rei. "In a hospital? But… won't there always be too many people around?"

Ami's face became very pale.

"I know," she said. "We can't do it here. That's why… we're going to have to kidnap her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was only when Liz reached the door of room 422 that she realised she had forgotten to ask for the key. With a tut of impatience, she pressed down on the door handle, and was shocked when it instantly swung open. She looked around, as though hoping someone would explain this to her, but no-one was there except the four Sisters.

"Oh well," she said. "We might as well go in."

Once they were all inside, she closed the door behind them, and that was when she noticed it did not even have a lock. "What kind of hotel is this?" she asked. No-one knew how to answer.

They walked past the bathroom door and into the bedroom. At first, nothing there seemed out of the ordinary. There were two large double beds, both neatly made up with pristine hotel linen. On the side wall was a dressing table, and leaning against it were two enormous shabby suitcases, a guitar, another musical instrument Liz did not know the name of, and a box. Liz did not bother looking into it, because she knew the type, and felt sure it contained wires and electrical equipment for Jimmy's stage setup.

Rebecca collapsed onto one of the beds and gazed out of the window, admiring the view. Helen went to check that the television set was in working order. Leanne went over to the dressing table and starting pulling out drawers at random, looking across at Liz and asking, "What are we looking for, exactly?"

"Any sort of clue," said Liz. She felt a bit out of her depth; it was not often she had been asked to look into a missing persons case, and she was determined to do her best for the sake of the Sisterhood's reputation.

"Hmm," said Leanne, pulling a few things out of the drawers and arranging them neatly on the table, in separate piles so she knew which drawer each had come from.

"Odd," she said. "What's this?"

Liz glanced at it. "It's the cardboard holder for a set of hair ribbons," she said. "A set of ten, it looks like. Well, that shows that Ruby has been staying here. A man might keep one of his lover's ribbons as a keepsake, but not ten."

Leanne was bemused. "But then where are the ribbons themselves?" she said. "Ruby couldn't wear all ten of them at once."

"Who knows?" said Helen. "They might have been here for ages. You've seen what this hotel's like – if you're known here you can just walk in. Ruby probably stayed in this room often, if Jimmy's paid for permanent occupancy."

"That's a point," said Rebecca. "Why wasn't she staying in this room?"

"Perhaps she was," said Leanne.

"Then why would she have paid for room 278?"

"She can't have paid for room 278 if it doesn't exist. The records must be mistaken."

"That's a point," said Liz. "We need to find out who keeps records in this hotel and speak to them."

"I'll make that my job," said Rebecca.

"Good," said Liz. "I'll go and speak to that woman we met just now – Sharon, wasn't it? – and see what she has to say. Leanne, you can continue searching the room for clues, and Helen…."

"Why doesn't Helen search the room, and I'll see about tracking down my Japanese friends?" said Leanne.

Liz shrugged. "All right, if you prefer to do things that way," she said. "Rebecca, you come with me. We'll leave our things here for now, and all meet up again here at – let's say six o'clock."

"Sounds good," said Leanne.

She waited until Liz and Rebecca had left the room, and then looked over at Helen, who was now lying motionless on the bed, breathing deeply with her eyes closed.

"Come on," she said. "You can't be that tired, the time difference is only three hours."

Helen made no response.

"Fine," said Leanne, "but I hope you'll have time to do a proper search before we're all back."

She turned to go, and took one last glance over the objects she had removed from the drawers before she set off.

"That's funny," she said.

"What's funny?"

Leanne reached across and picked up a small object. "Someone's left their mobile," she said. "If it's Jimmy's, why doesn't he have it with him? If it's Ruby's, what's it doing here?"

"Very strange," said Helen. "Why don't you turn it on and see if there are any messages?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ruby rose unsteadily to her feet, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head hurt so much that she swooned, and only managed to stop herself collapsing by grabbing hold of the edge of the table. It was cold and perfectly smooth; made of some form of stone, she judged by the feel. There was absolutely no light in the room. It was the lack of light as much as her feeling of drowsiness that gave her a sense of being outside time; it was impossible even to guess how long she had been there.

Clutching the table for support, Ruby hobbled across the room in the direction she knew she would find the door. She had explored the room thoroughly, as soon as she had woken up in this strange place and realised that she was confined. It was a moderately large room, and the middle of the floor was a wide, empty space. Around the room were only a few items of furniture: the table she was holding, a large and comfortable bed, and a wardrobe containing clothes that she knew at once were not hers, though they fitted her. There was only one door, in the dead centre of the wall opposite the bed, and it was always locked.

In the time she had been confined, they had provided food for her. Whenever she felt so drowsy that she knew she just had to lie down, when she woke again there was food and drink on the table. It was always the same – a kind of dry cake, with a strange taste to it that had been unpleasant at first, but she had gotten used to it, and some sort of fruit juice, though she could not identify the fruit. There was a hole in the corner of the room for her to use as a toilet. It was not what she would have liked, but it would have to do.

She crossed over to the door and knocked loudly. The door was made of metal, and it was not difficult to make it give out a loud hollow boom that she knew would get Krotera's attention.

Krotera. Her captor. He had told her his name when she asked. Maybe that was a way of emphasising her powerlessness. It did not matter to him that she should know it.

"What is it?" he barked. He had been right outside the door. Sometimes he was just standing there when she knocked. Sometimes he was elsewhere, but her knocks always brought him running.

"Let me out!" she said. "I feel faint. I need to feel fresh air again."

"Is that all?" he said. "You'll stay there until we send for you."

"I can't…."

"It's the Queen's order," he said, in a tone without pity. "Don't ask me to give you reasons."

Ruby understood that a veiled threat lay behind these words, and changed tack. "How long are you going to keep me here?" she said.

"Until you tell us how to get into the secret base."

"You know that will never happen," said Ruby.

"Then we will never be able to release you," said Krotera.

Then silence. Both of them knew there was nothing more to say.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Liz made her way back down to the lobby, and looked around. There was no sign of Sharon. A few people were around, mostly talking in small groups, and Liz felt an odd sense of unease. Perhaps it was just because she was an outsider; but she felt instinctively that they had noticed her and closed ranks against her. Shaking her head rapidly as though it would shrug this feeling off, she set off for the bar.

Sharon was there, waiting for her, sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand – Coke mixed with something, and Liz wasn't in a hurry to find out what. She sat down and asked for a coffee.

Sharon surveyed her with a quizzical eye. "You're not drinking?" she said.

"Not now," said Liz. "I've got a lot to get my head round, and a drink wouldn't do me any good at all."

"A lot to get your head round, huh? What have you found out so far, then?"

"You know, that's just what I was going to ask you," Liz said smoothly. "You said something about there being dark secrets mixed up in this, so you must know something. Come on, spill it."

"Who are you, anyway?" said Sharon. "Marcus said you were a friend of Jimmy's – how long back have you known him for?"

"Since yesterday."

"I see," said Sharon, pausing to take a sip of her drink. "So, you're not really a friend in that sense, just someone he's asked to help look for Ruby. Are you a private detective?"

"Does it matter to you what I am?"

"In a way it does," Sharon said reflectively.

"Please explain."

"Well, I don't know if you fully appreciate what it's like for these young people," she said. "They start out with a goal in mind, whether it's speaking to the world through their music like Jimmy, or excelling in sport like Ruby. At any rate, they don't set out seeking for fame; it catches them unawares, and they're never fully prepared for the whole reality of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you get these crazy fans, don't you, and people like Ruby just don't know what to do with them. So they treat them kindly, because they're just so pleased to be having fans at all, it's all a new experience to them. But the crazy ones, well, it just encourages them, you see."

"And you think Ruby had some crazy fans?"

"Oh, I know it," said Sharon. "I've seen some of the letters she got; we'd joke about them together in the evenings when we were winding down – only there were some I didn't think were so funny."

"Like what?"

Sharon leant forward. "Ever come across the name Tetron?"

"Never."

"Well, there were some letters that took a rather threatening tone – seemed to be from a crazed fan who'd completely lost his head over her and wanted to make sure that if he couldn't have her, no-one would. At least, that was what he said, but you know what these people are like, it's often a lot of hot air."

"And Tetron?"

"Well, that was the thing… he would bring up the name Tetron, saying that if she didn't watch out, the Tetron would come and get her, the Tetron were drawing ever closer, that sort of thing. But I don't know who or what they are – except the letters talked about the name like it's an organisation, not a single person."

"I see," Liz said thoughtfully. "Tell me, is that the dark secret you spoke of?"

Sharon shook her head.

"What, then?"

"There's money involved somewhere," said Sharon. "I know that Ruby has been drawing out large sums recently. And one night when we were eating together, she suddenly got all flustered and remembered that she didn't have any money on her. I told her to calm down, it was okay, we were all friends and I trusted her to pay me back the next day, but she was quite agitated – much more than you'd expect over such a trifle."

"I see," said Liz. "Then you think… she was pretending to take the threats as a joke, but really she was frightened into paying the man off?"

"Could be," said Sharon. "Could be not."

"What else do you think it could be?" said Liz. "Blackmail?"

Sharon immediately looked very uncomfortable. "We don't use that word," she said. "We're all friends here, as I said. Ruby was an absolute angel, never the sort of person who'd get into trouble."

"And yet she certainly seems to be in some kind of trouble," said Liz. "That's why we've come to help her out."

Sharon smiled a weak smile. "I wish you every luck with that," she said.

"Thanks."

The two women shook hands, and Liz rose and departed.

**Author's Note**

The name "Tetron" does come from Iji, but it meant something different in the game. What it means in the story will be fully explained in Chapter 50.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Usagi was contentedly sipping a milkshake as the girls and Mamoru enjoyed lunch at an outdoor café. They had left the hospital together, Ami and Rei agreeing to leave discussing what to do about Diana Quick until a later time. They needed an opportunity to talk to Usagi and Mamoru without Naru being there. For now, at least. Ami felt that the time had come when they would have to be honest with Naru about their secret identities, but that was a decision they would have to take as a group. This was not the time to talk about such matters. Naru was enjoying being together and seeing a new place, but she was, clearly, worried about Ruby and had only half her mind on the milkshake in front of her.

"So, tell me," Minako said, leaning across the table towards Ami, "did you miss us at all? Or have you been too busy?"

Ami laughed. "It's certainly been hectic, I'll grant you that," she said, "but no – there's not been a single day when I haven't wished we could be together again."

"Even though most of the times we spent together involved –" Minako stopped herself in time, and shot a hasty glance at Naru to see whether she had observed the indiscretion. But Naru was lost in thought, remembering her childhood before she had met Usagi and the others, and how Ruby had been like a sister to her, long before she had become famous.

Ami, meanwhile, was looking at Rei. "What's wrong?" she said, noting a flash of alarm in the girl's eyes. Rei's training as a miko made her unusually sensitive to portents of approaching evil.

Rei shook her head rapidly as though hoping what she had seen was just a fleck of dust in her eye. But it was not. "Something just outside," she said, "coming this way."

"What sort of –"

Ami got no further. The huge double doors at the entrance to the café burst open, and a figure strode heavily into the room, its feet thundering into the ground with a rattle that spilt glasses halfway across the room. The figure was the size of a large man, but there was something that was a little more animal than human about the way it carried itself, its shoulders hunched, its thick and muscular arms going up and down like pistons as it moved.

The air was filled with screams as the diners abandoned food, drink and handbags in their hurry to get out of its way. The thing, whatever it was, glanced at them out of the corner of its eye, and, without moving its head, shot its right hand out towards them. A flash of cerulean light came from the palm of its hand – three flashes – and the escaping diners fell over each other, crashed to the floor, and did not get up.

The five girls and Mamoru stood up and waited, tense, their hearts shaking. It was lumbering directly towards them. It would have been madness to try and run for it. There was nothing else they could do.

Naru was at the front of the group, from the monster's point of view, and it was her that it glared at as it came to a halt, less than ten metres away from them.

"Naru," the thing growled.

She caught her breath. "You… you know my name?"

"I've come to get you," it said. "You will come with me. If you try to resist, you and also your friends will be killed. Is that what you want?"

Naru's eyes were opened wide in fear, and no sound came out of her mouth. Behind her, Usagi and Mamoru shot each other a meaningful glance.

Usagi leapt away from the table to give herself some space, and roared, "_Moon prism power, make up!_"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Leanne pressed a few buttons on the mobile phone to make the message inbox come up.

"Someone's been very tidy," she said. "Every message has been deleted, except one."

Helen yawned. "And what does it say?"

Leanne pressed another button and read the message aloud. "_Naru-chan, if you should ever find this, come to the D.C.M.F.P.R. Research Facility but whatever you do, don't come alone, bring Usagi-san with you. You must put your trust in her._"

Helen was now wide awake. "Who's Naru?"

"I don't know, but it's a Japanese name," said Leanne. "I'm definitely going to find those Japanese girls I met and see if they can help me track down this Naru person. Sounds like whoever sent the message was pretty desperate to make sure she got it."

She turned to leave.

"Hey, wait a second," said Helen. "Did you check the date of the message?"

Leanne glanced at the phone again. "The fifth."

"The day after Ruby disappeared," Helen said in a disappointed tone. "It's not from her, then."

"Wait!" said Leanne. "It's the fourth that she was last seen. If she disappeared after midnight, it would be the fifth! It could be from her after all!"

Helen sat straight upright. "That's right!"

"Are you going to carry on searching the room, or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you," Helen decided at once. "This could be an absolutely vital clue."

"Excellent!" Leanne put the mobile into her pocket. "We'd better take this with – can't leave it lying around in a place like this, where just anyone could come along and pick it up."

It didn't take them long to journey to Columbia University and make their way to the visitors' help centre. Leanne had a story prepared; she showed the receptionist the mobile phone and said it had been dropped by a group of Japanese girls, and she had lost them in the crowd but had overheard them saying they were intending to visit a friend at Columbia.

"Oh yes, I know the girls you mean," said the receptionist, an attractive girl with light brown hair whose nametag named her as Callie. "They're staying with Ami Mizuno in the medical school."

Leanne and Helen thanked her, and went to the medical school. Guessing that the two receptionists would never get the chance to meet and compare notes, Leanne told the same story about the mobile phone, this time making it out to be Ami herself who had lost it.

"I saw her leave for the hospital a couple of hours ago," the receptionist said.

Leanne sighed. "Do you think if I go there she will still be there, or would I be better off waiting here until she gets back?"

"I don't rightly know," said the receptionist. "You might try asking one of her friends – hey, Elaine!" she called out to a girl who had just come out of a door at the far end of the lobby.

"Yes?"

"These girls are looking for Ami Mizuno – do you know where she'll be this evening?"

Elaine frowned. "I know she's got a few friends visiting at the moment," she said, "so they'll probably go out to dinner together. You're probably best off waiting till around nine or ten, when she'll be getting back – she's not one for staying up late, as she has to get up early, like all us medical students."

Leanne nodded. "All right, then," she said, "that's what we'll do."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Shards of light wove themselves into braids around Usagi's body as she transformed; by the time Naru had turned round in response to her cry, it was no longer Usagi who stood there but Sailor Moon, the leader of the sailor warriors, clad in her emblematic white costume with a blue collar, a large red bow on the front, white gloves and a white miniskirt.

Naru gaped. She looked around at her friends – they were all there, but Usagi was gone, and it was impossible not to draw the inevitable conclusion. She'd encountered Sailor Moon several times before, of course, but she'd never entertained the notion that it might be her friend who –

"I am the sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" Usagi cried. (How could she not have noticed before? Even their voices were the same.) "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"I don't think so," growled her enemy. "I am Krotera, the first of the Great Four of the Tetron, and I'm the one who's going to be doing the punishing."

Usagi drew from her costume a short wand tipped with a crescent moon, and drew it in a circle around her. "_Moon Healing Escalation!_" she cried.

From inside the circle, a glow of white light came out, so brilliant that Naru had to look away. Krotera snarled, and shot another ring of blue light towards Usagi. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out; the area where they met was quivering like a lightning storm, but neither could penetrate the other's attack.

Naru turned towards the rest of her friends, but they were sitting with frozen expressions, not shocked, but watching the battle intently. And then she understood, much to her horror –

Ami was the next to leap from her seat. She drew a glittering blue pen from her pocket, and held it forth as she chanted, "_Mercury Power, make up!_"

And for a few seconds she was masked from sight by a flood of bubbles; and when they receded she was costumed like Sailor Moon, except that her costume had a blue bow and fringes, and her hair had turned blue again to match, for she was the sailor warrior of water, Sailor Mercury.

"_Bubble Spray!_" she cried.

And, as Krotera turned to face this new enemy, a stream of bubbles burst from her outstretched hands and cascaded around him, forming a foam that stung his eyes and obscured his vision. He grunted, and tried to send another blue energy ring at her, but it went badly off course and smashed into an empty table, breaking it into fragments.

Rei and Minako shot each other a meaningful glance.

"_Venus Power, make up!_" Minako cried as she leapt to her feet.

"_Mars Power, make up!_"

"_Venus Love-me Chain!_"

Faster than you could throw a lasso, a chain whose links seemed to be made of nothing but insubstantial light shot from Minako's hand and into the haze of Ami's bubbles. Krotera cried out, but this time in pain.

"Got him!" cried Minako. "Sailor Mars, now!"

"_Flame Sniper!_" cried Rei. She drew back one hand, and a beam of light like a flaming arrow appeared in it, while her other hand held a curve of fire like a huge red bow. The missile shot forward, and at the same time Minako pulled on the chain. Krotera came into view, struggling with all his might against the power of her magic; but he was unprepared and his will was not strong enough. Minako dragged him into the light, and Rei's arrow struck him directly in the chest; he screamed and thrashed about, breaking Minako's chain; but by then he was on the floor, barely sensible.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" cried Ami.

Usagi strode forward, holding her wand in front of her; Krotera looked up at her with baleful eyes.

Then –

"Look out, Sailor Moon!" cried Mamoru.

Usagi whirled round – and screamed. A red-bladed knife had been thrown through the air towards her; she did not have time to react. It would have hit her, but Mamoru lashed out with the cane he always carried, and the knife was knocked aside. Only, it did not fall and lie still on the floor as they had been expecting it to; when it struck the floor the blade disappeared as though it had melted away, and only the black obsidian hilt remained.

Mamoru looked up towards where the knife had come from. Was it just his imagination, or was there some kind of shadow in the far doorway, the staff door leading to the kitchen? If there was, it was only there for an instant before it vanished; yet Mamoru could have sworn that for a moment he saw the glint of a tiny, bright red light, like the fire of a pair of malevolent eyes.

When they turned again towards Krotera, he had gone; the front door of the café swung shut with a loud clang behind him, and the air was once again still and silent. Naru sat stock still, staring after him as though she hardly knew whether or not to believe her own eyes any more.

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know I've mixed the transformations and attacks from different seasons. I didn't want to tie myself down to using just one set, because that gets boring after a while, you know? Also note that Usagi and Krotera are both speaking Japanese to each other. In general I'm not going to be too careful about indicating what language is being spoken when, because it's improbable enough that the aliens should understand _any_ human languages. (If it helps, just imagine that their nanofields include automatic translation powers.) For the purposes of the story, the only really important thing to remember is that Usagi can't communicate with Liz and the other Sisters (but the others all can).


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

While all this was going on, Liz and Rebecca were sitting in another café, an inconspicuous and friendly place called Central Perk, sipping coffee as they sat opposite each other across a little table.

"We've been coming at this from completely the wrong angle," said Liz.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. What does blackmail mean? It means someone has a secret that they don't want people to find out about. So it's no use talking to her friends; they won't know. Even that Sharon woman, who knew Ruby was being blackmailed, didn't know what the secret was, I could swear it."

"So, is that why we're here?"

Liz nodded. "I wanted to get away so we could pool our information somewhere where there's less chance of Ruby's friends overhearing."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Rebecca, leaning forward. "So, what have we got?"

"That threatening letter might not have been from a crazy fan at all," said Liz. "I don't think it was. I don't think even Sharon believed that. I think she just presented it to us that way so that we would draw our own conclusions, so she wouldn't have to say anything against her friend, even indirectly."

"And it threatened Ruby with an organisation called the Tetron. So you think they're behind this?"

"Could be. But it's just a name. It doesn't get us any further."

"True," said Rebecca. "What else?"

Liz ticked the points off on her fingers. "Point two, Sharon said there were 'dark secrets' at the bottom of this, which suggests that she at least suspects what it is Ruby's being blackmailed for. I admit that that's merely incidental, but it could give us a lead – if we knew what the secret was, it might help us work out who might already know about it."

"But Sharon won't tell. So how else can we find out?"

"I suggest we look deeper into Ruby's past, particularly the more recent past," said Liz. "Find out exactly where she's been in the last few months, that sort of thing. Shouldn't be too difficult, for such a well-known celebrity. There are probably already several fan websites that have all this information."

"Shall I do that?" said Rebecca.

"No," said Liz. "I'll phone the girls back at HQ, and get them to work on it. We're better off sticking with the things we can only do here, on the spot – like investigating the matter of why Ruby was in a non-existent room, which you said you would tackle."

Rebecca blushed. "You asked me to come here with you," she reminded Liz.

"I know," said Liz. "It wasn't a criticism. But when we get back to the hotel, you get working on that."

"And you?"

"There is one more point," said Liz. "Why was Jimmy so reluctant to look for Ruby? Why didn't he come here, why did he just call us in, and why did he not do so until more than a week after the event?"

"I see – you think he may have been blackmailed as well?"

"That's certainly a possibility," Liz said doubtfully. "At any rate it's a question we have to bear in mind. I think a little research into Jimmy's movements and his own past might be worth carrying out."

"And is that what you're going to do this evening?"

Liz took out her mobile phone. "That," she said, "will depend on whether Leanne's made any progress in tracking down Ruby's Japanese friends…."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Drink this," said Ami.

Naru just sat there, staring blankly up at her.

"Drink this," Ami said again, her tone more forceful, but still kindly. "You've had a sudden shock. It will help."

Naru spluttered something unintelligible. Ami leant forward and gently tilted the drink down her throat. Naru gulped it down, and then blinked and breathed heavily as she struggled to find the words she was searching for.

"I just can't believe it," she said. "I don't… I don't even know who I'm talking to any more."

"I'm still here," said Ami. "It's me, Ami Mizuno. I could transform back, if that would make things easier for you."

Naru shook her head. "If you did that, I know I'd stop believing any of this had ever happened."

Ami smiled. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really didn't want this to be the way you found out."

"I'm sure you didn't."

Naru looked over to where Usagi was crouching, using her "Moon Healing Escalation" to save the lives of the café patrons who had been blasted by Krotera's energy attack. "It's just crazy," she said. "If you'd asked me to say who I thought was the least likely person…."

"Then you'd have been echoing something I've said many, many times," said Rei, who had sat back down at a neighbouring table so as not to overcrowd Naru's senses.

"I'm glad you know the truth now," said Minako. "We can have an awful lot more fun with our powers now that we don't have to keep them hidden."

"Minako-chan!" Ami said warningly.

"What?" Minako shrugged. "They're all crazy here in America; no-one would particularly notice four girls in sailor uniforms. We could go to the park or somewhere… there are all sorts of games we could invent."

"Remember that we're here for a purpose," said Ami.

"A purpose?" said Naru.

Ami looked around before answering. The café patrons were slowly stirring, but had not yet recovered full consciousness. Nevertheless, she lowered her voice a little. "I called the other sailor warriors over here to try to find Ruby," she explained to Naru. "And also because I feel her disappearance may be linked to something bigger, something that may need us to combine our powers. I didn't want to involve you in our battles, but – since it is Ruby who's disappeared, I felt you had a right to know. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you everything."

"It's okay," said Naru. "I believe you."

"Thanks," Ami said with a weak smile. "So – I guess we'd better fill you in." And, with the others helping make sure she didn't forget any details, she explained to Naru about Diana Quick, her strange illness, and the words she had spoken in her sleep.

"So you're going to try to take Diana out of the hospital so Usagi-chan – sorry, Sailor Moon – can perform a healing magic on her?"

"That's right," said Ami. "And you can come with us if you want. It'll make things easier, the more people we have. Now, this is our plan…."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Krotera ground his foot impatiently into the concrete surface as he waited for the huge steel door in front of him to open. There came a series of clicks and scraping noises as the operating mechanism came to life, and then the door slid slowly open with a loud, hollow boom.

Behind the door, the corridor leading into the military complex was silent and dark. Nothing was moving, and the only light was the pale gleam of the sunlight glinting on the steel surfaces from a very long way away. Krotera grunted, and moved slowly forward, carrying himself awkwardly as his right shoulder kept sagging under the weight of an intense pain.

It was the smell, sooner than anything else, that told him someone had slipped into the corridor behind him before the door had closed.

"Well, well," said a voice. A cold, sneering sort of voice; a voice that reeked of self-satisfaction.

"Asha," Krotera grunted. He did not look round. He knew there would be nothing to see; Asha would be invisible in the shadows somewhere, anywhere else except where his voice had last been heard coming from.

"So, the mighty Krotera let himself get beaten by a couple of schoolgirls? That will really please the Queen when she finds out about that."

Krotera growled from deep inside his throat. "Don't you dare tell her!"

"And what do you think is going to stop me?" Asha laughed.

"Just you wait," said Krotera. "I'm going to blow them into pieces for what they've done to me, so don't you go undermining me – unless you don't really want us to win this war."

"Good luck," said Asha. "Only I seem to remember they were about to blow you into a pulp, if I hadn't been able to drag you out of there."

"I wasn't prepared for their weapons!" Krotera snarled. "This time it will be different."

"Oh yes? Different in what way?"

Krotera threw his head back and laughed, as he lifted up his right hand so that the single shaft of sunlight still coming through the crack in the door glinted off his weapon. In that utter blackness it seemed to shine as brightly as a sun.

"I will take them by surprise when they're not expecting me," he said. "They won't have time to respond. And then I will crush them…."

He turned, detecting a sudden change in the air. Asha had gone as suddenly as he had arrived, not even waiting for Krotera to finish his sentence. Krotera screwed up his fists and drove a punch into the side wall, making a loud clang that echoed hollowly down the corridor.

**Author's Note**

I expect it's obvious that the dynamic between Krotera and Asha owes more than a little to Nephrite and Zoisite. It would probably be fair to say that, rather than a straight crossover, this story is an attempt to imagine what the Iji villains would be like had they been originally created as SM villains.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Night had fallen when the five girls and Mamoru returned to the hospital. It was a cool, bracing night, with a clear half moon, and would have seemed a perfect night for relaxing on a bench and enjoying the feeling of spending time together, were their thoughts not focused on the mission in front of them, and the risk they were taking.

They were close to the building now, and spoke in whispers. "There are two security guards who patrol the outside," said Ami. "I know the pattern of their movements. One of them will stand there for a while, behind that fountain, and then he'll move over to the left. When he's out of sight round the corner, we have a clear five minutes before either of them will be in sight again."

"I don't like this," said Naru.

"Neither do I," Rei admitted, "but remember that we're doing it to save her as well as Ruby."

Naru nodded, and the group huddled together in the shadow of the trees and waited. Just as Ami had said, the security guard came into sight and stayed near the fountain for some time, scanning the ground in front of him with a sharp-beamed flashlight. Then he walked away, and Ami crept forward, for once assuming a position as leader of the group, as she was the one who knew the territory.

Minako, who had transformed into Sailor Venus before they arrived, stood under the wall and whispered, "_Venus Love-me Chain!_"

A chain of light shot from her hands, this time in an upwards direction, and wound itself around the railings on the top platform of the fire escape. With Minako holding the chain at the bottom, the girls shuffled up the rope as quickly as they could. Mamoru remained below with Minako.

The door that now separated them from the ward could only be opened from the inside, but Ami had made sure to leave it open a tiny crack earlier in the day. They slipped inside, as silently as they could, and hustled over to Diana's bed.

"I need a little light," Ami whispered.

Rei stood forward, and made a tiny flame appear in the palm of her hand. It gave out a soft red glow, gentle enough not to wake the other sleeping patients in the room, but giving enough light for Ami to see what she was doing as she carefully disconnected the machines Diana was tied to. One of them started giving a steady beeping noise as it detected an anomalous signal, or lack of one, but Ami quickly tapped a few buttons and it became quiet again.

"Now, hustle," said Ami. "I wish we had Mako-chan here, but it can't be helped."

Indeed, the four of them could barely manage to carry the bed over to the door, but they did it, taking a corner each. Ami slid the door back to its ajar position, while Rei leant over the railings and signalled to the two who were waiting below.

"All clear!" she whispered, when she received Minako's signal in reply.

They dragged the bed to the edge of the platform, and Minako sent up two more chains. One they tied to the bed and threw the other end back down; the other they tied to the bed and pulled on themselves, so that it would not descend too quickly. Ami used her Bubble Spray attack to create a mist underneath the bed, so that in case anything went wrong there was still a chance that the worst would not happen.

But everything went smoothly. Minako and Mamoru pulled the bed slowly down while the rest of the girls held onto it from above, and as soon as it was down, they shimmied down the rope and, with the stronger Mamoru having taken Rei's place, dragging the bed away into the trees was quick and easy.

Even so, they were only just in time. As they came out of the trees and onto the concrete where Mamoru's car was waiting, they heard the steady plodding of the security guard patrolling the wall behind him, and they saw the beam of his flashlight describing an arc that curved towards them over the grass. But they, or rather Ami, had planned even for this. While they had dragged the bed away, Rei had raced off away from them and set fire to a little shrub that stood by the path leading to the hospital's main entrance. As the security guard came round the corner and was in danger of noticing the others, Rei chose that moment to scream out, "Fire! Fire!" – and of course the guard swivelled round and raced off to get the fire extinguisher. By the time he had reached it, Rei had disappeared and rejoined the others, who had got Diana into the back of Mamoru's car and were piling in after her.

They did not know that, in another car across the street, two girls were watching them.

"Why didn't we do anything to stop them?" said Helen.

"Because then we still wouldn't be any further," said Leanne. "This way, we can find out where they're taking her, and who knows, it might even be the same place where Ruby is being held captive."

"But isn't this riskier? What if we get there and we can't rescue her?"

Leanne smiled, and her hand moved towards the gun she had placed in the glove compartment. "Trust me," she said. "We will."

The car jerked into motion, and slid down the road after Mamoru's, taking care to keep enough distance that the occupants of the other car would not realise they were being followed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

By the time Rebecca got back to the hotel, she had decided on a plan of campaign. She sauntered into the lobby and looked around, looking for someone sitting on their own, and her eyes lighted on a gentleman reading a newspaper, bald-headed but not yet elderly. She walked over to him and sat down at his table. His eyes looked up at her over the edge of his paper.

"Excuse me," she said, "could I talk to you for a minute?"

"If you must."

"Well," she said, making her voice more hesitant than she actually felt, "I'm sorry if this sounds like a stupid question, but… it's the first time I've stayed here, you understand. And what I want to know is, where do you go if you want to complain?"

His voice became a shade less friendly. "Complain?"

"You know – complain! I want to tell someone that I'm not happy about something."

"And why should you not be happy?"

In truth, Rebecca had no complaint, but she had prepared for this conversation in advance. "The towels in my room hadn't been properly cleaned," she said.

"That's impossible."

Rebecca was taken aback. "What do you mean, impossible?"

"Can't happen."

"Well, it clearly has happened, so what good is it saying it can't!?"

"Those sorts of things just don't happen here."

Rebecca dug deep into her reserves of patience. "Look," she said, "I don't want to take too much of your time. I just want to know where I go to speak to the manager."

There was a long silence.

"But you can't do that," said the man.

"What on earth do you mean? Of course I can!"

"It's not allowed," he said. "You can't be unhappy. There can't be anything wrong."

Rebecca stared at him. "Is this a hotel or a cult?"

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" said a voice behind her. Rebecca spun round and saw Sharon leaning nonchalantly against a column, holding a half-empty cocktail glass.

"Worked out… what?"

Sharon tugged on Rebecca's arm to lift her from her seat so that the old gentleman could go on reading his newspaper in peace. "This is the Earthly Paradise," she said in a sing-song tone. "This is the Crystal City. Everyone is happy here."

"Well, I'm not," said Rebecca. "And I want to see the manager."

Sharon moved in closer to Rebecca and lowered her voice. "What is it you really want?" she said.

Rebecca faltered. "I wanted to ask questions about… you know, that whole odd business of the hotel records claiming that Ruby was in a non-existent room."

"And why did you want to see the manager about that?"

Rebecca looked bemused. "Well, the police must have got that information from somewhere."

Sharon smiled. "Come with me," she said.

She led Rebecca out of the lobby by way of a gloomy corridor, and up an unlit flight of stairs to a narrow, red-carpeted corridor on the upper floor. They went along this to a door with a sign saying "Manager's Office"; Rebecca noticed as they went in that this, too, did not even have a lock.

There was no-one else in the room. It was small and square, containing a large filing cabinet, a desk littered with papers, and a single swivel chair behind the desk. There were no pictures or anything hanging on the wall.

"Well?" said Rebecca. "What does it mean?"

"Call yourself a detective and you haven't read your Chesterton," Sharon returned with a smile. "If you meet a cat in the woods you'll assume it's a wild cat, even though it may just have wandered away from home. If you walk into the manager's office and see a man sitting at the desk, you'll assume he's the manager."

"Then – there is no manager?" said Rebecca. "The person who told the police about Ruby's room could have been _anyone_? But why would anyone bother? What did anyone stand to gain from convincing the police that Ruby was in a non-existent room? What were they trying to cover up?"

"Dark secrets, as I said," said Sharon.

And before Rebecca could say anything more, she had whirled round with a sweep of her skirt and was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Mamoru's car at last turned off the road and up a driveway, and Leanne brought her car to a halt and followed the strange procession on foot. Still carrying Diana's bed between them, Mamoru and the girls were heading for a featureless cuboidal building directly in front of them. It was two storeys high and about a hundred metres wide. The procession disappeared through a small doorway in the front wall, and Leanne and Helen heard the sound of the door being locked after them.

"What do we do now?" Helen whispered.

"No problem," said Leanne. "Leave it to me."

A standard part of the training all the girls had to go through before being admitted to the Sisterhood was the Covert Entry test, so she was experienced at gaining entry to guarded buildings. Indeed, this one turned out to be a little too easy for her tastes; after prowling round the outside of the building, she found a window that was only loosely fastened, and she and Helen easily managed to slip inside.

They seemed to be in some sort of warehouse; it was all one large room, but there were so many boxes and crates around that there was no danger of the girls having seen them. Leanne and Helen crept forward until they could look around the corner of a giant stack of crates and get a look at the ceremony that was taking place.

"What are they doing?" asked Helen.

"I don't know," said Leanne, "but we're going to stop it."

The girls had placed Diana's bed in the centre of a large open space, and were standing around it in a circle. The blonde-haired girl who seemed to be in charge of operations was taking something out of a pocket, and Leanne's grip tightened on the tranquilliser gun at her side. But she did not need it; not yet. The girl had not made a move towards Diana, but was merely holding some object up.

To Leanne's intense astonishment, she shouted out some nonsensical words in English. "_Moon prism power, make up!_"

Leanne's eyes opened wide as she watched the transformation. Swirls of light flowed around Usagi as she spun, and in a flash she was changed into the costume of Sailor Moon. Helen nudged Leanne with her elbow.

"Did that just… I mean, what was that?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Leanne said again, less confidently this time.

Then Usagi moved her hand in a wide circle, and chanted, "_Moon Healing Escalation!_"

The two girls watching had to shut their eyes for a second as a chasm of intense light opened up around Usagi. It shone directly down onto Diana as she lay unmoving on the bed, and, as Usagi concentrated intensely on the light flowing out of her, the girls could see Diana turn over and shake as she struggled to wake herself.

In the darkness of the shadows, Leanne's mouth dropped silently open.

The light faded, and Ami rushed over and held Diana's hand, pressing some warmth into her to help bring her back to life. Rei was kneeling by the bed and chanting. Naru was weeping quietly, and Minako stepped up close to her and kept a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Can you hear me?" said Ami. "Are you awake?"

Diana groaned, and one eye opened slightly.

"Huh?" she said. "What… who…?"

"My name is Ami Mizuno. We're here to help you."

Diana suddenly jerked into a sitting position, looked round and screamed. "Krotera!" she cried. "You've got to help Ruby! He's going to kill her!"

"Stay calm," Ami said in her best bedside manner. "It's all right. Krotera's not here. You're safe now."

"Are you?" said a voice. "Krotera may not be here, but I am."

Ami whirled around, desperately trying to locate the source of the voice. "Who's that?"

The sound of quiet laughter echoed dimly around the room. It sounded smooth, cold as steel, and menacing.

"I am Asha the Assassin. We have met, though you won't remember me."

Helen tugged Leanne's sleeve. "If those girls are trying to _help_ Ruby," she said, "then that means…."

Leanne nodded. She had lifted up her gun now, and was peering around into the shadows, trying to find where Asha's voice was coming from.

Diana grabbed onto Ami's arm. "You've got to hurry to Ruby," she said. "They're keeping her in the –

She gulped as the breath was struck out of her, and then looked down at the small red knife that had appeared from out of nowhere in her chest. "I should have known," she said calmly.

"Diana!" Ami cried. "You can't die –"

Diana, knowing she had just time for a few words, tightened her pressure on Ami's arm to signal her to be silent. "Military research, Sector Nine, unlock… the four terminals…." Then she collapsed back on the bedclothes and lay still.

Rei let out a roar of pain and desperation. "_Burning Mandala!_" she cried; and sheets of flame billowed towards where Asha's voice had last been heard.

The sound of Asha's laughter came from directly behind her.

"Show yourself!" cried Mamoru, swinging his cane towards the sound. "Asha the Assassin, I will be your opponent!"

"Come and get me, if you can," the voice replied.

It was Minako's turn to send an attack flying towards him. "_Venus Love-me Chain!_" she cried. A chain of light flew out into the darkness, and there was a cry and a thump, like the sound of a heavy object dropping to the ground.

"I've got something!" Minako cried, hauling on the chain. There was the sound of shoes scraping on the floor as her prisoner tried desperately to resist, and Leanne found herself being dragged into the middle of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Liz had rather gone off the hotel, and decided to seek the seclusion of a public call box to put a long-distance call through to Jimmy and let him know how affairs were developing.

"Liz, is that really you?" he said at once, breathing heavily. "I… I've been waiting so anxiously!"

"I understand, of course," Liz said in her most soothing manner. "But you must have patience. We can't predict how long it will take us to get a result."

"Then… you've not found her yet?"

"Not yet." Liz paused. "But there's no bad news either."

"Thank God," said Jimmy. "Then… you think she might still be alive?"

"As yet, there's no evidence one way or the other. I won't really be able to say until we've found out more about _why_ she disappeared."

"I see," Jimmy said slowly. "You know what, I think I'd better shut up and let you tell me what you've found out."

"Yes, I think that might be easier," said Liz. "But first, tell me – does the name Tetron mean anything to you?"

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"Then you have heard the name before."

Silence.

"Come on," Liz said gently, after she felt she had waited long enough. "I'm waiting."

"Yes… I know," said Jimmy. "It's just… this is all a bit of a shock."

"Is it really? Then you had no idea at all that the Tetron might be connected with Ruby's disappearance?"

"Of course not," said Jimmy. "I don't take that sort of thing seriously."

"Sorry – what sort of thing exactly?"

"You know – aliens."

Liz blinked, and took a moment to regain her composure. "_Aliens?_"

"That's right," said Jimmy. "I thought you knew."

"I had no idea at all."

"But you knew the name Tetron?"

"I just picked it up somewhere," Liz said hastily. "So the Tetron are aliens?"

"That's right," said Jimmy. "At least, that's what it said in the letters."

"Letters?"

"Threatening letters I've received."

"I see," said Liz. "These letters – they threatened that the Tetron would come and get you, or something like that, if you did not take a certain course of action?"

"That's right."

"And you took these letters seriously?"

"No, of course not!"

"But you seemed alarmed when I mentioned the name."

"Only because it never occurred to me that there could be any real danger! Even after Ruby disappeared, I never once thought these aliens might be real."

"Do you think they are real now?"

"I don't know," said Jimmy. "Just because the danger was real doesn't prove it's aliens, does it? It could be something they hoped we'd believe so as to put us off the scent."

"Yes, that's very true," said Liz. "Well, I have one more question…."

"Yes?"

"What exactly was the course of action these letters enjoined you to take?"

There was a long silence.

"I think I'd better come to New York so we can talk about this properly," said Jimmy.

"It would be very helpful if you did."

"Then you can expect me there by noon tomorrow. I'll meet you in the hotel."

"See you there," Liz said, and ended the call.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Leanne fell to her knees as the chain dragged her forward. It felt eerie; there was pressure on her skin where the chain was wrapped around her waist, but it felt like there was nothing there to exert the pressure. She looked up at the five girls in front of her, looking from one to another hoping to find some sign of understanding; but they were looking down on her with fixed expressions, looking uncomfortably like judges.

"Who are you?" said Minako.

"My name is Leanne – let me go! I've done nothing."

"You're in league with Krotera and Asha, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, I swear it!" said Leanne. "I've never even heard of them."

"You are telling the truth?" Rei said, stepping forward. Fire flashed in her hands, and Leanne gulped. She had dealt with all kinds of villains before as part of her adventures with the Sisterhood, but never had she met anyone with magical powers, as these girls seemed to have.

"Yes, it's absolutely true," said Leanne. "Please let me go. We could help each other. We don't need to be enemies."

There was a soft thud as Helen, who had crept round the back of the sailor warriors while all this was going on, prodded the barrel of her tranquilliser gun into Minako's back. "Let my partner go," she said coldly – and unnecessarily, for Minako had been jolted and had let go of the chain.

"_Moon Tiara Action!_" Usagi cried, whipping the tiara from her head and flicking it at Helen like a frisbee. But Helen was experienced in dealing with situations where she had to react to the enemy with lightning speed. She ducked, and backed off into the shadows. While the sailor warriors were distracted dealing with her, Leanne had rolled away out of sight.

"You are not able to hide from us," Rei said sternly. "_Burning Mandala!_"

A sheet of flame shot out from her hands and smothered the crates Helen was hiding behind. She crouched down in her hiding-place and felt around, trying to find a gap she could sneak through to get back to Leanne.

Meanwhile, Leanne had retrieved her own gun and paused for a moment, debating what to do. She couldn't just run for it and abandon Helen; that thought never even crossed her mind. But she didn't want to fight, either. It was looking more and more like these girls weren't villains after all, just one side of a conflict she didn't yet understand. At last, she made up her mind, slipped round to approach the girls from the side, and stepped forward again.

"All right," she said, pointing her gun roughly into the centre of the group. "Don't make me angry or I will shoot this thing. I just want us to sit down and talk this out, find out what's going on and who all of you are and what side everyone's on, without having to be dragged across the floor by a chain. Does that sound fair enough?"

Minako and Usagi held a hurried conversation in Japanese. Then Minako turned to Leanne and spoke, in English again. "Yes, let's talk," she said.

"All right," said Leanne, lowering her weapon. "Helen, are you coming out of there?"

Helen came sheepishly forward. "Sorry," she mumbled to Minako as she passed her.

"All right," said Mamoru to Leanne. "To begin with, will you tell us who you are and what you're doing here?"

"That's easily explained," said Leanne. "Helen and I, we're part of a team of crime-fighters, and we're trying to find out what happened to Ruby Saionji."

"I see."

"And you are?"

"Well, I guess you've seen," Ami said hesitantly. "We're the sailor warriors. We're a team of magical girls, dedicated to fighting against evil."

"If I hadn't seen what you guys just did, I'd never have believed it," said Leanne. "Who _are_ you?"

"It's a long story," said Ami. "We were originally the guardians of Princess Serenity, the daughter of Queen Serenity, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom…."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, a thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon," said Ami. "But very few people know about it now. It was destroyed by the forces of the Dark Kingdom, and we came to earth to ensure that the Dark Kingdom could not rise again and threaten to destroy civilisation on earth as well."

"Sorry," Leanne said again. "A kingdom – on the moon?"

"It's okay," said Rei. "We perhaps should not discuss this now. We need to talk about what we are going to do, to work together and help each other find Ruby."

"That's right," said Helen. "How are you girls connected with Ruby? How does she come into this?"

"Naru here," said Ami, indicating the redhead, "is one of Ruby's childhood friends. When I found out that Ruby's disappearance was connected with Krotera, I decided I needed the other sailor warriors to come to America, and I invited Naru-chan as well, because I felt it was only right to let her know what was behind her friend's disappearance."

"What was behind it?" said Leanne. "How much do you know, exactly?"

Ami then told her everything – about Diana's mysterious illness, the words she had spoken in her sleep, their encounter with Krotera at the café, the plan to kidnap Diana, and Asha's intervention. Leanne and Helen listened attentively, and then proceeded to fill in their side of the story, explaining how they had been interested in the girls since meeting them at the airport, and how they had followed them from the hospital.

"So the question is," said Ami, "what we should do now. I mean, after Diana's murder I can't see any way we can avoid getting the police involved in this, and yet that would mean endless questions, delay and interference, and all the time we know they can't do anything."

Leanne nodded. "I think I agree," she said. "What we should do –"

The calm was shattered by the sudden ringing of a phone. Ami drew it from her pocket and answered it. Immediately her whole posture changed, and she looked nervous and alarmed. The others looked up at her, but she waved them away and walked off to be alone as she listened to the call.

After a couple of minutes she returned to the group. "That was Dr Green," she said. "The doctor who was caring for Diana," she added, for Leanne and Helen's benefit. "He wants to see me at the hospital – right now."

"I think we'd better all go," said Mamoru.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Rebecca wandered idly along the corridor, silently pondering, at a loss for what to do next. The trail seemed to have run dry, and yet she wanted to have _something_ positive to contribute when she next conferred with Liz. She had not been walking with any particular destination in mind, just making a random choice at each juncture. She was not even sure which floor she was on now. She happened to glance up at the number of a room she was passing. It was Room 256.

_Hmm… does that mean Room 278 is near here? Yes… 260 is there, the numbers are increasing in that direction…._

Her pace quickened as an idea started to form. Everyone had taken it as read that, since Room 278 was just a storage cupboard, it was a red herring that did not really have anything to do with Ruby's disappearance. But supposing that was all a misdirection? She should at least investigate.

She came to the door, glanced around to check that no-one was watching her, and pushed it open. As she had expected, there was no lock.

Inside there was no light, and an unpleasant, stuffy smell. She ignored it, and felt around for the light switch. When she found it, she clicked the light on and shut the door behind her.

At first sight she was disappointed. Her eyes were met by shelves of toilet paper, spare towels and napkins, packets of soap arranged in neat rows – everything one would expect to find in a hotel's storage cupboard, and nothing that looked out of place.

_Don't be a fool_, she told herself. _Of course it looks ordinary. It would have to. If there is anything here, it must be behind or underneath this lot…._

She began by flattening herself against the door so that she could see as much of the floor as possible. It was covered with a thick grey carpet, and there –

She drew a deep breath. There, almost hidden behind the leg of a huge cabinet, was a purple hair ribbon!

Rebecca bent to pick it up, and then drew something from her pocket. All of the Sisters had been given photographs of Ruby, in case they needed to enquire whether anyone had seen her. Yes, her memory was accurate. Ruby was wearing the same ribbon she always wore – it was a sort of trademark – and it was exactly the same as the one now in Rebecca's hand.

"What's it doing here?" Rebecca said quietly. "Did she come here after all?"

She bent down to examine the cabinet near where the ribbon had lain. Ah – there was something under there! It looked like an iron box.

She stretched out her arms as far as she could and tried to get a grip on the box. It was painful, and the box turned out to be very heavy. Grunting, she waddled backwards on her knees to drag it out. It slipped and screeched protestingly against the floor, but gradually it came.

"Now," said Rebecca, "what's in here, I wonder?"

She pulled on the lid, but it would not open. Still, Rebecca did not need to open it to know what was inside. A little bit of powder had spilled and lay, just visible, in the gap between the box and the lid. And, after all her adventures with the Sisterhood, Rebecca could identify heroin when she saw it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The mood was tense as the seven girls and Mamoru returned to the hospital. Leanne could tell that the sailor warriors were all badly shaken by Diana's death; it was not that they had gotten over it, but that they were determined not to let it stop them concentrating on the task that still lay ahead. Naru was close to tears, and Usagi stayed close by her and kept a comforting hand around her shoulder.

They went at once to Dr Green's office, where the doctor was waiting for them, alone. He looked surprised that Ami had come with so large a posse, but he asked no questions, just closed the door behind them and gestured for them all to sit.

"What's this, been to a costume party?" he said. "Miss Mizuno, I don't know why you found it necessary to remove Diana from my hospital in the dead of night –"

"I didn't –"

He held up a hand. "Please, credit us with a little intelligence," he said. "But we can talk about that later. There's something else I've got to tell you."

Ami looked up at him in surprise. "Yes?"

"Another girl, Grace Clearwater, has been brought into the hospital. Her symptoms are precisely the same as Diana's, and she too has been saying strange things as she tossed and turned – something about someone called Krotera, and that she doesn't want him to hurt Ruby."

"Another!" exclaimed Ami. "Doctor, you must –"

"Must?" said Dr Green. "Miss Mizuno, what exactly is it that you know and I don't?"

Ami took a deep breath. "Well, these girls already know, so I suppose we've got to tell you too," she said. And she explained everything about the sailor warriors, their fight against Krotera, and what had happened to Diana.

Dr Green sat and listened, occasionally drumming his fingers on the table, without saying a word. "I never would have believed it," he said at last, when Ami had finished.

"Do you believe it now?"

"I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't make something like this up, or take Diana out of the hospital without a very good reason. That's why I didn't stop you, although I was very surprised."

Ami nodded, deciding not to waste time on asking him how he knew. "We've got to go to this other girl at once," she said. "Usagi-chan can use her Moon Healing Escalation on her, and if Asha shows up – well, this time we'll be ready for him." She clenched her fist tightly, her face showing an expression Dr Green was surprised to see coming from the gentle Ami.

"Come with me," he said.

He led them into a ward, directed them to clean their hands before entering, and spoke rapidly with the nurse on duty.

"That's all right," he said. "I can give you a few minutes, but not more than that."

As they walked along the main corridor of the ward, they saw ahead of them a bed being wheeled into a side room. Immediately afterwards the nurses left the room, and when Dr Green led them inside, the room was empty except for them. He closed the door behind them.

The girls edged forward to look at the patient in the bed. She was a young girl, perhaps sixteen and short for her age, with a round, pretty face under a tousle of dark hair.

"Poor thing," Ami said quietly.

"Where was she found, doctor?" asked Mamoru.

"At an all-night shopping mall near here."

"Can you give us the address?" said Ami.

"I could, of course, but – why is it important?"

"Because Krotera must have been there recently," Ami said grimly. "His traces would still be around. Rei-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You'd better go at once. I don't like us splitting up, but you'll have to take someone with you in case it comes to a fight."

"I will go with Rei," Leanne said immediately. "Helen, you'd better go back to the hotel and report everything that's happened to Liz."

Ami shook her hand. "That's very generous of you."

"No problem – we're just doing our duty."

"I'll go with you," said Minako. "Rei-chan, I know your English isn't bad, but you may still need me."

"Thanks," said Rei. "I promise we return to you soon."

She, Minako and the two Sisters rose to depart; the doctor gave them the address, and they filed out and closed the door again.

"Right," said Ami. "Now let's get down to business."

**Author's Note**

If it seems out of character for the Senshi to be so casual about revealing the truth about themselves, do remember that (1) they're in a foreign land and guess that the truth isn't likely to get round to people who actually know them; and (2) these are desperate circumstances and the safety of the people they're trying to protect comes before all other considerations.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Liz looked blankly across at Helen as the two girls faced each other across a table.

"She did _what_?" she said.

"Took some sort of wand from her pocket and chanted, _Moon prism power, make up!_"

"Have I gone completely mad, or have you?"

"I assure you, it really happened," said Helen. "I didn't believe it either, but after what happened next…."

She described the sailor warriors' attacks and the fight with Asha, while Liz listened in stunned silence.

"Then maybe Jimmy wasn't talking nonsense when he said this might all be to do with aliens," she said weakly.

"Aliens?"

And Liz in turn filled Helen in on the developments that had taken place in her absence.

"I see," said Helen. "It all fits, doesn't it? Krotera said he was the first of the four Great Ones of the Tetron, and he seems to have inhuman powers – he and Asha must be the aliens!"

"Yes, they must," said Liz. "And it makes a bit more sense now that everyone should be so afraid of the Tetron 'coming to get them'. But if aliens are behind Ruby's disappearance, then what is it they want?"

"I don't know," said Helen. "It seems everything we find out just raises more questions…."

"You can say that again," Rebecca said as she slipped into the room. The other two looked round.

She explained about her finding of the cache of heroin.

"And what did you do with the box?" said Liz.

"I put it back so they won't know we know about it."

Liz nodded. "Wise move," she said. "And the ribbon?"

Rebecca blinked. "Sometimes I think you are a wizard," she said.

"Hardly that," Liz said with a smile. "What about it?"

"There was a second ribbon in the flowerpot just next to the elevator."

"And what made you look there?"

"Well," Rebecca said, looking pleased, "it occurred to me that one reason it might have come there was if it was in that room that Ruby was kidnapped. It might have been the one she was wearing, and it could just have fallen to the floor in the struggle. But then I remembered, we found the holder for her set of ribbons in the room, and all ten of them were missing. So I thought, maybe she dropped it deliberately to leave a clue to the way she was taken – and in that case, she might have dropped the others as well. Sort of like a trail of breadcrumbs."

"Excellent work," said Liz. "And did you find any more?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I heard Helen returning, so I thought it was a good time to come back and talk to you."

"Okay," said Liz. "Our next move is obvious, then. We must follow the trail as far as we can."

"Where shall we look next?" said Helen.

"That's obvious," said Liz. "We know she was carried away in the elevator, so it's a fair guess she left the third ribbon close by the elevator, to let us know which floor they got out at. We'll split up and cover all the floors between us, and whoever finds it, contact the others at once."

"Right!" said Helen and Rebecca. The three Sisters rose with a new air of determination, and set off in the direction of the elevators.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Minako was chatting garrulously as Leanne drove the two girls to the shopping mall; Rei sat on the back seat staring silently out of the window. Leanne was fascinated to learn about the sailor warriors, and listened attentively as Minako described how they had all met, and the great battles they had fought in the past, against Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom and her minions, the powerful Shitennou.

She drew the car to a halt close by the entrance to the mall, and they went inside. It was now long past midnight, and although all the shops were still open there were few people around. They walked slowly forward, looking in vain for signs of anything out of the ordinary, until they came to the huge glass-covered escalators that stood in the centre of the lobby. They would now have to decide which direction to go.

"What do we do now?" Leanne whispered.

"Leave it to Rei-chan," said Minako. "I haven't told you yet about her awesome psychic powers, have I?"

"Be quiet," said Rei. And, as the other two watched, she sat down on a bench, focused her eyes on the flickering of a lamp in front of her, held her hands out together, and chanted as she made a series of rapid movements like making a cat's cradle, "_Rin, pyo, to, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!_"

She closed her eyes. The flame swirled around rapidly, and Rei's head began to rotate, following its movements, or was she controlling them? Then it dragged itself to one side, pressing against the walls of the lamp that enclosed it as though trying desperately to escape. Rei's eyes snapped open.

"That way!" she said, pointing in the direction the flame was trying to move.

The three of them ran down a corridor to another junction. This time they did not need to stop; there was another lamp in the centre of the open space, and its flame was pointing their way up the escalator. They leapt on, catching their breath back as they rode to the top.

They were in a food parlour, rows and rows of chairs and tables standing empty as, in the background, the men serving at the outlets looked hopefully on everyone who passed, willing them to come to their stalls.

"That way," Rei said, pointing down a dark corridor.

"You didn't need to look into the fire that time," said Leanne.

"The evil is much closer now. I can already sense it directly."

There was a large stationery store on their right, a large furniture store on their left, and it was into the furniture store that Rei now directed them. Leanne looked around in bewilderment. The shopping mall was open all night, but not every individual store was, and this one was clearly empty and unmanned.

"What would Krotera be doing in a place like this?"

"Waiting for us," Rei said tensely.

"What?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. He knew we would come looking for him, and he's chosen here to fight us."

"Very clever, young girl," said Krotera's sneering voice. "Now, why don't you turn around and fight, if you're so eager?"

"I'm ready for you!" Minako cried, whirling around. "_Venus Love-me Chain!_"

Again the chain of light zoomed from her outstretched hand and struck its target, looping around Krotera's wrist.

"I've got you now!" cried Minako.

Krotera laughed. "Always the same attack," he said. "Did you really think I've learned nothing from last time?"

And he let out a wild roar and yanked on the chain. Minako screamed as it slipped from her fingers despite her best efforts to hold on; and then Krotera leapt forward and flicked the chain out so that it wrapped itself around Minako and dragged her close to him.

"Stupid fool," Krotera growled.

And he let fly a massive kick with his huge right leg, and Minako went sailing through the air, crashed into a heavy oaken wardrobe, and dropped to the floor like a broken doll.

**Author's Note**

Sorry, Minako – and any Minako fans reading this. She'll get her chance to be awesome later.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was a while before Helen found the third ribbon. It had been flicked around the cap of the fire extinguisher by the elevator on the second floor, and they had wasted a lot of time searching the basement levels first as they thought them more likely.

A quick call to the other girls through the communicators they carried brought the others up to that floor, and they looked around together.

"It won't be somewhere too far away," said Helen. "She wouldn't want to risk us missing a link in the trail and not being able to pick it up again."

"Right," said Liz. "Which direction seems more likely, then? Would they have taken her into one of the rooms?"

"If so, I can't really see where she can have put the ribbon where it's likely to still be there," Rebecca said gloomily.

Liz looked back and forth along the corridor. "How about the balcony?" she said.

"What, you think…?"

"It's worth a look, at any rate."

So they slipped out onto the balcony. It was a small, semicircular specimen of the kind, with a narrow ring of railings, to allow the hotel guests to get a bit of fresh air, without any thought of making it a place people would want to stay and spend time on. The only slight concession to aesthetic pleasure was a pair of flowerpots either side of the doorway; but the few flowers that were in them looked neglected and bedraggled.

The fourth hair ribbon was lying in the soil of the left flowerpot, only slightly hidden by a pebble that had been flicked on top of it to keep it from blowing away.

"Very interesting," Liz said impassively.

"You expected it to be here?" said Helen.

"I thought it was at least possible. Even if they did take her into one of the rooms, they'd have had to get her out of the hotel before the police searched the place."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that," said Rebecca.

"So," Liz said quietly, "they brought her out here and lowered her down to the ground… I wonder why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why didn't they just take her down to the basement and spirit her away by car?"

"Perhaps these aliens didn't have a car."

"I don't think this is the work of aliens," said Liz. "If they got hold of Ruby, it wasn't until after she left the hotel."

"Then who did kidnap her?"

"I don't know," said Liz. "Let's get down to ground level and see if we can continue following the trail."

The others nodded, and soon they were standing on the ground below the balcony. It was not much of a view, but there was a little garden before the busy city streets resumed some twenty metres away. A row of trees shielded the hotel garden from too close a sight of the street beyond.

"Which way now?" said Rebecca, looking around.

"Hmm," Liz said thoughtfully. "Not too close to under the balcony, because it's obvious they couldn't have gone any other way, but somewhere in sight nonetheless."

"And somewhere where it won't just blow away," said Helen. "That narrows it down a little bit."

She walked thoughtfully down the path that led round the back of the hotel, looking from side to side as she did.

"Here!" she suddenly called out.

The other two ran over to look. The fifth ribbon was dangling from a little thorny shrub that stood ornamenting the path. Liz bent down to look at it.

"It's been impaled on the thorn," she said. "Pressed hard into it, and by someone in a hurry – she didn't manage to avoid pricking her finger, judging by the faint traces of blood."

"What's down the path that way?" asked Helen.

"I don't know," Liz said quietly, "but I suggest we find out."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

It was a lot easier to get Grace out of the hospital than it had been for Diana. This time they had Dr Green helping them, and it was easy for him to use his air of authority to clear obstacles from their path without any awkward questions being asked. He led them through a door marked "Staff Only" and to a large elevator, with enough room to wheel the bed inside and for them all to stand around it as they descended. There was no-one else around.

"Where are we going, exactly?" asked Naru.

"To the staff-only garage," said Dr Green. "There's a wide open space there, and there won't be anyone around, although you understand I can't guarantee you privacy if there's an emergency."

"I understand," said Ami, "but we should only need a few minutes."

The elevator ground to a halt, and Dr Green helped the girls wheel the bed out. They were, as he had said, in a vast underground garage. Rows of ambulances stood silently around them, waiting to be called into action; and up the centre was a wide empty space. They brought the bed into the centre of the garage and stood in formation around it.

"All right," said Ami. "Now, everyone keep a lookout. Asha's bound to show up sooner or later."

"You… you think so?" Naru said nervously.

Ami nodded. "Whatever it was that Diana was trying to tell us, it's clear that it's something they'll go to any lengths to make sure we don't find out."

"And is that why you've brought her down here?" Dr Green said sternly. "You _want_ Asha to turn up?"

"No!" Ami said with vehemence. "But we've got to try to heal her, in case what she knows can help us find Ruby. And if Asha shows up – well, this time we'll be ready for him." A fierce glint shone momentarily from her blue eyes.

Ami, Mamoru, Naru and Dr Green stood around the four sides of the bed, looking outward, while Usagi stood over Grace and held out the Crescent Moon Wand. Closing her eyes and clasping it in both hands, she lowered it over the bed and chanted, "_Moon Healing Escalation!_"

"I keep thinking I see someone," Naru whispered, "but it's just the way the shadows are moving."

"I know," Ami whispered back. "It's difficult. But don't let your guard down."

Hardest of all was resisting the temptation to look round to see how Usagi was doing. She was breathing deeply and steadily as she let the energy flow out of her, letting it flood over Grace and fill her with the light of the Silver Crystal. And, gradually, the colour returned to Grace's skin, and she turned over, shuddering and groaning as sensation came back to her too quickly and she didn't know what to do with it.

Then Usagi opened her eyes and knelt over the bed. "How… are… you?" she asked, speaking the words very slowly as she struggled to remember them.

Grace looked up at her, and around at the four watchers around the bed. "What's going on?" she said.

"Help me out, Ami-chan!" Usagi whispered to Ami, in Japanese.

"You were attacked by a creature named Krotera," Ami said, without looking round. "How much of this do you remember?"

"K… Krotera?" Grace stuttered. "It's true, then?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"I was hoping it was just a dream," she said. "But who are you?"

"We are the sailor warriors."

"What?" she said. "Then… that's true too? Ruby often told me about you, but I never believed you really existed!"

She gave a sudden gasp. "But you shouldn't be here!" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't Ruby the aliens are really after," Grace said falteringly. "It's you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Rei let out a roar of anguish as she saw Minako's body arc through the air and come crashing to the floor.

"I can't forgive you!" she cried. "In the name of Mars, I'll punish you!"

Krotera turned to face her and grinned, the moonlight streaming through the far windows glinting wickedly off his sharp teeth. He struck forward with his hand, sending a pulse of blue energy streaming towards Rei, and another, and a third.

"_Akuryo Taisan!_" Rei cried. She flung both hands out in front of her, and a gleam of flame sprung from the spaces between her fingers; Krotera's energy pulses slammed into the wall of fame and bounced back, dissipating as they spun off into the darkness.

"This is only the beginning!" Krotera roared. He slung out a rocket launcher and poised it on his shoulder, aiming at it Rei, and fired.

Rei leapt nimbly out of the way, grabbing a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and using it to propel herself upwards, leaping clear of the rocket so that it shot under her feet and struck a sofa behind her, blasting it to ashes in a storm of dust and stuffing. The windows shook and rattled.

"Distract him, Leanne!" Rei called out as she clung on to the chandelier. Krotera was already trying to keep Rei in his sights as he prepared to fire another rocket. Leanne kicked over a little three-legged table so that it struck Krotera as it flew across the room; he winced and accidentally released the trigger, sending a rocket flying into a magnificent grandfather clock that had been standing innocuously against the side wall.

While Krotera was picking himself up, Rei dropped to the ground, landing on her feet with the agility of a cat, and drew one hand back, crying out, "_Flame Sniper!_" Her arrow of flame appeared in one hand, and the bow in the other.

"I am the soldier of fire and passion, Sailor Mars! Take this!"

Krotera clenched his teeth and drew in his stomach as the missile hit him; this time he was prepared, and was determined to soak up the pain and not to let it slow down his attacks. He shot out another trio of blue energy pulses, and this time Rei had to duck as she was not ready to block the attack with one of her own.

"I've got you now!" he snarled. "Try to stop this!" And he leapt to his feet and blasted forth with both hands a long continuous stream of the pulses, some straight in front of him and others flying out to the sides and in all directions. And wherever they hit, the walls, floor and ceiling were hid from view by thick black smoke as they exploded, and the air was filled with the smell of smouldering wood and cloth. Leanne screamed as Rei disappeared from sight behind the vast billows of smoke.

At last, Krotera paused, and peered into the darkness, his slit-thin eyes searching to see whether Rei had been blasted into pieces as he hoped.

She leapt, seemingly from out of nowhere, onto a table with the elegance of a ballerina, and kicked an iron lampstand so that it fell across his face. "You've got some nerve, trying to outdo me in firepower!" she said. "_Fire Soul Bird!_"

Krotera's eyes opened wide in horror as a huge sheet of flame billowed up from Rei's hands, curving and forming the shape of a massive fiery bird in the air behind her, then swooping and hurtling forward to embrace him in its wings, coating him in a crushing envelope of fire. He screamed a hideous scream, and ran, not even stopping to pick up his weapon where it had fallen from his limp hands.

Leanne blinked in astonishment. "That was awesome," she said.

"There is, though, a bad side to that I have only attacks based on fire," Rei said ruefully. "I am not able to stop him escaping."

There was a loud crash as Krotera, his flesh still smouldering, threw himself bodily through the glass shop front.

"Leave this to me," said Leanne. "At least I can follow him and see where he goes."

"That is good," said Rei. "I will take care of Minako-chan. You go."

And Leanne raced away after the fast-receding figure of Krotera. Rei rushed over to Minako and bent over her, cradling her in her arms, and breathing a huge sigh of relief when she saw that Minako had only been stunned.

"She would be dead if I had wanted her to be," said Asha.

Rei swivelled round. "You!" she cried. "Where are you?"

Asha's voice came from somewhere in the shadows. "Do not concern yourself with that. It's no use trying to fight me; I have urgent business elsewhere. I just wanted to say one thing before I leave, Sailor Mars. You have done me a great favour tonight, and for that I respect you. For that reason I will not kill you or your friend – this time. But do not think I will respect this truce if you interfere with my plans again."

And then only the sound of soft laughter, fading out into silence as Asha crept invisibly away.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"What?" Ami cried, swivelling round.

"A… Ami-chan!" said Naru, her teeth chattering. "Keep looking out for Asha!"

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Ami, turning back to face outwards and peering out into the shadows once more. "What do you mean, the aliens are after us?"

"They want to capture the Silver Crystal so they can take over the world," Grace said in a small, frightened voice. "That's why they kidnapped Ruby – they were hoping she would tell them how to get into your secret base."

"Ruby would never give her friends away," said Naru.

"Well, I know she hasn't told them the secret yet," said Grace, "because that's why they captured me – Krotera was torturing me to try to get Ruby to give in."

"I'm so sorry," said Ami. "As soon as we can, we will look at your injuries, I promise. But now we have to keep watch in case Asha shows up…."

Grace shuddered. "If he's anything like Krotera then I'm glad I have you to protect me," she said. "But what about Ruby? Once they realise that nothing will make her give away your secret, I'm afraid they will just get rid of her!"

"You two are friends?" asked Naru.

"Yes, we met when she was visiting my high school to inaugurate our tennis club," Grace said tearfully. "She noticed me standing on the sidelines because I didn't think I could ever be good enough, and she actually came over and spoke to me!"

"Yes, she's a really caring person like that."

Grace looked up. "What – you know her too?"

"We've been friends since childhood," said Naru.

"Wow! That's so awesome!"

"Grace," said Mamoru, "do you know where they are keeping Ruby?"

"No," she said sadly. "All I can remember is a huge dark room. It could be anywhere; it was really too dark to see anything."

"And you can't think of anything you heard that might help us find out where it is?"

"I'm really sorry!"

"But then," Naru said slowly, "why would Asha want to kill you, if you can't tell us anything that's of any use?"

"Perhaps they want to stop us finding out that it is the aliens who are behind the attacks," said Ami, "and they don't realise it's already too late for that."

"I don't know," said Naru. "I just can't see why it's taking Asha so long, if he means to show up at all."

"It's true, maybe he won't," said Ami. "We'll wait a bit longer and then see if we can move out."

"You sound very nervous…."

"Well, you know what they say," said Ami. "It's too quiet…."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Krotera winced as he stumbled along the passage, his head bowed, as it hurt too much to lift it up. His shoulders were crooked as he allowed one of them to sag to try to ease the intense pain. But his pride hurt even worse than his body.

"Damn those sailor warriors!" he muttered repeatedly. "I'll get you for this!"

He slammed open the door of the antechamber and tilted his eyes as much as he could to meet the gaze of the beautiful female alien who stood opposite him. This was Proxima the Sentinel, the unresting guardian of the doors of the throne room.

"Who goes there?" she called out.

"P… Proxima, it's me," Krotera wheezed. "I need to speak to the Queen."

"The Queen does not wish to speak to you," said Proxima.

"What?" Krotera looked close to tears, for what must have been the first time in his life. "How can this be?"

"Word of your deeds, as always, precedes you," Asha said smoothly from where he sat on a wooden table. "You promised to defeat the sailor warriors, and yet you run screaming from just one of them! To think of the mighty Krotera, defeated by a human girl."

"Asha!" Krotera roared – or tried to. He no longer had the same power in his voice that he was used to commanding.

Asha just laughed. Krotera clenched his fists and threw himself on the assassin, who swivelled out of the way so that Krotera fell into the table and broke it with a heavy thump. The door was flung open again.

"What is this commotion?" said a voice.

All three of them looked up, and Proxima fell to her knees at once. The person in the doorway was tall and magnificent, wearing his uniform with the authority of one used to a position of command. He looked sternly down on Krotera, and Krotera also knelt, slowly lowering his legs to the floor and trying to mask the pain each movement was causing him.

"General… General Tor!" he stammered. "Please forgive me."

"Explain your behaviour," said Tor.

"I… I was just angry because of the sailor warriors," said Krotera. "I will go back at once and this time I will destroy them, I promise!"

"No," said Tor. He stepped forward and bent down, his hand reaching out and grasping the medallion that hung around Krotera's neck to mark him as one of the Great Ones of the Tetron. With a sudden, sharp movement, Tor pulled the medallion so that the chain holding it snapped; and he threw it to the floor and crushed it to dust beneath his foot.

"I have no place for failures in my army."

"But… this time I will be ready for them, I swear it!"

"That is what you swore last time," said Tor. "Is that how little you respect the sanctity of an oath?"

"Please forgive me, General!"

"Go," said Tor. "You are lowly in my sight. Get away from my presence, and go where you will. Your service to me is at an end."

Slowly, Krotera lifted himself to his feet. He looked round and shot a glance of black hatred towards Asha, and then stumbled away through the door and down the corridor until he was out of sight.

"Asha," said Tor.

"Yes, General?"

"These sailor warriors could be a nuisance to us. I leave the task of ending their existence in your hands."

"I assure you, you have put your trust in the right person this time," said Asha.

**Author's Note**

Yes, the aliens in this version have a Queen. You'll find out who she is in a couple of chapters. I told you things wouldn't be exactly the same as in the game.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It was Rebecca who found the sixth ribbon. The path went through a line of shrubs that shaded an open space beyond; there was a pond with a picturesque stone fountain, and a little lawn with a curve of paving stones leading to a group of benches arranged in an arc to afford a view of the pond. An apple tree hung in the background behind one of the benches, and the ribbon had been looped around a protruding branch.

"Interesting," Liz said when she saw it. "So, they came off the path and went this way…." She looked ahead, towards the hedge that marked the boundary of the hotel's garden. There was a little iron gate set in it, firmly padlocked, and beyond that was a narrow avenue that cut across the back of a row of houses.

"Through that gate?" asked Rebecca.

"Possibly," said Liz. "Why don't you run inside and ask someone who looks after it, whether it's always kept locked, if anyone knows who has a key?"

Rebecca nodded and rushed breathlessly away.

Liz went up to the gate and examined it. She pushed it a little, to check that the padlock really was holding it closed, which it was. She then looked very closely at the lock.

"It's been used quite recently," she said. "And look at the way the plants have been brushed aside by the gate being opened."

She peered through the gate, looking for anything unusual or suspicious in the avenue beyond; but there was nothing.

"We'd better get out there and have a look," she said.

At that moment Rebecca came running back. "It's always kept locked and only the owner has a key," she said.

"Really!" said Liz, raising her eyebrows. "Who told you this?"

"I asked a group of girls who were drinking together in the lobby, and all of them said the same thing."

"And how did they know, I wonder? Is it something that every guest in the hotel gets informed about?"

"A couple of them have stayed here regularly for years. One of them told me she'd never seen the gate being opened."

"Very interesting," said Liz. "Let's get out of here _fast_. By the way, I hope neither of you left anything valuable or personal in the hotel room?"

Both Sisters shook their heads. They were used to travelling light, as many of their assignations involved danger, and they did not want to leave too many hostages to fortune.

"Good," said Liz. "Because I don't think we'll be able to come back."

"What?" said Helen. "What do you mean?"

Liz had started walking rapidly towards the main gates while they were talking, and once they were outside the hotel premises she drew a deep breath. "Isn't it clear?" she said. "The hotel staff were in on this all along. And after the questions we've been asking, I'm afraid they know that we know it…."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Asha said as he advanced towards the group.

It was the first time any of them had actually seen him. He was lanky and slender, looking almost robotic, like a series of narrow tubes jointed together, designed perfectly for stealth and agility, and with no regard for comfort or aesthetics. His narrow eyes gleamed with a red fire, and he was wheeling in front of him a long gun mounted on a platform, looking like a lightweight cannon.

Ami leapt to the front of the group. "So you've got here at last!" she said. "I am Sailor Mercury, soldier of water and wisdom. I will make you take a cold shower and repent of your evil deeds!"

"Don't make me laugh," said Asha. He knelt down in front of the cannon and pulled a switch; a red light began to glow from deep within the barrel, getting stronger and stronger, and then after a few seconds a wide beam of light shot out, cutting right through the place where Ami had been standing, and burning a deep scar into the wall behind her.

Ami, who had ducked out of the way of the beam, slid across the floor to lever herself back up into a standing position. "Take this!" she cried. "_Shine Aqua Illusion!_"

She whirled about, collecting water from the air around her and gathering it into a massive stream, which she sent flying towards Asha.

"Too slow," he whispered, striking at her from behind with his ruby knife.

But Ami was prepared for this, and ducked as the blade curved through the air an inch above her head. She turned and tried to strike at Asha, but he had disappeared again.

"Where are you?" she cried.

In answer there came the sound of cruel laughter. She swirled around. Asha was standing by his cannon again, and in a sudden, swift movement, he slid it across the floor, rotated it slightly so that it pointed at Grace's bed, and fired. There was a flash of light as the plasma beam scorched across the room, and the bedclothes were reduced to ash in a whoosh of flickering flames. Not Grace, though. Mamoru had thrown her out of the way just in time.

"You coward!" Ami screamed. "You filthy coward!"

"What did you call me?" hissed Asha. His voice was coming from the shadows over to one side, and Ami turned towards it. Then he leapt from behind her, his knife curving downwards to strike her from above; she only just managed to avoid the blow by throwing herself backwards, colliding with Asha's body and falling to the floor as Asha bounced off her and skidded into the darkness.

"We've got to help her!" cried Usagi, whipping off her tiara and preparing to throw it. Mamoru placed a cautionary hand on her arm, and shook his head.

"This is Ami's fight," he said. "We've got to let her deal with this in her own way."

"I'll never forgive you," Ami said through clenched teeth as she lifted herself to her feet. "The art of medicine has been considered sacred since ancient times, and only the most evil of creatures dare profane it!"

"Pretty words," Asha sneered. "But will they help you against this?"

Another beam shot out from his cannon, but Ami ducked it. "Pretty good," said Asha. He fired a second shot low across the floor, but Ami had expected this, and jumped to avoid the beam. Asha snarled with disappointment, and raised the cannon again for a third shot, which Ami ducked again.

"You can't keep this up for ever!" he roared.

"Maybe I don't need to," said Ami. "_Shine Aqua Illusion!_"

She swirled around and shot a stream of water towards him; but he vanished from sight, and a second later the sound of his mocking laughter was coming from beside her.

"I was waiting for that!" Ami cried. She had not yet used all the power of her attack. She turned and flung a cascade of water at Asha; it struck him and threw him to the ground, and he rolled over and grunted in pain.

"It'll take more than that to finish me," he snarled. Ami tensed, waiting for Asha to make a move; silently, he appeared beside her and slashed out with his knife, but she dodged nimbly out of the way, at the same time preparing to strike with another gush of water. Putting all her energy into the attack, she flung the water towards Asha with both hands – but he was not there.

Usagi screamed as she saw what was about to happen. Asha was crouching on the floor, preparing to slash upwards with his knife as Ami's momentum carried her into its path –

Ami suddenly fell back, and the knife went harmlessly through the air in front of her. "You're too predictable," she said.

"Predictable, am I?" said Asha. "I'll show you!"

Then, silence as he vanished from sight. Ami stood calm and motionless, keeping her eyes fixed on the place Asha had last been seen. Usagi gazed at her friend, hardly daring to breathe as she waited for the outcome of this battle of wits. "Ami-chan…," she whispered. "You can do it."

Then, with a cry, Asha appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and leapt towards Ami as he lashed out with his knife; and in the same moment, she leapt aside and swirled round. There was no difficulty about aiming her attack this time; even with all his stealth, Asha's momentum made it impossible to get out of the way.

"_Bubble Spray Freezing!_" she cried. And, as Asha skidded to a halt and prepared to turn and strike again, a mist of bubbles rose from the floor around him, and there was a harsh sound of scraping ice as the water froze around him, holding him in place.

"What… what is this?" Asha cried, a new note entering his voice as he looked down at his immobile legs. A note of panic. "I can't move!"

"And, when all your attacks depend on stealth, that's a substantial disadvantage," said Ami. She transformed back into her civilian self as she strode towards him; as she passed his cannon she gripped it and wheeled it round in front of her, pointing it straight at Asha. "Now, are we going to get some answers?" she said. "Who are you, who are you working for, and what you are trying to achieve? Where is Ruby, who's holding her, and has she been harmed? Tell us now!"

Asha looked up at her with deep hatred in his eyes. "You're not as intelligent as you think," he said, "if you think I would ever tell you the secrets of the Tetron. My legs may be frozen, but I still have my arms!"

There was a flash of light as the ruby blade gleamed in his hand, and a spurt of blood, and Asha fell dead to the floor, his throat cut open by his own weapon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Ansaksie, the ancient herbalist, was stooping over a mortar when the door opened, making a steady up-and-down movement of her head to accompany her own rhythm as she ground a handful of leaves into powder. She did not look up; her neck was too stiff to allow her that luxury, but all the same, her trade had refined her sense of smell over the years so much that she knew at once who had entered.

"Well, this is an honour," she wheezed. "It's not every day that Krotera, one of the Great Ones of the Tetron, pays a visit to old Ansaksie."

Krotera closed the door behind him and stumbled uneasily down the steps that led to the main floor of her workshop. "I no longer have that title," he said gruffly.

"Is that so?" said Ansaksie. "Still, we don't use titles here. All people are the same from my point of view. Now, what can I do for you?"

"You could give me something to help me with this pain, for a start." Krotera sat heavily down on a vacant stool and tore the right shoulder pad off from his armour, allowing his cape to fall away from his skin.

Ansaksie put aside her mortar and hobbled up to Krotera to take a closer look. "My, yes, you've been badly burned," she said. "What did you want to go and do that for?"

Krotera snarled. "I didn't _want_ to get burned," he said. "It was that accursed slimeball, that Sailor Mars, that…."

"Well, it's as I've always said, if you insist on getting involved with such things…."

Krotera clenched his teeth as he heard Ansaksie unscrewing a bottle of lotion, and then screamed with pain as she applied it to the patch of scarred skin. He breathed heavily. Ansaksie was holding a pad of cotton wool to his skin. He didn't care how long she left it there for. The pain was so intense that it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"There," she said at last, "does that feel any better?"

Krotera rolled his head round in a circle. What could he say? He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt worse, but there was something about Ansaksie that made it impossible to express his anger in front of her.

At last, he spoke, so slowly that it seemed he had forgotten how to speak and the memory was only just coming back. "It hurts," he said.

"It will hurt. But the lotion will help the pain to go away."

"And what about the pain inside me?" said Krotera. "Can you give me anything to help with that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," he said, turning his head as much as he was able. "I know you have things in some of those bottles up there that you don't let anyone else know about. Herbs that can do more than just ease pain or soothe a fever. Herbs that can cause desire, madness, even death…."

"And what would you know about such things, Krotera of the Tetron?"

He let out a long hiss. "I know how it feels to have power over other people's life and death," he said. "Don't pretend that you don't feel the same. You know as well as I how it hurts when someone steps over you, ignores your power, tries to deny it any meaning. You must have known how it feels to want revenge…."

"I know what revenge means," Ansaksie said smoothly. "You are hardly the first to come here and speak that word in my ears. You are not the first to look curiously at these little bottles on my shelves and wonder what their price is."

"They have a price?"

"Not a price in money," said Ansaksie. "If you give yourself to revenge, you can never get yourself back."

"I would do anything for revenge," said Krotera. "Do you understand me? Anything!"

"In that case," said Ansaksie, "I may be able to help you…."

**Author's Note**

Ansaksie, the ancient _herbalist_? Yes, it's not just the aliens as a whole but a couple of the individual characters who've been completely changed to something that I felt would fit better with this story. You will see later on how this is connected with her role in the game – there will be a connection, I promise. Once again I emphasise that no disrepect towards Dan Remar and his wonderful creation was intended.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Liz led the other two Sisters slowly down the avenue until they reached the other side of the gate.

"Let's look around here," she said. "They might just have used this avenue to reach the road without passing through the main gate, but it's also possible that they went into one of these houses." From somewhere close by, they heard the sound of dogs barking.

The three of them separated and looked around, examining closely the grass and weeds that lined the sides of the avenue, and where they thought they could do so without being observed, peering into the adjoining gardens.

Suddenly there was a loud outburst of barking as a dog came rushing towards Helen, leaping up at the garden gate that separated them as though hoping it would disappear and let him loose on her.

The other two looked round. "Did you see anything?" said Liz.

"Yes," said Helen. "Come and look at this."

They came up to the gate, and she used her flashlight to point at a bird-table that stood a little way inside the garden. On the table was a little fleck of purple.

"Hmm, I can't tell from here, but it could be the ribbon," said Liz. "If only there weren't these dogs…." For there were now two of them; one, less aggressive or more patient than the other, was crouching beneath the bird-table and waiting. Liz had an uncomfortable suspicion that it might be the more dangerous of the two.

"Let's go round and find out which house this is," said Rebecca.

Helen, who didn't like the look of the dogs either, readily agreed to this plan, and the three girls walked together back onto the main road, found the road that took them past the fronts of the houses, and strolled along it together, looking for all the world like three friends who were just out for a casual walk.

Liz was talking on her mobile; after a while she put it away. "Leanne's on her way back," she said. "She's been tracking Krotera, and she thinks she's found out where the aliens' base is."

"Great!" said Helen. "Where shall we meet her?"

"I've told her to go to the Sakura Hotel," said Liz. "It's the hotel the sailor warriors are staying at. Apparently, Leanne has something important to share with them – and I think they might be interested to hear our findings as well."

They had by this time reached the end of the road. "Did you get the house number?" said Rebecca.

"Thirty-seven," said Helen. "Let's get away from here."

"Yes, let's," said Liz. "I think we've found out everything we can for now."

They took a taxi to the Sakura Hotel and engaged rooms. It was while they were busy with this that Leanne returned.

"Hello," said Liz, looking round as Leanne rushed in. "I hear you've been successful?"

"Yes," said Leanne. "I followed Krotera – he went to the D.C.M.F.P.R. Research Facility."

"To the what?"

"It's a top-secret military research facility on the outskirts of town. Apparently it's a huge complex, most of which is underground. It would be ideal for the aliens to use as a base."

"I see," said Liz. "And is that what you wanted to tell the sailor warriors?"

"Yes," said Leanne. "Are they here?"

"No – they went to the hospital and haven't got back yet."

"I see," said Leanne. "It's just that the D.C.M.F.P.R. Research Facility was mentioned in that text message we found on Ruby's phone – you remember?"

"That's right!" said Helen, clicking her fingers. "Ruby asked Naru to come to the Facility and to bring Usagi with her. That must be where the aliens are keeping her!"

"Yes," said Leanne, "and I think the sailor warriors would want to know at once…."

Liz yawned. "Myself, I think they'd want to know after they've had a good night's sleep," she said. "They've had an even longer and busier day than we have. Anyway, I'm going to bed now, but I suggest we meet with the sailor warriors first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, let's do that," Leanne agreed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Proxima, who had been sleeping, as was her custom, on the bench outside the throne room, snapped into full wakefulness at the sound of footsteps approaching. She yawned and got to her feet; it was time to be awake anyway.

"Who goes there?" she called out.

"It's only old Ansaksie," the herbalist said as she slowly nudged the door open. "No need to be frightened of me."

Proxima tutted. "It's not that I'm frightened," she said, "but I'm under strict orders that the Queen is not to be disturbed until noon today. Not even by you."

"Whose orders?" Ansaksie said sharply. "The Queen's, or Princess Vateilika's?"

"What's that to you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, if you really want to know, it was Princess Vateilika who instructed me," said Proxima.

"I thought as much," said Ansaksie. "I won't say anything against the Princess, but I know she doesn't like me. Accuses me of hanging round her mother… typical of the young. No respect for healers until they reach the age when they need our services, and then she'll be coming over all fawning and servile, you'll see."

Proxima shook her head. "You shouldn't say things like that about Princess Vateilika," she said. "She's devoted to her mother. You know she gave up her bedroom so she could be on hand if the Queen needed anything in the night."

"All the same," said Ansaksie, "the Queen needs to be given this medicine regularly, at the same time every day, or it won't do her any good."

"Then you'll have to leave it out here, and when the Princess comes out I'll let her know that you brought it."

Ansaksie bristled. "I will not be treated like this!" she said. "Don't you realise that without my skill, the Queen would have died long ago? Our organisms aren't suited to the air of this planet."

"I'm sorry, Ansaksie," said Proxima. "I hope you can see that I'm just doing my job, the same as you're doing yours…."

"And will you use that as your excuse if the Queen dies?" said Ansaksie. "I must be allowed to administer the medicine to her personally."

Proxima sighed. "I'll call for the Princess," she said. "You'll have to wait here." She frowned at Ansaksie, noticing the angry glare in the other's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, but there's really nothing more I can do," she said before she hobbled off.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

At around the same time, the four Sisters were breakfasting together in the dining room of the Sakura Hotel when Ami, Rei, Naru and Mamoru came in. Usagi and Minako were still fast asleep. The Sisters waved at the sailor warriors, and they all sat down together and were soon chatting away like old friends. I won't write down everything they said. Both groups had a lot to tell the other about their adventures the previous day, the substance of which you already know.

"I can hardly believe that this time yesterday Mamoru and I were having breakfast on our own," Ami said.

"And we hadn't met you and wouldn't have believed anyone who told us about you," Leanne added with a chuckle.

"Don't forget that I wouldn't have believed it either," said Naru. "To be honest, I'm still not sure I do."

"Well," Liz said diplomatically, "it's a new day. Let's try not to spend too much of it talking about the past."

"That's good advice," Ami said thoughtfully. "So you think you know where the aliens have their base?"

"Yes," said Leanne, "and we think that's where they're holding Ruby, as well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" cried Rei. "We must go and rescue her!"

"It's not that easy," said Ami. "A military research facility, you said? Then it will be very well guarded, since even if the aliens have taken it over, it's likely that the original human security network will still be in place, and in any case the buildings will have been specially designed to be difficult to get into."

"That's right," said Liz, "but we can try to help you with that. Part of our training includes Covert Entry, so we're pretty experienced on getting into places. I'll admit we've never had to break into somewhere as high-security as this, but… try anything once, as the Sega Genesis version of Lemmings said."

"You'd really take that much risk to help us?" said Ami.

"To help Ruby," said Liz. "And because it wouldn't do much for the Sisterhood's reputation if we failed on a mission we've been given."

"But it will be very risky."

"I know that," said Liz, "and so we won't all go. Stealth missions are easier the fewer people you have. If you're determined that all six of you will go…."

"We are," said Ami. "We may need all our powers to deal with what we find when we get inside."

"I feel like I will be holding you back," Naru said quietly.

"Nonsense," Rei said at once. "You must come – given that you are willing, I mean. Ruby-san is your friend particularly, and she will be so happy to know that you came so far to save her."

"But if I won't be able to do anything…."

"None of us can predict what we will or won't be able to do," said Ami. "We can only take each situation as it comes and deal with it to the best of our ability. Even if you end up feeling you haven't been any help to us, it will be something to us all to have had you there."

"Ami-chan," Naru said tearfully, placing a hand on her friend's arm, "you're amazing."

"So who's going to go with them?" Helen asked Liz.

Liz considered. "I should stay, as I've arranged to meet Jimmy Stewart when he arrives in New York," she said. "Even if we don't find out anything new before then, I'll have an awful lot to tell him."

"I'd like to go with the sailor warriors, if I may," Helen said timidly.

"All right," said Liz. "You and Rebecca can go. See if you can find a way in, keep in touch if you need help or advice, but whatever you do, don't take unnecessary risks."

"We've got to rescue Ruby," said Rei.

"We may be able to help with that – indirectly, as it were," said Liz. "If we can get enough hard evidence that she was kidnapped and taken to the research facility, we may be able to get the police on our side. We have contacts that will be useful to help us bypass the bureaucracy. Don't worry – we won't have to tell anyone the whole truth – about your powers, and the aliens, I mean."

"I see," said Ami. "Well, I don't know if that's going to get anywhere, but I'm grateful to you for trying."

"We also are very grateful that you were able to track Krotera," Rei said to Leanne. "Without that, we would not know what to do next, but know we know what to do and where to go."

"All right," said Liz. "So Helen and Rebecca will go with you to the research facility, and Leanne will stay with me. We've got a few hours yet before Jimmy's expected to arrive, and I think what we'll do first is see if we can find out who owns that house. Considering there were dogs in the garden, I think it's much more likely that Ruby was taken to that house rather than merely through the garden to somewhere else. And it could be that the link between the aliens and her human kidnappers is in there somewhere."

"That sounds like a good plan," said Ami. "Everyone's eaten? All right then, let's go and wake Usagi-chan and Minako-chan. It's about time we got ourselves moving."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Proxima bowed low as the door opened and General Tor appeared in the doorway of the antechamber.

"Diligent as always, I see," he said. "Please announce me. I need to speak to the Queen."

"My lord," said Proxima, "I am under strict instructions not to let anyone into the throne room before noon. Not even you, General. I am sorry."

"This is absurd!" cried Tor. "I have to speak to the Queen on a matter of the utmost importance."

"But, my lord, the Queen's orders…."

"Orders be damned!" said the General, slamming a fist into the wall. "I haven't time for that. We need to act without any further delay."

Proxima looked up at him in alarm. "My… my lord, what is the matter?"

"Asha never returned," Tor said quietly.

"No!"

"I know, I can't believe it either," said Tor. "But if these humans have some kind of power we don't yet know about, we could be in grave danger. I can't act with my hands tied behind my back. I need authority to fully mobilise our army and act against the humans at once."

Proxima was shaking. "I… I don't know what to do," she said.

"Let me in," said Tor. "Otherwise – I'm sorry, because I respect you deeply and your loyalty to the Queen is beyond doubt – but I will have to fight you."

The two stood looking at each other for a moment in silence. And how things might have turned out will probably never be known, for in that moment the issue was decided for them. The inner door to the throne room was opened from the inside, and Princess Vateilika stood before them, wild-eyed and frantic.

"Proxima!" she called out. "Run! Fetch Ansaksie at once!"

Proxima and Tor shot a glance at each other. "What's the matter?" said Tor.

"Oh – General, it's you! Thank Elem Sioz you're here. My mother's had a seizure!"

"Let me see," said Tor, rushing into the throne room. Neither Proxima nor Vateilika made any attempt to stop him.

"Do you still want me to fetch Ansaskie?" Proxima asked. But there was no-one there to hear her.

Vateilika followed the General back inside, and looked up as the curtains around the Queen's bed opened once more and the General re-emerged. His chest was shaking, and his eyes were lowered and narrowed.

"G… General?" she said in a very small voice. "What's wrong?"

"Queen Hel Sarie is dead, may the stars light the way for her soul," said General Tor. "Proxima, I think you'd better come inside and lock the door."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Two cars slid to a halt a block away from the gatehouse of the D.C.M.F.P.R. Research Facility, and Helen and Rebecca climbed out, followed by the sailor warriors, Naru and Mamoru.

"Wait here for now," said Helen. "I'm going to take a look at the entrance."

She crept to the end of the road and peered round the corner for a minute, then returned. "Nothing doing that way," she said. "They've got a ring of security cameras watching the entrance, and I don't see any way for eight of us to get in unobserved."

"What shall we do, then?" said Mamoru.

"Go slowly around the perimeter and look for a weak point," said Helen. "They can't have security cameras on every square inch."

"If they're aliens, they might not know how human security cameras work," Mamoru said hopefully. "They might not be watching the screen at the other end."

"I wouldn't count on it," Ami said at once. "Their technology is at least as good as ours, since they have space travel. Even if human security cameras don't work the same as the ones they're used to, I'm sure they can take one apart and discover how it works and what it does."

"All right," said Mamoru. He turned to Helen. "We'll try things your way. Lead on!"

They went in procession down the road and, when they were a safe distance away from the gatehouse, went up to the perimeter fence to take a closer look.

"This doesn't look too sturdy," said Rebecca. "I'm sure we can cut the fence and get inside."

"It may not look sturdy, but it's electric," said Ami. "If we just cut it, they'll notice that it's disconnected. We need to set up a short circuit."

"Don't tell me you've brought a set of electrical equipment…."

Ami blushed. "Just a few things I thought we might be needing," she said. "I'll get to work."

The others hung back in the shadows as Ami worked on the fence. After a few minutes she signalled for them to join her.

"Okay, we should be able to get in now," she said. She had twisted the wires of the fence out of shape, leaving a gap that was just large enough for them to squeeze through, one after another. Ami went first, being the smallest, and kept watch as soon as she was on the other side in case anyone should approach. But she saw and heard nothing.

"Now what?" she said when they were all through.

"Now comes the tricky part," said Rebecca. "We need to approach the building without being seen, and this terrain doesn't offer much in the way of concealment."

They looked around. "I think we should go over that way," said Helen, "and try to get round behind those hills and approach from that side.

"Seems like the best plan," said Ami, and the group crept forward. They were in enemy territory now, and growing more nervous, but as yet they had not encountered any dangers.

They slipped into the shadow of a small hill, and stopped to survey the territory ahead of them. They had been going at a sharp angle to the path leading to the complex, and were in fact slightly further away from it than when they had first crossed the fence. Ahead of them was another hill, and the gap between them curved and would bring them closer to the building, with the advantage of leading them down an avenue of trees where it would be easier to pass unseen.

They crept forward slowly, in single file now, with Helen in the lead, and Mamoru in the rear as he could defend himself most easily if they were attacked from behind. After a while, Helen came to a sudden halt.

"This is where it gets tricky," she whispered. "We've got to work out how we're going to get inside the actual building now. And they have a guard outside."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"So, let me get this straight," said Tor. "Ansaksie came into the antechamber with medicine for the Queen, and you, Proxima, refused to let her into the throne room because the Princess had ordered you to admit no-one."

"That's right," Proxima said tearfully. She was clearly badly shocked by the Queen's death, and Princess Vateilika, who was sitting on a couch listening to this interview, felt a sudden urge to rush over to her and give her a hug. But she restrained herself; such behaviour was not becoming of a Princess. She had to save her tears for when she was alone again; now, in front of Proxima and the General, she had to show that she was ready to take on the task fate had placed in her way – that of becoming the next Queen and leading her people in their hour of most desperate need.

"And you called for the Princess, but there was no response, so at length you asked Ansaksie to leave her medicine here and call back in an hour to see if the Princess or the Queen was awake yet."

"That's right."

"But that hour never came – it was only forty minutes later that I arrived?"

"Yes – something like that."

"And in that time, no-one else entered the antechamber?"

"No-one."

"And where exactly did Ansaksie leave this medicine?"

"In the little rest room adjoining the antechamber."

"Why there?"

"She insisted it needed to be kept somewhere shady."

"General," the Princess interrupted, "why all these questions? What does it matter now?"

"I'm afraid it matters a great deal," he said sternly.

She looked up, a note of fear appearing in her voice. "Why?"

The General took a little bottle from his pocket and unscrewed the lid. An unpleasant smell of too many herbs mixed together rose from inside.

"Your mother didn't have much sense of smell, did she?" he said. "Or she might have noticed that her medicine had been replaced by hyper juice."

"Hyper juice?" the Princess said faintly. "But that means…."

"It means it was this medicine that killed the Queen," said the General. "And I don't just mean an overdose or a careless mistake. This was deliberate murder."

"Murder?" cried Proxima, leaping to her feet. "No, it can't be!"

General Tor reached over and put a kindly hand on her shoulder. "The blame does not lie with you," he said. "In fact, the murderers took careful advantage of the fact that you are so faithful to your duty."

"H… how do you mean?"

"It's quite simple," said Tor. He stood up and towered over Princess Vateilika as he addressed her. "It was you who killed your mother, wasn't it?" he said. "You instructed Proxima to let no-one in, because you wanted it to be seen that you had no opportunity to bring the poison into the throne room. But you did. You'd arranged it with Ansaksie beforehand that she was to leave the bottle in the rest room, because you knew that there's a dumb waiter communicating with the throne room. It hasn't been used since we got here, but I think you found a way to get it working again."

Proxima stood, aghast with shock. The Princess looked dumbly up at the General.

"What are you saying?" she said.

"Ansaksie has been arrested and will be tortured until she confesses," said the General. "You will be confined in the special cells until your trial, as befits a princess. Come in, Iosa!"

The antechamber door opened again, and Iosa Sakura, a huge and formidable female alien, strode into the room. She bent down a hand to lift the Princess from where she was still sitting, motionless with shock. "Come with me," she said.

Proxima and Tor stood silently and watched as she led the Princess from the room. As she passed Tor, she leant over towards him and smiled as she whispered, "Now the burden is not on your shoulders."

**Author's Note**

I'm aware that the aliens in Iji have their own time units, but I can never remember which ones are longer and shorter than which, so I made them refer to our units. Think of it as a translation convention.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Let's separate," said Liz. "I feel I've done enough staying on the sidelines while the rest of you got all the action, so this time it's your turn to do the research."

"Fair enough," said Leanne. "What do you want me to do?"

"Find out who the house belongs to. I'm going to go back there and have a try at getting in."

"All right," said Leanne, "but be careful."

Liz nodded, and the two girls walked away from each other. Soon afterwards, Liz was walking down the street again, looking casually up at the houses to see whether number thirty-seven seemed to be occupied. But it did not. All the curtains were closed – it was now long past the time most people were up and at work – and no sound was coming from the building. It was eerily quiet.

Liz slipped through the garden gate and paused, wondering whether the two dogs would appear and rush out at her. But they did not. It seemed they were confined to the back garden, and had not yet noticed her approach. She closed the gate behind her and walked up to the door.

_I feel like a child playing party tricks_, she thought as she rang the doorbell and then hid, crouching in between the dustbins to get a good view of the door without being observed. A minute passed. Two. Five. No-one had come. Liz got up again, rather sheepishly shook the dust off her trousers, and rang the bell again.

Once she was sure there was no-one inside, Liz took a backward glance at the street to make sure no-one was observing her curious proceedings, and crept round the side of the house. She was not at all sure what to do next; she had noticed that the house had a burglar alarm, and felt sure that it would have been turned on.

A wooden gate connected the front garden with the back, and as soon as Liz approached this, she heard the sound of one of the dogs growling at her. But she was prepared for this. She took some meat from a bag she had brought with her, and threw it over the gate. The growling stopped. Liz cautiously slid the gate an inch open, and, when the dog made no sign of anger at her entrance, she opened the gate further and slipped inside.

There was no sign of the second dog, and Liz felt vaguely uneasy. She walked over to the bird table. Yes, it had been the seventh ribbon they had seen the night before. She picked it up and put it in the pocket where she was keeping the others; somehow, it felt right to take each one before looking for the next.

She walked back over to the house, looking around for any sign that would help her see what to do next. It didn't take her long to find it, either. The room on the far left had a bay window, and the eighth ribbon was looped around the end of the middle curtain rail.

_So – she did come into the house, and most likely through the window, or it's hard to see how she broke away from her captors to get near the curtains…._

Liz felt along the edges of the window. Ah, yes – the right-hand window was slightly loose. She nudged it open, feeling by now that she had to get inside. If the alarm went off, she would just have to try to be quick and find out as much as she could before she had to get out.

Taking one last look around to make sure she was alone, she squeezed herself through the window and jumped down onto the floor beyond.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Can you see what's happening?" Ami whispered.

"The guard's just moving round the side of the building," Helen whispered back."

"Is anyone else in sight?"

"I can't see," said Helen. "Rebecca, will you crawl up the hill on the left and look round?"

"Okay." Rebecca slithered away, and was soon out of sight under the tall grasses.

A short while later she returned. "There's a little doorway that side," she said, "and two sentries standing guard outside it."

"That's bad," said Helen. "We're best off trying to get in somewhere as far away from sentries as possible, so there's less chance of them hearing any noise we make."

"We could just fight them," said Rei.

"No, that's too risky," said Ami. "Especially if they're in a pair. All that'll happen is one holds us off while the other calls for help, and then the whole alien tribe will know that we're here."

"Good thinking," said Rebecca.

"I think the other guard's coming back," said Helen, who had been keeping a lookout.

They kept quiet for about five minutes, none of them daring to move an inch, until Helen nodded to signal that the guard was on his way again.

"What will we do now?" said Rei.

"Let's all get up the slope to the right," said Helen.

She crawled up the slope, and they all followed her. When they reached the top, Helen crouched in the undergrowth between two trees, and signalled for the others to come closer.

"See there?" she said, pointing. "That's the limit of the guard's patrol. He walks that far, greets the guard who patrols the next area, and then goes back."

"So how is that useful to us?" said Rei.

"It means, if we try to get in precisely there, that's where we'd have the longest time interval to do it in," said Helen.

"Okay," said Ami. "So, what's the plan?"

"After the next time the guards go past, I'm going to run up and see if I can get a window open. If I can, then follow me inside, but make sure you come one at a time."

The others agreed, and Helen slid up to the wall and was busy for some time working on the window with some tool she had brought with her – the others could not see what it was. A minute passed, then another.

"Should we try to help her?" Ami said anxiously.

"No," said Rebecca. "Just be ready to get her out of there if anything goes wrong. But she has a very careful sense of time. She'll come back if she can't get in."

Then something must have clicked, because the window swung open and Helen hastily clambered inside, just having time to shut it again before the guard appeared round the corner of the building.

The others waited until the guards had disappeared again, and then Ami ran up to the window. Helen opened it from the inside, and in a few seconds Ami was inside too. They hastily shut the window as they heard the footsteps of the guards approach once more.

It was an anxious wait for the others, but the guards did not notice anything amiss as they passed the window, and once they were gone again, it slid open a crack, and this time Usagi ran forward and was helped through. The others followed, one by one, until all of them were inside except Mamoru.

Mamoru, who had been left till last because he was the tallest, struggled to fit in through the narrow window, and Helen and Rebecca had to grab his arms and try to tug him through. It was not an easy task, and both of them clenched their teeth and exerted their strength to the utmost, desperate to get him inside, praying that nothing would go wrong, not now, not when they had got so far.

And then something must have slipped, because the pressure suddenly eased, and he came flying through the window with a thud.

Outside, they heard the sound of the guards' footsteps suddenly changing pace.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

After Iosa and the Princess had gone, General Tor ordered Proxima to remain on guard duty, and strode away without another word, his head bowed and his expression showing that he was deep in thought.

He went to his private quarters, and immediately spoke into a communicator. "This is General Tor calling Kiron," he said. "Come in, Kiron."

"Kiron speaking!"

"Come to my quarters at once."

He was there a minute later, bowing low before his superior officer.

"Kiron," said the General, turning to face him, "our hour has come. The Queen is dead, and Princess Vateilika is in prison awaiting trial for her murder."

"Sir!" Kiron exclaimed.

"Let me finish," said Tor. "It's time for us to act. Get our people to occupy the key strategic positions – the control rooms, the barricades and the main terminals. We've got to establish control before Vateilika's loyalists have a chance to make trouble. It must be our message that gets out to the people. They will try to put their spin on things, to say that our version of events is a lie. And we've no time for lengthy debates. Our only chance is to make sure the opposition remain silent. Do you understand me?"

"Absolutely," said Kiron. "But do you really think it will be necessary?"

"We can't leave anything to chance," said Tor. "We need to be prepared to strike against the humans, and we can't do that if we're taking care of trouble amongst ourselves at the same time. We have to make sure that we have the full trust and support of the people. Otherwise our hands will be tied."

"Strike against the humans?" said Kiron. "Has the time really come?"

"We need to strike now. Krotera failed us and Asha is dead. The human warriors must be aware of our existence now, and if they could defeat Asha, who knows what they are capable of? We _have_ to strike at once, with all our force, or we may never get another chance."

"I understand, Sir," Kiron said, and saluted. "Your orders shall be carried out to the letter."

"Good," said Tor. "And –" He stopped, listening to the sound of approaching footsteps. "Who's there?"

There was a knock on the door. "General?" a voice said.

"Come in, Naotgerai!"

Naotgerai slid through the door, closed it behind him, and bowed low.

"What is it?"

"My lord General," said Naotgerai, "a group of humans were seen entering the complex in Sector Three."

"What!" General Tor jumped up. He started pacing around the room. "So they're here already," he said. "We have to deal with this – at once."

"What is your order, my lord General?"

Tor considered. "Go and find Yukabacera, will you?" he said at last. "Tell him to come to me at once. And tell him I have a mission to entrust to him."

"Certainly, Sir," said Naotgerai. He saluted and strode off rapidly.

"You had better get going as well," Tor said to Kiron. "We have no time to lose now. This is a battle I am determined we will win."

"Your orders will be carried out to the letter, my General," said Kiron.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Liz waited for a few tense seconds, but no alarm sounded. Then she walked over to the door and looked out into the corridor beyond. Still no sound. She relaxed a little, and started looking around. It seemed an ordinary enough house, with the corridor an untidy jumble of boxes, baskets and other furniture, coats, and a couple of guitars and other musical instruments propped against the walls. Threading her way past these, Liz made her way to the staircase and looked up.

The upstairs landing was no tidier. Liz began to be curious about whose house it was; it just didn't seem to her like a house that anyone lived in. More like a spare house that was used for storage and having a place to sleep in an emergency, whenever the owner had to be in the city and couldn't get a hotel room….

The ninth ribbon took a while to find; Liz had a hunch it would be close by the entrance to one of the rooms, to show which room Ruby had been taken into. But it was still a while before she thought of looking up. When she did, she at once saw the ribbon, protruding through a gap in the floorboards of the attic above. Liz hunted around for a while, and soon found a cupboard containing the ladder to the attic; she dragged it over to the trapdoor, hooked it up, and ascended.

The attic was dim and gloomy; Liz coughed and spluttered at the cloud of dust that swirled up around her as she poked up her head. A small bed was in the corner of the room, the bedclothes slumped untidily across it; other than that, the room was empty. There were no clear footprints in the dust, only a long, wide streak where it had been disturbed by several people moving across the room either to or from the bed.

Liz climbed all the way through the trapdoor and looked around, thinking deeply. The answer to all the riddles had to be in here somewhere. They had found nine of the ten ribbons between them; there was only one left. Somehow that lent an almost mystical aura to it; she felt that when she finally found that last ribbon, everything would be revealed to her and all the doubts she had been having ever since the start of this ridiculously convoluted case would finally make sense. She switched on her flashlight and hunted, running it meticulously back and forth over the walls, trying to cover every square inch of space.

Nothing. Liz frowned, and for a moment wondered if they had missed one earlier in the sequence. But that made no sense. Then the ribbon leading her to the attic would be the last, and just knowing that Ruby had been in the attic was no help.

_But maybe it isn't going to be any help_, she thought. _Maybe Ruby just left the ribbons as a trail to where she was being held because she hoped someone would find them and rescue her before they moved her somewhere else. Maybe this is all a dead end…._

A few wooden crates and boxes were stacked against one of the side walls, and Liz got the idea of looking at these. The ones on top seemed to be full of books – old and very dusty books, yellowed over the years, some of them rotting and falling apart. Grunting, Liz hefted the box aside to get at the ones underneath.

She saw the ribbon immediately; it was nestling in between the wooden slats of the lower crate. Heaving with her utmost exertion, Liz pushed the box of books right out of the way so that the crate became clear. It was padlocked, but she knew that by now there was no chance of leaving the room as she had left it, so she pocketed the ribbon, shrugged and broke the padlock open.

The crate was full of ammunition. Liz's eyes opened wide in wonder as she sorted through it. There were several types that even she had no idea what they were or what type of gun they fitted in.

It was just then that her mobile rang.

"Liz, are you there?" Leanne's voice sounded small and frightened.

"Yes – what is it?"

"What time is Jimmy Stewart arriving in New York?"

"Half past eleven, I think," said Liz. "Why?"

Silence.

"Did you find out who the house belongs to?"

"Yes," said Leanne. "It belongs to him. To Jimmy. I think you'd better get out of there."

Liz blinked in surprise, put the phone away, and clambered back down the ladder. Then she looked down the stairs.

The other dog was waiting for her at the bottom, snarling up at her with an expression of cold hatred in its eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Helen, Rebecca and the sailor warriors ran madly down the corridor until they could run no further, and then looked frantically around. There were several doors near them, all indistinguishable. Helen tried one at random, and was relieved when the door slid open. It led to a small and empty room, and they all hastily clambered inside and shut the door.

"I think we're safe here for now," Helen said.

The sound of footsteps was coming from close by, and she put her eye to the keyhole. Soon afterwards, two creatures came into view. They were more or less humanoid in shape, the bony plating at the back of their heads being the main sign of their extraterrestrial origin; if Helen had been able to see more of their skin she might have seen other signs, but they were covered from head to feet in military uniforms. Both were carrying guns.

"Wow, so they really are aliens," she whispered. "And I've seen one – no, two. Pinch me, Rebecca."

"Don't talk nonsense," said Rebecca. "What are we going to do? We can't stay cooped up in here for ever."

"How are we even going to find Ruby in a place this size?" Naru said suddenly. They all looked at her.

"It might be that it would be sensible if we had planned that beforehand," said Rei.

"I just didn't realise the place would be this big," Naru said wretchedly.

"Never mind, we're in here now," said Rebecca. "Have the aliens gone yet?"

"They're not in sight," Helen said cautiously.

"Then let's move."

They emerged from the little room and crept in single file along the corridor, keeping tightly against the wall to make themselves less visible, although they knew that if anyone actually came along the corridor it would be impossible to hide. Helen and Ami, being the smallest, were going in front, looking round every corner before motioning the others to continue (or sometimes to wait for a short while), while Rei and Rebecca kept up the rear, as Rebecca's Sisterhood training had given her a keen ear for approaching danger, and Rei's training as a miko made her unusually aware of the alien auras. It was hard for her to focus on a narrow area, just because there were so many auras around that they blended into a solid atmosphere of menace, but still Rei felt that she would know if anyone was coming too close.

At last they came out into an open area, with doors to two elevator shafts set in the opposite wall. Helen paused.

"We may have to turn back," she whispered. "It's too open here. It would be too risky to try crossing this area with so many of us."

"No," said Ami. "There's no point turning back when we don't know where we're going. There won't be any safe routes in this place."

"Then what can we do?"

"Leave it to me." She crept forward and slid along the ground into a hiding place behind a large plant pot; then she silently cast a mist of bubbles that obscured the room.

"That should give us a few moments," she said. "Everyone get in the elevator!"

They all climbed in, and Ami pressed the button marked "10".

"Why that one?" Rebecca whispered.

Ami shrugged. "Just trying to get away from where they'll be looking for us."

After a while, the elevator slid to a halt, the doors opened and they filed out. They were in a lobby similar to the one they had just left on the upper floor. There was only one corridor leading out from it. The whole place was eerily quiet.

They filed along the corridor in silence, all feeling that they might as well see where it took them.

It led to a staircase. They went two flights up, and found that the staircase came to an end, with just a single door at the top. It led into a sort of conservatory, with a view out over the complex. No-one was around, and there was another door at the far end. The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and marched towards it.

The door they had come through slammed shut, and they spun round.

Standing in the doorway was an alien, medium height by human standards and slim. He was wearing a military uniform similar to the ones they had seen earlier, and a gun was swinging in his left hand.

"So," he said, "these are the mighty sailor warriors."

"And their friends!" Rebecca cried, quickly aiming and firing her tranquilliser gun. But the dart just stuck into the alien's uniform and stayed there. He looked down at it, then casually pulled it out and threw it away.

"I have been sent by General Tor to take care of you," he said. "I am Yukabacera, the weaponmaster!"

**Author's Note**

For those following the characters' movements on maps of the Iji sectors (and yes, I am going to follow the game's layout as closely as the demands of the story will let me) the "conservatory" they are now in is the boss room of Sector Three, _not_ Yukabacera's hideout in Sector Six. How did they get there so quickly? Remember that they started outside, whereas the first two and a half sectors of the game are Iji trying to _reach_ the outside so that she can enter the building that is the second half of Sector Three.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Ruby did not look round when the door of her cell opened. She had grown used to the sound, every now and again when they brought her food, and knew that there would be no chance of escape. Nor would there be a chance to talk to Krotera. He had not come back for a long time now, and she even felt she was beginning to miss him.

It was only when the door closed that she noticed, from the smell, that there was someone in the room with her. It never occured to her to be afraid. She crept slowly towards the door. Even though she knew she would not be able to see the person, it felt more friendly to get closer to them.

"Hello?" she said, timidly. Too timidly. She tried again. "Hello?"

There was a long, raspy breath, and the voice, when it came, was high-pitched and twangy, like a knife-blade scraped against metal. Ruby knew at once that it was not the voice of a human.

"Who… who is that?" it said.

"There's no need to be scared of me," Ruby laughed. "My name's Ruby. What's yours?"

There was a long silence.

"Come on," said Ruby. "We're in this together, unless you happen to know of a way out. We might as well be friends."

"Friends?" said the other. "Ah… that must be a human concept."

"Don't tell me you don't know what friends are!" said Ruby.

"What does the word mean?"

"Well…." Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that my friends are people who would risk anything to protect me if they could, would even give up their lives if they thought it could help me."

"Really?" A pause. "Then why haven't they come to rescue you?"

Ruby sighed and tried to stop the tears coming to her eyes. "Maybe they will," she said. "I'm not giving up hope. I know they must be frantically worried about me. Maybe they will come and find me…."

"You poor thing," said the other. "So alone and helpless. Your friends will not be able to help you."

"You… you know that?"

"Even if they get into this place, how could they do anything against General Tor and the whole of the Tetron army?"

"I… I don't know," Ruby said slowly. "I don't know where I am or who this General Tor is."

"I see."

"Do… do you know where we are?"

"I believe the humans call this place a military research facility. We are deep underground, and the whole Tetron army is between us and freedom."

"You sound like you know these Tetron well," said Ruby.

"I have reason to," the other said bitterly. "By rights I should have been the one giving the orders now, not that full-of-himself General. I am Princess Vateilika."

"Oh!" said Ruby. Even though she knew the Princess could not see her, she knelt and bowed her head. "I am so sorry, Your Highness," she said. "I did not realise…."

There was a long silence.

"I never expected such courtesy from a human," said Vateilika.

"You… you are not cross with me, Your Highness?"

"Oh, look," said Vateilika. "Please don't call me that. I thought, a few moments ago, you wanted us to be friends?"

"And I thought, a few moments ago, you didn't know what being friends meant," said Ruby.

"Perhaps we both have a lot to learn from each other," Vateilika said sadly.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The sailor warriors leapt into the open space in front of Yukabacera and fired their attacks at him simultaneously.

"_Bubble Spray!_"

"_Fire Soul!_"

"_Crescent Beam!_"

Yukabacera lifted up the weapon he was carrying and fired. A crackling yellow beam tore through their attacks, dispersing Rei's fireball in a wide arc that singed the carpet, and blowing Minako's crescent missile up in her face, throwing the sailor warriors backwards.

"Now, now," he said. "It isn't nice of you to gang up on me like this. Who wants to take me on in a fair fight, one on one?"

"I will," Mamoru declaimed. He twirled around, transforming himself in an instant into the magical form he used when he fought alongside Usagi – Tuxedo Mask, in black, with a black cape with red lining, black mask, and a black top hat. He threw out his hand, and a long black cane appeared in it. "Now," he said, "I'm ready for you!"

Yukabacera fired his weapon again, and this time he kept the pressure on the trigger, resulting in a long, continuous beam that flickered unpredictably from side to side as it crackled. He stepped forward, and drew his weapon across the space in front of him so that the beam curved towards Mamoru. Mamoru tensed, and concentrated on dodging the beam as he slowly tried to creep around it, getting closer to Yukabacera, now and again flicking forwards with his cane, testing Yukabacera's reflexes just as the weaponmaster was testing his.

Yukabacera smiled as he dodged. This was too easy. Back on Elem Sioz he'd been a champion duellist, and that was against other users of the Cyclic Fusion Ignition System, his preferred weapon. He slid deftly to the side, dodging the blow from Mamoru's cane as it shot out towards him, and in the same movement pulled his hand back, dragging the beam from his weapon down towards Mamoru's body. Now, when Mamoru was at full stretch attempting to strike at him, was the moment to strike back, now, when he would not be able to dodge.

Mamoru glanced up, saw the beam slicing through the air down towards him, and ducked, throwing himself to the ground and rolling out of the way as Yukabacera drove the beam down like a knife-blade. Then he pressed his cane into the ground to lever himself back up, leapt to one side and struck out at Yukabacera again, forcing him to stumble backwards as he dodged the blow.

"You're good," Yukabacera said grudgingly. Then he stepped forward and curved his weapon round in a circular movement, cutting the beam towards Mamoru, eating into his space. The two glared at each other as they swerved and dodged, Mamoru sliding back out of the way of the CFIS beam while trying to keep enough space to bring his cane back round to strike at Yukabacera again. Yukabacera could sense that he had the upper hand, so he eased forward, continually moving the beam from the side to side so that Mamoru never had time to get into a striking position. Mamoru was fading back now. He was nearly against the wall.

"You're pretty good too, you know that?" Mamoru said. Yukabacera just laughed. He was too good a fighter to allow himself to be distracted by such trivialities.

In the background, the girls watched intently, hardly daring to breathe. They wanted to shout out encouragement, but they could see in Mamoru's eyes how intensely he was concentrating, and they knew they could not distract him.

Then Mamoru ran out of space, and to skip to one side and gain more he had to throw himself across the line of the beam. He winced and threw back his head as it struck him, but he landed on his feet nonetheless. Yukabacera, who had expected that he would not get up, blinked in surprise, and Mamoru shot out his cane. It struck Yukabacera in the right shoulder. He stepped aside and struck downwards with the CFIS.

And Mamoru, feeling that he could take it and knowing that his only chance was to take Yukabacera completely by surprise, stepped forward right into the path of the beam, at the same moment striking with his cane again. Yukabacera had no chance to dodge that one. It struck his left hand hard, and the gun fell out of it.

Mamoru winced in pain, crushing his left arm against his body to try to ease it a little, and staggered forward, running his cane into Yukabacera's neck. "Surrender," he said.

"You fiend," said Yukabacera.

"Do you surrender?"

"How do you expect me to talk when you're choking me like that?"

Mamoru lowered his cane just a little and looked suspiciously at his opponent. "Well?" he said.

"I just want you to know three things," said Yukabacera.

"And those are?"

"One, we've been on this benighted planet for weeks now with absolutely nothing to do. Two, I've been so bored I've watched all of your Earth films I could lay hands on, some of them several times over. And three…."

"Yes?"

"I'm not left-handed." Yukabacera's right hand flicked the Shocksplinter gun from his belt, and a pulse of red plasma shot towards Mamoru, striking him in the chest and sending him flying across the room with an expression of intense shock stamped on his face.

**Author's Note**

Yukabacera has a blog on the Earth internet. I figured he'd be the most likely of any of the aliens to watch Earth films in his spare time.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Liz gulped as the savage dog looked up the stairs and growled at her. She reached for her tranquilliser gun, and then remembered she'd left it outside so she could get in through the window more easily, and get out more quickly if she had to. She ran into one of the bedrooms. It was uncarpeted and dusty, looking as though it had not been used for a while. She looked around and took a brass ornament from the desk. _Oh well_, she thought. _I'll be out of here soon enough anyway, or at least I hope so._

She threw the ornament through the window with a satisfying crash. In reply, the sound of a dog barking came from the garden. Liz gulped. It was the other dog, having finished its meat, and it didn't look like it wanted to let her out either. She could just get out of a front window, but then there was more risk of being seen, and besides, she didn't want to just abandon her gun. As the leader of the Sisterhood she had to be more responsible than that, although she already felt her position was beginning to be in jeopardy.

Just then there was a creak as the gate opened. The dog immediately turned and rushed, howling, at it. Liz didn't wait to see what was going on; she leapt through the window and landed on hands and knees on the grass below. Then she grabbed her gun, which was still where she had propped it against the wall, and swung round, her heart racing.

She was just in time to see the dog roll over in a stupor as Leanne fired a tranquilliser dart into it. She glanced up at Liz. "Come on," she said, "let's get out of here."

The two of them ran together back into the street and along it (in the opposite direction from the hotel) without daring to pause for breath until they reached the intersection. Then, after about five minutes of panting and shaking themselves awake again, they looked up at each other and laughed.

"Well," said Leanne, "did you find out anything?"

They continued walking as Liz described her adventures inside the house, and her discovery of the last ribbon and the box of ammunition. Leanne listened attentively, and then explained briefly about her research, saying that she had double-checked her finding by speaking to the police, just to be absolutely sure that the owner of the house was the musician Jimmy Stewart and not another man with the same name. Liz told her that she hadn't doubted this, after seeing so much musical equipment inside the house.

"So what do we do now?" said Leanne.

Liz looked along the street they were now on. "There's a café there," she said. "Let's get ourselves a good, stiff coffee."

Leanne agreed, and they were soon sitting down with drinks.

Liz glanced at her watch. "Whatever it is we decide to do, we've got just over an hour," she said.

"All right," said Leanne. "So what do you think it means?"

"Let's put together what we know so far," said Liz. "Ruby was definitely taken to that house – we know that from the ribbons. And if you want my guess, I'd say that ammunition I found belongs to the aliens' weapons. So that finally connects the two. The aliens must have taken Ruby from the house while she was being held captive there."

"And they left the ammunition behind – as payment?"

"Must be," said Liz.

"In other words, whoever was holding Ruby there gave her to the aliens deliberately."

Liz drew a deep breath. "I don't like that conclusion," she said, "but it seems pretty inescapable."

Leanne nodded. "And to think that Jimmy could do a thing like that!" she said. "It just goes to show… I don't think I'll ever have a boyfriend."

Liz laughed. "We'll see," she said. "But in the meantime, we've got to decide what we're going to do. We've got no hard evidence, nothing we can go to the police with. Jimmy could easily deny Ruby was ever in the house – the police wouldn't accept the ribbons as proof, and I've taken them all now anyway."

"Then what can we do? Any plans?"

"I've got one idea," Liz said tentatively.

"And what's that?"

"Let's go back to the hotel," said Liz. "I think Sharon knew more about this than she wanted to let on, and maybe once she learns how much we know, she'll be a bit more communicative."

"It's worth a try," said Leanne.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

By the time the guards brought in the food, Ruby and Vateilika were getting to know each other quite well, and they felt comfortable sitting near each other and talking while they ate. Ruby had told Vateilika a lot about herself, who she was and what she did; she had even tried to explain a little bit about tennis. Vateilika understood the concept of sport, at least, and in return had tried to tell Ruby a bit about the aliens' favourite sport, which involved kicking around a metal turret while wearing full body armour. Ruby was a little surprised at this, but decided in the end that it was no stranger than American football.

But Vateilika would not tell Ruby about the planet she had come from. Ruby understood this; the wounds were still too recent, the knowledge that she could never return too haunting. Ruby gathered that the aliens were on the run from a much more powerful alien race that wanted to exterminate them completely, but one ship had survived the destruction of their last planet and had come to Earth.

"Of course, that's when the trouble started," Vateilika said sadly. "We had, of course, chosen the Earth because of the presence of life, since we do not have the time or the resources to set up a working biosphere from scratch. But we had not anticipated that the planet would be home to _intelligent_ life. We decided to set up a base on the Moon while we debated about what should be done."

"You went to the Moon?" said Ruby.

"Yes – have you humans forgotten now that it was inhabited once?"

"We have many legends," said Ruby. "But nothing more. I would never have believed them, were I not talking to you now."

"We found there the ruins of a forgotten kingdom," said Vateilika. "It had been destroyed in a great war, many years ago, and now nothing was left but broken stone. And we were sad and fearful, because it reminded us all too well of the ruins of our planets and the terrible silence we left behind us each time we had to abandon them. That was when the Tetron grew strong."

"The Tetron?" said Ruby. "I'm sorry… I had thought that 'Tetron' was the name for your species."

"No," said Vateilika. "The Tetron are those of us who believe that the humans should be exterminated so that we can make this planet our home. Our last home; we will not need to flee again now that we are believed to be extinct. A paradise where we can live for ever in peace. That is what the Tetron are telling our people, to get them to follow them."

"But you don't agree?"

"My mother, the Queen, who is now dead, never believed that we should destroy the humans," said Vateilika. "She said that would make us no better than the murderers we are running away from. She said we had no reason to think the humans would not welcome us and we could make peace. But her hands were tied by High Command; she could never get a majority on her side, and the debates were endless."

"Then what happened?"

"In the end, we decided that our leaders would come down to Earth and investigate the humans further before making a decison," Vateilika said bitterly. "But even there, we could not reach an agreement. General Tor, who is known to favour the Tetron, insisted on bringing Iosa…."

"Iosa?"

There was a pause. "Iosa Sakura is the mightiest warrior our race has ever produced," said Vateilika. "She has stood on a battlefield surrounded by enemies, watching as the planet was obliterated around her, and been the only one who survived. Her name is more feared than any god or demon. Once the legend of her deeds had begun to precede her, our enemies would kill themselves rather than fight when they knew she was coming. But she could not be everywhere at once, and so we still lost the war."

"And Iosa is here, now?" Ruby said, paling a little. "On Earth?"

"She has not attacked the humans yet," said Vateilika. "The Tetron, too, are trying to get the full support of High Command before they act, as they know that otherwise the repercussions could destroy their reputation and their cause. But she is here, together with an army of the Tetron's supporters, and General Tor made no pretence about the fact that he was bringing them."

"Then what did your mother do?"

"She brought her own army of loyalists with her," said Vateilika, "so that the General could not do anything underhanded. But now – I fear for the survival of the humans. My mother is dead, I am trapped here, and all this time the Tetron will be gathering support, collecting evidence to further their cause in High Command, while our side can do nothing!" She made a soft metallic sound that Ruby thought might be the alien equivalent of crying.

"Don't worry," Ruby said kindly. "I'm sure things will work out, somehow. And at any rate, it's not your fault."

Vateilika stopped crying and turned towards Ruby, even though, in the dark, she could not see this. "But it is," she said. "All of this – if humankind is destroyed, it will be entirely my fault."

**Author's Note**

Finally, we get to see the aliens' backstory and how it differs from the version in the game – although Iji fans will notice the obvious similarities as well. This is why I haven't used the canonical names "Tasen" and "Komato" for the two alien races; that would get too confusing in view of the fact that all the named characters belong to one race in this version. (And, aside from their mention in this chapter as the explanation of why the first race came to Earth, the other will play no part in the story.)


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Yukabacera was the court weaponmaster. Queen Hel Sarie wanted her daughter to be trained in hand-to-hand combat, and so he trained her, first in holding and firing the MPFB Devastator, and then, when he felt she was ready for it, in fighting at close quarters with the CFIS. Naotgerai was his sparring partner, an old comrade-in-arms who had fought alongside him in many battles. They had both saved each other's lives more times than they could count, but Yukabacera was the more skilled fighter of the two and Naotgerai would never have tried to deny it.

Princess Vateilika loved their visits, and spent most of her time in between training sessions looking forward to them. It wasn't just that she enjoyed training to become a warrior, although that was part of it. It was that it was a release from the stiff and conventional life she was forced to lead as the Queen's daughter, required by honour to behave at all times with the decorum expected of one who would one day become the Queen herself.

She relished that touch of freedom, and Yukabacera could sense it. They would make plans. He would arrange for them to have training matches out of doors, and the Princess would use them as an excuse to spend long periods of time outside with them. She did not neglect her training, but when they were done with it they would explore together, for the Princess was fascinated by the new world they had discovered, and by the beautiful crystal ruins of the human kingdom that had once stood there.

She noticed, however, as time passed and she grew more skilful with her weapon that Naotgerai seemed to have grown less skilful with his. At least, she found it too easy to defeat him. He had become clumsy, and would not meet her eyes when he apologised to her. And then, with sadness, she realised that he had fallen in love with her, and their easygoing comradeship would be for ever changed.

He never said anything about his feelings, and Vateilika wondered why. He did not seem like the shy type, not after she had heard him so many times telling her stories from the battles he had fought in. She guessed that maybe he and Yukabacera had made a pact that neither of them would endanger their comradeship by acting on their feelings. It would not do, in any case, for either of them to form a romance with a Princess, and they had to know that.

Then came a day when the three of them went deeper into the ruins than they had ever been before. So far away from civilisation… on the silent Moon it was easy to believe that they were alone in the world, on a planet by themselves, a world destroyed by fairytale armies in times gone by just so that they could have fun exploring its ruins. They got the idea of playing hide and seek, and Naotgerai closed his eyes and counted while the other two ran off.

Vateilika found a narrow passage leading down into the ruins, like a tunnel carved into the crystal. It intrigued her; being so perfectly square, it was clearly artificial, and a strange sort of light seemed to emanate around it. She tiptoed down the passage, keeping a hand on the wall to feel her way along. She liked the smooth feel of the metallic blue rock. It was warm, and seemed as though in some way it were alive, or had been once. She felt that it had known sorrow and despair, and she felt that she understood it.

It led into a wide square chamber, deep underground, and she stumbled forward. At once there was a laugh close by her ear, and she jumped.

"It's a pretty little hiding-place, isn't it?" said Yukabacera.

"Don't jump out at me like that! You startled me!"

"I do apologise, Your Highness," Yukabacera said with a little mock bow. Vateilika frowned; it was a long time since he had used the formal title with her.

"Well, don't do it again," she said, and turned away and stepped forward to examine her surroundings.

"Wait!" he said. "Vateilika!"

She looked around. The mocking had dropped out of his tone. He was tense and nervous.

"What is it?"

"I can't waste this moment," he said, and stepped forward and kissed her.

She stepped back instinctively and broke away from him, and for a moment they stared at each other, unsure of themselves, unsure of how to cope with how fast the world had changed around them.

Vateilika lowered her head and closed her eyes. And then, sensing Yukabacera's hands reaching towards her in the darkness, she knew that she wanted him; she knew that she wanted him desperately and would do anything to have him. And the fact that it was impossible, that there was nothing she could do, hurt worse than anything.

More out of instinct than anything else, she slapped him away and ran off through the opposite exit to the room. It led to another tunnel, going even deeper down; it should have been very dark, but somehow the crystal walls seemed to hold a light of their own. And at the bottom of the tunnel was a huge black door. At least, that was what Vateilika thought until she tried to open it. There was, in fact, nothing there, only some sort of barrier that blocked all light yet seemed to be made of nothing material.

And then Yukabacera was standing next to her. "What's the problem?" he said.

"There seems to be some sort of seal…."

"That's no problem," said Yukabacera. He lifted his CFIS and fired. There was a sizzling noise, and the blackness broke open to reveal the room beyond. Vateilika gasped; there was something awe-inspiring about the dim blue light that rose like a mist from the crystal-tiled floor.

"We shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"What's the matter?" said Yukabacera. "Are you the princess, or aren't you?"

So Vateilika could do nothing but step over the threshold. A large rectangular slab of crystal was laid out in the very centre of the room, and carved on it was the figure of a very beautiful human woman. Vateilika had no experience in interpreting the expressions of human faces, but somehow she felt that the woman was in a state of deep and never-ending sorrow. She crept a little closer, intrigued and at the same time feeling a shade of pity.

Then a voice spoke, seemingly from the empty air where a column of dust was shivering in a beam of light that came down from the ceiling and sparkling over the woman's bosom. "_Serenity_," it said.

Vateilika froze, and looked slowly up; but there was no-one there.

"_Serenity, my dear daughter, I know that you will one day find me here, because only you will be able to break the seal into this chamber. You will be brought here when the time comes, when you are ready to receive my last message to you. Serenity, you must learn to unlock the power of the Illusionary Silver Crystal…_."

"It's just a recorded message," said Yukabacera, losing interest.

"Wait!" said Vateilika. "I want to hear what it says."

And she listened as the voice of the long-dead Queen of the Moon Kingdom told her of their history, of the war that had destroyed them, and of the awesome power of the Silver Crystal, which she had used to seal away their enemies. Vateilika's eyes were wide open with awe by this point; and the voice went on, explaining how she had sent the Crystal to Earth to await for the time when the sailor warriors would awaken again and would need the Crystal to prevent the dark forces that had destroyed the Moon Kingdom from reappearing.

"Come on, I want to get out of here," Yukabacera muttered.

"Wait!" Vateilika said again, more insistently this time. "I'm listening to this."

"This crystal interests you so much?" said Yukabacera. "Very well, then." He bowed to her again. "I shall return and give it to your mother when I ask for your hand in marriage."

"What?" Vateilika cried. "Wait, you can't… wait, Yukabacera!"

She tried to run after him, but she stumbled and fell to the floor. His silhouette appeared before her for a moment framed in the doorway, and then he was gone.

"That was the last time I saw him," Vateilika said sadly after she had told this story to Ruby. "I went back alone, and was confined to my rooms as I had no excuse to offer for my lateness. Then came the news of the expedition to Earth. And Proxima, who as a silent sentinel gets to hear most of the gossip that goes around, told me that everyone was talking about the Illusionary Silver Crystal and the hope that we would find it on Earth. I don't know how the word got around, but – if the Tetron get hold of it, it will mean the end for humankind. And I feel sure they agreed to this Earth expedition specifically in order to look for it…."

"Yes," said Ruby, "but we mustn't give up hope. They haven't found it yet."

"Hope?" said Vateilika. "Ah – another human concept."

"You don't believe in hope?"

"We believe it is a matter of honour to accept it with resignation when your fate is inevitable."

Ruby shook her heads. "I have friends," she said, "who have changed fate just by having belief in themselves. It can be done. I know it can."

Vateilika made a soft humming noise that Ruby wasn't sure how to interpret. "My fate cannot be changed," she said. "I have to accept the destiny of a Princess."

Ruby paused. "You still love him, don't you?" she said.

"I think I always will," said Vateilika. "I know he is not worthy of it. He took advantage of my innocence and my desire for freedom. And yet, somehow, I can never forget that he gave me that freedom. I just hope he's doing all right… wherever he is now."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed as she saw his body crash through a table and land in a mangled heap on the floor. She rushed over to him and stood shielding him, then turned to face Yukabacera. "You monster, I'll fight you now!"

"No, Usagi-chan!" cried Ami. "You are the Princess. Our job is to fight so that you don't have to – to protect you with our lives if necessary."

"But…."

"No buts," said Rei. "Is Mamoru-san okay?"

"Who's going to face me next?" Yukabacera called out. "Have you decided yet?"

"I will," said Minako. She leapt onto the floor opposite him and stood facing him, holding her chain of light with both hands. Her face was stern and determined, and in that moment it was easy to understand how she had managed to fool the Dark Kingdom into believing that she and not Usagi was the Moon Princess. She looked every inch the part: a fierce and terrible opponent.

"I won't go easy on you," Yukabacera said as he picked up his fallen CFIS, this time with his right hand.

"I wouldn't expect it," Minako growled.

Yukabacera smiled, flicked on his weapon, and advanced, playing the beam round towards Minako. He was tense, watching his opponent intently, trying to get some measure of her strengths and weaknesses before moving on the offensive. Among his people, it was the females who were considered the more fearsome fighters – just look at Iosa, or Vateilika.

Minako lowered her eyes to watch the beam as it curved towards her. Yukabacera smiled, and fired a Shocksplinter at her. Then another, and another in rapid succession. Minako did not hesitated; she flicked her chain forward like a whip. It went straight through the first Shocksplinter, beating it aside; then it curled round and flicked the second down towards the floor, and then she struck it back across and sent the third flying into a pillar.

Yukabacera ground his teeth across his skin. He had not expected her to block all three shots, never mind so easily, but he could not afford to let his surprise make him lose concentration. He pressed the CFIS beam towards Minako, forcing her to step back. This was good. If he could run her out of room, she would not be able manoeuvre her chain to strike at the Shocksplinters.

Minako, sensing that she was being driven backwards, twisted the chain round and struck out with it towards Yukabacera's gun hand. He quickly threw his hand back out of her reach, at the same time turning the beam a little to prevent her advancing. But Minako surprised him again, stepping backwards and sideways out of the way of the beam to gain a little more space, and lashing out in a sudden movement with her chain. This time Yukabacera did not manage to avoid it, and he winced in pain as it scorched across his flesh.

He retaliated by firing another volley of Shocksplinters at her, keeping her busy as she swung the chain from side to side to flick them away. Then he moved in, driving the beam of his CFIS towards her, forcing her to shift to the side as she ducked out of its way. Another Shocksplinter, low, made her flick her chain downwards to hit it, and as he got her eyes to move down, he drove downwards with the CFIS, cutting into her space. Minako had to desperately leap backwards, and there was a flicker of light as the CFIS burnt off a corner of her ribbon.

Yukabacera, sensing victory, slammed the CFIS beam into the wall on one side of Minako, and shot a Shocksplinter into the wall on her other side. Now that she could not move, he would slide his weapons closer together, and she would not be able to dodge. But that gave her a second or so of freedom in which she did not have to react to his moves, and she smiled. She would show him that she, too, had more than one weapon at her command.

"_Crescent Beam!_"

A crescent of light appeared at the tip of her finger, and she shot it towards Yukabacera. He flinched and stepped back, the beam of his CFIS going in a wide arc as he temporarily lost control.

And then Minako hurtled towards him, lashing out repeatedly with her chain as she did. She knew that she had to drive him back fast, that any slip would lead to him gaining the upper hand over her again. And she knew that he had nearly had her back then, and now that he knew what to expect from her, if she let him have a second chance he would defeat her.

Yukabacera snarled, and concentrated hard on dodging Minako's attacks. He had to rely on a new strategy now: he would retreat, letting her think she was beating him, in order to drive her into a trap. He felt around with the CFIS, keeping her on her toes, but he knew that she was the one attacking now, and he did not have enough space to seriously threaten her.

He tried a Shocksplinter; as he expected, she flicked it away with her chain and continued to press forward. Another Shocksplinter, aiming for her knee. He had to get the chain out of the way. And then, as Minako came into the centre of the room and was directly in front of him, he dropped the CFIS and pulled the MPFB Devastator from his belt. It was a weapon of last resort; he knew that he would be knocked down and hurt from the blast. But he did not hesitate as he fired it straight into Minako's face.

A blue pulse of light shot out and exploded, and for a second the room seemed full of light and smoke. He could not see anything as he fell backwards; and when he tried to look up, the whole room was hidden from view as the explosion seemed to be tearing the very air apart in a whirlpool of rich blue light. He looked down instead, and reached for his fallen CFIS.

"I don't think so," Minako said, putting one foot firmly on the weapon.

Yukabacera could only gasp in astonishment. She could not – he could not believe she had survived that blast, and yet here she was, standing in front of him with one hand on her hip, the other holding her chain as she smiled and casually flicked it so it went around his neck.

"Had enough?" said Minako.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"So, what's all this about?" Sharon asked as she looked at the two sisters. They were sitting opposite her at a little café, their posture relaxed but their eyes intent.

"I'll put it straightforwardly," said Liz. "We know that the hotel was being used as a base for drug trafficking. And we know who's behind it, as well."

Sharon shrugged. "So, you found out," she said. "Well, I suppose you were bound to in the end."

"And we need your help," said Liz. "We want to bring Jimmy to justice; of course we do. But the main thing is to save Ruby."

"It's a bit late for that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you know that Jimmy is no longer keeping her prisoner?"

"Yes, we know that," said Liz. "But I still don't believe the situation is hopeless."

"How come?"

"If we can get Jimmy to co-operate with us…."

Sharon let out a snort of laughter. "Jimmy? Co-operate?" she said. "Do you really know any of what you're talking about?"

Liz smiled. "If there's anything you think we still need to know," she said, "feel free to fill us in."

"I'll need another coffee."

Leanne went to order drinks while Liz sat and patiently waited for Sharon to talk.

"You've seen what the hotel is like," she said. "It was set up as a paradise on earth. Nothing could ever go wrong – the absence of locks, safeguards, even a manager was used as a selling-point. Of course, it was only the extremely rich who were allowed to enter. The hotel made money by turning people away."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "Chesterton made that observation in 'The Queer Feet'," she noted.

"I'm impressed," said Sharon. "I'll have to apologise to your colleague after all."

"Go on with the story."

"Very well," said Sharon. "Perhaps you've already guessed what was wrong with this paradise, what infected the whole place like a cancer. It was deathly boring! There was nothing to do except chat with people who had no opinions and no interests, who'd come there to get away from a world they weren't interested in belonging to. Of course there were drugs. I doubt there was anyone there who hadn't used them."

"And Jimmy and Ruby?"

"Well, there you have it," said Sharon. "They were both new to the world of celebrity and riches, both unprepared. That was the beginning of the whole tragedy."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby wasn't exactly very happy when she found out what was going on in the hotel."

"And so the staff conspired to spirit her away, and divert inquiries by pretending she had been staying in a non-existent room."

"It's not quite like that," said Sharon. "She was shocked, but she was never going to kick up a storm about it in public. She was no danger. On the other hand – let's just say the staff weren't disagreeable to the idea of getting rid of her, once it was suggested – for a suitable bribe."

"And what was Jimmy's motive?"

"Don't you know?"

"I can guess," said Liz. "Jimmy was badly in need of money, wasn't he? His new-found fame was opening up new dreams to him, but he needed a lot more money to realise them. He had a great ambition and self-belief, and thought that if he could just get past this hurdle, worldwide fame and recognition would his."

"That's pretty much it," said Sharon. "He was into it deep. He started to use the hotel as a base for trafficking drugs outside."

"And it was he, and not Ruby, who was being blackmailed for that?"

"It would have been the end of him it he'd been found out."

"Yes, that makes sense," said Liz. "And so Ruby had to disappear. She was spending their money too freely, because she didn't know about the trouble he was in. But she couldn't help noticing that money was disappearing, and she was asking awkward questions. And she had already been shocked by discovering drugs in the hotel – Jimmy knew that if she found out about his little sideline, she would have squealed on him."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm glad it's out in the open at last," said Liz. "Now let's put our heads together and decide what we're going to do about it."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

There had been four Great Ones of the Tetron, four leaders who made the decisions and gave the orders. They met in secret, and except for Krotera, the lowest-ranked, their identities were not known to the general public. Krotera had been their go-between, responsible for communicating their decisions to the people. Now he was disgraced, and Asha dead. Only two were left.

Now that General Tor had taken control of the military research facility, he had no need any longer to hide the fact that he was the third of the Great Ones. He had to take over Krotera's role as mediator. But the identity of the fourth, the ultimate leader, remained a secret. Even General Tor did not know his identity, because the leader insisted on meeting in a pitch-black room. What his subordinates did not know, they could not use against him. And it was in this room that Tor now knelt before him.

"It is going well," he said. "Our troops have seized the control rooms and the bulkheads. We are fully in control of this complex. Vateilika's loyalists will not be able to act against us or cause trouble for us."

"Good," said the leader. "And what of the human intruders?"

Tor paused. "They have defeated Yukabacera," he admitted.

"I see." said the leader. "What are your plans?"

"Do you have any suggestions, my lord?"

"I have a suggestion, and also a command."

"Then give me the command first."

"The prisoner Ruby must be destroyed immediately."

"What!" Tor exclaimed. "But what of the Silver Crystal?"

"She will not lead us to it," said the leader. "We should have realised sooner that no matter what we did, she would not break. But we do not need her now."

"No?"

"These humans have the Silver Crystal with them. I can sense it coming closer. They have brought it right into our hands."

"My lord!"

"I am sure of it. You must find them and take them out with all haste. But first see to it that Ruby is dead, because there is too much risk otherwise. She knows too much now."

"They will not be able to free her."

"That is to be hoped, certainly," said the leader. "But we thought, if I remember rightly, that they would not be able to defeat Yukabacera. You must take no chances. She must die – at once."

"It shall be done."

"Good."

"And – my lord? You were going to make a suggestion for how to deal with the human intruders."

"Yes," said the leader. "Why don't you use one of our security robots?"

"I don't know if any are ready for use," said Tor. "I'll speak to Sentinel Proxima, who is in charge of maintaining them."

"Good," said the leader. "I wish you every success, my General."

The General bowed low, then turned and left the room, his long cloak sweeping behind him as he strode purposefully away.

**Author's Note**

_Sailor Moon_ cliché: you know you're halfway through a season when The Man Behind The Man puts in an appearance.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

While Usagi was tending to Mamoru, the other girls all rushed over to congratulate Minako.

"You were amazing!" said Naru, awe beaming from her wide-open eyes.

"What are we going to do about him?" Rebecca asked, giving Yukabacera a none too friendly look.

"Please," Yukabacera groaned, "just kill me quickly and get it over with."

"Nonsense," said Minako. "You'll learn that we are more merciful to our enemies than you would have been."

"It would be more merciful to kill me," Yukabacera said in a tone of deep contempt.

"What makes you say that?"

"Vateilika –"

"I'm sorry," said Minako. "Who is Vateilika?"

Yukabacera let out a deep sigh. "Fine, if you must know," he said. "Vateilika is the daughter of our late Queen, Hel Sarie. She has been put in prison, falsely accused of murdering her mother. General Tor made me fight against you by promising to release Vateilika if I defeated you. I would do anything for her."

"I see," said Minako. "So you are in love with her…."

"Why not stay with us?" said Rei. "We're trying to rescue a friend who's being held prisoner by General Tor. We could team up and rescue our friend and your Vateilika at the same time."

"What are you saying?" cried Rebecca. "How do you know we can trust him?"

"Right now, we're the best hope he has," said Ami. "He's failed to defeat us, so – his best chance is to stick with us and hope we can help him."

"You have a point," said Mamoru, who by this time had got up and walked, together with Usagi, to rejoin the others. "But how do we know he's telling the truth?"

"You don't," said Yukabacera. "But face it, you need my help as much as I need yours. How were you planning on breaking your friend out of prison, or even _finding_ her in this vast complex?"

There was a silence; they all knew that he had a point.

"I can help you find the place, at least," said Yukabacera. "And if you're worried about trusting me, I'll let you have this." He unlatched the MPFB Devastator from his belt and handed it to Mamoru. "But I'm keeping the Shocksplinter, thanks. When it comes to fighting our way past the guards, we'll need as many of us to have weapons as we can manage."

"We're not planning on fighting our way past the guards," said Ami.

"What?" Yukabacera laughed. "Do you expect them to just step aside if you ask them nicely?"

"No," said Ami, "but there are other ways to get round guards. Stealth, for example."

Yukabacera shook his head. "You don't know what you're up against," he said. "General Tor is expecting trouble from the Princess's loyalists. His whole army has been mobilised to man the strategic points around the complex. We're not going to get past them without a fight."

"You don't know. You haven't seen all our powers yet, I assure you."

"I believe you," Yukabacera said with a shudder. "But still, it's crazy to attempt this without arming ourselves. Even if we're trying to get past them by stealth, something could go wrong, they could see us, and then it'd be kill them or get killed ourselves."

"Our powers should be enough to scare off the enemy without having to kill them," said Rei.

"Really?" said Yukabacera. "Ever encountered a Komato Berserker?"

Silence.

Yukabacera shook his head. "You really don't know what you're letting yourselves in for," he said. "To be honest, I'm amazed you got this far. But let's not stand here chatting. Now that he knows I've failed, General Tor will be sending troops to check out this area, you can be sure of that. And I'll make sure I get weapons for you all, or as many as I can. Even if you don't want to fire them, at least carry them. You'll be likely to change your mind before we've got very far, you can take my word for it."

Mamoru, Minako, Ami and Rei looked at each other, and at last nodded. "All right," said Ami. "We accept your offer. Lead the way!"

**Author's Note**

The choice of whether or not to be a pacifist. Iji fans will have been waiting for this moment from the beginning, and here we are in Chapter 55 already! Where did all the time go?


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"According to my watch, Jimmy will have arrived in the city fifty minutes ago," said Leanne. "Depending on how long it takes him to get out of the airport and find his way here – well, let's just say that we don't have that long."

"All right," said Liz. "So let's think. We have to persuade him that it's in his best interests to co-operate with us now. The question is, do you have any hard evidence that he's been trafficking drugs? Anything we could threaten to go to the police with if he doesn't comply?" She turned towards Sharon.

"That would be a problem," she said. "Don't forget that from a police point of view, no-one in the hotel is going to come out looking innocent if they decide to look into it."

"True," said Liz. "Then it's the kidnap that we'll have to get him on. You don't happen to know who would be the particular hotel staff who would have helped him?"

"No."

"But you were unsurprised when I told you that Jimmy was responsible for the crime. You clearly knew beforehand."

"I'd worked it out, yes," said Sharon.

"How?"

She shrugged. "Well, it was suspicious enough that he didn't come rushing back to New York to try to look for her," she said. "So I thought I'd take a peek round in his house – did you know that he has a house just a few metres away from this hotel?"

"Yes," said Liz. "I knew that."

"Well, you know what I found?"

"Go on, astonish me."

Sharon lowered her voice to a whisper. "I found Ruby's jacket hanging up on the coat-rack in his house!"

"So what?" said Leanne. "It could have been put there any time."

"That's where you're wrong," said Sharon. "Because I saw Ruby wearing that same jacket on the night she disappeared!"

"She might have had another one like it."

"No, because we dined together that night, and she spilt a little bit of wine on it, so there was a slight stain on the collar."

Liz whistled. "That really clinches it," she said.

"But what did you do with the jacket?" said Leanne.

"It's still there."

"And you'd be prepared to swear to it that it's the same one?"

"I can do better," said Sharon. "I can show you pictures. We were celebrating after her victory in her last match, and we all took pictures of each other together. You'll be able to see the stain in some of them, I'm sure."

"Then we've got him," said Liz. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to arrive."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

"Someone's coming," said Ruby.

"That's odd," said Vateilika. "It's less than an hour since we were fed."

"Then what else could it be?"

"They've either come to put someone new in here with us, or to take one of us away."

"Take one of us away?" Ruby said faintly. "Why would they do that?"

"If they've decided to execute one of us," Vateilika said bluntly.

Ruby sobbed softly in the darkness. "But why now?" she said at last.

"I don't know. They may have changed their mind suddenly. Or General Tor may have been planning this for a while, but not wanted to do it until he was in full control."

There was a pause. "Vateilika?" Ruby said at last.

"Yes?"

"If… if it's you they take, I just want you to know that I think of you as a friend."

"Thank you," said Vateilika. "At least, I suppose I am meant to be grateful, though since I don't really know what it means I find it hard to feel as I am meant to."

"I'm sorry you don't understand," said Ruby.

"Does it matter that I don't? Does it change the way you feel about me?"

"No," said Ruby. "But it makes me feel sad."

"Why is that?"

"Because it would be nice to know that you felt the same way about me."

"Why does that matter?"

There was a pause while Ruby considered. "I suppose it's a matter of trust," she said. "When you know that someone is a friend, you know that it doesn't matter how much love you give them, how much you do for them, none of that will ever be wasted."

"And how much would you do for me?"

"Whatever you needed me to do."

"You see," said Vateilika, "this is the point where I _really_ don't understand how a human thinks."

Ruby laughed. "Well," she said, "I guess it's all academic, isn't it? Sitting in here, there's nothing we can really do for each other."

The sound of a key clinking in the lock. The guards had arrived outside their cell.

"There is one thing, actually," Vateilika said softly.

"What's that?"

"If it's you they've come to take…."

"Yes?"

"Could you try to struggle as you pass through the doorway?"

"So you can slip out, you mean?" said Ruby.

"Exactly."

"It's worth a try, I suppose," she said. "Good luck. And… I hope you manage to get out of this place."

"I will not be trying to get out of this place," Vateilika said impassively. "I have other things I want to do with my freedom."

"Then I wish you success, whatever those things are."

"Thank you," said Vateilika.

There was no time to say anything more. The door slid open, and four guards came into the room and grabbed Ruby. She made no resistance at first, but when they opened the door again to bring her out, she suddenly struggled with all her might, knocking one of them to the floor and nearly breaking away before they grabbed her by both arms and slammed her into the wall to knock the fight out of her.

It was enough. Ruby, who had been expecting it and knew what to look for, could just see Vateilika slipping out and sliding away through the shadows.

"Good luck, my friend," she whispered as the guards carried her away. "Whatever it is you're planning to do."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"We're too late," said Yukabacera. "They're already here."

Not that he needed to say it; by now they could all hear the footsteps coming up towards the conservatory.

"I can hold them off for a bit," said Ami. "Is there another exit from this place?"

"That chain you used to fight against me," Yukabacera said to Minako. "Is it strong? Could we climb on it?"

"We've done it before."

"This is the top floor, and there's a flat roof above us," said Yukabacera. "Once we're up there, we can get across to the rooftop elevator in Sector Five."

"Let's do it," said Minako. "Sailor Mercury?"

"_Bubble Spray Freezing!_" cried Ami, casting her attack down the stairs. Not only was visibility reduced, but the stairs turned to ice and the approaching troops would have to come up very slowly.

Minako, twirling Yukabacera's CFIS in her hand, advanced towards the window. "Is this the intensity switch?" she said, glancing back towards the weapon's previous owner as she pressed it. There was a flash of light, and the window was reduced to its component atoms.

Then she threw up her chain, looping it around an aerial protruding from the roof, and felt it to make sure it had caught firmly. Then she tied the lower end to the nearest leg of a table. "Come on up," she said.

Minako went up first, followed by the three civilian girls, as the other sailor warriors wanted to remain until last in case the Tetron troops broke through the door too soon. Then Mamoru went up, and then Usagi.

There was a mighty crash, and the door exploded into splinters as a huge shape appeared in its frame.

Ami and Rei gasped; this was not what they had expected. The figure advancing towards them was larger than Yukabacera, and hefty in bulk; he was hunched forward, menace oozing from the way he curled the claws attached to his hands; he was wearing full armour, with sharp spikes like blades sticking out from his back and arms; and drool dripped from his mouth.

"What is…."

"A Berserker," said Yukabacera. "Still want to play pacifist?"

Before Ami had a chance to reply, the alien leapt at her, and a kick from his muscly leg sent her sprawling across a table.

Quick as a flash, Rei had drawn her bow of flame and had an arrow pointed at the creature. "_Flame Sniper!_"

The Berserker turned to face her as she fired, and a soft yellow glow seemed to sparkle around him for a tiny moment. Rei screamed in pain as her missile was reflected back at her, striking her in the chest and enveloping her for a few horrible seconds in a corset of fire.

"_Bubble Spray Freezing!_" Ami immediately screamed, casting a cascade of water over Rei that put the fire out, but made the pain hurt worse than ever.

Then a flash of red as Yukabacera fired his Shocksplinter at the Berserker. The missile struck him and threw him backwards, but he landed on his feet. Yukabacera scooped Rei up in his arms and carried her over to the chain.

"Sailor Venus!" he called out. "Throw another chain down!"

Minako looped another chain around Rei's waist so as to pull her up, Yukabacera all the while keeping an anxious eye on the battle that was taking place. Ami had got up and cast Bubble Spray Freezing at the Berserker; this had slowed him down, but instead of moving, he was training his weapon on Ami –

"He's charging his Plasma Cannon!" Yukabacera cried. "Sailor Mercury, _duck_!"

Ami threw herself to the floor as a beam of red energy shot across the room, scorching a deep tear in the opposite wall. Checking that Minako had a tight grip on the chain holding Rei, with Mamoru helping to haul her up, Yukabacera let go and grabbed Ami, then raced over to the window with her. Ami quickly clambered up the first chain, and Yukabacera unhooked the chain from the table leg before following.

And then they were all up on the roof. Safe.

"Thank you," Ami said timidly. "You saved my life. Both of our lives."

Yukabacera was too out of breath to think of a cutting response. "I just hope I won't have to do that too many more times," he said weakly.

**Author's Note**

I'm reminded here of a _Calvin and Hobbes_ strip where Calvin, playing with his toys, narrates: "The end of the Mesozoic era… a herd of chasmosaurs is unusually jittery! They now know they have more to face than tyrannosaurs! Now they face an even _greater_ danger… _tyrannosaurs in F-14s!!_ " I think it's not hard to see why we're so fascinated by crossovers. Is there anyone reading this who _hasn't_ watched Minako's charming, bubbly, buffoonish antics – and wondered what she would be like in charge of a CFIS?


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

There was a long, expectant silence as Jimmy sat down at the table opposite Liz and Leanne. Sharon was not there; she had gone back to her room to get the photographs of Ruby wearing the stained jacket.

"Well?" he said at last. "Have you found out anything?"

"I have found out everything."

Jimmy stared at her. "Either you're joking," he said, "or you just enjoy quoting Sherlock Holmes stories for no reason…."

"Oh, I have a reason," said Liz. She was enjoying this. It was not often in her cases that she got the chance to be so dramatic. "In between the time we last spoke and now, I have discovered why Ruby disappeared, who was responsible for her disappearance, where she now is and how to get her back. And I can prove it."

For a few moments, Jimmy sat staring at her in silent shock. Then – "Where is she?" he cried.

"She is in the custody of a tribe of aliens called the Tetron, who have taken over the D.C.M.F.P.R. Research Facility as their base. They are keeping her alive because they hope she will give them certain information about a group of her friends, magical girls known as the sailor warriors."

There was a pause while Jimmy took all this in. "Then what are we waiting for?" he said. "Let's go and rescue her!"

"It's not that simple," said Liz.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," she said. "They're in a well-defended military research facility, and they're heavily armed. I've seen what their ammunition looks like, and some of it's like nothing I've ever seen on this earth. We'd have no hope of breaking into their base and rescuing Ruby with just three of us."

"Then…."

"Then there's only one other choice."

"And that is?"

"The aliens didn't kidnap Ruby directly," said Liz. "Someone – some _human_ one – betrayed her to them. That means there's at least one human who's in contact with them, who they would trust. If we can persuade that person to help us out, then we have a reasonable chance of being able to bargain with the aliens. Make them realise that keeping Ruby prisoner isn't in their best interests."

"I'd offer them anything if it would get her back," said Jimmy.

"Good," said Liz. "You may have to do just that."

"But who is this person who's in contact with the aliens?"

Liz studied Jimmy's face closely. He was tense and fidgety, evidently shocked by how much she knew, though whether it was because he knew these secrets already or because he didn't it would have been impossible to guess from his face alone. If he had known all along, he was a very good actor. But then, she reminded herself, to be a musician these days you had to be able to act, to do music videos and the like.

"You have a house in the street next to this hotel, don't you?" she said.

"Yes," said Jimmy, surprised. "So what?"

"Let's go there."

"But… why?"

"I think it will help us. You'll see."

Looking bemused, Jimmy led the two Sisters back to the house. This time the two dogs made no fuss, deciding that anyone who came into the house together with their master had to be a friend. Liz glanced over at the coat-rack.

"Excuse me," she said, "but isn't that Ruby's jacket?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why would it be here?"

"She's my girlfriend. A lot of her things are here."

"But she was wearing that jacket the day before her disappearance. You were in California. Did she have a key to this house?"

"Yes."

"Even so, why would she come in here on that day, when you weren't here, and leave her jacket behind?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Perhaps she came here to fetch another jacket that she'd left here, and left this one here when she'd put the other one on."

"Doesn't seem very likely, though, does it?"

Jimmy looked at her in bewilderment. "What does all this matter?" he said.

"It matters very much," said Liz. "You see…." But before she could get any further, there was a knock on the door.

Leanne opened it and let Sharon in. Jimmy looked even more confused. "Who is this person?" he said.

"She's been helping us in our inquiries," said Liz. "Let's go into the lounge. I believe she has something to show us."

She led the way into the lounge, gestured for the other three to sit down on the sofa, and then closed the door behind her and stood blocking it. "Did you get them?" she asked Sharon.

"Yes." She took out a folder of photos and passed them to Liz.

Liz took them and glanced through them, frowning. Ruby looked so beautiful and full of the joy of being alive, and Liz knew that even though they were trying their best to help her, they could not be at all certain of success.

She looked across at Jimmy. "There's no doubt at all," she said. "Ruby was wearing this jacket on the night she disappeared. It has exactly the same stain, if you want to check the photos for yourself. Is there anything you would like to explain?"


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

The execution chamber was small and dingy. Ruby sensed she was deep underground. There was no light when they entered, but the lead guard flicked a switch that made a bright white light come on, and the sudden change dazzled her. She was too weak now, even if she had still had any thought of resistance, to do more than wriggle in her captors' grasp. But she was determined that if she had to die, she would face her death bravely. At least it had had some purpose. She had been able to free Vateilika, and could only hope that the alien princess would be able to do something with that freedom that would make her death worthwhile.

So Ruby made no struggle as they tied her to a metal turret in the centre of the room, and then stood in a line facing her as they readied their weapons. She looked up at them.

"I know you are not to blame for what you have to do," she said.

The leader of the guards paid her no attention. "On the count of three," he said. "One…."

The door behind them slammed open again.

"What's going on here?" said Vateilika.

The lead guard spun round, and his mouth dropped open.

"Is this how you behave in front of a queen?" Vateilika snapped. "Where are your manners?"

The guard dropped to his knees. "I am so sorry, Your Highness," he stammered. "I… I thought you were…."

"You thought I was in a cell, awaiting trial for murder," said Vateilika. "Naturally, General Tor came to his senses after a short while, and I have been released. I ask you again, what is going on?"

"Your Majesty, we were about to execute this human prisoner," the guard stammered. "We have been ordered to do so by General Tor."

"I see," said Vateilika, glancing at Ruby with a look of dispassionate casual interest. "What has she done?"

"I… I have not been told," said the guard, who was now shaking. "She is a human, that is enough. The General has ordered that she be killed."

"Well, then, she must be killed," said Vateilika. "Give me your gun."

"Your… Majesty?"

"Give me your gun, I said. If it is that important to have her dead, I wish to do it myself. Would you deny your own Queen?"

"No, never, Your Majesty!" he whimpered, lowering his eyes while he held the gun up towards her.

"Good," she said, taking it. Coolly, she stepped over the kneeling bodies of the other guards and walked up to Ruby. "Go up the shaft to the top and wait for me in the control room," she whispered. "Understand?"

Ruby nodded.

Then Vateilika twisted round to aim her gun into Ruby's face; but as she did so, her left hand moved past the ropes holding Ruby, and with a flick of her wrist Ruby was free. She understood immediately what she had to do; she leapt at Vateilika, head-butting her and knocking her backwards, and then ran for the back exit of the room.

The guards leapt to their feet and grabbed their weapons. "Leave her to me!" Vateilika roared, sending an MPFB Devastator blast shuddering into the wall close by where Ruby was standing. A huge explosion of blue light and smoke masked the door for a few seconds – long enough for Ruby to break through the door and run madly away down the corridor, until she reached the shaft Vateilika had spoken off and disappeared up the ladder.

"She seems to have got away," Vateilika said emotionlessly once the smoke had cleared. "It's such a pity that I slipped and knocked the ropes holding her so that they fell off. Your people need to learn more about tying knots."

The lead guard looked dumbly up at her. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said.

She turned to face him. "All the same, I think it would be better for all concerned if General Tor never found out who was on the scene when the prisoner escaped," she said. "I believe there's a large gathering of troops in the lowest corridor of Sector Six. You could slip in and lose yourselves amongst them and no-one need ever know."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said again, bowing before her as he and the other guards got to their feet. They turned and slowly filed away.

"Wait!" said Vateilika.

The leader turned again. "Yes?"

"What's your name, soldier?"

"My… my name, Your Majesty?" he stammered.

"Yes – you must have one?"

He clapped his knees together smartly and saluted. "Tasen Soldier CX-691J27, at your service," he said.

Vateilika tutted. "I didn't ask for your number," she said. "You must have a personal name – something your friends call you?"

He looked up at her nervously. "Well… Your Majesty," he said, "my friends call me Craxmasta, but my name's really Joel."

"I see," said Vateilika. "I shall remember that. And – if General Tor does find out about this and orders your death for letting the prisoner escape –"

"Yes?"

"Then I promise I will risk my life to save you too," Vateilika said, before she turned and followed Ruby through the back exit, without once looking round.

**Author's Note**

Another note for those following the characters' movements on the game maps: the prison cell and the execution chamber are in the parts of the complex not visited during the game (remember that logbook that says there are 260 sectors altogether?) but the corridor Ruby escapes along is the one containing the supercharge in Sector Six.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Only one guard was stationed at the upper door of the rooftop elevator. They had no difficulty handling him; Sailor Mercury's attack immobilised him, and Sailor Venus used her chain to strike his weapon out of his hand. The lower end of the elevator shaft was another story. When they climbed out of the box, they found themselves on a small floor with a trapdoor in it; the room was dark, the only source of light being from below. They gathered around the trapdoor and looked down. The floor below was patrolled by about a dozen soldiers, including two Berserkers and two of a type that looked even more fearsome – taller still, and standing upright, looking as solid as though no attack could possibly knock them down.

"Those two are Elites," said Yukabacera. "Very strong. This is bad."

"What do we do now?" Mamoru whispered.

"We need more weapons if we're to get any further," Yukabacera whispered back. "I suggest we overpower them rather than trying to scare them away."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Let's try and get one of them on his own first." Yukabacera flicked a pebble directly upwards. It spun in the air, then fell to the floor with a loud plunk. Instantly, the aliens on the floor below looked up; one of the tall ones started to make his way up the ladder. In the room above, the sailor warriors tensed, getting ready for him.

"_Venus Love-me Chain!_" Minako whispered.

The chain wrapped around the Elite's waist as he came up through the trapdoor, and in a flash Mamoru, Helen and Rebecca were all helping Minako pull on the chain, and their combined strength was enough to lift him into the upper room.

"_Bubble Spray Freezing!_" whispered Ami.

Yukabacera stepped forward and took away the Elite's guns as he stood there, immobilised. The others looked at him expectantly.

"This is an MFPB Devastator," said Yukabacera, bouncing one of the guns in his hand to test its weight. "I don't think any of you except Mamoru are strong enough for this, so I'll keep it for now. The other one's a rocket launcher." He glanced at Helen and Rebecca. "I think one of you had better take it, since you don't have powers."

Rebecca took the rocket launcher, and then glanced again through the trapdoor. "They're getting impatient for him to return," she said. "They'll guess something's up pretty soon."

"Then what do we do?"

"I'll give them something to think about. I hope you're all ready to run – fast."

Yukabacera fired the Devastator through the trapdoor, and there was a huge explosion of blue light as it struck the floor below, throwing the aliens off their feet in all directions. One by one, the sailor warriors jumped through the trapdoor, landing nimbly on hands and feet, and raced away before the aliens had time to recover.

Then, at the end of the corridor, they looked back to see how their friends were doing. Helen had come down from the trapdoor, but the second Elite had landed on his feet and was aiming his Devastator at her.

"_Venus Love-me Chain!_" Minako cried again. Her chain shot forward and flicked the three blue missiles of the Devastator out of the way; one of them hit one of the Berserkers and threw him backwards. Yukabacera had jumped down next to Helen and fended the other Berserker off with a Shocksplinter.

While Helen ran to join the sailor warriors, Rebecca was coming down from the trapdoor, followed by Mamoru. More of the alien soldiers were back on their feet now, all training their guns on the human intruders with a look of deep hatred in their eyes.

"Run," Mamoru whispered to Rebecca. "We'll cover for you while we can – right?" He glanced at Yukabacera, who nodded.

At the end of the corridor was the top of a spiral staircase, and beyond that, the floor opened out into a wide gap that gave them a view over several floors below. Across the gap was another corridor, and Minako had thrown three chains across and tied them round a pillar at the other side. The girls raced across this makeshift bridge and waited for Mamoru and Yukabacera to join them.

The Berserkers were firing Shocksplinters, and Mamoru had to beat them off with his cane. Yukabacera tried firing at one of the Berserkers, but now that they were on their feet they were able to reflect his shots, and he had to move very quickly to get out of the way. Helen was stumbling on the chain bridge, but she was halfway across. Rei jumped back onto the bridge and stretched out a hand to help her across the last part of the distance.

"We're ready!" Ami called to the others. "Run!"

Yukabacera turned and ran across the bridge; Mamoru batted away another couple of Shocksplinters, and then ran after him. The aliens were still firing at him, but Minako threw another chain across to beat the Shocksplinters away. The Elite was preparing to fire his Devastator, but Usagi threw her tiara at him; it struck him and knocked him back before flying back into her hand.

Yukabacera was across the bridge, and Mamoru was halfway across, but one of the Berserkers had come bellowing after him. Yukabacera turned and extended a hand to pull Mamoru across the final stretch. "Cut the bridge!" he shouted.

"But…." Minako stood unmoving, her eyes aghast. "That will kill him!" The Berserker was nearing halfway across now, too far to think about knocking him back to the other side.

"There's nothing else we can do," said Yukabacera. He bent down and grabbed the three chains that made up the bridge, giving them a firm yank that made them come loose at the far end. There was a hideous scream as the Berserker lost his footing and fell, and then a nasty crunch as he landed on the floor – they did not like to think about how many floors below.

"Now run," said Yukabacera. The Shocksplinters were still coming at them, but across that distance it was impossible to aim with any accuracy, and they had no difficulty running until the corridor turned and they were safe from enemy fire at last. Yukabacera's expression was wooden as he handed the chains back to Minako, and she didn't even look at him or say anything as she took them. The air was filled with a horrible, ominous silence.

**Author's Note**

Interestingly, when I looked back on this chapter after writing it, I noticed that at first I had consistently used "it" whenever a pronoun was needed for the Berserker. I suppose I was trying to dehumanise him to make me feel less guilty about causing his death….


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Vateilika slipped inside the control room and hastily shut and locked the door. Ruby was waiting for her just inside the entrance, and the two hugged each other from sheer relief. For both of them it was a strange feeling, getting used to the texture of an alien species's skin, but none of that mattered right then.

Then Vateilika led Ruby down a corridor and into the heart of the control room. Rows of computers looked up at them as they entered, and there, seated in front of one of them –

Ruby gasped. "Another human?"

He looked round. He was a youngish man, with an unremarkable face but with a look of deep intelligence about his eyes. He extended a hand in greeting.

"This is Dan," said Vateilika. "He's here as a neutral observer, to record details of the facility's architecture for something he's working on called – a 'videogame', if I have it right."

"You do," said Dan. "And your name is?"

"Er…, oh, I'm Ruby," she said shyly. "Good luck with the game."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm afraid I'm not having much luck just at the moment…." Ruby glanced at the desk he was working at, and noted that alongside several partly filled-in maps was a large piece of paper with the word "IDEAS" at the top in big letters, twice underlined. Apart from that it was blank.

"The Tetron have seized all the control rooms, to stop my supporters communicating with each other," Vateilika explained. "But they've left this one alone, because the General and Queen both agreed to let Dan work here under condition that he remain neutral. So this is the only one we can use. Dan, can you get Naotgerai on the line?"

"Sure, just wait a sec," he said. He clicked some options on his computer screen, and soon a communicator standing next to the monitor starting beeping. "Naotgerai here," a voice said.

"Naotgerai!" the Princess exclaimed.

"_Vateilika?_ Is that really you?"

"It sure is."

"But… where are you? How did you escape?"

"I'm in the Sector Six control room, and I'll explain later."

"I'll come and find you at once."

"_No_," Vateilika said firmly. "Your role is to stay right where you are. The longer General Tor believes you are loyal to him, the more useful you are to us. Is that clear?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Vateilika. "But we need to decide what we're going to do. We've got to round up everyone who's still loyal to me, and, more urgently, I've got a human here who needs to be escorted out of the complex to safety."

"A human!" Naotgerai exclaimed. "She wouldn't have anything to do with those other humans, would she?"

"What other humans?"

"Haven't you heard? Oh, sorry, I forgot you've been in prison. They're saying that a group of humans broke into the complex and are running loose."

"What?" Vateilika laughed. "That's nonsense, I've seen what humans are like, they wouldn't stand up to our weapons for more than a few seconds."

"These ones are different," said Naotgerai. "The reports say that one of them has some sort of power to make water and ice appear out of nothing…."

"Vateilika!" Ruby cried. "It must be the sailor warriors! I _knew_ they'd come to save me! I knew it!"

Vateilika looked from Ruby to the communicator and back again, blinking as she struggled to take this in. "This is really true?" she said. "Humans, in our base?"

"They can do _anything_," said Ruby. "If I told you about some of the battles they've fought in the past… but there's no time for that now. We must get in touch with them. Naotgerai, how can we find them?"

"Um… no idea, I'm afraid. They move around so fast, there's no telling where they'll turn up next."

Vateilika looked at Ruby. "You know them – what will they be likely to do?"

Ruby answered without hesitation. "Since they don't know we're free, they'll be looking for my prison to try to break me out."

"Then we'd better get going. Powers or not, they'll be in real trouble if they try to break through the Sector Nine bulkhead. It's a prime strategic point, and you can bet Tor will have a huge army amassed there."

Ruby gulped. "Then yes, let's set off at once – see if we can catch them before they reach it."

Vateilika shook her head. "I think you should wait here with Dan," she said. "I don't want you to be in any danger, when I've already had to rescue you once."

"I'm not staying," said Ruby. "My friends have travelled thousands of miles to be reunited with me, and I'm not letting them down. Besides," she added with a smile, "it'll give Tor something more to think about, won't it? One more human running loose, he'll have to divide his powers and it'll give my friends that much more chance to get through."

"You really don't know what you're letting yourself in for," said Vateilika. "You don't have powers –"

"Ah, but Tor doesn't know that, does he?" said Ruby. "They're already scared. One lot of humans with special powers – why can't there be more? I shall strike from the shadows and disappear with the speed of lightning. I will be everywhere except where they are looking for me. I will appear and slip past them before they have time to get their weapons out. If my friends are the sailor warriors, from now on I am the Human Anomaly!"

In the corner of the room, Dan could be seen frantically scribbling on his sheet of paper.

**Author's Note**

Hello, Dan.

You probably guessed a while ago, but now it's explicit: Iji herself will not be appearing in this story. Sorry to disappoint everyone else who loves the beautiful warrior girl as much as I do.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Jimmy looked up at Liz with a look of intense bafflement on his face. "What are you talking about?" he said.

"You tell him, Sharon," said Liz.

Sharon smiled. "I'm afraid we know everything now," she said. "My friends from the hotel will be able to testify about your involvement with drug trading, and an examination of your bank account will show that you were badly in need of money and needed an urgent solution. It's not hard to put two and two together and realise that you are the one with the biggest motive for making sure Ruby disappeared."

Jimmy leapt out of his seat. "What?" he said. "How can you… I mean, how can you possibly think I had anything to do with…."

"Sit down," Liz said sternly. "Let Sharon finish."

Jimmy sat down, and remained glaring across the room at Sharon. "Very well," he said, "but I protest – I didn't come all this way just to listen to this rubbish."

"I have a reason for making you listen to it that you'll find out soon enough," said Liz. "Go on, Sharon."

"I don't know that I have much more to say," she said. "You found out the most important pieces of evidence – the ribbons proving that Ruby was being kept here, in this house, after she was kidnapped, and the box of ammunition showing that Jimmy here was the one who traded her to the aliens."

"What box?" said Jimmy. "I swear, I know nothing about this!"

Sharon turned towards Jimmy and grinned. "That won't wash," she said. "A box of alien ammunition was found in your attic. Why would anyone else have left it there, when you could return and take possession of the house at any moment?"

"Perhaps someone put it there to frame me," Jimmy snarled. "Did you consider that possibility, Miss Clever?" Liz wasn't sure whether this last part was directed at Sharon or at her.

"Even though the box was in the attic under a whole pile of other boxes?" said Sharon. "It's just luck that Liz decided to search the house and happened to think of looking there. If someone were trying to frame you, they'd have taken a bit more care to make sure the evidence was actually discovered, don't you think?"

"That seems reasonable enough," said Liz.

Jimmy glared at her. "Is that actually what you think?" he said. "You think I kidnapped my own girlfriend, sold her to these aliens and then hired you to look for her so that it would look like I was doing something? You must have a very low estimate of your own ability, if you think the only reason people hire you is because they want you to fail."

"What I think isn't really the issue," said Liz. "The issue is what would happen if we presented the evidence we have in a court of law… I think it looks bad for you. Ruby's jacket being here, Ruby's hair ribbons being here… we can leave out the ammunition, since the court aren't going to believe anything we tell them about aliens. The question is, what would you say in your defence?"

There was a long silence.

"I won't defend myself," Jimmy said at last. "I have nothing more to say."

Liz nodded. "I think I know why that is."

He shot her a sharp glance. "I'd be surprised if you do."

"I wouldn't ever describe myself as a great detective," said Liz, "but maybe I've picked up a thing or two here and there. Maybe I know more about this case than you give me credit for."

"I'd be surprised," Jimmy said again.

Liz turned to Sharon. "Have you ever read Sherlock Holmes?" she asked.

"No, I haven't."

"That's a pity," said Liz. "You should have read 'The Adventure of the Norwood Builder'."

"Why?" Sharon asked, looking up at Liz with a curious smile.

Liz smiled back. "It might have stopped you from making a bad mistake," she said. "You see – I know that Ruby's jacket was not there when I searched the house this morning."

Sharon's mouth dropped open.

"It was you who put it there, wasn't it?" said Liz. "It was you who arranged the evidence to make us suspect Jimmy. And it was you who betrayed your friend and sold her to the aliens – _wasn't it?_" Her voice took on a sudden fierceness that made Leanne look up at her in surprise.

In the corner of the room, Sharon dropped her head into her hands and whimpered.

**Author's Note**

I originally planned to make the mystery side of the story a much bigger affair, with more clues and more possible suspects, but the other side grew so much beyond my original expectations that this side was left with very little room to develop. Hope it has been interesting nonetheless.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"I can't believe you did that," Ami said, in a tone of deep contempt.

"What else was I supposed to do?" said Yukabacera.

"We could have let him get across and then frozen him…."

"What, with all the others shooting at us?" said Yukabacera. "Listen, your idealism is all very well, but I'm trying to stop you getting killed here."

"I just don't feel that we have the right to kill innocent people to save ourselves," Ami said quietly.

"What about your friend Ruby?" Yukabacera demanded. "Isn't it her you're trying to save? If someone was holding a gun to her head, wouldn't you try to stop them by any means necessary – even if you had to kill them?"

"This isn't like that," said Minako. "That Berserker was just a soldier – he didn't kidnap Ruby. He's not responsible for what his leaders decide."

"He decided for himself to join the Tetron army," Yukabacera countered. "Don't you know what that means?"

"No, I don't!"

Yukabacera sighed. "The Tetron are one of our political movements," he said. "They're the ones who feel humankind should be destroyed so that our people can make our home here. Think about that. That Berserker would have quite happily killed you and every member of your species."

"And what about you?" said Rei. "You were fighting on their side just a few minutes ago!"

Yukabacera shrugged. "Like I told you," he said, "I'd do anything to save Vateilika."

"Even kill a whole species?"

"Vateilika's against the Tetron. She wouldn't have let them win."

"You can't know that," Rei snarled. "And you would have killed us, at any rate, without a second thought about who we were or what we wanted. I just can't believe you!"

"Fine," Yukabacera said, slowly walking away from the group. "You can do without my help, if you don't want it…."

"Wait!" Usagi called after him.

He turned. "Yes?"

She shook her head. "I think you're wrong," she said. "But I can't let you go off like that without trying to help you. Your Vateilika is in danger, and I'd want to help you protect her even if we weren't trying to save Ruby as well. Let's not separate."

"Thank you," said Yukabacera.

"But no more killing," Rei said firmly.

He glanced at her. "I can't promise that," he said. "I'll kill if it's necessary to save Vateilika or to save any of you. And you will too, once we get further in. The Tetron want to destroy your world. If you're really serious about wanting to protect it –

"I would kill to protect the world, if I had to," Rei said quietly. "But not until I'd tried every other alternative."

"What alternatives?"

"In the past," Usagi said, "we've fought against _youma_, beings of pure energy created specially to follow evil. No person is like that. Every person, even if they choose an evil path, has the possibility to choose good inside them. We can't take that choice away."

"I think we could stand here debating this for a very long time," said Yukabacera. "Let's move."

"Do you think I'm right?" Usagi whispered to Naru as the group followed Yukabacera down a long corridor.

Naru nodded. "I'm glad I kept believing in Nephrite until the very end," she said.

Yukabacera stopped at an elevator, and they got inside and went down. It stopped at another long corridor, and they looked in both directions before following Yukabacera again. It was completely deserted; and they could hear no noise, except the soft humming of machinery at work.

"Why is it so quiet?" Helen asked Yukabacera.

"Tor has ordered his troops to seize the control rooms and bulkheads. Most of his forces will be concentrated at a few strategical points by now."

Yukabacera stopped outside another elevator. "We're going up this time."

"Why up?" asked Ami. "Aren't the prison cells on an underground level?"

"Yes, but we're making a detour to my hideout before we go further. I've got to get weapons for you all – whether you use them or not is up to you, but I'm not foolhardy enough to risk trying to get into the prison block unarmed."

"All right," Ami agreed, "we'll do it your way."

The next elevator went up a long way, and they felt they must be near the top of the building. They were not quite at the top, however. Yukabacera took them into a large room that looked empty until he pointed out the trapdoor in the ceiling. They ascended with the help of Minako's chain, and found themselves in a dark, low-ceilinged corridor in which the tallest of them, Mamoru and Rebecca, had to crouch. After proceeding along this for some way, Yukabacera opened a hatch in the ceiling, and this time it was easy enough for them to clamber up.

They stared around themselves in bewilderment; it looked like an old attic, full of boxes and a great quantity of dust, but nothing that looked like weapons or ammunition. Yukabacera, however, knew exactly what he was doing, and moved some of the boxes aside to reveal the door to his secret hideout.

"Come on in," he said.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"Zekailo, this is Naotgerai."

"Zekailo speaking."

"I've just received a communication from our Princess. She's escaped from prison, and is hiding out in the Sector Six control room."

"Will she be safe there?"

"Not for long, but I don't think she plans to remain there for long. I don't know the details, but she's got a human with her who's a friend of the sailor warriors, and they're going to try to find each other so they can escape together. The humans, I mean. Princess Vateilika isn't escaping until we've defeated the Tetron."

"Is that what the Princess plans to do? Fight against the Tetron?"

"That's right. We've got the numbers to do it – it's just that right now General Tor has the upper hand because he's controlling communications. Our people are divided. We need to rally support and make sure everyone knows that they won't be fighting alone."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Bring as many of our followers as you can, and rendezvous with Tarixuro in Sector Eight."

"Why Sector Eight?"

"Tor's troops are ignoring that sector, as they don't think it's significant."

"That would be because it doesn't lead anywhere, and there's only one narrow corridor leading out of it. If we gather our troops there and they find out about it, they could completely cut us off with a fraction of our numbers."

"But they won't find out about it."

"How do you know?"

"I'll spread a rumour that the human intruders have teamed up with Vateilika's loyalists. Then Tor will be looking for us where the humans are, and he'll leave Sector Eight alone."

"Is that wise? What if the humans lead Tor's troops directly to us?"

"They won't. I don't know the details, but Sentinel Proxima's going to make sure they don't get any further than Sector Seven."

"I don't like it."

"It's the best chance we've got. If we strike fast, while Tor's preoccupied with the humans, we may have a chance to completely turn the tables on him."

"But where would we get enough weapons to organise such a huge strike?"

"Yukabacera's had a new idea…."

"Oh, not that crackpot again."

"No, but listen! It's a really good idea this time. Get your people to bring all the MPFB Devastators they can lay hands on to the rendezvous."

"Why on Elem Sioz? Most of our people aren't strong enough to use MPFB Devastators, and you know that."

"I know, but Yukabacera reckons he's found a way of modifying the Devastator to use CFIS ammo, only – more devastatingly, I suppose. He calls it the Velocithor."

"Stupid name."

"What does the name matter? It might just be enough to turn the tide and win us this war. They won't be expecting us to have new weapons."

"All right. I'll do what I can. Zekailo out."

"Naotgerai out."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

They clambered through the small door and looked around. Yukabacera's hideout was a cosy little room, its walls covered in shelves bearing weapons of all kinds; there was just room in one corner for a bed, and opposite it was a desk on which stood a most curious-looking machine. Ami, fascinated, bent down to examine it.

"What's this?"

"Ah, that," Yukabacera said proudly, "is a device of my own invention. It modifies weapons by combining them with bits from another weapon. Look, I'll illustrate." He took a spare Shocksplinter gun from the shelf and placed it in a slot in the machine; then he took down a machine gun and placed this in another slot. He went round to the back of the machine and crouched over it, tapping the buttons rapidly and moving several components about. After a while he went round to the front again, pulled several metal plates out from the machine and threw them into a box filled with similar plates; then he drew a gun out of one of the slots and handed it to Ami.

"I call this the Splintergun," he said. "The perfect weapon for a pacifist like yourself – it will spread shock pellets over a wide area, causing non-lethal damage. Perfect for distracting your enemies so you can get away. Take it out back and test it, if you like."

He pointed to a small door in the back wall. Ami walked through this, and found an empty room beyond, with the opposite wall so cracked and puckered it was clear it had been used for testing Yukabacera's weapons for a long time. She pointed the Splintergun up and fired; a series of red pulses, like the Shocksplinter but smaller and lighter, came out in all directions. "It's not too different from your Bubble Spray attack," Yukabacera noted.

"How do you know unless you're on the receiving end?" Ami said sombrely.

Yukabacera ignored her, and went back to look at the other weapons on his shelves. "You've already got the rocket launcher," he said to Rebecca, and then turned to Helen. "I think you'd better have this one."

"What is it?"

"It's called a pulse cannon. It will throw your enemies back without hurting them – too much."

Helen tried this out, and found that when she held down the trigger, a sort of green energy spray came out. It felt a little like being in charge of a water pistol, but she decided to wait and see how it worked in combat before feeling disappointed with it.

"Who's next?" said Yukabacera. "Ah yes, Sailor Mars. If I remember rightly, you said you wouldn't fire a weapon except in extreme circumstances. So I'll have to give you one that will actually do you some good in those extreme circumstances." He took a second pulse cannon and slotted it into his machine, this time combining it with a Shocksplinter. "This is a bit of a more tricky modification, but I think it'll work," he said. "There."

Rei solemnly took the gun, which was large but unexpectedly light. "What's this?" she said.

"It's a handheld plasma cannon – I got the idea from that monstrosity Asha used to carry around. It will incinerate any enemy you fire it at."

"Then I hope I will never have to use it," said Rei.

"Who else?" said Yukabacera. "Mamoru, you've got the Devastator, and Sailor Venus, you've got my CFIS. Sailor Moon –"

"I will not carry a weapon," said Usagi.

"Very well," said Yukabacera. "Then that just leaves – you." He looked at Naru, who was standing shyly to one side of the group.

"I'm not sure I want to have a weapon either," said Naru. She looked up at Ami. "What do you think I should do?"

"In the end, it's your choice," said Ami. "But you may need it in the end – to protect Ruby."

Naru nodded and gulped. "Then I'll take it," she said. "What have you got?"

"This is a new experiment and I haven't used it in combat yet," said Yukabacera, "but I think you're the best person to give it to." He placed the Devastator he had taken from the Elite in his machine, and lifted a spare CFIS from the shelf and placed it in the other slot. This appeared to be an extremely difficult modification; Yukabacera was busy with the controls of his machine for quite a while, but in the end he stood up, satisfied, and took the new weapon out and handed it to Naru. "This is the Velocithor," he said. "Don't use it recklessly, because I don't want too many people to know it exists, and besides, it uses ammo very fast. But if you need it to save your friend – it will annihilate anyone standing in your way."

Naru quivered as she took it, feeling its weight in her hands. "Thank you," she said. "I don't know… part of me still feels like all of this is a nightmare I've gotten trapped in, and maybe I'll fire this thing too easily because none of it feels real. But…." She looked up at Yukabacera. "All the same, I feel more confident knowing that I have it," she said. "Thank you."

**Author's Note**

Yes, they did just get the best weapon in the game before they even got the Shotgun. After waiting 66 chapters before getting any weapons at all, I felt they needed to make up for lost time. And I know I spoiled something that's meant to be a secret in the game, but honestly, is there anyone who _didn't_ work out all the weapon combinations by trying every possibility until they found out which ones worked?


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

"Is this true?" Jimmy bellowed, glaring across the room at Sharon and rising from his seat.

"Sit down," Liz said quickly.

"But…."

"Sit down."

Jimmy sighed, and sank slowly back onto the sofa, his body quivering with intense emotion.

"What have you got to say?" Liz asked Sharon.

Sharon looked up at Liz with a glare that could have reduced her to ashes. "You can't prove anything," she said.

"Oh, but I can," said Liz. "Leanne has been taping this conversation we've been having, ever since we entered the room."

"And?"

"And you mentioned the fact that the box of ammunition in the attic was _under a whole pile of other boxes_," said Liz. "How did you know that, if you're innocent? I hadn't mentioned the fact to you."

Sharon growled, and sprang at Liz, but Leanne quickly intercepted and forced her back into her seat.

Liz turned to Jimmy. "I'm sorry I had to put you through all that," she said. "Playing along with her little deception and making her think I believed you guilty was the only way to force her into a trap."

"I understand," Jimmy said quietly. "But… when did you realise that it wasn't me?"

Liz smiled. "Oddly enough, I wasn't sure of it until you refused to defend yourself," she said. "I don't think a guilty person could have said that. But there was a reason why you were unwilling to speak, wasn't there? You'd been threatened?"

Jimmy nodded. "I had a note saying Ruby would be killed unless I stayed in California and said nothing of what I knew."

"But you changed your mind and flew to New York after our conversation?"

"Yes," Jimmy said slowly. "After you told me that you knew about the Tetron… I realised I was asking you to risk your lives because of my cowardice, and I couldn't have that on my conscience. Ruby wouldn't have wanted that either."

"Thanks," Liz said, "but you know, risking our lives is all part of the job description. Right now, two of my colleagues are infiltrating the aliens' base…."

There was a beep. They all looked round at Leanne.

"I've had a text from Helen," she said. "_Inside base, all well, Minako defeated an alien called Yooka Bassera, not sure how to spell it, he is helping us, gave us all weapons_."

Jimmy stared. "You've gone – inside their base?" he said. "You must be mad! Don't you realise, they have an entire army in that place?"

"Helen and Rebecca are accomplished at the art of stealth, and they know they're expected to get out if things get too dangerous or it looks like there's little chance of success," said Liz. "Meanwhile, it's time for us to start thinking about what we can do to help them."

Jimmy drew a long breath. "You really think you can get Ruby back?"

"I wouldn't be overconfident about it, but we have a chance." She turned to Sharon. "Now is your chance to make some reparation for your crimes," she said. "If you help us now, I promise I'll do what I can to make sure your sentence is lighter."

Sharon looked coldly up at her. "What can I do?"

"You must have some contact among the aliens, someone in particular who contacted you about picking Ruby up from where you were keeping her."

"Yes."

"And who was that? Do you know his name?"

"It was Krotera."

"So, it was Krotera himself," Liz said thoughtfully. "In that case, yes, you may be able to help us…."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Vateilika tapped her foot with impatience. "I'm not sure what it is about this elevator," she said, "but it always seems to take ages to power up…."

After about a minute, there was a beep to say that the elevator was ready, and the doors slid open. They got inside and rode it to the top.

"Welcome to Sector Eight," Vateilika said.

Ruby looked around. This place was very different in appearance from the parts of the complex she had seen so far: it had a neatly tiled floor, and bright polished walls in a pleasant shade of pale puce. It looked, in fact, more like a leisure centre than a military facility, complete with vending machines on the walls.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Apparently, when this was a human complex, this was the recreation centre," said Vateilika. "Now – this is where our troops are gathering and preparing to fight General Tor for control of the centre. We've chosen this sector to meet in because it's not well-protected and Tor's not likely to guess we'd think of using it."

They proceeded down the corridor, and Vateilika pushed a door that opened out on a long, wide ramp leading down (so Ruby guessed) to the changing-rooms. At the bottom, she could see the first of Vateilika's followers already massed; while some were watching the various doors, others were carrying weapons and equipment around, and still others were kneeling on the floor, bending over weapons that they were fitting together, repairing or modifying.

A female alien who was standing at the back, overseeing all of this, looked up as they entered and saluted. "Hail, Vateilika!" she said.

"Hail, Zekailo," said Vateilika. "How are operations going?"

"Slowly," Zekailo admitted. "Tarixuro's cut off in Sector Nine. We need to seize the control room at the end of this sector, or we won't be able to move our troops around freely."

"And have we got enough force to do that?"

"We have enough force, but we need organisation and leadership," said Zekailo. "We have to co-ordinate the strike so that Tor's troops don't have time to send out a distress signal. We're not ready to face the full might of his forces if he decides to attack us."

"I understand," said Vateilika, walking down the ramp and gesturing for Ruby to follow her. "Let's see what resources we've got, and then we'll see if we can come up with a plan."

As they reached the bottom, the aliens around them stopped what they were doing and looked up, in some curiosity at the presence of a human in their midst. Vateilika simply ignored this, moving on and bending down to examine a weapon that some of her people had been working on.

"What's this?" she asked, glancing up at Zekailo.

"It's one of Yukabacera's latest inventions, the Velocithor," Zekailo said with a sigh. "It was going to be the great new weapon that would win the war for us, but we've had to stop using it."

"But why?"

"Ironically, because it's too powerful," Zekailo snorted. "We fired it at a wall for testing, and some guys on the other side of the wall had to be sent to Sector Two for shock treatment."

"Typical Yuka."

"So you see we can't use it to attack the control room – it would be like sending Tor a message saying 'Here we are'," Zekailo said ruefully. "We've been taking them apart and trying to find a way of toning them down a little, but… so far it looks like we're going to be back to Shocksplinters."

"Hmm, I see why that would be a problem," Vateilika mused.

"By the time we've Shocksplintered the outside guards and broken down the doors, the troops inside will have had time to ready their Plasma Cannons, and then we'll have no chance," said Zekailo. "We've got to incapacitate them without giving them a chance to fight back, somehow."

Vateilika nodded. "How many Resonance Detonators do we have?"

"A few," said Zekailo. "Why?"

"Oh, Yukabacera showed me how to combine them with a pulse cannon to give it a bit of extra kick," Vateilika said. "It's quite a tricky modification, but I think I could do it. We'd be able to burst the doors open with that and send the Shocksplinters straight inside the room."

"Sounds like that may be our best hope," said Zekailo. "I'll get our people to hunt out all the Ressie Detonators we can lay hands on."

"Good," Vateilika said, and sighed. "I just hope this is going to be enough…."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

With Yukabacera in the lead, they took the elevator back to the floor they had been on before they detoured to his hideout.

"Shouldn't we be going lower than this?" Ami asked.

"No – the bottom corridor of this sector will be stiff with Tor's troops," said Yukabacera. "He thinks that'll stop anyone who's not on his side getting across the sector."

"And won't it?"

"Not when I'm with you."

They had come to a huge metal door that filled the whole corridor ahead of them. Beside it stood a little keypad to enter the door's combination. Yukabacera bent down next to this and started tapping the buttons rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Ami asked after a while. "The combination can't be that long, surely?"

"I don't know the combination," said Yukabacera. "But terminals like this can be cracked. That's what Tor hasn't taken into account."

"Cracked?" asked Helen.

"He's trying to discover the combination, or at any rate get it to open the door, by taking advantage of weaknesses in the design of the mechanism," Ami explained.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Yukabacera said as he got stiffly to his feet and watched the door slide open. "You're a very intelligent human – maybe you'd like me to teach you how to do this some time?"

Ami blushed bright red and said nothing, and the group proceeded. Yukabacera led them down a long, dark and silent corridor, watching carefully from side to side as they went, but they saw no-one and there were no sounds. They might have been alone in the universe.

"Why is it so quiet?" Rebecca whispered.

"Tor's ordered all his troops to man certain strategic points in the complex," said Yukabacera. "That leaves the rest of the place pretty much free for us to get around."

The light grew stronger, and Yukabacera slowed down and warned them to be quiet. "Sailor Venus, you stay at the front with me."

They came out onto a balcony above a wide hall. On the floor below, they could see two soldiers standing guard over doors, while a Berserker walked back and forth, patrolling the floor. Yukabacera pointed at a hatch in the ceiling, and Minako threw up a chain and attached it at both ends. One by one they slithered up until they had all gone through the hatch. It led to a narrow, low-ceilinged ventilation shaft that they had to crawl along. "This will be our only way into Sector Seven without running into Tor's troops," Yukabacera said.

"Remember, we don't know anything about the geography of this complex," Ami whispered back.

"Well, the prison block is at the bottom of Sector Nine, so we've got to get through Seven and Eight to get there. Then there's the bulkhead in Sector Nine, which is a massive security checkpoint and will be very heavily manned, but we'll sort out that obstacle when we come to it."

They crawled along. Now it was less silent; they could hear the sound of soldiers moving about in the rooms below them. In that enclosed space, the echo of their footsteps was so loud they felt sure the soldiers would start shooting them at any moment; but nothing happened. Evidently the sounds they were making could not be heard so easily outside the shaft.

The shaft was very long, but at last they reached the end of it – a small area in which there was an elevator doorway and nothing else. They took the elevator down one floor, and again Yukabacera stopped them.

"We're not far from the end of Sector Seven," he said. "The next couple of rooms will probably be guarded, so we have to stick together and try to get through as quickly as possible. Sailor Mercury, I recommend you use your Bubble Spray attack the moment we enter each room."

"Got it."

"Then let's go!"

They ran together to the door, and Yukabacera and Mamoru kicked it open. Ami cast a mist of bubbles in front of them to confuse the enemy, and Helen fired her pulse cannon, knocking them off their feet as the group ran for the doors at the far end. Mamoru fended another alien off with his cane, while Minako flicked another's gun from his hand with her chain.

The opposite door was guarded by two Berserkers. Rebecca shot her rocket launcher into the wall close by one, the blast knocking him out of the way; Usagi threw her tiara at the other, stunning him. Rei cast a fire attack at the ground behind them, a wall of flames springing up that stopped the aliens they had run past shooting them from behind. Then Mamoru knocked the next door open, and they were through.

"Up the ladder!" Yukabacera called out. They clambered up one after another, and then Minako used her CFIS to burn the ropes holding the ladder in place at the top. It fell down the shaft, and they were safe from pursuit.

"Good work, team," said Yukabacera, and they all grinned. They really did feel like old comrades now.

Yukabacera led them to a door that opened into a room that looked like some sort of arena. It was vast, circular and empty, with a platform protruding from the wall all the way around the outside, and another above this. It was in fact the middle level they were on, and Yukabacera asked Minako to throw down a chain allowing them to descend. "The door into Sector Eight is on the other side," he said.

They all went down, paying no attention to the fact that Yukabacera chose to remain until last. When Ami looked back to see if he was following, she saw that he was speaking through a communicator. "Proxima?" he said. "Yukabacera speaking. I've brought them."

"Good work," said Proxima. Instantly, the door they had come through closed – and so did the door they were making for at the far end.

"Hey!" said Yukabacera. "Let me out, will you! Do you want to kill me along with the humans?"

"You are no more use to our side," said Proxima.

"Hey!" Yukabacera screamed; but it was no use. The call had been disconnected. He turned and looked down at the eight humans, who were all staring up at him with expressions ranging from shock to disgust.

"Is this how you repay our trust?" snarled Rei. "You scumbag!"

"I have to save Vateilika," Yukabacera said quietly, "at any cost."

"Rei-chan," Ami said, with a small, frightened voice, tugging on Rei's sleeve to hold her back as she tried to spring at Yukabacera.

"What? Let me at him!"

"Right now, I'd be more worried about that," Ami whispered. And, as Rei looked round, she pointed at the huge spherical robot that had just descended from the ceiling and was now hovering in the air in front of them.

**Author's Note**

In the annotations to his Iji speedrun on YouTube, Dan Remar mentions that Sector Seven was originally intended to be a sort of stealth level. Thanks, Dan; you made this chapter possible. I wanted the characters to be able to hurry through those two sectors because they have something much more important coming up – the most awesome boss fight in any videogame ever. Naru will shoot you if you disagree, and you don't want to make that girl angry now that she has the Velocithor.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

The appointed meeting-place was a deserted shack some distance from the city. The interior was pitch-black; all the windows had been boarded up to block out the light. Krotera looked up as the door opened and Sharon stumbled in, Liz and Leanne following behind and keeping their tranquilliser guns trained on her.

"What's this?" Krotera growled. "I asked you to come alone."

"Tough luck," said Liz. "You deal with all three of us, or none."

"I'm not sure I have any wish to deal with you."

"Then what are you here for?" Liz said, fixing him with a piercing stare.

Krotera thumped the table in front of him with a scarred fist. "Revenge!"

Liz smiled. "You want to hurt the people who did this to you, don't you?"

"That accursed Sailor Mars!" Krotera snarled. "Because of her, I've lost my honour, my position, my respect, everything I cared about! I want to see her scream as her friends die around her before I finally grant her the mercy of death."

"And you can't do that," Liz said quietly, "because you don't know the sailor warriors' weakness…."

"Their weakness?" Krotera's eyes were narrow and intent.

"Oh yes," said Liz. "Didn't you know that their magic makes them invulnerable – unless you know the secret of their weakness?"

"And what is that secret?"

"Oh, no," said Liz. "You don't get the secret until you've agreed to give us what we want."

"And what's that?"

"Passage into the research facility, without any of the aliens knowing that we're there."

Krotera stared at her. "Why?"

"Because we're going to rescue our friend Ruby from your people."

Krotera burst into laughter. "Rescue her?" he said. "You must be joking. She's in a cell at the bottom of Sector Nine, and even if I could get you into the complex, you'd have no chance of getting past the bulkhead." He shrugged. "If I weren't considered a non-person now I could have gone in there and got her out for you, but now – no chance."

"What we'll do once we're inside is none of your concern," Liz insisted. "Just get us into the complex and we'll give you the information you want – and then we'll leave you in peace and you'll leave us in peace. That's the deal I'm proposing, and it's up to you whether you want to accept."

"Very well, I accept!" Krotera roared. He looked at Liz suspiciously. "Now, what's the secret?"

"You don't find out until we're inside the complex."

"Zentraidon, you're hard to satisfy!" He thumped the table again. "All right, then. When will you get there?"

"Let's say in one hour. Wait for us a hundred metres down the road from the main entrance."

"Done!"

Liz extended a hand, but apparently Krotera didn't understand this human convention, so Liz shrugged and withdrew it. The three young women walked outside together, and then there was a silence.

"Get in," Liz said, gesturing towards the hired car.

"Why?" said Sharon. "I've fulfilled my side of our little bargain. I got Krotera to listen to you, and he's letting you inside the centre."

"Maybe," said Liz, "but I still don't trust you. There's only me and Leanne left, and I can't spare her to stay here and watch after you, so you're going to have to come with us."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

"This is Sentinel Proxima speaking to the human intruders," a voice said over a loudspeaker system. "It has been amusing to watch you trying to infiltrate our security, but I cannot allow you to proceed further. Your existence will now be terminated."

"Great," said Rei, "they sure know how to make their guests feel welcome…."

The robot spun around in the air as though scanning its surroundings. It was over three metres in diameter, made of a homogeneous light-toned metal, and a complex array of lights played over its surface as it processed the data it was receiving. The lines of lights seemed to flow towards one particular point where they went round in a circle, looking a bit like an eye in a face. The eye, if that is what it was, turned to face the sailor warriors, and a volley of Splintergun fire rattled out and shook the floor around them.

"Separate!" Mamoru roared out. "Make a wide circle around it and confuse it by firing from different sides!"

They moved rapidly backwards to form a wide ring, and Rebecca fired her rocket launcher at the robot. The missile struck it and exploded, but no visible damage was done.

"_Burning Mandala!_" Rei cried from across the room, just as the robot was turning to face Rebecca. A sheet of flames shot out and encircled it, but when Rei's attack ran out of energy the flames subsided, and the robot was unmarked.

Mamoru then stepped forward and fired his MPFB Devastator. Three pulses of cerulean energy shot out from the barrel and struck the robot one after another, exploding with such a magnificent bang that it was sent flying to the other side of the room. But Mamoru was knocked backwards by the recoil, and, being unprepared for its strength, he stumbled and fell. Then as the robot spun round in the air, trying to get its bearings again, a feeler of blue light played across the floor until it found Mamoru out, and then the robot retaliated by firing its own Devastator, striking the ground so fiercely that Mamoru bounced high in the air, fell back against the wall, and dropped senseless to the ground.

Usagi screamed and tried to run over to him, but another volley of Splintergun fire soon covered the ground between them, and Rei had to grab her arm and hold her back. Then the robot, seeing the pair of them right in the middle of its target area, fired another Devastator right at Rei's feet. She grabbed Usagi and leapt out of the way of the blast, but it still shook them both and sent them rolling over each other across the floor.

While all this was going on, Rebecca and Helen were continuing to fire at the metallic sphere, and Minako tried to use her Crescent Beam attack, but nothing seemed to be doing it any damage. Ami had retreated to the corner of the room, and was scanning it with her handheld computer, trying to analyse its weaknesses. Yukabacera remained standing on the upper platform, silently watching the battle going on below him.

"Give us some help, damn you!" Naru called up at him. "You'll be killed too if we can't beat this thing, you know!"

"I know," Yukabacera said quietly, "but if it will save Vateilika – even death is nothing."

"You idiot!" Rei shouted. "Don't you realise, Tor was just using you? He never had any intention of releasing your princess."

"I must do everything I can to save her," said Yukabacera. "It is a matter of honour."

"Does honour mean you have to ignore the facts? You've let yourself be fooled!"

"Leave him, Rei-chan," Naru said quietly. "He's not going to listen."

She turned back towards the robot, which was now firing rockets towards Rebecca and Helen, and lifted her Velocithor and turned it on full blast. A dazzling stream of yellow light flooded out, seeming to rip through the air as sparks shone along its edges. The blast struck the robot dead centre and sent it shuddering away, wobbling from side to side as it struggled to withstand the intensity of the energy that was streaming towards it. Sparks flashed on its surface; it clunked painfully as it bounced against the ceiling. And still Naru kept the beam trained on it, though she had to close her eyes as the light was so intense. Far above her, the robot turned, with excruciating slowness as it gripped the ceiling of the room and pulled itself round in spite of the force that was pressing it against the concrete; and then a Devastator blast shot out towards Naru.

"_Venus Love-me Chain!_" Minako called out, whipping out her chain and striking the Devastator missiles, sending them flying away. One of them struck the wall behind where Helen and Rebecca were standing, and the two girls had to quickly jump out of the way. Minako blushed and rushed over to apologise, but they shrugged it off with a smile.

But the robot had other tricks up its sleeve. Hatches all over its surface opened, and a swarm of grenades were thrown out. They bounced around the floor, fizzing as they came to rest and lay waiting. Helen and Rebecca backed hastily out of the way; Minako threw up a chain and scurried up to the middle platform; Ami cast Bubble Spray Freezing at the ones closest to Rei and Usagi. But Naru was too far away for them to help her. Dropping her Velocithor, she leapt into the air as the grenades exploded around her and bounced her upwards. And the robot, suddenly free of the force holding it against the ceiling, dropped to the floor. A Plasma Cannon beam shot out horizontally from its centre and struck Naru at the top of her bounce; and she was thrown into a corner of the room and lay still.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

It could not even be called a battle. Zekailo and two others fired their modified pulse cannons and broke down the doors before the Berserkers guarding them had even noticed their presence; then their troops leapt forward out of the shadows and filled the interior of the control room with Shocksplinters. They had co-ordinated with Tarixuro, and she and her troops had launched a simultaneous attack by the same method at the opposite doors. From inside the control room came a burst of explosions, screams, and thuds – and then complete and utter silence.

The Berserkers outside the control room did not take long to subdue; those who chose not to surrender were quickly cut down with Plasma Cannons, while the others were led back to Sector Eight and their weapons taken off them. Vateilika and Zekailo hastened into the control room to make sure that no-one had been left alive.

Ruby was, at first, unsure of whether to follow them, but she decided at last that no matter what horrors the control room held, she was more frightened of remaining alone outside. She stepped gingerly over the threshold, and immediately wished she hadn't. The room was thick with the smell of blood, rendered even more horrible by the mixture of smouldering plastic. All around her were the dead – most of them soldiers, but some not even wearing military uniforms, bare charred flesh showing where the Shocksplinters had burnt through their clothes. She tottered unsteadily on her feet, and clutched the doorframe for support.

Vateilika glanced round. "What's wrong?" she said.

"I… I'm sorry," Ruby whimpered. "I just… I've never seen a dead body before."

"You'll have to get used to it, I'm afraid," said Vateilika. "Have all systems been shut down?"

Zekailo fired a Shocksplinter into one of the computers just to make sure. It exploded in a flash of red light, its frame falling backwards off the table. "All down," she said.

"Hail, Princess," said a weary voice from the opposite door.

"Hail, Tarixuro," said Vateilika. "Your support will be very welcome to us."

"I'm afraid it won't be as much as I had hoped to bring you," Tarixuro said. "We were ambushed as we rode down from the upper levels, and lost about half of our force."

Vateilika grimaced. "So many lives pointlessly destroyed," she said. "There are few enough of us left as it is, without having to fight against each other."

Tarixuro nodded. "What's the plan now?" she said.

"Now that we've got the freedom to move between Sectors Eight and Nine, we'll gather all our supporters together and prepare to march on the throne room. I'll send our scouts out to the other sectors to get the word out to everyone who's loyal to us. Tor won't be able to do anything against us once we're united."

"Understood," said Tarixuro. "And your orders for me?"

"Lead your troops into Sector Eight, and my people will equip them with as many weapons as we can spare. If you have any wounded, there are beds in the recreation area where they can rest; we won't try carrying them to the medical bay until we've defeated Tor."

"I understand and obey, Your Highness."

"You'd better take Ruby with you."

"Ruby?"

"The Human Anomaly, if you prefer," Ruby said, managing a faint grin. "Don't worry about me – I can't do very much to help, but I'm on your side."

"She's not used to battle," said Vateilika. "She'd better stay in Sector Eight until all this is over."

"Understood, Your Highness," Tarixuro said again. She stepped forward and looked uncertainly at Ruby.

Ruby extended a hand. "My people shake hands when they meet a new friend," she said. "What do yours do?"

"Friend?"

"Oh, I'll explain later," Ruby said with a sigh. "Please, let's get out of this place."

"Very well, human," said Tarixuro. "Come with me."

And, nervously waving goodbye to Vateilika, Ruby turned and stumbled over the leg of a dead soldier as she followed Tarixuro out of the room, away from the sickening smell of death and burnt flesh.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

"I can never forgive you!" Rei roared through tear-flooded eyes. "Take this!" And she raised her Plasma Cannon and fired at the robot. There was a low, hollom boom as the beam of red energy struck its target; it bounced away towards the upper corner of the room and spun, trying to get its bearings before firing in retaliation. Rei raced across the floor to another position and fired again.

Minako slipped back down to the floor of the arena. "Any luck?" she asked Ami.

Ami's eyes were keenly scanning the data on her computer screen. "It's made of a very strong lightweight alloy of titanium, aluminium and, I think, beryllium," she said. "Rei's fire attacks aren't going to be able to hurt it. Sailor Moon's powers are useless, since it's a robot, and it's undamaged by my water attacks. The only thing we can do is keep on attacking with the weapons Yukabacera gave us, and hope we can somehow break through its armour before our ammo runs out."

"And can we?"

"I don't know," Ami said, tapping a series of buttons that brought up a new page of data. "I estimate that it would take another fifty or so shots of Rei's Plasma Cannon to damage it enough that I could try getting water inside it…."

"It doesn't hold that much ammo," Yukabacera noted.

Ami glared up at him. "Have you decided whose side you're on yet?" she said. "Or are you one of those cowards who won't choose a side until they see which one looks like winning?"

"I'll choose whichever side will help me save Vateilika," Yukabacera said as he walked off. "It would be cowardice to do anything different."

In the centre of the arena, three girls were still fighting, although Helen's weapon had so little range that she could do no more than discourage the robot from descending to ground level. Rebecca was firing rockets at it steadily, but its movement was so erratic that very few of her missiles hit it. Rei was having better luck with her Plasma Cannon, but it took so long to recharge that she had to do a lot of running about to dodge the Splintergun barrage that followed each shot.

The robot was at last showing some damage after Naru's Velocithor attack; its surface was scarred, lights missing from the pattern, and even a couple of panels had fallen where it had taken the worst of the barrage. But this only seemed to have made it more determined. It fired a Devastator at Helen, and Rebecca had to leap and grab her out of the way. Another Devastator struck the middle of the floor, forcing Rei back against a wall. And then another burst of grenades peppered the floor all around her, and the only thing she could do was leap up onto the middle platform. Then the robot sank and hovered in the centre of the room, and fired a horizontal Plasma Cannon towards Rei; she managed to duck it. The robot moved down slightly and fired again; this time Rei jumped over the beam. Then another shot, more rapidly this time, and Rei was only just able to duck. Then another, and she had to clamber right up onto the top platform to get out of the way.

If robots could smile, this one would have been smiling. A tendril of light felt its way towards Rei, and a trio of Devastator missiles shot out towards her. All she could do was leap down from the platform – and there was a nasty crunch as her leg struck the ground and the rest of her weight landed on top of it.

"Rei-chan!" Minako cried, jumping down next to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'll live," Rei groaned. "Run!" For now the robot had turned to face the floor again, and its Splintergun was shaking the floor around them, keeping Rei unbalanced so she could not reach for her fallen Plasma Cannon, while the light that heralded a burst of Devastator fire was feeling its way towards them.

"I won't leave you," Minako said through gritted teeth. She fired her CFIS at the robot as it descended towards them, a flickering stream of yellow light flashing towards it and throwing off sparks wherever it struck the surface. But the weapon was too weak; it could not force the robot back or hold it off, and Minako could do no more than desperately strike out with her chain to fend off the Devastator missiles, and then try to drag Rei to the side of the room as Rebecca tried to distract the robot by firing again with her rocket launcher. It was a valiant effort, but a costly one. The robot turned round, and responded with a volley of Splintergun fire that threw both Rebecca and Helen back against the wall, and they slumped to the ground and lay still.

Ami, meanwhile, was helping Usagi tend to the unconscious Mamoru. "We've got to try to revive him," she said. "He's our best hope – I don't think we can win this without the Devastator, and he's the only one who can fire it. _Shine Aqua Illusion!_"

A stream of cold water struck Mamoru in the face, and he groaned and opened his eyes. "Ami-chan?" he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" said Ami. "We've no time. Rei-chan and Naru-chan are down, and Minako-chan won't last much longer on her own. You've got to help her out with the Devastator."

Mamoru nodded, and tried to lift himself into a sitting position, though it was obvious that the effort was costing him great pain. "Where is it?" he said.

Ami looked around, and almost immediately saw the Devastator. It had fallen some distance away, and Yukabacera was standing with his foot firmly on top of it.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

General Tor was sitting opposite Kiron in his operations room, the table between them covered with plans for the invasion of Earth. He looked up, a little disgruntled, when a knock came on the door; he had hung up a "Do Not Disturb" sign, and not for no reason.

"Who is it?" he called out.

Without waiting to be invited, Sentinel Proxima slid the door open and stood in the threshold, bowing before the General. "Pardon, my lord," she said, "but I think you should look at this."

Tor gave Kiron an apologetic glance, and rose to follow Proxima. Kiron paused to lock the room before going after them.

Proxima led Tor to the main control room. "We've lost communication with the Sector Eight control room," she said.

"Power cut?"

"Could be, but I'm not sure about it. Have a look at this."

Proxima sat down at one of the computers and replayed a video clip. It showed the interior of the control room – everything looking normal, the guards standing on duty at the doors while soldiers and technicians worked on the computers. Then there was a flash of red light, and the screen went blank.

"Let's see that again," said Tor.

Proxima replayed the very end of the video clip in slow motion. It was immediately obvious that the red light did not instantaneously cover the screen, but washed over it like an expanding circle. Tor's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"A Shocksplinter?" he said.

"That's what I think too."

"But who…." Tor stopped in his tracks. "_Vateilika!_" he exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it," Tor said. He grabbed a communicator from the desk and pressed a button. "Run down to Vateilika's cell and check that she's still there," he said. "Report back to me instantly and not to anyone else, understood?"

He paced around the room in tense silence as they waited. A minute later, a breathless voice came back over the communicator. "My lord General?" it said. "She's not there. The cell's empty."

"Zentraidon!" Tor roared, thumping the desk so hard that the computer on it shook and rattled. "How can this have happened? Wait – she was in the same cell as that human. I bet those tomfool guards let her slip out when they took the human for execution!"

"That seems the most likely explanation," Proxima said quietly.

Tor looked round. "Kiron," he said. "I'm glad you're here. Vateilika has escaped and seems to be trying to seize control. She and her followers have taken the Sector Eight control room, and are probably using that sector as a base. Take as many troops as you think you will need and take control of the sector. And Kiron," he added in an undertone, so that only Kiron and Proxima could hear, "it might be better if Vateilika herself happened to be killed in the crossfire, you understand me?"

"Understood, my lord," said Kiron.

"What's all this?" said a voice. Tor looked round and saw that Iosa had come into the control room through another door.

"Iosa," he said, bowing, "I was just sorting out a little problem we are having. A minor matter, nothing more. Vateilika has escaped and is trying to cause trouble."

"I see," said Iosa. "And where is she?"

"We think in Sector Eight."

"None of our troops are there," said Iosa. "That simplifies matters."

"How do you mean?"

"General Taeho remained on board the ship, as you know. One word to her and Vateilika would never trouble you again."

Tor frowned. "That weapon, as you know, was meant to subdue the people of Earth," he said. "I will not fire it on my own people, whether they are rebelling against my leadership or not."

"You would rather risk wasting the lives of Kiron and his troops?"

"There is very little risk," said Tor. "Even if Vateilika has a few followers and a few weapons, she is sensible enough to surrender when she realises she has no chance of overcoming our vastly superior force."

"But…."

"Not another word," said Tor. "Kiron, you have your orders. I expect you back in the operations room as soon as your mission is completed."

"Yes, General," Kiron said, saluting as he departed.

Iosa walked back down the corridor until she was out of earshot of the control room, and then spoke into a communicator. "Taeho, you heard all of that, did you not?"

"Yes, madam Iosa."

"Then you know what you have to do."

Taeho hesitated. "I cannot go against General Tor's orders," she said.

"Who would you rather have angry at you, me or the General?"

This time Taeho did not hesitate. "Your orders shall be obeyed at once, madam Iosa."

"Good," Iosa said with a smile. "Fire the Phantom Hammer!"

**Author's Note**

One of my readers asked me to clarify, so just in case anyone else is confused: in the game, Proxima is the security robot, and there is no alien controlling it. In the story, Proxima is the alien controlling the robot; she is a humanoid of the same species as Vateilika and the rest.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

To Liz's surprise, when they got back to their room at the Sakura Hotel she found a young man waiting for them outside the door. He was short and Asian in appearance, and greeted them with a polite bow.

"You're Liz, the leader of the Sisterhood, aren't you?" he said in perfect English.

"Yes," she said. "Why?"

"And you're about to set off for the D.C.M.F.P.R. Research Facility to rescue Ruby Saionji, who's being held captive there by a tribe of aliens known as the Tetron."

"How do you…."

"There's no time to explain," he said. "In fact, we have very little time full stop. But I want you to take me with you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of the sailor warriors."

"I see."

Leanne nudged Liz with her elbow. "Do we trust this guy?" she said.

"Since he knows as much as he does," Liz whispered, "I think it's most likely he is who he says he is."

"Okay."

They went into the room, leaving the door half-open so the young man could decide for himself whether to follow them in. He chose to wait for them outside. Liz put through a call to her second-in-command, Lindsay, back at Headquarters, and explained the nature of the mission they were about to undertake. "I don't want to sound alarmist," she said, "but you must be prepared for what to do if we do not return. I'll keep you posted every six hours minimum. If you do not hear from us in that time, you may assume we are not coming back."

Leanne sorted through their gear to decide what were the most essential items to carry. Most unusually for their missions, they would not be carrying their tranquilliser guns, since Helen's last text message had warned them that these did not seem to work on the aliens. It felt strange to be setting off without them, but Leanne shrugged this off and reminded herself that not having them would make sneaking around a lot easier.

Both of them changed into black battle gear and bodywarmer armour. They had brought spares, and Leanne invited the young man to wear one and take the other to the car for Sharon. He saw the sense in this, and went into the bathroom to change.

The girls each had a PDA with a GPS attachment, and Leanne made sure to pack a small amount of food, a bottle of water for each of them, and an essential medical kit in a little bag that strapped onto her waist, invisible under her clothes. The Sisters gave each other a glance that asked "Are you ready?" and set off for the car.

The journey to the research facility was not long, and they knew long before they arrived that they would be in time for their appointment with Krotera. He was waiting for them where he had said he would be, and said nothing about the presence of an extra member in their group.

"We need to go round the back," he said. "That's the closest entrance to Sector Nine, which is where the prison block is. You're still sure you want to do this suicide mission?"

"I'm sure," Liz said grimly. "What about weapons?"

"How do you expect me to get weapons for you, when my people treat me as someone who no longer exists?"

"If you want your revenge as badly as you say do you, you'll do as we say," Liz reminded him.

"I'm not stupid enough to give you weapons until you've told me what I need to know," Krotera growled. "But you can have these, just in case we run into trouble." He handed both of the Sisters a small metallic sphere. "Resonance Detonators. Set them off and they kick the air around you, so to speak."

"Perfect," said Liz, concealing her Detonator in an inner pocket. "Let's go."

Krotera led them on a long trip around the side of the complex, and then around a corner. Ahead of them they could see the back of the military buildings, and above them –

Liz frowned. "Is that the spaceship you came in?"

Krotera looked up at it. "Yes."

"What's it doing there?" For the ship had descended through the clouds, and Liz felt sure it would soon be spotted by UFO enthusiasts for miles around. What were the aliens playing at?

Krotera shrugged and grunted, and walked on. But Liz remained for a moment looking up at the spaceship, fascinated.

Then all at once there was a loud, sharp fizz and a blinding flash of light, and it was all Liz could do to stop herself screaming. She shook and took a series of rapid breaths as she struggled to stop the world whirring past her in a sickening blur. "What… what on earth was that?" she said.

When she forced herself to look up, she saw that the first beam of cyan light had died away, replaced by a somewhat darker, steadier beam that was coming down from the spaceship straight onto one of the smaller buildings in the complex. She stared at it, open-mouthed. "What is that thing?" she said at last.

"I don't know," Leanne said, "but I don't like the look of it one little bit."

Liz nodded. "I think we'd better hurry," she said.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

"Give that back," Usagi said fiercely.

"I think you're forgetting," Yukabacera replied, "this is mine. I just let you borrow it."

"That's not important any more. We need it. Give it to us."

"Or else what? You'll fight me?"

Usagi got slowly to her feet and held out her wand; a pale light started to gleam at the tip of it. "I may not be any help at fighting the robot," she said, "but I could make you feel pain like you've never known before."

Yukabacera smiled and cocked his Shocksplinter. "You're forgetting one thing," he said. "The man behind you is injured. One Shocksplinter hitting the floor behind him…."

"But you haven't fired that Shocksplinter. Because I know there is good inside you somewhere. You know you wouldn't really do it."

"I would do anything to save Vateilika," Yukabacera said quietly.

"And do you think we don't have people we care about, people we think it's worth fighting to protect?"

Yukabacera followed Usagi's gaze towards the floor of the arena. Minako was standing over Rei as she pummelled the robot with as much power as the CFIS could provide. The huge metal sphere wobbled unsteadily as it tried to avoid taking damage, and, whether or not Minako thought she was getting the upper hand, she narrowed her eyes, clenched her teeth, and kept the CFIS trained on it as she stood in front of Rei to protect her from the thing's Splintergun fire.

"Foolish humans," said Yukabacera. "Don't you realise you can't win?"

"With your help we could," said Ami. "It's what Vateilika would want you to do. She wouldn't want so many lives destroyed just to save hers. We all have families back home – people who love us as much as you love her."

"Idiot!" said Yukabacera. "I've seen enough Earth movies to know what you humans mean by love – cheap, soppy stuff with no real meaning behind it."

"It isn't always like that," Ami said quietly.

She glanced down again at the fight going on in the arena. Minako was breathing heavily she struggled to keep her weapon held up; but still she kept on firing, clenching her teeth as she ignored the Splintergun pellets that were coming back at her. Then, suddenly, there was a loud fizz, and the beam of her CFIS faded.

"Out of juice," she said, looking at it ruefully.

"Minako-chan… just run," Rei groaned.

"_Never!_" said Minako. And, as the robot came swerving down towards her, she batted it away with the CFIS, and then threw the weapon at it, and bent down to gather Rei in her arms and, with her back to the robot, carried her away from the centre of the room. The robot, enraged, peppered the floor with Splintergun fire around them, and Minako screwed up her face to hide the pain as several shots hit her in the back; but still she stumbled on.

And then Yukabacera leapt down to the floor and fired his Shocksplinter into the robot, sending it bouncing away; and as Minako hurried past him, he ran across the room to distract it from her and fired again.

Ami scuttled over to grab the Devastator, and passed it to Mamoru. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll support you."

"Thanks," Mamoru said weakly. He lifted the weapon, waited for a good moment when it did not look like the robot would suddenly move out of the way, and fired. Three blue pulses shot across the room and struck it with a magnificent bang, sending it hurtling across the room and crashing painfully into the far wall. But even seated, even with Ami and Usagi holding his back, the recoil was painful, and Mamoru winced and crumpled, letting the weapon slip from his limp fingers.

From the other side of the room, three rockets shot towards them. Usagi screamed and leapt in front of Mamoru; but the missiles were flying too low to hit him. They thudded into the platform below him, exploding together and making it shake like a bouncy castle; Mamoru and Usagi were thrown back and fell over each other, hands clasped together, and did not move.

Down below, Yukabacera stood alone now, firing as many Shocksplinters as the reload time of his weapon would allow; but it was not enough. A hail of grenades shuddered the floor around him, and he was thrown back against the wall close to where Ami and Minako were standing. As he sank back and his eyes half-closed, he slowly turned his head to look up at them. "I'm sorry," he said. "If I'd come to my senses sooner… maybe… but it can't be helped now."

His weapon dropped to the ground as he too collapsed, and the last two sailor warriors were left alone. They looked at each other, and nodded. Above them, the robot was curving, swooping down in a wide arc as it screeched through the air towards them, blasting its Splintergun ahead as it came. Ami and Minako held hands as they raced towards it, preparing for one last desperate attack.

At the back of the room, the exit door was engulfed in a flash of brilliant white light, and there was a low, loud booming noise like the striking of a gong. The two girls stopped in their tracks.

"What is…," Minako whispered. But Ami's eyes were shining. She knew what it meant – what it had to mean.

The doors burst apart as something struck them from the other side with tremendous force, and they tottered on their hinges and fell. And there, framed in the doorway, was Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, the warrior of thunder. Lightning flashed between her hands as she held them apart, her eyes surveying the scene in front of her.

"Looks like I got here just in time," she said.

**Author's Note**

And now you know why I made Makoto stay behind, though I honestly never intended her separation from the others to last as many as 75 chapters. This battle would have lost all its drama had she been there from the beginning (and it would have been that much harder to find plausible ways to make the other boss battles solo fights, as well).


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Ruby groaned as she tried to rise. The world was whirling around her in grotesque patterns of black and crimson, and she was struggling to remember. Was she still in the prison? No, Vateilika had taken her to Sector Eight. She couldn't have imagined that, could she?

She half-opened one eye, and immediately closed it again. The light was too strong. A cold blue light that she wasn't used to seeing. She swayed and fell over, and made a retching motion, but there was nothing inside her to expel. She tried, slowly, to crawl her way across the floor, to feel around as she had been used to doing in the prison. Her hand landed in something wet and sticky, and she whimpered.

It took her a long time before she felt able to open her eyes again. She felt she vaguely recognised the pattern on the wall in front of her – but it had not been that colour, had it? Maybe it was only the light playing tricks on her. That horrible blue light that was so painful to look at. Shielding her eyes and shaking as she struggled to control her tears, she turned around until she could see what she was next to. What had caused the floor to be wet and sticky like that.

It was the broken body of an alien, blood cascading from huge gashes in its front and sides. The face was intact, though, and as it slowly turned to meet hers, something shuddered in Ruby's heart as she recognised it. It was Tarixuro.

"Human," she said, "you should get out while you can. Our wars… are no concern of yours…."

Tarixuro sank back, and her eyes closed for the last time. Ruby bent over her, reached for her hand and clasped it in hers, and wept.

A long time later, she finally managed to stumble to her feet. She still had to shake herself so as not to let in too much light, but she managed to look around. The whole room was filled with the dead: the bodies of the aliens, many horribly mangled, some broken completely in half. All around was stinking blood. A low sort of humming sound was coming from somewhere a long way above her; apart from that there was no noise. No footsteps. No voices. There might have been nothing left alive in the whole complex.

"Vateilika?" Ruby shouted. "Zekailo? Vateilika? Where are you?"

Then, the bang of a door and footsteps coming towards her. Ruby's heart quivered.

The door nearest to her burst open, but it was not Vateilika or Zekailo who entered, but two Berserkers armed with Shocksplinters. Beyond them, Ruby could see a line of alien soldiers moving towards her.

"A human!" cried the nearest Berserker, pointing his weapon at her.

"Don't shoot!" cried Ruby. "I'm a friend of Princess Vateilika."

"You're a bit behind the times," the alien responded. "Vateilika's locked up, and it's General Tor we take orders from now."

"No, you're wrong," said Ruby. "Vateilika's free, and she'll be giving the orders again soon."

"Free, is she?" laughed the other Berserker. "Then I hope I'm the first one to find her – Tor will pay a good price for her head."

"Monster!" Ruby cried. Instinctively, her hand reached for the weapon Tarixuro had been carrying.

The first Berserker narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd rather be that than born human," he said. "Any last words, scum?"

"Yes," said Ruby. "Tell General Tor – _the Human Anomaly is here!_"

And she lifted the weapon and fired. Only then did she see what it was – one of the new Velocithors. She was completely unprepared for its effect. A wide beam of yellow light scorched down the corridor, and then –

As far down the corridor as she could see, bodies were exploding, bouncing backwards as the beam struck them and then disintegrating in a violent flash of flames and smoke. Ruby's mouth fell open, and for a second her hand would not respond to her brain. It wasn't that she intended to keep the trigger pressed down as she turned to look in pity on the Berserker nearest her as he fell back against the wall and dropped to the floor in a heap. The beam burnt a massive hole through his chest, and his groan of pain stopped dead.

The Velocithor dropped from Ruby's limp hand, and she fell on her knees at the Berserker's side and clutched his lifeless hand. "I'm sorry," she wept. "I'm so, so sorry…."

But there was no answer. There was no-one left who could hear her.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

The robot swivelled round to aim at Makoto, but it was too slow; her attack was prepared already.

"_Supreme Thunder!_" she cried; and a bolt of lightning flashed from her hand towards it, shrouding it in a ball of flickering white light that sent it crashing away.

When the light died down, it was easy to see how much Makoto's attack had damaged the robot. Its surface was blackened and grimy, and steam was billowing out from its overheated components. But this only seemed to have made it angrier. It came charging towards her, hurtling out Devastators as it went, pockmarking the wall with Splintergun fire until Makoto was hidden from view behind a thick wall of smoke.

"Mako-chan!" Minako screamed.

Then Makoto jumped, seemingly from out of nowhere, and landed right on top of the robot as it careered towards her; gripping on tight, she kicked at it furiously until she had dragged it close enough to the floor that she could let go and drop on her feet; then she gave it a massive kick that sent it flying right to the ceiling of the arena, and cried, "_Supreme Thunder Dragon!_"

The whole air turned white as flashes of lightning shot upwards, sparking off the walls and ceiling to strike the robot from all directions. It span like a top as it tried desperately to get away; but whichever way it turned, in front of it was another streak of lightning getting ready to spring towards it. Panels flew off it as it shook; it burst open as one component after another went off with a bang; its Devastator went off unintentionally, scorching a deep scar at the very top of the wall.

Then it was over, and the robot plummeted to the ground, bouncing painfully off it and spinning loosely as it wobbled itself to a halt.

Makoto was breathing deeply. "Did I… did we win?"

Yukabacera opened one eye. "You shouldn't have done that," he said.

"Why not?"

He raised an unsteady hand to point to the robot, and the others could see that it was glowing from the inside with a deep white light that seemed to drain the colour from the whole room. "It's charging its Nuke," Yukabacera said. "That's its weapon of last resort. It will blow the whole sector to pieces."

"Then what are we waiting for?" cried Minako. "Let's get out!"

"Wait!" said Ami. "What about the others? We can't just leave them."

She was tapping rapidly on her computer. "What are you doing?" Minako asked.

"I've been thinking," said Ami. "From the way that thing flies, I would say it must be extremely lightweight."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Makoto. Ami nodded.

"What are you…," Minako began. But without waiting for her to speak, Makoto strode towards the robot and eased herself under it. Then, pushing her feet into the ground and using her body as a lever, she lifted the thing up until she was holding it above her body with both hands; then she transferred the weight to one hand, stretching it as high as she could until the robot was held on the tips of her fingers; and she drew the other hand back and punched it, sending it reeling high into the air.

Then, as it spun in the air and started to descend again, she drew her hands apart; lightning flashed between them, and she threw it high, striking the robot right through the gap where a panel had been blown off. At the same moment, Ami cast an attack that sent a sheet of water cascading into the machine's interior. Both attacks struck at the same time, and the thing blew itself to pieces, sending sheets of broken metal cascading down and littering the floor around them.

"We won," Makoto said quietly.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Krotera led them to a small doorway in the side of the building, and unlocked this by typing an identification code into the small numberpad that stood beside the door. The door slid open, and he signalled for Liz and the others to follow him in.

"Now, you mustn't touch anything from here until we reach the shaft," he said. "This is the top-secret armoury of the Tetron, and Yukabacera for one would _kill_ to be allowed in here for even a second. We're going through here because it's the fastest way to the shaft, but you must forget that you ever saw this place."

"Understood," Liz said grimly. All the same, she couldn't help glancing around her as they progressed in single file through a dark corridor. The shelves around them were stiff with weapons – shotguns, machine guns, many sorts she had never seen in her life before, and even one that looked like a cross between a vacuum cleaner and a banana.

At the other end of the armoury, Krotera opened another door, and the light grew stronger as they saw the shaft ahead of them. The term Krotera had given it was quite literal. A vast hole opened up in the ground ahead of them, and a series of platforms, each a long way apart, marked the only route down.

"I guess no-one thought of installing an elevator?" Liz said with a sigh.

"Perhaps you weren't listening when I said that this area is top secret," Krotera retorted.

"So what happens now?"

"You follow me down to Floor 17 and then we part company, after you've given me the information you promised."

"And the prison block?"

"Is directly below us. From Floor 17, you can get to the bottom by elevator."

"Very well," said Liz. "Lead the way."

Krotera lowered himself over the edge of the shaft and let go, landing on the platform with a heavy thud. Liz winced as she thought about how much shorter she was than the alien; but she was not afraid of a little pain, so she climbed down onto the platform after him, and the others followed. It took a while, but at last all five of them were on the level that Krotera had called Floor 17. Over in the corner of the room, a mechanical gun turret swivelled round and scanned them; evidently recognising Krotera as one of its people, it became motionless once more.

"The elevator's that way," said Krotera, pointing to the exit opposite the gun turret. "Time for you to tell me this big secret of yours."

"The secret of the sailor warriors' weakness?" said Liz. Her tone was casual, but inside she was shaking. It all depended on whether Krotera would believe the story she had decided on – a story she knew to be a complete lie. "It's their feet," she said. "Their invincibility comes from a shield generated by a computer concealed in their shoes."

Krotera smiled. "Thank you for telling me that," he said. "Now I don't need you any more. You can die."

Liz was ready for this, and leapt to one side, but Krotera was also ready for that, and he swirled round before firing his rocket launcher directly at her. And then Liz's view was blocked, and before she realised what had just happened, the rocket exploded and something fell backwards and landed in her arms. And then she realised that it was Sharon, and that she had jumped in the way of Krotera's shot.

"Why?" she said softly.

"Because I want you to save Ruby," Sharon whispered. "I never meant it to be her. Please believe me."

Liz had been holding her so close that she could hear the precise moment when her heart stopped beating.

"Human fool," Krotera snorted. "Did she think that would save you? I'll kill you now!"

"You won't drag any more humans into this," a voice said behind him.

There was a flash of blinding blue light, and three Devastator missiles struck Krotera from behind and he dropped to his knees, gasping in pain as his weapon fell from his hand and bounced away across the floor.

"It's time for you to pay for what you did to Ruby, you coward," said Vateilika.

"What?" Krotera roared. "Coward? And you attack me from behind!"

"It's the treatment you deserve," Vateilika said as she strode forward. "You never gave Ruby a chance, when you bribed one of her friends to steal her away in the dead of night. You call yourself one of the Great Four, but she was a braver warrior than you will ever be. I want that to be the last thought in your mind. She is dead because you sacrificed her to your meaningless charade, your pretence at being a warrior. You are nothing but a pathetic failure. _Die!_"

By now she was standing right over him. Liz and Leanne shielded their eyes as she fired the Devastator again. When they opened them, she was still standing there, still holding the weapon above where Krotera had been kneeling; but where he had been there was now only a smouldering mass of burnt flesh and a few pieces of scrap metal.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

It was a long time before Ruby opened her eyes again; she could not say how long. She felt numb; as though whatever it was that had blasted Vateilika's army to pieces had taken away something of her soul with it. There was no point in anything now; no reason for her to move. They were all gone – Vateilika, Zekailo, Tarixuro – and nothing she could do would bring them back. She shouldn't have raised a weapon against the Berserker. She should just have let them kill her. Why not, after all?

_But no, something inside her said. I have to go on. What about General Tor, and the Tetron? They're going to destroy the whole planet… and it looks like I'm the only one left who knows it…._

_Yeah, like I could do anything to stop them. They have a whole army!_

_The sailor warriors wouldn't just have given up…._

_Yes, but I'm not like them. I could never be._

_But they're not here. Maybe they're dead too…._

_No…._

Ruby dropped her head onto her knees and wept. How long ago was it that they had been in the control room, listening to Naotgerai telling them that the sailor warriors were coming to rescue her? It felt like another lifetime. As if the person that had happened to was dead, and she was someone else. An impostor, wearing Ruby's clothes.

_They can't be dead… not Usagi-chan? That sweet way she always used to smile…._

_And Naru, too… did she come with them?_

_I don't know…._

_I don't want to know._

_What, are you just going to close your eyes and pretend?_

_Yes, if I have to. I can't let myself think about them._

_So you're just going to forget? Pretend they're not part of who you are?_

_Maybe that part has already been left behind. I don't feel the anger I should be feeling. Not even pain. Just a sort of numbing sensation of something draining me away, a bit like hunger…._

_I can't go on…._

_I've got to go on. At least I can avenge their deaths, if nothing else._

_So meaningless. Who cares any more? It's not like you can stop wars happening, stop people being killed. Nothing you do will make any difference._

_But… if I can make these aliens leave us alone… isn't that good? Isn't that worth fighting for?_

_Who are you kidding? Just look at yourself!_

_Look at what? Didn't I kill those Berserkers?_

_And then sat down and cried over it._

_What do you expect – am I meant to feel good about killing?_

_Depends. Do you want to stop the Tetron or not? Because you're not going to be able to do that without killing them. Their leaders, at least. And anyone else who tries to stop you reaching them._

_I guess I can't do this after all._

_There's no-one else._

_Vateilika was right. I should have stayed out of this battle._

_Too late to wish that now._

Ruby slowly got to her feet. Yes, it was too late. There was no turning back now, and no turning aside from the path that chance had laid out for her. Wearily, she struggled to her feet and lifted up the Velocithor. Screwing up her eyes to avoid that gruesome blue light, she staggered over to the ramp that led down to the lower floor. There, strewn across the ground next to the bodies of the aliens who had been holding them, were all the weapons of Vateilika's army. All of the new Velocithors, except for the one she was holding. Ruby gathered the others into a large heap, stripped them all of their ammo and stuffed as much of it as she could into her pockets, and then held the beam of her Velocithor over the heap until every last one of the others was a puddle of molten metal. There, it was done now. The Tetron would never get their hands on those.

It was time to leave all this behind. Even though she didn't have a very clear idea of where she was going, anywhere was better than staying here now that Tor's troops knew exactly where she was. She stumbled out of the sector and away down the corridor into Sector Nine, without a backward glance.

**Author's Note**

The crowning irony is that when Ruby first named herself the Human Anomaly back in Chapter 62, I had _absolutely no idea_ that this scene or anything like it was coming. In a very real sense, she brought it on herself.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

It took a few minutes, but thanks to Ami's water magic and Usagi's healing powers, the unconscious sailor warriors and their allies were soon revived. Mamoru examined Rei's leg, and they were all relieved when he said it was not broken. He lent her his cane to use as a crutch, and she managed to lift herself up and start walking.

"I thought you'd decided to stay in Japan?" Minako said to Makoto.

"I did," she replied, "but then I thought, if you guys got into trouble without me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Well, you certainly saved all our lives," said Ami. "How did you manage to find us?"

"Purely by luck," said Makoto. "My communicator told me you were in this complex, but I didn't think I could break in on my own, so I hired a helicopter to fly me over, planning to land on the roof and get in through a high window. Then the alien ship came down and fired a huge gun at one of the buildings. The blast was so huge that the gun broke in half, and the lower half fell on another building and broke a hole in the roof. I got in through that hole, heard your voices, and realised that I was right next to the room where you were fighting."

"They… they fired the Phantom Hammer?" Yukabacera said weakly.

The others were looking at him with expressions ranging from distrust to outright dislike. Makoto, who did not know any of what had happened before, just blinked at him. "What's the Phantom Hammer?"

"It's our most powerful weapon. Tor insisted on bringing a ship equipped with it in case we encountered human resistance. That he would have fired it on our own people! It's incomprehensible."

Ami shuddered. "Still, if it's broken then we're safe from it now," she said.

"Maybe," said Yukabacera, "but we're not safe from Tor's troops now that he knows we broke his latest toy. He won't be pleased, either; those things are really expensive to make. We should get moving."

"Who said you had the right to give the orders?" Rebecca snapped at him. "You tried to kill us all, you monster!"

Yukabacera shrugged. "Fine, kill me if you like," he said. "It's not like I have any reason to care any more."

"Why not?" said Ami. "Don't you want to help us rescue Ruby and Vateilika?"

Rebecca shot her a glance. "I can't believe you're still willing to trust this creep," she said.

"I didn't say I was," Ami said, turning back to Yukabacera. "Give us your weapon."

Yukabacera stood up and handed over his Shocksplinter; Ami handed it to Makoto. "We still need you to show us the way to the prison block," she said. "But you'll walk in front from now on, and we'll be watching you. And when this is over, if you keep your word and don't betray us again, we'll let you go free." She glanced at Helen and Rebecca. "Sorry, but we don't have time to debate this," she said.

"No problem," said Rebecca. "I trust to your wisdom."

"You… you are Helen and Rebecca?" Makoto said, stumbling a little over the unfamiliar English words.

"Yes."

Makoto gave up and spoke rapidly in Japanese, which Minako translated for her. "Mako-chan says she found out about you from the diary Ami-chan left in the hotel room, and she left Shinozaki-kun at the hotel to wait for your colleagues and let them know we were here."

"What, Shinozaki's here with you?" Naru exclaimed.

"Yes, as soon as I told him I'd decided to come to America, he said he would come with me."

"I'll see if I can get Liz," Helen said. She took out her mobile and dialled, while the others waited in tense silence. She spoke for a while on the phone, and then looked over at Yukabacera. "Do you know where Floor 17 of Sector Nine is?"

"Yes."

"That's where Liz, Leanne and Shinozaki are," she said. "Can we get to them? She says Vateilika's with them."

"Vateilika?" Yukabacera cried. "Impossible – she's free?"

Helen ignored him, as she was listening to something more being said on the other end of the line. The others all watched in alarm as her expression froze and her face became very pale. "I see," she said at last, in a voice that did not sound like hers. "Yes… yes, I'll tell them. Thank you." As she put the phone away, she looked close to tears.

"Helen?" said Ami. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm afraid Ruby is dead."

There was a very long silence.

"I can't believe it," Naru said, whimpering softly. "After all we've come through."

Makoto said nothing, but her face was grim as she held Naru tightly and allowed her to rest her head on her breasts as the tears flowed freely.

"How did it happen?" said Ami.

"Vateilika said it was that Phantom Hammer thing," said Helen. "They were together, and she'd just told a friend named Tarixuro to escort Ruby into Sector Eight – then the Phantom Hammer struck and everyone in the sector…." She came to an abrupt halt, seeing the effect her words were having on Naru. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"But why?" Rei cried. "Why did they want to fire that thing? What was the purpose?"

"I don't know."

"We've got to find Liz and the others," said Rebecca. "It's senseless, trying to sort things out when we each only know half the picture."

Usagi looked close to tears as well, and Mamoru hugged her. "I know it's hard," he said, "but we've got to go on. We did our best – the least we can do for her is make sure we all get out of here alive. She wouldn't have wanted any of us to lose our lives for her."

"Which way are we going?" asked Makoto.

"This isn't going to be easy," said Yukabacera. "Floor 17's on the other side of the bulkhead, and that's going to be very heavily guarded. We'll need to refill on ammo first, for a start."

"Do we have time to do that?" asked Mamoru.

"Yes – we're not far from the armoury, and I know a way we can sneak in unobserved."

"We'll follow your lead, then."

Naru said nothing as she took Makoto's arm and followed after the others, but Makoto noticed that she was gripping her Velocithor more tightly than before, as though wondering whether she might soon get an opportunity to use it. Makoto, feeling that she could guess how Naru felt, decided not to say anything.

Yukabacera led them back into the ventilation shaft they had used to cross Sector Seven. About halfway along, he took a side shaft that led to a ladder; climbing this, he went up through a trapdoor into the armoury. He whispered to them that they should make as little noise as possible, since there would be guards stationed outside all the exits, so it would be best for just one of them to come up with him. Minako decided to do this, and they soon returned with more ammunition for all their weapons.

After taking a break to make sure all their guns were loaded, they went back along the shaft and through the room where they had fought the robot, this time crossing the room and taking the door at the far end.

"Sector Eight," said Yukabacera. "Won't take us long to get through here; this sector has no strategic importance, so it won't be guarded."

"Then this is where Ruby –"

"Yes, but it can't be helped. This is the easiest way through."

Yukabacera walked on and opened the first door ahead of them.

And then a Shocksplinter came sailing through the door and threw him back, knocking him to the floor and stunning him. Visible through the doorway were two huge Berserkers, and the second one was just getting ready to fire.

**Author's Note**

It's always nice when different parts of the story dovetail together as neatly as this. The entrance through the roof of Sector Seven being caused by the fall of the Phantom Hammer, and not existing previously, explains why Yukabacera couldn't take them that way and they had to enter by the more dangerous rooftop elevator in Sector Five. And I hope you notice the irony of the fact that Iosa was responsible for saving the sailor warriors' lives by guiding Makoto to the scene just in time to rescue them.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

Kiron looked down at the young female soldier who was kneeling at his feet, quavering with what looked like fear. "What's wrong?" he said.

"Sir… in there…."

"Yes?"

"They're all dead! Lots of them, just lying there, covered in blood… I've never seen anything like it!"

Kiron frowned. "Is that enough to strike fear into the heart of one of my soldiers?" he said.

"No… no, sir, it's not that."

"Then in the name of Elem Sioz, what is it?"

"We were trying to go deeper into the sector, to find out what had happened – and there was a flash of light, a voice cried out, 'Tell General Tor the Human Anomaly is here!' and then –" She broke off, whimpering.

"Yes?" said Kiron. "And then?"

"And then there was a huge explosion and everyone just – died!" the soldier cried. "I ran away as fast as I could… I just don't know what's in there!"

Kiron blinked. "This is really true?" he said.

"I swear it! I saw it all, exactly as I've told you!"

Kiron drew a deep breath. "Tor must be informed at once," he said. "Everyone, prepare to retreat!"

All around him, his Commanders bowed in acceptance of his order. And then, in neat military fashion, the army turned around and marched back the way it had come.

"All right," Kiron said once they had reached the opening of the sector. "We'll split up here. I'll stay here and await Tor's orders. You, send your fastest runners back to Sector Six to contact Tor. Tell him there's a warrior running loose called the Human Anomaly, and he seems to have already wiped out Vateilika's troops, but we can't be sure he's an ally, since he's also fired on some of our men. Ask him to send immediate instructions and tell him I will remain here come what may."

The Commander he had spoken to bowed, and ordered two Berserkers to run off with the message.

"Meanwhile," Kiron said to another Commander, "you send out some scouts, try to find out more about this Human Anomaly, where exactly he is now and what he's doing, but remember he seems to be extremely dangerous, and if your scouts encounter him, their first priority is to return and report alive. Understood?"

"Understood, sir!"

"Good," said Kiron. "Then I'll leave you here, your troops can man these doors in case any of Vateilika's lot are still alive, and I'll take the rest through to the western side."

"Very good," the Commander said, and saluted.

Kiron left him, and marched at the head of half of his army towards the western exit from the sector. Once they were sure that the door was secured, he would see about deploying his troops to keep all the possible entrances guarded while he waited for Tor's response. They came in sight of the sector's main exit, and he blinked when he saw ahead of him the two Berserkers who had been sent to carry the message, who he had assumed would be well on their way to the Sector Six control room by now.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Sir!" one of the Berserkers said, turning round and saluting. "Footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. Sounds like about ten people coming this way. What should we do?"

It was then that Yukabacera pushed the door open, and the other Berserker fired his Shocksplinter, more by instinct than any conscious decision. But for a second Yukabacera and Kiron stared at each other through the open doorway, and it would be hard to say which of them was the more surprised.

**Author's Note**

If it seems uncharacteristic of the Iji aliens to show fear like this – this is an example of what TVTropes would call an acceptable break from reality. In the game, the aliens you actually meet cannot show fear, or it would be too easy to get past them – and then you would be rewarded for being a non-pacifist, which hardly seems right. But their logbooks show a little more of their true emotions.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

"Please leave," said Vateilika. She had turned to face Liz and the others, but kept her gun pointed towards the floor to show them that she meant no harm.

Liz shook her head. "Even if Ruby is dead, we can't leave until we've found our comrades who are also looking for her," she said.

"You can do no good here. Our wars have taken enough human lives already. I want there to be no more."

"We're not leaving," said Liz. "And remember, I don't know anything about what's going on here or what the different sides are."

"I don't see why you need to know."

"We could help."

Vateilika shook her head. "This isn't something that just a few humans can deal with."

"But if we get the sailor warriors on our side –"

"The sailor warriors!" Vateilika said with scorn. "Ruby also said they would be coming to save her, and look where that got her."

"But they're real," said Shinozaki, stepping forward. "They saved my life once. They've saved the world from aliens before now, too."

Vateilika snorted. "I'm sure the world does need saving from me," she said, "but right now I'm more concerned about saving my own people from General Tor."

"General Tor?" said Liz.

"He just wiped out most of my people with one shot of his Phantom Hammer," Vateilika said bitterly. "We've got too few left to make a serious assault right now, so Zekailo and I are getting everyone we can to safety before we consider our next move. We're moving all our troops into the lower levels of this sector, so we can establish a fortress. It won't be easy for Tor to get us down there."

"I see," said Liz. "And… Ruby? Forgive me, but I have to ask – are you sure that she's dead?"

"No-one survives the blast of the Phantom Hammer," said Vateilika. "It doesn't matter how brave or strong they are – none of that matters when there's nothing left but smoke."

Liz stared at the alien, understanding at last what the creases that were showing around her eyes had to mean. "Ruby was – your friend, wasn't she?" she said softly.

"Friend?" said Vateilika. "Ruby used that word. I still don't really know what she meant by it. Among my people, we don't have that concept. The only way to be truly close to someone is to fight alongside them, to share with them that moment of danger when either of you could die and you don't want it to be them, even more than you don't want it to be you. I don't know if you humans have a word for it, but we call it being comrades. Ruby was my comrade."

"Yes," Liz said quietly. "We have that word too."

"It means that now she is gone, I am more truly alone than I have ever been. I have lost my reason for fighting, and all that is left now is to go on with the battle without hope or reason, because that is the demand of honour."

"No reason for fighting?" said Liz. "What about bringing Ruby's killers to justice?"

Vateilika looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Justice?" she said. "That must be another human concept."

"Don't you have a concept of justice?"

"No – what is it?"

"Well…." Liz hesitated. "It means making sure that people who commit crimes don't get away without punishment."

"Ah," Vateilika said impassively. "Yes, we do have that concept, then. We call it revenge."

She gave what was left of Krotera's body one last kick and turned away. "Let's get going," she said.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

The second Berserker snarled as he readied his Shocksplinter, but Kiron leapt forward and stopped him with a forceful application of pressure on his shoulder. "Leave this traitor to me," he said.

Yukabacera was staggering to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth. "Traitor?" he said. "You're the one who's a traitor, if you've forgotten your duty to the Princess."

"My duty is to General Tor now."

"He had no right to take command as he did. The Princess is innocent."

"I am only a soldier," said Kiron. "Right and wrong is not for me to decide – it is just for me to obey my orders as I am given them."

"Damn you, don't you have any soul?" cried Yukabacera.

Kiron lowered a weapon to keep it trained on Yukabacera – the powerful Tyrian claw, only issued to Generals for the rare occasions when they found themselves in single combat. "I don't need a soul to understand and follow my duty," he said. "Die, traitor."

Behind Yukabacera, the sailor warriors glanced at each other to make sure they were all ready. Usagi held her wand high above her head and cried, "_Moon Princess Halation!_"

A stunning white light erupted around it, for a moment blinding Kiron and the Berserkers. Kiron tried to aim his Tyrian claw at Usagi and fired; several pulses of violet energy shot towards her. But Usagi's attack was too strong, and the pulses were simply swallowed up by it.

Ami leapt forward and blasted one of the Berserkers out of the way with her Splintergun; Helen did the same for the other with her pulse cannon. Rei sent a blaze of fire flashing straight down the corridor ahead of them, carving out a path down which they ran, Makoto lifting Yukabacera to his feet and dragging him after them.

Kiron wasn't going to let them have it all their way, however. As he heard them racing past him, he struck out with his short-range weapon, the Zica flamethrower. A shockwave of green flames bounced across the floor, and Helen, Rebecca, Ami and Usagi were thrown aside. Rei, who had run ahead and was out of reach of the shockwave when it struck, ground Mamoru's cane into the ground and used it to pivot round and shot a burst of flames at Kiron.

By now the vanguard of Kiron's army had followed him into the room, and Usagi was about to get up when Ami pulled her down just in time. A Shocksplinter shuddered over their heads, striking the wall and stunning one of the Berserkers who had been too close. Makoto roared out, "_Supreme Thunder Dragon!_" and a wave of lightning crackled over the heads of the oncoming troops, making them think twice about using their weapons.

"That way!" Mamoru cried, pointing out a side door that was not yet blocked by too many troops. Ami blasted her Splintergun towards the soldiers to hold them back, while Rebecca shot Kiron with a rocket to keep him from interfering. She wouldn't have been bothered if it had killed him, since then their escape would have been much easier, but it seemed the aliens had some kind of shielding that meant even a rocket explosion would not kill them instantly.

Minako was busy beating away Shocksplinters, but over the heads of the soldiers she could see three Elites arriving through the doorway, all of them armed with Devastators. "Sailor Mars!" she called out. "Get them, quick!"

Rei was shaking as she lifted her Plasma Cannon, but she knew it had to be done – she just hoped it would stun the aliens rather than kill. Even Naru, she reminded herself, had survived its blast, and she didn't have the aliens' shielding. She aimed it over the troops' heads so that only the Elites would be hit, and fired; a low boom echoed around the room as its red beam blasted out and then slowly receded. Two of the Elites fell back; with the other soldiers blocking them from sight, Rei could not see whether they had been killed or not.

Then the third Elite fired his Devastator, and hell broke loose. Minako decided to duck and try to deflect the missiles towards the ceiling; she got the first, but a clumsy movement of her chain made the second missile explode against it, with a blast that crushed her against the floor, leaving her feeling like an elephant had sat on her. The third crashed straight into Makoto, who screamed and stumbled over, letting go of Yukabacera, while Rei and Naru, who had been too close, were also knocked over by the blast.

The remaining Berserker turned round before firing, underestimating Makoto's strength and feeling sure the Devastator blast would sent her flying through the air. His Shocksplinter whistled over Rebecca's head and struck a soldier who had been standing behind her; the blast sent her rolling across the floor in a ball. Usagi, who was close to the door by this time, turned and cried "_Moon Princess Halation!_" again. A brilliant flash of light blinded the oncoming soldiers for just long enough for Makoto to get to her feet, lift Naru and carry her towards safety.

Kiron, realising that Usagi was the most dangerous of his opponents, fired his Ragebomb at her; but Mamoru grabbed her and leapt aside just as a barrage of missiles came crashing down around them, making the very air seem to explode with a force that shook the whole room. But that also gave them a few moments of breathing space in which the enemy were not advancing. Minako used her chain to lift Rei up, while Ami and Helen used their weapons to hold the enemy off just long enough for her and Rebecca to pull Rei to the safety of the exit door.

Then they were through, and Mamoru slammed the door behind them while Makoto helped him to hold it shut. They were all exhausted and shaking, trying bravely not to make too much of their injuries as it was more important to get as far away from Kiron's army as they could.

It was Ami who first looked around and noticed something. "Where's Yukabacera?" she said.

**Author's Note**

The loss of Yukabacera was one of those delicious moments that make writing so worthwhile – when the plot surprises you by taking a completely new direction not foreseen even at the beginning of the chapter, and yet in hindsight it feels so right that it's hard to believe it wasn't planned all along. The other example of this from _Soldiers of Love_ so far was the death of the Berserker in Chapter 61.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

It was the sound of the battle taking place behind her that made Ruby turn round. Her heart was racing. _It couldn't be – some of Vateilika's army are alive?_

_I've got to help them._

_What, me? What the hell am I supposed to do?_

_Give up and walk away, if you prefer. If you're fine with doing that._

_But… if Vateilika's there, if she's fighting… if there's even the tiniest chance that she's alive…._

Before she had the chance to finish debating with herself, before she even knew what she was doing, Ruby found herself running back through Sector Eight, straight towards the sounds of battle. They were coming from an upper floor, but after a minute of frantic running back and forth she found the elevator. She tapped her foot with impatience as the platform rose beneath her, the sounds of screams and explosions growing louder and louder all the time.

She rushed along the upper corridor, the light growing stronger around her as she did, until she found herself on a platform overlooking a large hall. A gun turret stood at the edge of the platform, silently overlooking what was going on on the floor below. Troops were moving across the hall, all heading for a door at the far end – and it was from beyond that door that the sounds of battle were coming.

Ruby shook and clutched onto the railing for support. _I can't do this_, something inside her said. _This is absurd! I'm not a warrior._

_Do you think any of them chose to be in this situation? They're just ordinary people, the same as you._

_But there are so many of them…._

_And you have the Velocithor. You've seen what it does._

_Even so… I can't… I can't make myself just kill everyone!_

_Are you just going to abandon Vateilika?_

Ruby whimpered as she tried to lift herself up. The gun was almost falling from her hand, and she forced herself to tighten her grip on it. It would be all lost if she allowed it to fall to the floor below. She had to know what was going on. She had to know whether these troops were Vateilika's allies or her enemies.

Closing her eyes and screwing up all her courage, she leant over the railing and roared out, "_Vateilika!_"

Then she threw herself back out of sight and waited.

The two Elites who had been knocked down by Rei's Plasma Cannon earlier turned towards her, and both blasted with their Devastators at the same moment. The platform Ruby was on shook like a building in an earthquake, throwing her against the back wall, and something within the gun turret must have slipped and caused a short-circuit, because the whole thing suddenly blew itself to pieces in a foul-smelling cloud of thick black smoke.

Ruby crawled over to retrieve her weapon, smiling as she peered over the edge of the platform and saw the troops turning and coming towards her. She had a plan now; she would not have to kill anyone.

In a sudden movement, she leapt to her feet and cried out, "_I am the Human Anomaly!_" – and she fired her Velocithor, waving it like a sparkler, first searing through the ceiling lights until the room was dark except for the ghostly light of her weapon, then spiralling down towards the advancing troops to frighten them away, without ever allowing the beam to reach them.

"This is only the beginning, General Tor!" she called out. "Do you hear me?"

She noted with satisfaction that the troops below her had stopped firing. They were holding back, forming a plan of campaign, perhaps even contemplating a retreat until they received more definite orders from their commanding officer. Ruby could tell from the heavy footsteps sounding on the lower floor that one of the Elites was stepping forward, his Devastator moving together with his eyes as he tried to find her. She hastily slid away to a different point on the platform. Yes, there he was, close to the centre of the room. It would be easy.

She fired the Velocithor for a split second, just long enough for the beam to flash out, strike the Elite and stun him backwards. His Devastator fell to the ground with a heavy thud, its echo in that complete darkness sounding ominous and terrifying. A hail of Shocksplinters shot towards her, but Ruby had backed well out of the way. And then came the satisfying sound of running footsteps, pushing and shoving and shrieking as the aliens beat a hasty retreat.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

"Leave him," said Rebecca. "I'm not risking my life for that creep."

"We can't just abandon him!" said Rei.

"Isn't making sure we stay alive to find the others again more important?"

"Just… decide… quick," Makoto panted, screwing her face up as she exerted her strength to the utmost to keep the door closed. From the other side, the Berserkers were beginning to pound on it with Resonance Detonators.

"I'm not happy with leaving him either," said Ami. "I sensed no evil in him – only confusion, and a shade of desperation."

"Usagi must decide," said Rei. "She is the leader." She then said the same again, in Japanese, to Usagi.

Usagi looked around, panic rising in her eyes. The sounds of thundering on the door were getting steadily louder; heavy footsteps came as one of the Elites crossed the other room to join in the effort. "I don't know what to do!" she said. "I don't have your brains, Ami-chan…."

"Your heart must decide," Ami said firmly. "_Now!_"

"Right," Usagi said with a deep breath. "We'll split up. Ami-chan, Mako-chan, stay with me. The rest, go with Helen and Rebecca."

The others lost no time in carrying out this order. Ami took Mamoru's place at the door, pushing it as hard as she could, because she knew it would only need to be for a few seconds while the others got out of sight. Minako linked arms with Rei to help her along, and they all ran, round a bend in the corridor and through a door out of sight at the far end.

It was only when they heard the door shutting behind the others that Ami and Makoto leapt away from the door they were holding – just in time, for the Elite kicked it so heavily that when the resistance he had expected to meet was not there, he stumbled and fell backwards with one of the Bersekers underneath him.

The sailor warriors had turned round, and all cast their attacks simultaneously.

"_Bubble Spray!_"

"_Supreme Thunder!_"

"_Moon Princess Halation!_"

The advancing enemy found their vision blocked by Ami's mist of bubbles, while those nearest the front were flung back as they were stunned by Makoto's attack. But their numbers were so great that they did not need to worry about being unable to see; they simply fired a whole deluge of Shocksplinters into the room beyond, feeling sure that they had to hit something. The three sailor warriors were thrown back against a wall, and the enemy started to charge forwards.

Ami retaliated with the Splintergun, while Usagi, seeing that the Elite had got to his feet and was preparing to fire, stunned him with her tiara. Makoto then lifted Usagi and threw her up so that she caught the entrance to a shaft in the ceiling of the room; then, once Usagi was through, she did the same for Ami.

"I don't like leaving Mako-chan down there," Usagi whispered.

"She'll be all right," said Ami. "Just keep moving."

After climbing through the shaft, they found themselves facing a door on the upper level; they listened against it for a second. It seeemed that the room beyond was only guarded by a couple of soldiers, so they burst through the door and Ami used Bubble Spray Freezing to immobilise them. After running rapidly past the boxes of ammunition that the soldiers had been guarding, they found what they were looking for. Ami had noticed it when they were in the other room: a shaft directly above where they had been fighting. They gathered around it and looked down.

Yukabacera was trying to slip through the ranks of soldiers to the exit opposite the one they had taken, using the fact that to them he looked like one of them to his advantage. But all the time he kept glancing back, making sure that Kiron had not spotted him. Kiron, indeed, was busy giving orders to the soldiers battling Makoto. She had realised that she had no chance against so many Shocksplinters, and had taken the enemy by surprise by charging right into the midst of them so their weapons would be of no use, while her lightning attacks were still dangerous to them. Usagi gulped with fear, but she seemed to be handling the situation quite well, beating the soldiers back and using her lightning to clear a path through them.

Kiron was, however, a cunning tactician. He responded by getting the nearest soldiers to move back to give him more room, and firing the Tyrian claw at Makoto from the side. Makoto immediately tensed and ducked, but that turned out to be a mistake. Two Berserkers closed in on her from behind and fired their Resonance Detonators; she bounced into the air, and the Tyrian claw fire hit her and sent her flying backwards, stunned.

"_Now!_" Ami cried. And she and Usagi leapt down from the shaft, landing neatly on their feet on the floor below, and Ami's Splintergun fire cascaded into the soldiers nearest to Makoto. They were taken by surprise, and had no time to react as Usagi, who had been keeping an eye on Yukabacera, signalled him with a wink and the two of them leapt forward and dragged Makoto away and backed off against the wall.

"_Bubble Spray!_" Ami cried again. A thick film of mist surrounded them, and the soldiers were unable to see them as they tried to feel their way towards the door; but that did not stop them charging forward and setting off Resonance Detonators almost at random. Ami was knocked off her feet, but Yukabacera helped her up and hurried her along.

They were at the door, but a huge Elite, standing with his back to them, was stopping their progress. They wondered why he was facing away from the battle – what was happening in the room beyond that was holding his attention – but no sound coming from the next room helped them make any guesses; there was only an eerie and heavy silence.

"_Supreme Thunder!_" Makoto cried, sending a bolt of lightning flashing at the Elite that knocked him out of their way. That, however, gave away their position –

"_Moon Princess Halation!_" Usagi cried, firing a beam of light that made the oncoming volley of Shocksplinters fizzle out in a burst of red light. And then they were through the door and away – and the room beyond was so utterly dark that they knew they would have no difficulty crossing it, so they just ran pell-mell across the floor until they reached the door at the far end. They had rescued Yukabacera, but they were cut off from the rest of their allies.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

The air grew quieter around them as they descended, until only the throbbing humming of the elevator could be heard, and Vateilika's sighing as she tapped her feet. She was looking away from them, and perhaps that somehow helped to make the silence seem more oppressive than peaceful.

At last the elevator stopped; they knew they must be a long way underground by now. There was no natural light so far down; only the dim, green-tinted light of the flickering lamps in the ceiling. The walls of the corridor they were in were of thick, grimy concrete, grey and soulless; a thin mist was rising through gaps in the metal floor.

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching, rattling and clanging over the metal. Another alien, dressed in a uniform like Vateilika's and carrying a gun in her hand, appeared round the corridor.

"Hail, Zekailo," Vateilika said wearily.

"Hail, Princess," said Zekailo. She stopped, glancing in surprise at the three humans. "More humans?"

"They are friends of Ruby's. I tried to persuade them to leave, but… perhaps you will do better. I do not feel like much arguing any more."

"We're not leaving," Liz said at once. "We're here because we want to understand."

"Understand what?" said Zekailo.

"What we're going to say to Jimmy when we come back without Ruby, for a start," she said sadly. "Who you aliens are, and what's going on – and why you're fighting."

"Right now my best friend is in this complex trying to find us without being massacred by a group of your people," said Shinozaki. "We have a right to know what all this is about."

"We don't have time for that," said Zekailo. "We have to get everything ready for the attack…."

"No," said Vateilika, a simple monosyllable that sounded heavy in the surrounding silence. Zekailo looked up at her. "The humans have a point," she went on. "Too many lives have been lost already. Zekailo, you must gather our troops together. I have something to say to all of them."

"I…." Zekailo began to say something, and then stopped when she saw the broken expression in Vateilika's eyes. She bowed. "It shall be done as you say, Your Highness," she said, and scuttled off.

"We have a little time," said Vateilika, walking slowly down the corridor in the direction Zekailo had gone. The others followed, and as they walked, she explained as she had done to Ruby, but much more briefly, about the aliens' predicament, their desperate fight for survival, and their division over what to do about the humans. She told them the story of her imprisonment and General Tor's takeover of the complex, and how half of the army she had been gathering to fight back against Tor had been demolished by the Phantom Hammer. "Fortunately, not all of us were in that sector," she said. "Zekailo and I had gone on ahead with most of our troops, while Tarixuro went back to hold Sector Eight with her troops, taking with her the wounded members of our divisions – together with Ruby." She broke off, whimpering quietly as she lowered her head and pressed it against the wall.

"Horrible," Leanne said quietly. Liz silently nodded.

They had come to the end of the corridor. Ahead of them, a short flight of metal stairs led down to an area, and there, below them, were the massed ranks of Vateilika's army.

Vateilika gulped quietly, and took a few minutes to compose herself before she addressed them.

"Don't think that I don't know how you're feeling," she said. "When the Phantom Hammer struck, I lost a comrade I would have given my life to protect. Many of you also lost comrades who were dear to you. I cannot ask you to risk your lives for me any longer. Anyone who wants to rejoin Tor is free to take the elevator back up to Sector Nine, and I promise that if we ever meet again, I will not hold it against you."

Zekailo had slipped through the shadows to stand at Vateilika's side. "Are you sure this is wise, Your Highness?" she hissed. "We have so few as it is!"

"I do not want to be responsible for anyone who has not chosen to stay with us in full knowledge of the possible consequences," said Vateilika. She turned back to her troops. "But if you are going, go now. I want to get started on sealing this place up and turning it into a fortress, so that we can survive as long as we can."

Liz, Leanne and Shinozaki stood by her side and watched as almost half her troops left the others and slowly filed away; and then many more, seeing their comrades among those departing, stood and left with them. Some of them looked back with guilty glances, but, seeing Vateilika standing solid and remorseless, they looked away again and hurried on. The whirring of elevators started up in the distance.

"I have nothing more to say," said Vateilika. "Zekailo, you must arrange for this place to be fortified. I leave our safety in your hands now."


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

Minako found that, with Usagi gone, the others looked to her as the nearest thing they had to a leader. She led them down a curving, downward-sloping corridor that finished with a door leading into a small lobby. The door to an elevator was there – the same one Vateilika had earlier complained about how long it took to power up in between uses.

They waited in anxious silence, and, sure enough, it was not long before they heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards them. Mamoru fired a Devastator diagonally through the door, so that it struck the wall beyond it and brought out a thick cloud of smoke. In retaliation, two Shocksplinters whistled through the door, but Minako easily beat these away.

Then two Berserkers leapt through the smoke into the room. Helen got one with her pulse cannon, forcing him back through the door; the other set off a Resonance Detonator, and Rebecca, who had stepped forward to cover Helen, was knocked backwards. Minako lashed at the Berserker with her chain, but she was unprepared for how rapidly they could reload their Detonators; a sudden blast sent her lurching forward off her feet.

"_Burning Mandala!_" Rei cried, sending a series of pulses of fire at the alien, pushing it backwards. Then a bell announced that the elevator was ready, and they all leapt inside, grabbing Rebecca and Minako to help them in, and slammed the button to close the doors. The first Berserker was preparing to fire another Shocksplinter, but Mamoru hit the wall with another Devastator blast that knocked him off his feet. Then the doors closed, and the aliens were left behind.

The upper floor was silent, except for the low buzzing that still came from the beam shining down from the alien spaceship. After what Yukabacera had told them, they were prepared for what they were going to find, but still, it was a horrible shock to see it with their own eyes – the rooms littered with alien bodies, blood glistening in ribbons on the floor where it had oozed from their wounds. The air was heavy with the stench of blood and burnt flesh. Minako whimpered and buried her face on Rei's shoulder. "I don't want to look," she said.

"We've got to keep moving," said Rei. "The enemy will be behind us any minute."

"Do you think… Ruby?"

Naru was in tears. "I can't bear it," she said. "To think she's here somewhere, looking like that…."

"Whatever you do, don't look around for her," Rei warned. "Just stick close together."

"You're so strong, Rei-chan," Naru sobbed.

"Usagi would have called it being cold," Rei said quietly.

They did that, walking in a tight group through the centre of the room, taking only a slight detour to avoid the hole in the floor where the beam of light had burnt it open. The far door was swinging open, untended, and the room beyond was equally silent.

They passed from one room to another, keeping their eyes focused on the path ahead; the sight of the alien bodies strewn around on either side was just too horrible. Naru was wheezing as though she was about to be sick, but Mamoru lent her an arm to help her along. She walked with her eyes half-closed, gripping her Velocithor tightly. Even through her closed lids, her vision was filled with the colour of coagulating blood.

In silence they reached the end of the sector, and walked together along the empty corridor, paying little attention to the wreckage of the control room over to one side. They wanted to get away, away from the squelching liquid under their feet and the stench of blood that filled the air around them. Down the corridor, the air was growing a little clearer. They had crossed into Sector Nine.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

"Report," said General Tor.

Proxima bowed before him. "Kiron has communicated, my lord," she said. "Entering Sector Eight, his troops found Vateilika's army had already been destroyed, apparently by someone calling themselves 'the Human Anomaly'. This person then fired on Kiron's men, killing several, and broke the lights in the Third Hall, preventing them from pursuing him. In addition, the human intruders ran into Kiron's army and immediately fled. There was a skirmish, but apparently all of the humans got away. Kiron has said that he thinks they are trying to avoid killing unless necessary – he reports only one dead and two seriously wounded in the battle, and he thinks they took accidental damage from friendly fire."

"I see," Tor said thoughtfully. "And – Vateilika herself? Was she also killed?"

"Kiron did not find her. She may have been, but we can't be certain."

"I see," said the General. "And the human intruders? Did Kiron say which way they headed when they fled?"

"Yes – they seem to be making for Sector Nine."

"Really!" said the General. "Thank you, Proxima. I will now return to the operations room. Summon Naotgerai to see me there."

Naotgerai soon appeared, and the General requested him to be seated. "Naotgerai," he said, "how is the situation in the control rooms?"

"All well, sir!"

"Vateilika's supporters have not given you any trouble?"

"None at all."

"Good." Tor drummed with his fingers on the table. "Then we will take a risk. Take as many men as you can spare, and lead them into Sector Nine to reinforce the bulkhead. Leave only enough manning each control room to alert us if Vateilika attacks – but I do not think it likely."

"Understood, sir," Naotgerai said with a bow.

"Good," said Tor. "Kiron will be waiting for you at the entrance to the sector. When your troops arrive, yours are to make for the bulkhead and strengthen the garrison defending it, while Kiron is to use his men to scour the sector and make sure the human intruders do not escape. He will expect you to have further instructions to convey; you must instruct him just as I have told you."

"I will do so."

Naotgerai saluted, and rose to depart. Tor waited until he was gone, and then turned to the person sitting next to him. "You look unusually thoughtful, Iosa," he said.

"I am interested, of course."

"Of course," said Tor. "I suppose you must be thinking the same thing I am."

"These humans will not get past the bulkhead," said Iosa. "It is impossible."

Tor shot her a swift glance. "Impossible?" he said. "A short while ago I would have said it was impossible that Asha could be defeated by a mere human – and they defeated him, got Yukabacera to join them, and trashed our best security robot. Who knows what they can do?"

Iosa laughed. "I never thought to hear such talk from you, General Tor," she said.

Tor winced, knowing that when Iosa used his title it meant she was teasing him. "I'm just trying to be prepared for all contingencies," he said.

"Yes?" said Iosa. "And what's your contingency plan?"

"Well…." Tor was nervous, clearly trying to get out something he found it painful to say. "It may be necessary to send you into battle," he said at last.

Iosa laughed. "Is that a problem?" she said. "Send me now, instead of making Kiron and his army risk their lives."

"You know I would rather risk a thousand other lives than risk yours," Tor said quietly.

Iosa grinned a wicked grin. "But with me," she said, "there is no risk."


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

"I will never understand humans," Yukabacera muttered as they hurried along. "You came back for me, even though I betrayed you…."

"To be honest, I find your mentality equally difficult to understand," Ami retorted. "First you risked your life to save us, then you betrayed us, then you changed your mind and helped us after all."

"It's a matter of honour," said Yukabacera. "You defeated me in a fair fight, so I owed you my allegiance. I was caught for a while between the demands of honour and my love for Vateilika – but the sense of honour is a deeply rooted thing in my people, and turning away from honour is a very serious matter."

Ami sighed. "We think so differently, I know I will find it very difficult to argue with you," she said. "Where are we heading?"

They were now out of the very dark room and running down a long corridor. Yukabacera turned down a side corridor, and then another. "There's a secret way into Sector Nine," he said. "Another of those doors Tor thinks we won't be able to get past."

He slid to a halt in front of the security door, but, to Ami's surprise, he did not crouch down and start working on the numberpad. "Sailor Mercury?" he said. "I think you said you wanted me to teach you how to do this?"

"Oh – sure!" Ami said, blushing. She knelt down beside him, and he showed her how to operate the controls and how to attempt to crack the security system. The other two stood back and watched, understanding not a word of what was said; Ami, however, just nodded at Yukabacera's explanations, appeared impatient to have a go at the controls herself, and, when Yukabacera finally let her get on with it, had the door open in a few seconds.

The door opened into a little lobby with an elevator door; they ignored this and went on, taking the main exit into a very long and very wide corridor. They proceeded along this slowly, since Yukabacera warned them they could not be certain there would be no soldiers about. Still, they met no-one, walking in a straight line for over a minute. The corridor started to slope downward slightly, and they saw on their left a hangar in which two vehicles were stored. They looked like large black motorbikes without wheels, simply squatting on the ground; their front ends tapered into sharp and wicked-looking spikes, with the handlebars above them; the back was a solid block with platforms running along it at either side, to hold the rider's legs as they lay down on it clutching the handlebars.

"What on earth are those?" Ami asked in amazement.

Yukabacera gave them a glance, then walked on. "Tasen Shredders," he said. "Forget them; they'd be no use to us right now. Too much noise."

They walked over a large metal grille in the floor, through which they could see a large room below. It too was empty. "Where is everyone in this sector?" Makoto whispered.

"The whole garrison will have been ordered to man the bulkhead," Yukabacera said gloomily. "Getting through that will be our next problem."

"Is it far?" said Usagi.

"We're nearly there."

The corridor was sloping upwards again, and after about another minute it stopped, and they went through a door that led to a room-sized area with only three walls. "There," Yukabacera said, pointing at the gap where the fourth wall should have been.

They looked down and gaped. The area they were in was a platform a long way above a vast atrium; the opposite wall was three storeys high, and in the middle of it was a huge square door of solid steel, ornate with tracings in a dull yellow metal.

And on the floor below them stood, not Kiron's small vanguard, but an entire division of the Tetron army. On each side of the door stood a row of six Elites; on each side wall, two dozen Berserkers; in the centre of the floor, leaving an aisle between them leading up to the door, two squares each containing a hundred soldiers with six Commanders standing by. As the sailor warriors watched, the soldiers marched in formation back and forth across the floor, while the Elites kept their weapons ready, waiting for anyone to dare approaching the door who was not one of their army.

Makoto breathed deeply as she took it all in. "Some army," she said at last.

"Okay," said Ami. "So, how do we get past this bulkhead?"

Yukabacera turned to face her with an expression of pained surprise. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that," he said.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

A short time later, the fortifications were complete. All the elevators had been disconnected, except for the one they had come down; and that one was reprogrammed so it could only be operated from the lower floor. The corridor into which the elevator shaft opened was lined with gun turrets, and Vateilika had even set up one gun turret, right outside the door leading into the fortress, to fire MPFB Devastator projectiles. The door was then sealed tightly shut, with another door behind it, so that any enemies breaking through the first door would still have to get through the second before they could fire into the base, and could be picked off before they got the chance.

The mood was solemn as Vateilika led Liz back into the base. Even though the turrets could be controlled from the inside, so they were still free to leave at any time, it felt a little like walking into a prison. They first went up to a little loft, where Shinozaki had been helping Zekailo sort out and assess their remaining supply of arms and ammunition. Not a single Velocithor had survived the destruction of Sector Eight; and they had far more MPFB Devastator ammo than they needed, given that their remaining army included only two Elites, the only soldiers who were strong enough to fire the weapon without being more hazardous to their allies than to their enemies. But there were enough CFISs to be optimistic about their chances of putting up a fight, together with pulse cannons and rocket launchers for backup.

"Good work, Zekailo," Vateilika said after looking through what they had accomplished. "I'll leave you in charge of equipping these to our troops. But first we must see that everyone's had something to eat."

Zekailo nodded, and they went down together to the lowest level of the fortress. Leanne was waiting for them; she had been left in charge of laying out the dining room. There were nine tables in the centre of the room, with boxes arranged around them for the diners to sit on; Leanne had laid out metal bowls, and Vateilika's soldiers were already seated, waiting for their princess to take her place before food could be served. There was some curiosity at the presence of a human in their midst, but they left Leanne pretty much alone. None of them would have known what to say to her in any case.

Vateilika sat, and gestured for the three humans to sit beside her, with Zekailo on their other side next to Shinozaki. Two aliens then brought in the food in a huge cauldron on a trolley, which they wheeled around until everyone was served. The food consisted of a thick brown stew, very uneven in temperature as the aliens' method of cooking was to zap the cauldron with a CFIS for about a minute. Apart from the burnt bits, the meat tasted something like corned beef but spicier, and left an unpleasant watery aftertaste in the mouth; it was layered with tiny pellets of some sort of grain that was scrunchy in texture and tasted a bit like salty cheese. Mixed in with the stew was a vegetable that looked like green macaroni and tasted like cucumber; it made an odd contrast with the meat, but the aliens seemed to prefer to eat the two together. The humans just got on with eating as best they could, knowing that it was better than nothing and they would soon feel thankful for it.

After they had finished, Vateilika rose and banged her spoon against her dish, making a clanging noise that drew everyone's attention. "Zekailo will now issue you with your weapons," she said. "While I am gone, you must obey her instructions as you would mine."

"You're leaving us?" Liz whispered.

"I cannot sit here in idleness," said Vateilika. "I must try to contact Naotgerai and see if there is any word yet from others who are loyal to me. You three may come with me if you wish; it is possible that you will be able to contact your friends and guide them to our fortress."

"We'll come with you," Liz said.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

"I can't believe you!" Ami hissed. "You have no idea how to get past the bulkhead?"

"There is no way past," said Yukabacera. "Not unless they decide to open it for us and then stand aside and let us past."

"Then why bring us here?"

"Because it seemed like a better idea than waiting around and getting massacred by Kiron's army."

"You have a point," Ami admitted. "But won't Kiron's men come and find us here very soon anyway, now that they know we're in this sector?"

"I expect they will."

"Ami-chan?" Usagi said in a fearful tone. "What are we going to do?"

Ami considered. "Let's find somewhere where we're not out in the open, for a start," she said. "But I'm trying to remember – I'm sure I've heard Sector Nine mentioned in another context somewhere, I just can't remember where…."

"Where can we go?" Makoto asked.

"The level under this one will be much easier to hide in," Yukabacera said.

They followed him back along the long corridor until they reached the Shredder hangar, and Ami bent down to examine the metal grille in the floor. "I think I could get it up," she said. "Do you have any tools?"

"A true cracker is never without them," said Yukabacera. He handed her implements that looked a little like pliers and an Allen key, and he and Ami used them to lift up the screws holding the grille in place. Once they had got halfway around, Makoto held the grille down to prevent it slipping and falling inwards through the hole, and when at last they had all the screws out, she lifted it up and they looked down into the room below. Everything seemed quiet.

They looked at each other. "I'll go first," said Ami. "Mako-chan, if you see me get my Splintergun out, follow me down at once. Usagi-chan, you stay up here until we tell you it's safe. If there are any unexpected traps down there, we can't afford to lose you."

"Ami-chan…," Usagi whispered.

Ami smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said. Then she gripped gingerly onto the edge of the hole, and lowered herself down as far as she could before letting go and dropping to the floor below.

Instantly, they heard a growl and the sound of a Shocksplinter being fired. Makoto, in stark contrast to Ami's cautious mode of descent, threw herself down, landing on her feet and whipping her own Shocksplinter out in an instant.

They were faced by just one Berserker, who had been hovering just out of sight near the side wall. Ami held him back by firing her Splintergun, ducking as his Shocksplinter missile hurtled over her head. Makoto, without waiting for Ami to suggest tactics, fired her Shocksplinter at him, but she did not know about the Berserkers' ability to reflect its missiles. She had no time to react as it came hurtling back at her, and although she was strong enough to remain on her feet as the pulse of energy shot into her, Ami was standing so close that she was thrown down.

Makoto instantly prepared for an attack. "_Supreme –_"

"Mako-chan, no!" Ami hissed. "It would make too much noise in here."

Makoto grunted in assent, and swerved back to dodge another oncoming Shocksplinter. Ami smiled; hurt though she was, the single Berserker had no chance against the two of them. "_Bubble Spray Freezing!_"

That immobilised the alien, but he was still able to fire at them, and Ami had to duck another Shocksplinter. "Drop that, or die," she said in her best attempt at a threatening voice. It wasn't something that came naturally to her. The Berserker responded by firing towards where she was crouching on the ground, and Makoto had to grab her and haul her out of the way.

"I've got to do this," Makoto said quietly. She fired her Shocksplinter into the wall behind the Berserker, so that he couldn't reflect and was momentarily stunned as he shuddered forward and was crushed against the wall of ice holding him in place. Makoto leapt towards him and punched and kicked until he fell backwards, unconscious –

A soft hissing sound came from somewhere about its body –

"Mako-chan, get back!" Ami cried. Makoto, who had rarely heard Ami sound so frightened, instantly fell back against the wall. Then there was an almighty boom as the ammunition the Berserker had been carrying exploded, reducing his body to a cloud of dust and sending his head, feet and hands flying across the room, spots of blood flicking out and speckling the walls and floor and Makoto's sailor suit. Ami grimaced and turned away, covering her right eye so as not to have to look at the sight. It wasn't the blood she minded – as a medical student she was used to the sight – but the knowledge that they had, between them, killed him –

_Not deliberately_, she reminded herself. _Mako-chan was just trying to knock him out. It was the right thing to do. He would have given away our position, otherwise...._

_There had to be some other way._

_Not always._

_I can't afford to feel sorry for him. He was trying to kill us. I'd much rather be responsible for his death than Makoto's.  
_

_Damn it__...__ damn it! Why I am shaking like this? What would Vilui say if she could see me now?_

_She'd say, "I told you so."_

_And____..._ _I don't want her to win__...._

Ami took a deep breath to calm herself down. _Well, we've well and truly given away our position now_, she thought. She looked up to the opening in the ceiling, and Usagi's startled face looking down on her.

"You'd better come down," she said. "And you might want to keep your eyes tightly shut for a while."


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

Naotgerai almost screamed with shock when he heard Vateilika's voice coming over the communicator. It was a few moments before he had composed himself enough to listen to what she was saying.

"Naotgerai, are you there? Naotgerai, please listen to me!"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "_Vateilika…_ I can't believe it's really you!"

"Yes, it's me," she said. "But keep your voice down."

"Oh, sorry. It's just such a shock! After the Phantom Hammer, everyone thought you were dead…."

"Yes, well, it takes more than that to kill me," Vateilika said light-heartedly, although at the back of her mind she could not stop herself thinking about Ruby. "But listen, we've got to talk. First of all, what's been happening in the rest of the complex? I've had no news at all!"

"General Tor's ordered me to gather all the troops we have and reinforce the bulkhead. He thinks that's where the human intruders are heading."

"I see."

"Vateilika, if you want me to come to you…."

"No, you must continue to obey General Tor for now. If you desert, he'll just get someone else to lead the army. And if he's reinforcing the bulkhead, that gives us some breathing room in which he's not actually attacking us."

"I… I understand."

"Thank you… Naotgerai, is something wrong?"

"What?"

"You just seemed very hesitant…."

"Oh no, it's nothing. I thought I heard a noise, but it's probably just the rats."

"Rats?"

"They're a kind of Earth animal. A bit like… no, we've got no time to talk about rats. Vateilika, where are you?"

"We're holed up in the lowest floors of Sector Nine. Floor 4 has been barricaded. Naotgerai, do you think you could pass the word around our supporters in the western sectors? If the control rooms are going to be left unmanned, this is a real chance to rally up support, maybe even get together an army to challenge General Tor. Tieropay should be hiding out in Sector One. Tell him I'm putting him in command."

"It shall be done as you say, Your Highness."

"That's good. And, Naotgerai…."

"Yes?"

"Please try to help the humans, if you get a chance. They may be our best hope. Vateilika out."

The line went silent, leaving Naotgerai to ponder the meaning of this strange message. But he was not pondering for long. The noise that had disturbed him before, a soft rustle of movement coming from the nearest wall, had resumed, and he determined to investigate. He waddled over to the desk and crouched down to look underneath it.

That turned out to be a mistake. The door swung open, and before Naotgerai had a chance to react, Iosa was holding a Plasma Cannon with the barrel pointing into his chin.

"Well, well," she said softly. "I've had my eye on you for some time, Naotgerai, but I never imagined that catching you would be as easy as this."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, Iosa," he mumbled.

She smiled, and glanced at the screen of the computer Naotgerai had been working at. "Call from Sector Nine?" she said. "I see, so that's where Vateilika's hiding. Very cunning of her. But she's got nowhere left to run now."

"You… you wouldn't harm her!"

"Wouldn't I?" said Iosa. "You forget, I think, that I only want what is best for my people. No matter what that involves."

"But Vateilika only wants a fair chance to prove her innocence! If you'd just let her talk…."

"It's too late for that, I think," said Iosa. "You see, Vateilika is in a hole of her own making. If we offered her talks now, she wouldn't take them, suspecting a trap. And, knowing General Tor as well as I do, I can't say I blame her."

"If you want what's best for your people, you wouldn't let this be resolved by war! Think of how many are going to die!"

"You're quite right," Iosa said with a smile. "That's why the only thing to do, now that I know where Vateilika is hiding, is to go there myself and make sure she won't pose any threat…."

Naotgerai fell to his knees, the colour draining from his skin. "You… you wouldn't dare," he said.

"Oh, I forgot, you like her, don't you?" Iosa said in a tone of casual interest. "Then… maybe for your sake I won't kill her."

"Please!"

"But you'll do something for me in return, won't you, Naotgerai?"

"Anything!"

"Anything?"

Naotgerai gulped. He knew he was being led into a trap, and yet… surely nothing could be worse than knowing he had failed to save Vateilika, could it?

"Anything," he whispered.

"You'll take me to Yukabacera's secret hideout?"

"I…." Naotgerai stopped and looked up at Iosa. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I've known it exists for a long time," she said smoothly. "But we've never been able to find it. And now that Yukabacera's gone renegade and joined the humans, he's a dangerous threat and has to be eliminated. So, you'll show me how to get into his hideout?"

There was a long silence.

"Yes," said Naotgerai. "I will."


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

Makoto rushed over and put a hand on Ami's shoulder.

"Ami-chan," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ami said vacantly.

"Well, it's certainly not yours! Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I've failed in my duty as a sailor warrior."

Two thuds as Usagi and Yukabacera landed on the floor beside them.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" Usagi immediately said.

"Oh, let's not talk about it," Ami said with a sigh. "Yuka-sensei, where can we hide on this level?"

"Let's try through here," said Yukabacera. There was another metal grille in the floor that rattled as they crossed it; on the other side, Yukabacera opened a door that led into a small computer room. They walked in and shut the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Usagi said again. "Mako-chan, is that blood?"

"We… we'd better contact the others," said Ami. "Maybe they can help us get out of here."

She opened her communicator. "Minako-chan, are you there? Where are you, and are the others still with you?"

"Yes, we're still together," said Minako. "We're on Floor… what was it now? Floor 12, thanks, Naru-chan."

"Any good?" Ami said, glancing at Yukabacera.

He shook his head. "That's two levels below us," he said, "and I don't know how we can reach them. The whole sector must be buzzing with Kiron's troops by now."

"Then what can we do?"

Yukabacera crouched down by one of the computers. "I'll see if I can this terminal working and send a distress signal," he said. "To Naotgerai, or someone like that…."

Ami's mouth had suddenly fallen open. "That's it!" she said.

"What?" said Makoto.

"That's what I was trying to remember! Diana, before she died, said something about unlocking four terminals in Sector Nine! Yuka-sensei, could this be one of them?"

Yukabacera looked up at her. "Four terminals?" he said. "There _are_ four terminals on this side of the sector. Did she say what would happen if we unlocked them?"

"No, she didn't have time, and maybe she didn't know herself," said Ami. "What did she mean, anyway – unlocking them?"

"Oh, these terminals can be cracked, the same as the door I showed you earlier," said Yukabacera.

"And what would that do?"

"Well, you understand that in an emergency, General Tor or anyone with the proper authorisation might need to have a backup method of opening a door or switching something on or off in one of the sectors."

"So the terminal would respond to his command, and if we crack it we can make it carry out whatever it's been programmed to do without needing authorisation."

"Exactly," said Yukabacera. "I told you you were a very quick learner."

"Where are the other three?"

"Two are in the lower floors, and there's one more on this floor – I don't know exactly where."

"Then let's get working on this one," Ami said decisively.

"Right."

They huddled together by the computer, and Usagi and Makoto looked on in bafflement as Yukabacera's fingers played deftly over the keyboard. Ami was mostly just watching, but occasionally she made suggestions, and when she did, Yukabacera always smiled and responded by tapping the keys still more rapidly as he hurried to keep up with the pace of Ami's thought.

"Wait here, Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "I'm just going back into the other room to look –"

Usagi looked puzzled, but Makoto ignored her and slipped through the door, closing it behind her. A second later she threw it open again.

"They're coming!" she said. "We're trapped here! Yukabacera, what can we do, where can we go?"

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen," Yukabacera said without looking round. "We're cut off."

"You mean there's no way out?" she shouted.

"Mako-chan, be quiet," said Ami.

"But why didn't you say something sooner?"

Yukabacera was concentrating on the terminal. "Hiding in here was our best chance in any case," Ami answered for him. "We'll just have to go out there and hope we can hold them off long enough for Yuka to crack this thing."


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

"What now?" said Liz. "Back to the barricade?"

Vateilika shook her head. "We may as well wait a little longer," she said. "Naotgerai might come back online."

"Isn't he responding?"

"No, he must have left already," Vateilika said in a disgruntled tone. "Well, I suppose we should –" She stopped abruptly, freezing in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I don't believe it!" Vateilika whispered as she clicked on an instant message that had just popped up on the screen in front of her. "It's Yukabacera!"

"Yuka-who?"

"Vateilika's boyfriend," said the alien soldier who had come out from the fortress with them. "We'd better leave the two of them to get on with it."

Leanne looked at the soldier in some curiosity, sensing a certain resentment in her voice. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing… just that my girlfriend's stationed in Sector Three and I can't get out to see her, and she'll be recruited into Vateilika's army and I don't know if we'll come through this alive, and…." Leanne, startled, put a hand on the girl's shoulder as she burst into tears.

"Don't worry," she said. "Liz and I will do our best to protect you, and as for your girlfriend, I'm sure the sailor warriors will make sure she doesn't come to any harm."

"These sailor warriors – are they strong?"

Leanne turned to Shinozaki.

"They're the strongest warriors on the planet," he said loyally. "They've come through more dangers than anyone can count, and defeated enemies that threatened to destroy our whole world. They can do anything."

The soldier smiled. "Then – then I'm glad they're on our side," she said.

Liz turned back towards Vateilika, who was clicking her teeth with impatience. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Yuka thinks he's found a way to open the bulkhead," said Vateilika. "But he needs to crack four terminals to do it, and Kiron's army has already found them… it doesn't look good."

"Can we help them?"

"Not from this side of the bulkhead," Vateilika said. "Now that Tor's army is massed there, there will be absolutely no way of getting past."

"I feel so helpless," said Liz. "Helen and Rebecca are out there with them, don't forget."

"We all have people close to us that we want to protect," said Vateilika.

"Should I try giving them a ring?" Leanne asked.

Liz shook her head. "Let's face it, this probably isn't a good time," she said. "They'll contact us as soon as they can, when things are quieter."

"Okay," said Vateilika. "And…." She turned towards the soldier. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend," she said. "If Naotgerai manages to get back online, I can get him to try and get a message to her, if you would like me to."

The soldier blinked, and fell to her knees. "Your Highness," she said. "I… I don't know what to say…."

"Oh, please," said Vateilika. "We're all in this together now, so it's about time you let me treat you like ordinary people, and you do the same for me. Is that a deal?"

"Y… yes, Princess Vateilika," the soldier stammered.

"That will do," said Vateilika. "You'd better go back to the barricade for now. I'll stay here in case there are any further communications. One of you should stay with me in case I need to send a message back to the fortress."

Shinozaki and the two Sisters looked at each other. "I'll stay," Shinozaki said.

"I think we all will," said Liz. "I don't feel I can leave you now. We may be needed soon."

**Author's Note**

Dan Remar said that he gave names to the two lesbian soldiers but couldn't remember what they were. I don't feel it would be right to make up my own names for them. They're individual enough.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" said Iosa. "Because you know what'll happen if I find out you've been deceiving me."

"I… I wouldn't dream of it!" Naotgerai stammered. "It's not much further, honest."

He led her along the corridor below Yukabacera's hideout, and pointed out the trapdoor in the ceiling. "It's up there," he said. "Can I… can I go now?"

Iosa smiled. "You're staying where I can keep an eye on you," she said. "You go up first."

Naotgerai gulped, and swung himself up through the trapdoor, then stood aside so Iosa could follow. She wrinkled up her nose and glanced around. "I see these boxes have been moved quite recently," she said. "No, no need to show me how to move them, thanks." She fired her Plasma Cannon a few times in quick succession until the boxes had been reduced to smouldering ashes. This made the small enclosed room smell even worse, but she was too preoccupied to care. She pushed Naotgerai ahead of her into the little room where Yukabacera kept his weapons and the combination machine. Smiling, Iosa looked around the room with careful interest.

"That's an interesting poster," she said. "Didn't know Yuka was into human girls… I wonder what Vateilika would say if she saw that?"

"V… Vateilika?" Naotgerai stammered.

Iosa laughed. "You really are too much. Everyone knows Yuka's in love with Vateilika… I think the three of you are the only ones who think you've done a good job of keeping it secret." She scorched a hole through the centre of the poster. "But we haven't time for that. So this is Yuka's secret stash of weaponry?"

It was, indeed, an impressive collection, and it was some minutes before Iosa had finished with it, testing each weapon, putting the ones she liked best to one side, and destroying the rest. Then she made Naotgerai stand in the corner where she could keep an eye on him while she looked through the data on Yukabacera's computer. She glanced at her watch.

"Message from Vateilika in the terminal room, Floor 9 of Sector Nine, seven minutes ago," she said. "That's everything I needed to know."

And, cheerfully, she threw the computer to the floor and incinerated it with one of Yukabacera's Velocithors.

"You'll never get away with this," Naotgerai mumbled. "You promised me Vateilika would come to no harm!"

"Oh, come now, I don't remember promising any such thing," said Iosa. "I just said I wouldn't _kill_ her if you were nice enough to do me a favour by bringing you here."

"So – what are you going to do?"

"There's no reason you need to know," said Iosa. "You see, I'm not foolish enough to let someone who knows my plans go free." And she grinned as she trained the beam of a CFIS on him, watching him scream as the blast pinned him against the back wall.

In spite of the pain, he managed to lift his eyes up and glare at her. "I don't care," he said. "You can do what you like with me – I will just be happy to die knowing that I gave my life to the service of my Princess." And, finally, the pain became too much for him, and he buckled and crashed to the floor.

"You really think that?" said Iosa. "What do you think is going to stop me killing her too, now that you are gone?"

Naotgerai was too far gone to hear her. "Princess," he muttered. "I did my best… forgive me…."

Iosa strolled out of the room, turning in the doorway to look at her fallen enemy one last time. He was lying on the floor, softly groaning to himself as he struggled against the sparks still flickering around him. She watched him for a while, then decided it was time to be going. She fired the Devastator into the room and then quickly jumped back down through the trapdoor, getting well out of the way down the corridor below before the walls of Yukabacera's hideout came crashing down and buried Naotgerai beneath their ruins.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

The three sailor warriors hurried back into the outer room. As they did so, the opposite wall exploded outward in a shower of rubble, and the dark shapes of troops advancing towards them were visible through the crack that appeared. Shocksplinters whistled towards them, and Usagi and Ami ducked; Makoto hastily slammed shut the door into the room where Yukabacera was working on the terminal, and slipped aside – not quite in time, for the impact of the Shocksplinter against the door made her shudder forwards and lose her balance for a second.

Ami was holding the enemy back with her Splintergun, but their numbers were too great for that to work for very long. Two Berserkers appeared in the breach and fired Shocksplinters that Ami had to duck; Usagi knocked one of them back with her tiara; he fell into the other, but the other was only knocked off balance for a brief moment.

"Get him, Ami-chan!" Usagi called out.

"_Bubble Spray_…_._" Ami looked down at her hands, puzzled. Nothing had happened; not the expected rush of bubbles; nothing.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi shrieked. "Why have you de-transformed?"

"Have I?" said Ami. "Oh gosh, I hadn't realised… I'm so sorry!"

"Never mind sorry, just transform, quickly!"

"_Mercury Power, make up!_"

Makoto had to leap forward to throw Ami out of the way of a Shocksplinter. As they collided with the side wall and paused to get their breath back, Ami looked down tearfully at her clothes. It was so obvious now.

"I can't transform," she said faintly. "I don't know why…."

"Don't worry, we'll cover for you," said Makoto. "_Supreme Thunder!_"

Flashes of lightning shot towards the oncoming Berserkers, and one of them fell back, stunned. But behind him, the troopers were rushing forward, and two of them shot Makoto with pulse cannons. She winced and staggered backwards.

Ami groaned and lifted herself up, firing her Splintergun at the soldiers nearest to Makoto. But one of the Berserkers was too near for the Splintergun to affect him; he set off his Resonance Detonator and Ami crumpled to the floor.

"Ami-chan, no!" Usagi cried. "_Moon Princess Halation!_"

A shock of light struck the Berserker from behind, and he scrunched up his shoulders as he turned to face Usagi and let off another Shocksplinter, which she dodged. But the second Berserker was close behind Usagi, and as she came closer to him to avoid the Shocksplinter, he set off his Resonance Detonator and she stumbled and slipped; Makoto had to lunge forward and grab her hands to stop her from falling.

Then one of the soldiers hit Makoto from behind with a Shocksplinter, and both she and Usagi came crashing to the floor.

Makoto looked round at Ami. "Please try to transform," she said.

"I'm trying!" said Ami. "_Mercury Power_ – no, it doesn't feel right any more. I can't do it."

"_We need you!_" Makoto roared.

Ami closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "_Mercury Power, make up_," she said again, more calmly. But when she opened her eyes, nothing had happened, and the enemy were advancing towards them. Makoto let out a roar of despair, and leapt up and grabbed the nearest soldiers and threw them out of the way. But now they were in the room in numbers, and no sooner was Makoto on her feet than pulse cannon fire was hitting her from all sides. She shuddered and whimpered in pain, holding her hands apart to prepare for a lightning attack, but the words would not come.

Usagi was surrounded, and although she had managed to throw her tiara at the first enemy, a burst of pulse cannon fire soon had her pinned to the floor. A third Berserker was clambering through the broken wall, pointing a Plasma Cannon towards her –

There was a loud fizz, and a blinding flash of yellow light, and the Berserker fell back. Usagi buried her face in the floor to avoid being blinded by the Velocithor beam. But Makoto and Ami, crouching against the side wall of the room, saw the beam drag itself along the floor until it reached the metal grille, and then slide itself around it.

And then Ami understood. "Quick, Mako-chan!" she said. "Get ready to grab Usagi and jump!"

The enemy had fallen back for a moment, getting out of the way of the beam, and unable to see the sailor warriors to fire at them in the intense light. The beam turned a sharp corner, and another, and as it reached the fourth corner of the grille, the grille suddenly buckled and fell in on the shaft it was covering. Makoto grabbed Usagi, lowered herself as far as she could, and let go; there was a loud thump as she landed at the bottom.

"It's all right!" she called up to Ami. "Jump down; I'll catch you!"

Ami gulped, but, seeing that the alien soldiers were already firing towards her again, she screwed up her courage and leapt down the shaft; it was about five metres down, but Makoto was strong enough to catch her and hold her without staggering. And then they ran as fast as they could, without caring where they were going, before the aliens could get round the top of the shaft and send Shocksplinters down after them.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

"I'm glad you're here," said Kiron.

"The human intruders have been giving you trouble?" said Iosa.

"Oh, not so much," Kiron said quickly. "We know where they are now, since they were cornered in Terminal Room B, but they jumped down a shaft to Floor 12. We've got them completely surrounded, and were just waiting for more reinforcements before we moved in."

"That's wise," said Iosa. "Tor wants them exterminated at all costs. You must leave nothing to chance, take all precautions to make sure they cannot possibly escape. We may not know the full extent of their powers yet."

Kiron smiled. "With you by my side, I'm sure there will be no difficulty."

"Oh, I'm not staying."

"You're not?"

"One does not use a Phantom Hammer to break open a Zinglon nut. Besides, I have another mission to be getting on with." She smiled as she ran her hand over the Velocithor at her side.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's one of Yukabacera's new weapons. I thought it… appropriate… that it should be one of his creations that kills Princess Vateilika."

"You're going to kill the Princess?" said Kiron, startled. "Does Tor know about this?"

"He doesn't need to know. My first concern is, as always, for the safety and well-being of our people. Is the Annihilator ready?"

"Yes – your scout came ahead of you and told us you would be wanting it."

"Good," said Iosa. "Give your orders to the troops, and then lead the way!"

Kiron nodded, and then turned to the commanders of the army Iosa had brought with her. "You four, take your men to reinforce the army blockading the bulkhead. You two, form a wall across Floor 11 so the human intruders have no retreat out of this sector. You and you, join forces with my men and advance in a pincer movement, cutting off all possible escape routes on both sides." He turned to his scouts. "And you, go up to Floor 16 and tell the troops there to move in on the elevator lobbies, so the humans cannot try escaping upwards either." Finally, he turned to Iosa. "Is it good?"

"Very good," said Iosa. "Just the sort of strategy I like – making sure you crush all hope out of your enemies before dealing the finishing blow."

Kiron smiled, and led Iosa down the corridor to a door that opened into a vast hangar bay. Here, Iosa's Annihilator was waiting for her: a huge robot, not spherical like the security robot but with legs and arms and a head. It was six metres tall when upright, but built to move more easily in a crouched position so that its weapons were level with the enemy's chest, its head then being only four metres from the ground. Its limbs and body were bulky, to make it able to withstand even the blast of the MPFB Devastator, but it could move with surprising speed. The cockpit where its rider sat was above the torso, allowing its head to be used as a battering ram, strong and sharp enough to break through concrete walls. It was, in short, an awe-inspiring weapon of war, a tremendous tool of destruction. Iosa climbed into the cockpit and waved good luck to Kiron before closing the cover, and then the Annihilator started to move, the floor quivering beneath its thunderous footfall.

Not only Kiron but all the troops in the room stopped for a minute to watch in awe as the monstrous robot strode heavily away, smashing its way through the doors at the far end rather than stopping to open them, without even slowing itself down. Then Kiron turned and strode rapidly off in the opposite direction, heading for the corridor where the human intruders were surrounded to oversee their capture and destruction.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

Yukabacera was working busily on the terminal, the chat window shrunk to a quarter of the screen while he worked on the password in another window.

"I don't like this," he typed rapidly.

"What's going on?" Vateilika wrote back.

"It's gone all quiet. The sailor warriors must have lost their fight."

"Or won it?"

"No, then they'd be back to check up on me. I've got to hope the enemy don't think of looking in here now."

"Yuka – you're going to be okay, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, I'm good at squeezing my way around. Oh shit, they're here. I'll be seeing you."

He closed the chat window before Vateilika could reply, and rapidly typed in the password. He had guessed it a while back, but had kept going because he wanted to do things thoroughly. Now, though, he could not afford the time. He clicked the button that activated the terminal, and leapt up from his seat, knowing which way the door would fall and slipping to the other side as the Resonance Detonators brought it crashing down.

"Stop!" he called out. "Hold your fire! It's only me."

Two Berserkers stepped forward and pointed their Plasma Cannons at him, eying him suspiciously. "What are you doing there?" said one.

"Don't you know him? It's the traitor Yukabacera," said the other. "He's helping the humans. We should shoot him."

"No, not at all!" Yukabacera said quickly. "General Tor ordered me to take care of the human intruders. They defeated me when I tried to fight them, so I pretended to be helping them so I could lead them into a trap."

"What trap?"

"Didn't I get them to walk right into your army? I had hoped you'd have taken care of them by now." Although his tone was casual, Yukabacera couldn't help glancing around the room, wondering what had become of the sailor warriors. There was no sign of their bodies.

"I don't know what your game is," said the Berserker. "General Kiron will know what to do with you." He pulled out a communicator and spoke into it. "Urgent message for General Kiron," he said. "Yes, you can pass it on to him? Good. Tell him I've captured the traitor Yukabacera and want to know what to do with him."

A blast of the Velocithor flung him off his feet, and he rolled on the ground, his communicator and Plasma Cannon falling from his hands. Yukabacera leapt out and grabbed the weapon, swivelling it round and firing at the other Berserker before he could fire at him. The Berserker fell back; Yukabacera knew he was outnumbered by the rest of the troops, but he had the advantage of speed and surprise. Before any of them had realised quite what was going on, he gripped the handle of the Plasma Cannon in his teeth to free both hands, and leapt up through the hole where the grille had been in the ceiling. He had no idea who had fired the Velocithor, but whoever it was seemed to be on his side. One of Vateilika's adherents, perhaps? Maybe there were still some of them in this sector.

He paused to get his breath back and looked up at his rescuer. He definitely had not expected it to be a human girl. She had one hand on the pistol grip of the Velocithor, a slight pressure keeping it unmoving as the barrel was held against the floor. It was an obvious gesture of non-aggression. He looked at her in some curiosity.

"Thanks," he said weakly. "But why did you save me?"

She smiled. "I heard one of them address you as Yukabacera. If that's who you are, Vateilika would be glad to know that you're safe."

"How do you know about Vateilika?" he blurted out, before the obvious answer came to him. "Wait – you must be Ruby!"

"That's right."

"But everyone thinks you're dead!"

She grimaced. "That must have upset them," she said. "I've been trying to catch up with the sailor warriors or find out what the hell is going on here, but with so many soldiers swarming around the place, getting around is almost impossible."

"But you got this far."

She grimaced again. "I… I had to use this more than once."

"Don't feel too bad about it. The Tetron would have killed you without any hesitation – and your friends the sailor warriors as well."

"Where are they? Are they safe?"

"I don't know. I was with three of them just now, but when I came out of the terminal room they'd disappeared."

"Yes, I blasted a hole in the floor and they jumped down. What about the others? And Naru-chan?"

Yukabacera shook his head. "I don't know. We got separated when we ran into Kiron's troops in Sector Eight."

"We've got to try to help them."

"I know."

"What can we do?"

"They're trying to get through the bulkhead. We need to find three more terminals to open it. I know that one of them is on the floor below this one."

"The troops have all moved towards the elevators. They must have been ordered to keep them guarded. I don't know how we can get down."

Yukabacera smiled. "Don't worry, I have an idea," he said. "Ever ridden a Tasen Shredder before?"

"I don't even know what one is."

"You soon will. And trust me, it's not an experience one ever forgets."


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

"Well, I never," said Minako. "There we were, standing around worrying about you and wondering what we could do to help you, and suddenly you come crashing in on us through the ceiling like a jack-in-the-box!"

Rei laughed with her, but the others' faces were solemn. Minako immediately noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ami-chan's lost her transformation," said Makoto.

"What do you mean, lost…?"

"I can't do it any more," said Ami.

"Why on earth not?"

"It just doesn't feel right. I feel I've betrayed my principles and everything I stood for."

Rei placed a hand kindly on her shoulder. "I think it's more likely that you've just lost belief in yourself," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Rei drew a deep breath. "We need you, Ami-chan," she said. "What about unlocking the terminals?"

Ami turned away and faced the nearest wall. "That's it, isn't it?" she said. "You need my brains, but apart from that I'm nothing."

Makoto shook her head. "Please don't give up, Ami-chan. How else are we going to get out of here without you?"

"We should just surrender to the aliens and hope they treat us with mercy. We have no reason to carry on fighting."

"We're sailor warriors, don't forget," said Rei. "Our duty is to protect this world."

"Maybe we can persuade them to make peace."

"Fat chance of getting them to talk when they're trying to kill us. Our only chance is to get past this bulkhead and go and talk to their leader."

"But if we have to kill people to do that… then maybe it's not worth doing."

"Yukabacera told us they wanted to destroy mankind, don't forget," said Makoto.

"But we were able to change his mind. Maybe with his help, we could…."

"They're not all like him," said Makoto, shaking her head.

"Hey, that's right – what happened to Yukabacera?" said Minako. "You managed to rescue him?"

"We did, but we had to leave him behind in the terminal room. He was still working on unlocking the terminal. We were trying to buy him time, but… it didn't turn out very well. I hope he's okay."

"Oh, of course!" said Rei. "Sorry, it slipped my mind. We meant to tell you – after what Yukabacera said about the terminals –"

"How did you know about that?" said Ami.

"You had your communicator switched on, remember?"

"Oh, of course."

Makoto smiled sympathetically. "This isn't like you, Ami-chan," she said. "Maybe you need a rest. I think we could all do with one."

"Yes, but we're not likely to get one for a while," Minako pointed out. "Anyway, let Rei-chan finish."

"Thanks," said Rei. "I was going to tell you, after we heard Yukabacera say two of the terminals were on the lower floors we had a look, and we already found one! It's just round the corner from here, and there's only one soldier guarding it."

Ami sighed. "Even if we do get them all unlocked and open the bulkhead, how are we going to get past it?"

"I don't know," said Rei. "What's this bulkhead like, anyway?"

"We saw it, briefly. It's a massive door, and there are over two hundred soldiers guarding it."

"_Two hundred!_" Rei exclaimed. She immediately drooped as the realisation of what this meant came to her. "Then… there probably is nothing we can do."

"Well, we'll certainly never get past it if we give up now," said Minako.

"But what…."

"Let's just get working on those terminals and then decide what to do next once we've got the bulkhead open."

"But…."

Rei became silent as Minako tugged on Ami's arm, and she realised what she meant. Maybe giving Ami a task to be getting on with was the best way to help her cope with her feelings of guilt. Maybe.

Minako led Ami, with the others following, down a side corridor and into a small computer room similar to the one they had been in earlier. The solitary guard immediately looked round, but Minako was prepared. She shot out her chain attack and whipped him off his feet, and then used it to tie him to a chair while Makoto deprived him of his pulse cannon.

Ami sighed, and sank into another chair and was soon rapidly typing away. Most of the others gathered around her, but Rei and Naru remained outside to check for anyone approaching.

They weren't waiting for long, either. Less than a minute later, Naru nudged Rei's arm and pointed down the corridor to her right. The doors at the far end had just opened, and at least half a dozen Berserkers were charging towards them, with a whole division of Tor's army marching behind.

The two girls slipped back into the room and quickly closed the door. "They're here," Rei said.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

"What's wrong?" said Liz.

"Yuka hasn't come back online," said Vateilika. "He said the enemy had found him but told me not to worry… but he's been ages."

She tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently. Suddenly there was a beep and an instant message popped up on the screen – but it was not from Yukabacera. It was Tieropay.

"Princess, have you heard from Naotgerai?" he wrote.

Vateilika blinked, and quickly wrote back, "No."

"He seems to have disappeared."

"_Disappeared?_ What do you mean?"

"No-one knows where he is, and the control room is empty."

"Do you think Tor found out that he's working for us?"

"It could be. What should we do, Princess?"

Vateilika paused a moment before replying. "We must pray that he is safe, and leave him for now. Have you passed the word round our supporters in your sector?"

"Yes – they are all ready and waiting for you."

"Good. Then you must bring them to Sector Nine at once. Tor has blockaded the bulkhead, and the sailor warriors are trying to get through. You must help them, at all costs. They are our best hope now."

"Understood."

Vateilika sighed, and looked up from the computer screen. "I just wish I knew what we could do to help," she said. "I feel so powerless."

"I know what you mean," said Liz. "We came here to help Helen and Rebecca, and so far we've done nothing."

"We've helped prepare the fortress," said Leanne. "That's something, at least."

Liz gave a weak smile. "I suppose so."

It was then that the door burst open and the soldier who had been with them earlier came in, panting as she struggled to hold herself upright.

"P… Princess," she said, struggling to get the words out. "You've got to get out! There's an Annihilator coming!"

"_What!_" Vateilika cried, leaping up in alarm.

"What is…?" Leanne began; but Vateilika cut her off, grabbing her arm and hauling her out of the room. Leanne stumbled, but managed to withdraw her arm, running after Vateilika as she hurtled away down the corridor, with Liz and the soldier following close behind.

A heavy clunking sound, so loud that it shook the floor and walls each time it struck, was coming from the distance ahead of them, and Vateilika turned very pale. "It's between us and the fortress," she said. "Get up on the observation platform, quick!"

She indicated a rope that ran up to a glass-enclosed platform just below the ceiling; the five of them hastily clambered up this and looked down through the glass on the floor below.

The Annihilator was stomping forward, determination in its stride as it moved straight ahead without even a glance to the sides. It was making straight for the computer room they had just left, and, when it reached it, its arms surged forward and tore the walls apart. There was a cry of rage as Iosa saw that the room was empty, and then, both the Annihilator's arms blasting out Devastators, the room was reduced to rubble in a colossal explosion of smoke and dust.

"What… what on earth was that?" Leanne said weakly.

"Her name is Iosa," said Vateilika. "Our most feared warrior… but never, _never_ has she gone into battle against our own people. High Command would go apocalyptic – sorry, I mean apoplectic – if they knew this had been authorised."

"Princess?" the alien soldier said timidly. "Is she… is she going to attack the fortress?"

"Yes."

"And… there's nothing we can do?"

"What could anyone do against Iosa?"

And she looked out helplessly as the Annihilator turned and strode away, in the direction they all knew led to the elevator down to the fortress.

"You can't be serious," said Liz. "I thought we made that place impenetrable."

"Nothing will stop Iosa," said Vateilika.

"Then – what can we do?"

"You must go to the bulkhead. If the sailor warriors have managed to open it, you can join them and your comrades. You may still have some hope of winning this war."

"Princess?" said the soldier.

"Yes, you can go with them. I hope you manage to find your girlfriend."

"But – aren't you coming with us?" said Liz.

"I will not abandon my people," said Vateilika. "Farewell, Liz; farewell, Leanne. You are brave warriors, and it has been an honour to have you with me. We will not meet again."

And she slipped back down the rope and walked away in the direction Iosa had gone, the Devastator swinging loosely by her side.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

Usagi looked round towards Ami. "How much more time do you need?" she said.

"Less if you don't distract her," said Makoto.

"No, it's fine," Ami said, rising from her seat. "I'm done."

"You've got it unlocked?"

"I think so, anyway."

"Then let's get moving," said Usagi. "Where are we going?"

Rei had been standing with her eyes closed, facing the wall as she concentrated her mind. "That way," she said, pointing to the left. "The next terminal is there, I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right," said Makoto. "Let's go!"

Usagi nodded, and the sailor warriors all charged together out into the corridor. Rei shot a burst of fire at the advancing Berserkers, and Mamoru fired the Devastator into the wall close by them, knocking them off their feet. They then ran down the corridor in the direction Rei had indicated, with Minako at the back flicking aside the Shocksplinters that came hurtling towards them through the smoke. One of the Berserkers managed to get back on his feet and fire a Plasma Cannon beam, but by that time they were safely round the first corner.

Rei led them down a narrow corridor that opened into a wider one, and suddenly skidded to a halt and threw herself backwards, colliding with Helen behind her. There was a hollow boom, and a Plasma Cannon cut across the corridor just in front of them, coming from a group of aliens who were advancing towards them down a side corridor.

"_Fire Soul!_" Rei bellowed, throwing out both hands and casting a sheet of flame that blocked the enemy off from them. "Now, run, everyone, quickly!"

They charged forward to get past the intersection before the flames subsided, but the aliens heading towards them from behind were getting closer. Makoto swivelled round and cast an attack to slow them down.

"How much further is it?" Minako panted. It seemed that the enemy were closing in on them faster than they could run away.

"Change of plan," said Rei, drooping as she paused to get her breath back. "We can take a shortcut through here. It's just on the other side of this room."

She opened a door into a wide chamber and pointed to a door at the far end. They all took a pause for breath and then ran together across the chamber. Almost at the same moment, a side door opened and Kiron appeared at the head of a troop of Berserkers. Seeing that his targets were too far ahead of him, Kiron lashed out with his longest-range weapon, the Ripper; a wave of blue energy tore through the floor towards them, and Naru and Rebecca in the centre of the group had to leap out of the way. Ami was not quick enough and was thrown to the floor; Makoto grabbed her and threw her over her shoulders as she ran after the others.

They crashed heavily through the doors into the terminal room and sank to the floor in a huddle. The room's only occupant, an Elite soldier standing on guard over the terminal and looking bored, immediately grabbed his weapon and turned on them, but Mamoru knocked his weapon from his hands with his cane, and Makoto threw him to the floor and then sat on him.

Ami sighed; her tiredness was showing in her eyes as she walked over to the computer, but she got busy on it straight away. Outside, Kiron's troops had joined with the others and were marching towards them. Mamoru struggled to hold the door shut as Shocksplinters rattled it in its frame.

"Come out and surrender," Kiron called out to them. "There's no way out of there, and there are too many of us for you to fight."

"Keep him talking," Ami muttered. "I can do this, it won't take long."

"Why should we surrender?" Mamoru called back. "You're only going to kill us anyway."

"You will be held in prison while General Tor decides what should be done with you. It is for him to decide."

"In other words, you can't even promise that we won't be killed."

"You're right, I cannot. You would be wiser to take the chance, though."

"After what your people did to Ruby, maybe we just don't feel like we can trust you!"

There was a pause. "Well, I gave you the choice," said Kiron. "Break that door down!"

"Get ready," Mamoru whispered. "I won't be able to hold it for long."

Rei and Minako moved into position on either side of him, while Usagi stood directly behind him in the centre of the room. Then the Resonance Detonators began pounding on the door, and Mamoru screwed up his face as he struggled to hold it closed.

"Hurry, Ami-chan!" Naru whispered.

Ami stood up, still watching the screen and typing with one hand. "There," she said. "That should do it – and I still don't know why I bothered."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's only three of the terminals, isn't it? And that's only if Yuka managed to unlock his one before they got him. We can't get back to the upper floor from here to look for the last one. We should have tried a different way while we still had the chance. It's too late now."


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

"Hold on tight," said Yukabacera. He was lying flat on the body of the Tasen Shredder, his gaze horizontal as he gripped the handlebars tightly. Ruby sat in between his legs facing backwards, her body held in place only by the curvature of the seat. Shredders are not designed to be ridden by two people.

There was a monstrous roar as the engine came alive; and the Shredder lifted itself half a metre from the ground and remained hovering. Yukabacera turned it round and slid it gently forward, and Ruby hunched up and gripped onto the back of the Shredder for dear life as it gathered speed. The air whistled past her, flicking her black hair across her face. They were going up the sloping corridor. The ground tilted away at a crazy angle as the Shredder turned, and Ruby had to close her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop herself feeling sick.

Then they reached the top and the corridor became flat again. The world tilted back to its normal angle, but it didn't look normal any more. Ruby felt she couldn't be sure which was floor and which was wall. And still they were gathering speed.

Yukabacera let go of the handlebars with one hand as the end of their journey grew nearer. The Shredder wobbled and wavered as though it was trying to throw them off, and Ruby nearly screamed as a wall came hurtling towards her out of nowhere, but a slight grip on the handlebars made the Shredder right itself and the wall went away. With his other hand, Yukabacera was drawing the Plasma Cannon he had taken from the Berserker and holding it steady in front of him, ready for action.

They came zooming towards the elevator doors, and the Plasma Cannon boomed out. The soldiers standing guard around the doors, looked round, but not quickly enough. One of the Elites tried to fire, but another shot of the Plasma Cannon threw him backwards, and then the Shredder was in amongst the soldiers, knocking them aside like bowling pins, those who weren't quick enough to dive out of the way as soon as they saw the thing coming.

With a wild roar as it cut a swathe through the air, Yukabacera skidded the Shredder round and drove it straight through the elevator doors, smashing them to splinters in front of it. Ruby couldn't even scream; the sudden pressure as the vehicle changed momentum was too much for her. She collapsed in on herself, and when the Shredder slid to an abrupt halt, she rolled off it and lay curled up in a ball on the floor. But Yukabacera had no time to check whether she was okay. He jammed his hand down on the "down" button, holding the enemy off with one last shot of his Plasma Cannon as the floor they were on became the ceiling above him.

Then, finally, he drew a deep breath, looked down and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ruby groaned and shuddered until she finally felt able to speak. "I feel like I've been put through a blender in the middle of a whirlpool," she said.

"It takes some getting used to."

Ruby whimpered. "I hope I never have to get used to it," she said.

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet, so I can't promise you won't have to get on it again."

"Fine," said Ruby. "I'll just lie here and dream for a while, then, I think."

Yukabacera smiled, and opened the door ahead of them. "There's no-one around. That's good. They've all gone off chasing the sailor warriors."

He settled down on the chair in front of the terminal, and began to type. "Hello, that's funny."

Ruby had remained lying down on the floor. "What is?" she managed to make herself say.

"Vateilika's not online any more, but there's no message from her saying where she was going. I do hope nothing's happened to her…."


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

"Now," Mamoru said, jumping back from the door at the same moment it finally gave way in a shower of sawdust.

"_Crescent Beam Shower!_" cried Minako.

"_Burning Mandala!_"

Sheets of fire sprang from Rei's hands at the same moment Minako shot a rapid series of beams of light through the doorway. The Berserkers beyond fell back, their task done now that the door was down.

"Stand back!" said Kiron. "Keep space around the door. MPFB Devastators, ready!"

"_Moon Princess Halation!_" cried Usagi. A blinding sheet of white light shimmered around her at the same moment as the Devastators fired, and the missiles exploded in the doorway as they were struck by the curtain of light. Kiron and his men were hidden from view by a thick wall of smoke.

At the same moment Kiron fired his Ripper, and a shock of blue light shuddered across the ground. Mamoru quickly grabbed Usagi and leapt onto a chair; Makoto fell back heavily on the Elite soldier's head, knocking him out.

"_Supreme Thunder!_" Makoto cried, leaping up and shooting a sheaf of lightning through the smoke blocking the doorway.

"It's no good," Ami said some time later. As more and more incoming missiles were blocked by the sailor warriors' attacks, the cloud of smoke just grew thicker and blacker, and wisps of it crept inside the room and began to irritate their throats. The air was getting very hot.

"What can we do?" said Naru.

"We'll have to do something, or we'll run out of air soon enough. This isn't a large room, and there are ten of us in here."

There was a long silence.

"Ami-chan," Naru said slowly, "please don't take this the wrong way, but I want to say something."

"Yes?"

"Well… it's like this. All my life, I've looked up to the sailor warriors – how could I not, when you saved me so often? – and often in my dreams I'd fantasise about having magical powers like them and fighting alongside them – you, I mean."

"And now you know what it's like, it doesn't seem so wonderful, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Naru persisted, "but that's not what I wanted to say."

"Go on."

"I'm disappointed, Ami-chan," she said. "I suppose I always knew that the sailor warriors must have human identities, must have been normal people like me underneath their costumes. But to me, they've always been like gods – someone I knew would always be looking over me, would be there to protect me, no matter what happened."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't live up to that, then," Ami said bitterly.

"Listen to me," said Naru. "You don't have to give up. You can't give up. Maybe you've gotten so used to having these powers that you've forgotten what you stand for to ordinary people, people like me. I know I'm not the only one."

Ami stopped and stared at Naru, tears rising in her eyes. "Forgotten?" she said. "I don't think I ever realised."

"Then maybe it's time you did."

Ami glanced again towards the doorway. Rei and Minako, who were still standing closest, were feinting back and dodging as Kiron felt towards them with his Zica flamethrower. Flames flashed up across the ground, and Helen and Rebecca were jumping around to stifle each one as soon as it appeared.

"I think you're right," Ami said softly.

"You just have to believe in yourself," said Naru.

"_Mercury Power, make up!_"

This time, it worked. Bubbles billowed up around Ami as she transformed, and she strode straight forwards, through the smoke, heedless of the astonished stares of the others and the missiles streaking through the air around her from both sides. She did not run, but walked on with determined purpose, until she was lost to sight behind the black barrier. And then –

"_Ice Storm Blast!_"

"We've got to help her!" cried Minako. "Come on!"

And all of them, sailor warriors and civilians alike, ran forward together through the smoke. But it was already dying down around them as the enemy missiles stopped firing. And when they burst through the barrier, they saw ahead of them the front rank of Kiron's army frozen into statues of ice, emotionless expressions stamped on their faces. The sailor warriors stopped and looked around in astonishment.

"It will hold for about a minute," said Ami. "Quickly, through the ceiling!"

She indicated a trapdoor leading up into the room above, and Minako threw up a chain and they hastily ascended. But, even as Makoto came up last, they heard the sounds of Shocksplinters rattling the floor behind them as the enemy came awake again.

"We've got to get out of here," she said. "Where does this corridor lead?"

"Let's try it," said Minako, leading the way as the group ran together towards the door at the far end.

But they were in for an unpleasant surprise. The door opened into the atrium they had seen earlier, when they looked down from the upper level on the bulkhead, and with Iosa's reinforcements there were now closer to five hundred soldiers standing in guard in front of the bulkhead and around the edges of the room. And, already, the sound of shots boomed around the corridor behind them as Kiron's soldiers ascended to the level they were on and gave chase.

**Author's Note**

Yes, I did just co-opt one of the dub attack names for Mercury's "desperation attack". Desperate need calls for desperate measures.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

"The elevator is coming down again," said the soldier. "Shall I turn off the turrets?"

"No," said Zekailo.

"But – what if it's Vateilika?"

Zekailo's face was grim. "She would have told us through the speaking tube. She left strict instructions: if we don't hear her speak, we must assume it's not her."

"But – then – we're being attacked?"

"Yes," said Zekailo. "They shouldn't get through the door, but tell everyone to have their weapons ready nonetheless."

"Right." The soldier hurried off to obey this order, and Zekailo, more slowly, walked over to the controls operating the turrets to make sure that everything was functional.

This was not in doubt for long. The room was shaken by a huge cacophony as the Devastator turrets all went off at once, with a steady beat of Splintergun fire filling in any gaps in the sound. Then in answer came another burst of Devastator fire, and the doors to the fortress resounded like a gong.

Zekailo jumped down the ladder to the lower level to provide moral support for her troops. "Get ready," she said. "The turrets should hold them back, but we have to be prepared."

Then there was a huge fizzing sound, and the noise of the turrets' fire stopped altogether.

Zekailo's eyes opened wide. "No!" she squeaked. "It's not possible – how did they get a Velocithor?"

No-one heard her. For at that moment, the doors were struck so heavily that the whole room shook, and there were cries of pain as some of the weaker soldiers lost their footing. Then the doors were struck again, so heavily that they shattered in their frames, fragments of them hurtling inwards and tearing into anyone they struck.

"Shocksplinters, fire!" roared Zekailo. "Fall back and reload! Plasma Cannons, get ready! Fire!"

The Annihilator strode on, heedless of the beams of energy that were striking at it from all directions. It looked around and lowered the hand holding the Velocithor, and Zekailo's soldiers screamed and jumped over each other in all directions in their haste to get out of the way. Many were not quick enough; a yellow beam scorched through the air, and the room was filled with the stench of melting plastic.

"Elites, fire from the sides!" Zekailo called out. "Ground troops, fire with the CFIS! Berserkers, to the upper platforms!"

"Your strategy amuses me," said Iosa, turning and blasting a Devastator at the nearest Elite. He did not get up. Zekailo watched in horror as the other Elite fired his own Devastator into Iosa's other side – and seemed to do her no damage whatsoever.

The bravest of Zekailo's soldiers were leaning over the edge of the upper platform to fire their Shocksplinters at her. Iosa, slowly, turned and pointed her Velocithor upwards; then she fired, ripping it right along the length of the platform, not only killing most of the soldiers on it but burning it away from the wall so that it came crashing down and took out a good many soldiers on the floor below as well.

The remaining Elite blasted Iosa again, but it had no effect, and before he could get out of the way, she turned and pinned him against the wall with the Velocithor, firing it continuously until he had been reduced to a wisp of smoke and a smear of molten metal on the wall.

"You monster," said Zekailo. "You won't get away with this, I tell you –"

Iosa silenced her with a Shocksplinter and then strode on, glancing from side to side and firing Devastators into the darkness as she went, making sure that no living thing escaped her notice as she blasted her way through Vateilika's helpless troops, while all around her the air was filled with the music of groaning voices as the fallen soldiers slumped and staggered and wilted and broke and died.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

The sailor warriors skidded to a halt and looked round – but it was already too late. Their retreat was cut off behind them, and the army at the bulkhead had seen them and were opening fire. Minako was rapidly beating away Shocksplinters, while Usagi used her attack to explode the incoming Devastator missiles before they could get too close.

"What shall we do?" said Makoto.

"Use their numbers as a weapon against them," Rei said grimly. "_Mars Fire Surround!_"

She turned in an arc, casting a sheet of fire that sprang up around them, blocking the enemies on one side from view. "The more they fire into that wall, the stronger it will grow," she said.

"But how are we going to escape?" Makoto said, in between shooting flashes of lightning towards Kiron's troops as they advanced. "We can't hold them off for very long."

Rebecca grimly fired her rocket launcher towards the advancing ranks of Berserkers. "Let's just blast our way out of here. I think we'd have a fighting chance."

Usagi shook her head. "We are soldiers of love and justice. I'm not willing to fight if it means harming innocent people."

"But then –"

"What's the leader's name? Does anyone know?"

"It's Kiron," said Ami, without looking round, as she was busy freezing a Berserker who had been about to fire a Plasma Cannon.

"Kiron!" Usagi called out. "Tell your men to stop firing. We don't want to fight; we just want to talk to your leader. If you insist on fighting us, then we will have no choice but to kill you."

Kiron held out his hands to tell the troops by his side to hold fire, but made no signal towards the army massed at the bulkhead, who continued to barrage the sailor warriors with Shocksplinters. Helen was helping Rei to stay upright; she had given Mamoru back his cane so that he could help Minako beat them away.

"General Tor has ordered me to make sure you are dead," said Kiron. "But if you don't want to kill my soldiers, why don't you see if you can kill me now?" And he started to advance slowly towards them.

"_Moon Princess Halation!_" Usagi cried, a flash of light blazing out and blocking the fire of Kiron's Tyrian claw. But at the same moment he let fly with the Ripper, and Usagi was thrown off her feet as a blade-like curve of blue light shuddered across the floor.

"I won't let you hurt her!" someone cried; and Usagi, wincing as she hastened to clamber to her feet again, was astonished to see that it was Naru. She had leapt in front of her and was swinging the Velocithor, its beam scorching through the air as she tried to hit one of Kiron's weapons. Kiron winced and held one hand across his eyes to shield them from the intense light; with his other he fired the Ragebomb, a weapon that did not require him to be able to see, as it sent a flurry of missiles shooting up and crashing down around an area.

Mamoru grabbed Naru and jumped out of the way as the missiles came raining down; Minako looked round to see what was happening, but not quickly enough, and a Shocksplinter flew past her and hit Makoto. Makoto stumbled back, wincing in pain, and quickly unleashed a bolt of lightning at the troops who had fired. Ami, who had been standing close by her, dropped to the floor, stunned.

Kiron smiled, and fired a volley of fractal rockets at the hapless group – missiles that divided in the air so as to strike from every direction at once. Usagi fired a quick attack that made several of them explode in the air, but there were too many. Rei had to swivel around and cast a sheet of fire that swallowed most of the missiles, but that left her back uncovered, and a Shocksplinter struck her and she tumbled over in a heap. Mamoru managed to duck, lashing out with his cane at a rocket that came too close; to do this he had to let go of Naru, who rolled across the floor and pushed herself out of the way of a rocket only just in time. As for the unconscious Ami, Makoto protected her in the only way she could, striking out at the rockets with her arms and screwing up her face to hide the pain as they exploded.

"Regroup!" Minako called out, desperately lashing out at Shocksplinters as they flew towards her. She could not get them all, and some went past and exploded against the wall behind her, making Helen and Usagi stagger as the blasts shook them. "Sailor Mars, take that side! Sailor Jupiter, get those Berserkers!"

"_Mars Fire Surround!_" Rei cried again, blasting out a searing wall of flame that blocked the missiles coming towards them from the left flank. But a group of Berserkers had broken away and were charging towards them down the centre.

"_Supreme Thunder!_" cried Makoto, aiming a bolt of lightning directly at the weapon carried by the nearest Berserker. Sparks flashed around it, and the Berserker fell back, unable to shoot. But the one standing next to him turned and shot his Plasma Cannon straight at Makoto, striking her directly in the chest and knocking her back. Minako got him with a Crescent Beam, making the weapon glow from the inside with such intensity that the Berserker hastily dropped it. But there were still more of them rushing forwards, too many –

"_Tell your men to stop shooting_," Naru roared, leaping up from where she had been lying on the floor and pointing her Velocithor straight into Kiron's helmet as she pulled the trigger. Even she was dazzled by the brilliance of the reflection as the light splintered off the dark metal of his helmet. And, as Kiron turned to face her, she grabbed his arm and yanked it away from his eyes.

Kiron did not scream. He just lowered his head and hunched up to stop the pain overwhelming him as his nearest eye was burned away.

"You don't understand, do you?" he said. "It doesn't matter what you do to me. I am a soldier of love every bit as much as you are, and I will not stop fighting until you kill me."

And he fired the Tyrian claw straight into Naru at point-blank range. The explosion hurt him too, but he knew he could take it. Naru was thrown back, struck the back wall of the room with a heavy thud, and crashed to the floor.

"_Naru-chan! No!_" Usagi cried out. Then she turned towards Kiron, fury radiating from her face as she held out her wand. "_Rainbow Moon Heartache!_" she roared, spinning round and sending a volley of beams of light at Kiron. They all struck him and he staggered back, but he had enough strength still to fire the Zica flamethrower at Usagi. Mamoru quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"I'm spent," Usagi admitted as she recovered her breath. "Mamo-chan, I don't know what we can do now, except pray for a miracle –"

The room was filled with a low booming creak, coming from the back wall, that made everyone look round, even in the heat of battle, so intense and majestic was the sound. And then a long, narrow strip of light coming from the corridor beyond appeared from nowhere and dazzled everyone's eyes. The bulkhead was slowly sliding open.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

"There, that should do it," Yukabacera said as he got up from the terminal.

Over on the floor, Ruby sighed a deep sigh. She wished the task had kept him busy for longer so she did not have to move again. "You've unlocked it?"

"Yes, and if I'm understanding these readings correctly, the bulkhead should be open. Your friends must have found the other two terminals already."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad."

"We have to get to Vateilika," said Yukabacera. "Are you able to move?"

"Please don't tell me we're going to ride the Shredder again…."

"We have no choice. Every second could be vital."

As he spoke, he clambered back in the elevator with Ruby and the Shredder, and pressed the button for floor 13. Ruby groaned as the car whirred into motion.

_Come on,_ she said to herself. _I've got to do this. At least…__ it can't possibly get any worse than I feel already._

The journey down was a short one, and the doors soon slid open again. Yukabacera, seeing that Ruby was too weak to get up, lifted her onto the Shredder and made sure she was, if not comfortable, at least not in danger of falling off before he lay down on the seat and grasped the controls.

"Ready?" he asked. Ruby just sighed; she no longer had the strength even to speak.

The Shredder roared into life, and Ruby lowered her head as much as she could to hide it from the blast of air that seared across her face as they hurtled down the corridor. At least they were moving in a straight line; there was no-one around that they had to avoid. Everyone was gathered at the bulkhead for the battle against the sailor warriors.

Then they turned a corner, and Yukabacera saw ahead of them a blocking of the light as the doorway was crammed with the back ranks of Kiron's army. Some were looking back to watch for attack from behind, but the Shredder's arrival was too quick for them to do more than scream before it tore on, smashing its way through the soldiers as though they were no more than paper dolls. Yukabacera steered the Shredder with a series of short twists, striking the soldiers out of the way with the sides of the vehicle rather the sharp point – partly out of a sense of mercy, but also because hitting them directly would have slowed him down too much.

And then they were in in the open, gliding through the atrium, even the roar of the Shredder's motion inaudible under the barrage of cries and explosions that filled the air all around them. Makoto, heedless of the blood oozing from a hundred cuts on her face and arms, was fending off the charging Berserkers by running straight out to meet the charge and hurling them one after another across the room, ducking and weaving to dodge the blast of Plasma Cannons as she went. And, because they were strong Berserkers and could take a hit or two, the ordinary troopers lined around the walls of the room were firing Shocksplinters straight into the melee heedless of whom they hit, until Makoto was invisible under a constant eruption of flashes of crimson light.

Rei and Minako had retreated against the wall, where they could defend Ami's body more easily, Rei's fire shield cutting out enemy fire from all but a small fraction of directions, and Minako taking care of the rest by whipping incoming missiles aside with her chain. Usagi had fallen to her knees, and Mamoru stood over her, protecting her by deflecting Shocksplinters away with his cane, while Helen and Rebecca stood close by them, blazing away with their weapons to prevent the enemy getting too close.

The bulkhead was still only half-open, the upward-sliding door still too low for Yukabacera to drive the Shredder through, so he took it in a wide circle around the room, distracting Kiron's army from the sailor warriors by making them leap out of his way. Ruby's eyes were tightly closed as she felt the sudden change in their motion crushing her like a rollercoaster. She tried to pretend that none of this was real. The huge wall of noise and the constant crushing sensation – they were so intense that they became a homogeneous entity, and could be blocked out all at once by treating them as the norm. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to open.

At the same moment Naru, where she had fallen in a sitting position against the back wall, opened hers, and for a tiny instant their gaze met each other –

"_Naru-chan!_" Ruby cried. Or tried to. The surrounding noise was so intense that she wasn't even sure whether she had made any sound at all.

And then Yukabacera drove the Shredder straight forward, smashing Berserkers and Elites alike out of the way as it hurtled on, straight through the bulkhead and away, and Naru was lost to sight as the doorway shrank to a point behind them.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108  
**

The noise of battle ahead of them grew louder as Liz and Leanne, together with Shinozaki and the alien soldier, approached the bulkhead. When they turned the last corner and could see it in the distance, a long way down the corridor, they fell back and looked at each other.

"That's it, isn't it?" Leanne said.

Liz nodded.

"What do you think's going on?" said Shinozaki.

"I don't know," said Liz. "It could be the sailor warriors, or it could be the aliens fighting amongst themselves."

"But then… Naru and Mako-chan could be in danger!"

"Helen and Rebecca too, don't forget," Liz said quietly.

"We've got to help them," said Leanne. "No question."

It was then that they had to flatten themselves against the wall as Yukabacera's Shredder came hurtling past. And riding on the back of the Shredder –

"Hey!" Liz called out. "Wait!"

"Yuka… stop," Ruby managed to gasp out. "They may be friends."

Yukabacera screeched the machine to a halt, got off it to turn it round on the spot, and rode it slowly back to where the two girls were standing. He dismounted again and cautiously approached them, keeping his Plasma Cannon pointed towards them.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Liz, and this is Leanne. We're looking for Ruby."

It was a spur-of-the-moment guess, but, even though they had been told Ruby was dead, Liz made it a rule never to believe in someone's death until you saw the evidence with your own eyes, and the woman who was dizzily staggering towards them did look very much like the photographs they had seen.

"I'm Ruby," she said. "I'm sorry, I don't think I remember you."

"No, we haven't met. Jimmy hired us to look for you."

Ruby stopped dead and stared. "And you managed to find me _all the way in here?_"

Liz shrugged. "We had a combination of luck and help." She turned to Yukabacera. "I don't know who you are yet, but since I can see you were protecting Ruby, you have our thanks."

"Protecting me?" Ruby said with a smile. "He just about killed me, making me ride that thing."

"We've really no time to talk," said Yukabacera. "Have you seen Vateilika?"

Liz and Leanne gave each other a nervous glance. "We saw her," said Liz. "She went off a few minutes ago, towards the elevator down to Floor 4."

"Then let's get going!"

"Wait!" said Leanne. "I'm not sure she would want you to go after her."

"What?"

Liz sighed. "Do you have time to listen to an explanation?" she said. "Actually, we don't have much time either – we need to go and help our friends."

"I'll stay and explain," said Shinozaki. "You go on ahead."

"Thanks."

"Wait!" said Yukabacera. Liz looked around.

"Take the Shredder," he said. "It's my fault I've delayed you, and you need it more than I do. Your friends need your help fast."

"Thanks," said Liz. She lay flat on the Shredder as she had seen Yukabacera do, and Leanne rode on the back of it as Ruby had done. Liz looked over the controls until she found the accelerator, and gently guided the Shredder into motion. She wasn't going to take it too fast, not when it was the first time she had ridden one; it was more important to make sure they reached the bulkhead in one piece. They rode to the end of the corridor and stopped some distance from the doorway. The noise of battle was intense, but even so, Liz guessed that if she went much further the nearest soldiers would hear the noise of the Shredder. She wasn't sure what they were going to do, but it was a comfort to know that they still had the element of surprise and a little time to think.

They dismounted, and cautiously crept a little closer towards the battle. Liz reached into her pocket until she felt the comforting touch of the Resonance Detonator. It may not have been the most useful weapon, but it was something. She just had to work out how she was going to make use of it.

**Author's Note**

My prediction, in the Author's Note to Chapter 54, that I was then halfway done has proved to be some way off the mark. Still, we have at least clearly reached the beginning of the end.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

The chaos caused by Yukabacera's rampage with the Shredder had given the sailor warriors time to regroup. Rebecca had helped Usagi get back to the back wall where they were under Rei and Minako's protection, while Mamoru had charged out to drag Makoto back from the middle of the battle. Helen had helped him by blasting the Berserkers away with her pulse cannon, and Mamoru had lifted Makoto onto his shoulders and carried her to safety; she was still fighting when he reached her, kicking and punching with all the strength she could muster, but the loss of blood was beginning to tell, and she drooped on his shoulders as he carried her away.

Then he rested Makoto in a sitting position against the wall, and Usagi bandaged her wounds, while Mamoru tended to Ami. She was lying unmoving on the floor, and he cried with relief when he felt her pulse and knew that she was alive.

"What can we do now?" he said, looking up at Rei.

"We've got to get to that doorway, somehow," she said. "I just don't know how we're going to manage it."

The enemy were also regrouping. They were demoralised to an extent by the fall of Kiron, who had retired from the battlefield to have his injuries treated, and by how long it was taking them to beat down such a small opposing force. In the absence of their leader, the Elites took charge; leaving half of their number to guard the doorway, the others huddled in a tight group and advanced towards Rei's fire barrier, marching steadily forward with rank upon rank of the alien troopers keeping pace by their side.

Rei's face was grim. "We can't hold back that many of them."

"You'll have to use your Plasma Cannon," said Mamoru. "If we can break through, we might have a chance of getting to the door."

Rei grimaced, then looked down at Ami, looking so fragile and helpless, and nodded. "I don't like it, but we have no choice," she said.

She lifted her Plasma Cannon, and fired straight down the middle of the advancing line of Elites. They bowed their heads as the red beam struck them, but other than that showed no sign that it had hurt them.

"It's no good," Rei said, a note of panic showing in her voice.

Then the line of troopers charged from the flank, blasting ahead of them with pulse cannons as they came, and Minako screamed as Rei's wall of fire was blown right into her face. She jumped back, and Rei made the flames die down, and Helen and Rebecca fired at the troopers to hold them back, but there were too many. A few of them managed to break through and charge into the sailor warriors, and Mamoru was kept busy fending them off by striking blows with his cane.

Makoto groaned, and managed to lift herself up by using Usagi as a lever. She threw a hand forward and cried, "_Supreme Thunder Dragon!_"

A cascade of lightning flickered towards the enemy troops, and they fall back, but the damage was done; they were in the sailor warriors' space now, and the Elites were preparing to fire their Devastators. Mamoru quickly drew his own Devastator, but Usagi placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "No, Mamo-chan," she said. "Not even to save me. I won't have it."

"Usagi-chan," Makoto said weakly. But before she could get any further, the whole atrium erupted in an explosion of dazzling red light and a noise so loud that when it died away, Usagi and the others wondered if they had gone deaf, so strange did the sudden silence sound. The Elites dropped back and fell over each other, groaning and screaming as Shocksplinter fire blew them to pieces; the alien troops ran, all of them that still could, as the floor was pockmarked by fire coming down from all around them, from the upper platforms and the side doorways.

Usagi and the others looked around and gasped in astonishment. More alien troops had arrived, indistinguishable from the others except that they were firing, not on the sailor warriors, but on Kiron's army. There were not many of them, and none of them were the stronger Elites and Berserkers, but they fired with a grim determination and kept firing, even when the troops blockading the bulkhead got over their surprise and began to retaliate, sending a volley of Shocksplinters at them that burst into pieces as they glinted off the edges of the platforms. Several of the new arrivals were blown aside by the blasts, and came crashing down from the platforms, landing broken on the floor of the atrium, where they lay lost among the bodies of their enemies.

"What's going on?" Minako said weakly.

"I don't know," said Rebecca, "but I think they're trying to help us."

"I won't allow it!" Usagi roared. "You up there, whoever's in charge, why can't we settle our differences without having to kill each other? _Rainbow Moon Heartache!_"

She span round, and a series of beams of light shot towards the upper platforms, in many different directions so as to cover a wide area; and wherever they struck, the newly arrived soldiers leapt back, stunned, as their guns froze up and refused to fire.

Naru looked round. "Why is it," she said, "that the stronger Sailor Moon's attacks are, the sillier their names get?"

Usagi just sank to her knees and sobbed.

Mamoru put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault," he said.

"It's all our faults," said Usagi. "If we weren't here, none of this would be happening."

"You don't know that's true," said Minako. "Maybe it's just two factions of the aliens fighting each other and we're just in the way."

"Then can we get out of the way?" said Makoto.

Rei hastily cast her fire shield again, and then stood back. "I don't know what we're going to do," she said. "We could try and make for one of the side doors, and join up with the friendly army that way – if indeed they are friendly to us. But there are still too many of the enemy, and my fire shield can't protect us from all directions when we're moving."

"We can't stay here, either," Mamoru pointed out. "That charge nearly finished us. The next one will."

"Then maybe it's our best chance –"

"But how would that help us get past the bulkhead?" said Minako. "That was Ruby who went past on the hoverbike, wasn't it?"

"Yes," said Rei. "And you're right, we can't abandon her now. We've got to try to find a way through."

The long pause as they looked at each other in desperation was interrupted by the incongruous sound of a fragment of Scott Joplin. They looked around in confusion until they realised the sound was coming from Helen. Blushing, she took out her mobile phone and answered the call. It was not a long one.

"It's Liz," she said. "They're just on the other side of the doorway, and they've got the Shredder with them. There must be some way we can get through with their help. There must, I feel sure of it – only I can't think how."


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

Vateilika ran wildly down the corridor, heedless of both the heavy scarring of the walls and the smell of blood coming from the darkness ahead of her. She knew what it had to mean; and she did not care. Her place was with her people, whether they were dying or already dead, and nothing was going to stop her joining them.

The sudden change to almost complete darkness as she crossed the threshold of the fortress was, however, too intense for her, and she nearly tripped over something lying right in her path on the floor. She stopped just in time, and looked down as she heard the thing make a slight noise. Then, slowly, she knelt down beside it and cradled it in her arms, for she recognised the body of her old comrade Zekailo.

"Princess," Zekailo mumbled. "I'm so sorry… I couldn't defend the fortress… I failed you."

"No, Zekailo," Vateilika said through her tears. "I am the one who failed you. I wasn't here for you when you needed me. And now it's too late…."

It was too dark for her to see Zekailo's last smile of forgiveness as she closed her eyes and died.

Vateilika remained there for a long time, until at last the sound of footsteps hurrying towards her alerted her to the fact that the world still existed around her. Sighing, she rested Zekailo gently on the ground and rose unsteadily to her feet, and looked round. "Who's there?" she said.

"Vateilika? Is… is that really you?"

"_Yukabacera!_"

The two of them threw themselves into each other's arms and cried for a long, long time.

"I thought I'd never see you again," said Yukabacera. "Hey – little Teilika, are you alright?"

Vateilika sniffed. "You haven't called me that since we were little children," she said. "Yuka, I feel so helpless… I tried my best, but I couldn't save everyone after all."

"It's not often that we can," said Yukabacera. "What happened down here? Shinozaki said there was an Annihilator…."

"It was Iosa," said Vateilika. "She came down here and killed everyone, and I… I couldn't do anything…."

"Iosa? No!"

"I'm afraid so."

"But Tor would never…."

"Maybe he didn't know about it."

"Vateilika," Yukabacera said slowly, "maybe this is the wrong time to say this, but… you remember I said I would bring you the Silver Crystal when I came to ask for your hand in marriage?"

"Yes. Of course I remember."

"Well, I didn't manage, in the end," said Yukabacera. "But I've brought you something that maybe you will think is even more valuable."

There was a rustling in the corridor behind him as Ruby stepped forward and rested her hand on Vateilika's shoulder. Vateilika didn't even need to see or hear her to know who it was.

"Ruby," she said, holding her human friend in a tight embrace and weeping over her shoulder. "Please forgive me my tears. Somehow, in the midst of all this ruin and desolation, I can't make myself care about all the people I've lost any more – just so long as I have you. Even if you are just a phantasm."

"A what?" said Ruby. "No, I'm real – can't you feel me?"

"Among my people," said Vateilika, "we say that when a brave warrior is about to embark on their last journey, they are comforted by phantasms of the comrades they are leaving behind."

"But… what do you mean, your last journey?"

"I have to go," said Vateilika. "I have come to realise that this is the atonement that I must make."

"For the deaths of your people?"

"And for treating too lightly the needs of yours." She looked up at Yukabacera. "You will not stop me, will you?"

"No, I will not," he said sadly. "Even though I feel I am also to blame. If I had cooperated with the sailor warriors from the beginning, maybe –"

"It's not worth dwelling on such thoughts," said Vateilika. "Your task now must be to lead what is left of our people. Tell them I do not require them to fight any more."

Yukabacera sniffed, and turned away so that she would not see the tears in his eyes. "Goodbye, then, my love," he said. "And remember, whatever happens to you, you are the bravest warrior I have ever known."

"I wish it were true," said Vateilika. "But I have done nothing particularly brave. I have abandoned my people and made others fight my battles for me. And now I must face the consequences of my own actions."

"But, Vateilika," said Ruby, "where are you going?"

"I am going to Deep Sector," said Vateilika. "I shall not return. Farewell, Ruby. I am glad we got this chance to say goodbye to each other."


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

It did not take Tor's army long to retaliate. Led by the surviving Elites, half of the troops crept forward along the edges of the room, reclaiming the side entrances by force to prevent Tieropay's men using them as a base to fire from. The remainder of the army remained blockading the bulkhead and firing at the sailor warriors, with just two Elites remaining in the doorway itself, a rank of Berserkers surrounding them.

Nevertheless, Tieropay's sortie had given the sailor warriors something of a breathing space, and Minako found herself staring into the distance, deep in thought.

"Let me speak to Liz," she said at last. "I've got an idea."

"An idea?" said Rei.

"Yes, I know, it's not like me," said Minako. "Still, someone's got to do the thinking, with Ami-chan out of action. Give me the phone."

Helen passed over her phone, and Minako spoke rapidly into it for a short while. "Okay," she said as she handed it back. "Rei-chan, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"But what are you going to…."

"_Venus Love-me Chain!_"

She turned round and threw her chain straight upwards, catching the edge of the upper platform, and hastily hauled herself up. From the opposite side of the room, an Elite saw her and pointed. Three Berserkers aimed their Plasma Cannons –

But Minako had warned Liz what to expect. Liz and Leanne and Vateilika's soldier had crept behind them, and all three set off their Resonance Detonators at the same moment. The Berserkers were thrown down, and the Elites looked round –

Leaving her chain in place, Minako threw another one right up to the light fixture in the ceiling of the room. After testing it to make sure it had taken hold, she grabbed it with both hands and leapt from the platform, swinging wildly through the air with a frantic war-cry. The Elites turned again, but too slow. Her legs slid slightly apart, and she struck both their heads with her feet and bounced off them, straight through the doorway beyond.

She rolled over in the corridor, unslinging her CFIS and firing it to hold back the Berserkers long enough to give her time to slip into the safety of a side corridor as the first Shocksplinters shuddered past. Smiling a furtive little smile, she threw herself onto the abandoned Shredder and set the engine whirring, and then, with a delicate curve on the steering, she shot it forward towards the bulkhead, so suddenly that the Berserkers had no time to get out of the way. She went crashing straight through them and on into the middle of the atrium.

And, as the alien army turned towards her and aimed their weapons at her, Minako clambered to her feet until she was _standing_ on the seat of the Shredder, flicking out her chain like a whip and battling Shocksplinters and soldiers alike out of her way as she flew on. Roaring with fury, she wheeled her way around the room, and the aliens jumped madly over each other to get out of her way, throwing themselves into a tangled heap as the Shocksplinters they fired at her were sent flying away in all directions.

The Shredder screeched to a halt as it neared the back wall where the other sailor warriors were standing, and Minako grinned. "Get on, quick!" she said. Rei leapt onto one side of the Shredder, and Mamoru helped Usagi onto the other, and Makoto groggily staggered forward and slumped onto the back as Ruby had done. There was no way they could possibly fit any more people than that, and already Minako wasn't sure how long it would bear their weight. "We'll be back as soon as we can, I promise!" she called out to Mamoru as she set the vehicle into motion again. "Take care of Ami-chan!"

The enemy were firing at them again, more desperately, Devastator missiles as well as Shocksplinters, but Minako flicked them all aside as the Shredder hurtled on, far too fast for her to look round and see where the missiles were hitting or how much damage they were doing; but she could hear huge explosions behind her and a shuddering sort of creaking, as though the room were in imminent danger of falling in on itself. But there was nothing they could do now except ride on, and ride on they did, so fast that even the two Elites were knocked out of their path as they came thundering through the doorway.

And the sounds of battle were left far behind them as they flew on, until the corridor came to an abrupt halt and Minako screamed and dived off, knocking Rei and Makoto off as she fell; and the Shredder, suddenly unbalanced, tilted in the air and threw Usagi off as well. And the Shredder flew on, smashing straight into a crate of ammunition at the end of the corridor and blowing itself to pieces, filling the air with a cascade of fragments of broken metal and thick black dust.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

"Wait!" Ruby called out as she ran down the corridor after Vateilika.

The light was growing stronger now, and the smell of blood was no more than a memory, as they left the fortress behind them. Vateilika walked on, not hurrying, but with determination in her stride. She did not look round.

Ruby stopped and panted, and then sprinted on until she had caught Vateilika up. "Wait for me," she said. "I'm coming with you."

"You cannot," said Vateilika.

"But why?"

"Did you not hear me? I am going to Deep Sector."

Ruby began to cry.

"Vateilika," she said between her tears, "I don't understand. Why are you giving up? Why are you leaving?"

"Because honour demands it."

"Honour!" Ruby exclaimed, spitting on the floor. "You think too much about honour."

Vateilika swung round, fury burning from deep within her eyes. "What would you know?" she said. She tore off the jewelled locket she wore around her neck and dangled it in front of Ruby. "See this? This is the symbol of the Royal House of Elem Sioz. You tell me I think too much about honour – I ask you, how would you feel if every moment of your waking life you had to wear around your neck a reminder that a thousand generations of your ancestors had sacrificed their ambitions, their loves, their chance of happiness, sometimes even their lives, all so that they could pass on to their children this tiny oval of silver and diamond? Well, how would you feel?"

Ruby blinked, and her mouth fell open, but no words came out. And as she stood there, mesmerised by the patterns of light flickering off the jewels as they swung to and fro in front of her, the chain holding the locket slipped through Vateilika's fingers, and it fell, landing on the floor with a heavy snap; a jagged crack appeared in the crystal surface, and several tiny rubies and sapphires slipped and rolled away across the floor. They both stood looking down on it together in silence for a moment, and then Vateilika put her foot on it and pressed down hard, and the locket broke apart, the light it was holding dissipating and vanishing as the jewels scattered like spilt marbles.

Whimpering, Ruby bent down and tried to pick up as many as she could.

"Don't bother," Vateilika said coldly. "I have no right to wear it any more. Merely to set foot where I am going is such a terrible thing, even should I return I can never again eat at the same table as my old comrades or look any of my own people in the eye."

"But why, Vateilika?" Ruby sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"

"It is all that I can do."

Ruby got up again, slowly, and gazed without blinking into Vateilika's face. "Well, I'm not one of your people," she said. "You can look me in the eye. Now, whether you like it or not, I am coming with you."

Vateilika snorted. "You do not know what you are saying."

"Yes I do. _I am coming with you._ Simple as that."

"You do not know what this place is."

"It doesn't matter," said Ruby. "I would follow you to hell."

Vateilika turned round and shrugged before walking on. "I don't know what this hell of yours is like," she said, "but it must be a vile place indeed if it is worse than Deep Sector."

"When I've seen them both I'll be able to tell you."

Vateilika said nothing more, but trudged slowly on, and Ruby kept pace silently beside her. The light was fading again as they came to a small room containing nothing but a single elevator shaft. Here, Vateilika threw aside her Devastator. "We cannot take weapons," she said. "If you are still determined…."

"I am," said Ruby, casting aside her Velocithor.

Vateilika looked round at her, and a tear came to her eyes. "You are braver than I ever realised," she said. "None of our people could have done what you are doing… and you, a human…."

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe humans can be brave because we don't think about courage very often," she said. "Let's go."


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

While the aliens were distracted trying to shoot at Minako's Shredder, Helen quickly shimmied up the chain she had left, and Mamoru and Rebecca helped lift Ami and Naru onto the upper platform before clambering up themselves. They were soon joined by Liz, Leanne and Vateilika's soldier, who had taken the opportunity to race away from the Berserkers and get to safety as quickly as they could. The four Sisters shared a tearful reunion, but there was no time to spend too long greeting each other, as they had to hurry away from the atrium to get out of Shocksplinter range.

The corridor leading away was a short one, and led to a small room with ladders leading up and down to the adjacent floors. An alien Commander was waiting for them there, with several of his troops. "So these are the humans I've heard so much about," he said.

There was no chance of trying to make a break for it, so Mamoru stepped forward, keeping his Devastator pointed towards the ground, but still ready should he need to use it. "And you are?" he asked.

"My name is Tieropay. I support Princess Vateilika."

"Then we're on the same side," Liz said with a sigh of relief.

"You have a funny way of showing it. Wasn't it one of yours who fired on our troops when we arrived?"

Mamoru grimaced. "I hope you can forgive Usako," he said. "She has a very strong idealist streak – she would prefer if it everyone could settle their differences without having to kill each other."

"Don't we all?" said Tieropay. "However – I'm afraid that will no longer be possible."

Mamoru nodded. "I think Usako doesn't understand these matters. After so many battles in which she has _succeeded_ in defeating the enemy by her peculiar mix of idealism and optimism, it's hard for her to realise that not all the enemies she will face can be defeated in the same way."

"Well, the damage is done," said Tieropay. "We have to decide what we're going to do now."

"What options do we have?"

"We have to challenge General Tor on Vateilika's behalf. Now, we've received intelligence that Iosa has been seen heading for the basement levels of this sector. That means we have a chance, but only a slight chance. If we can break through to the throne room while Iosa is away –"

"Forgive me for my ignorance," said Mamoru, "but who is Iosa?"

Tieropay looked away as he answered. "She is Tor's greatest warrior. She was the only survivor when Zontohya was bombed by an attack that should have destroyed the entire planet. Some say that Death came for her that day and she fought him off, and that means she can never die. Others say Death let her go because he's glad to leave alive someone who kills even more people than he does."

"And she's in the basement levels of this sector?" Mamoru looked round at Liz in bafflement. "That… that isn't near where Usako and the others are going, is it?"

"I don't know – where are they going?"

"You know, that's a very good question," said Mamoru. "Let's see – we were originally trying to find Ruby, but you told us that she was dead, and then we were trying to get through the bulkhead to rejoin you and Leanne and get out of here, but now the sailor warriors have got through and you and Leanne are here with us, and – I don't know what they'll decide to do."

"We really should try to get back together," said Liz. "Is there no way around this bulkhead?"

Tieropay shook his head. "Not now. There's only one narrow corridor back into Sector Eight, and after we were spotted crossing into this sector, Kiron pulled some of his men back to blockade it with Trapmines."

"Then our only chance is to take the bulkhead by force. How many men do you have?"

"Roughly two hundred. There was no time to amass more."

Mamoru frowned. "We have the Velocithor, though," he said. "I just… I just don't like knowing how many people are going to die. Or thinking about what Usako would say if she knew what we were talking about."

"There's nothing else we can do," said Tieropay. "We have to force this to a conclusion – before Iosa gets back."

"And you would be trying to do the same anyway, even if we didn't help you."

"Of course."

"Then you can count on all of us for support," said Mamoru. "If you're trying to stop General Tor, then I want to do everything I can to help your side to win. I just hope it's enough."


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

The light faded as the elevator descended, carrying Ruby and Vateilika deeper into a darkness that seemed to spread around them until it had all but swallowed them up. By the time the elevator ground to a sudden stop, Ruby could see nothing except swirls of faint grey patches, and she was not even sure whether they corresponded to anything in the real world in front of her. As soon as the elevator stopped whirring, they were left in utter silence, and Ruby had to lean forward and touch the wall of the elevator to be sure there was still anything there at all.

Vateilika slid open the elevator door, and took Ruby's hand to make sure they stayed together as they proceeded down the passage ahead of them. The air was thick and difficult to breathe, and there was a strong smell that only grew stronger and more nauseating as they continued. It smelt like old blood rotting away, like the ruins of an abandoned charnel-house, like things that are best kept hidden lying and decaying somewhere too deep for air to escape and carry the scent away. And there were other things mixed in with the smell, too; things Ruby could not identify, but knew that she did not want to know what they were. She felt that if fear had a smell, it must be something like what she was smelling now. Not just fear, but a horrible sort of desperation, the desperation that comes when you look through the final mask and reveal something you will spend the rest of your life trying to forget.

"What is this place?" she whispered.

"Deep Sector?" said Vateilika. "This is where the lowest criminals of our race are thrown. Those who have committed crimes not just against the law, but against honour. Here they are abandoned to be wholly forgotten. One who has been sent to Deep Sector cannot even be mentioned any more; their name ceases to exist. And they have nothing to feed on except each other. They become desperate and bloodthirsty. Nothing matters to them any more except their own survival."

She stopped abruptly, and felt forward until her hand grasped a rope hanging from the wall. She unwound it and threw it down a hole, invisible in the total absence of light. Ruby knelt so she was more securely balanced, and felt forward until she had hold of the rope; then she climbed down, a soft rustling sound above her telling her that Vateilika was following.

The rope went a long way down, and the smell coming from below grew steadily stronger until it became overpowering. For a moment Ruby could not think of anything any more except a desperate desire to escape. But the slight sounds Vateilika was making as she descended reminded Ruby of why she was there, and she closed her eyes and whimpered, and climbed on.

Suddenly she came to the end of the rope, and shuffled her feet around, trying to feel whether there was ground below her. Stretching desperately into the darkness, her foot just came into contact with something that felt like a rock, but in trying to reach out for it, she stretched out so far that the rope slipped from her grasp, and she fell to the ground with a bump. In a flash, Vateilika leapt down and knelt beside her. "Are you all right?" she said.

"I'm fine," said Ruby. "Just… got a bit knocked, I think."

Vateilika helped her up, and then tugged on the end of the rope; it came cascading down around them, and Vateilika bent down and gathered it up. Then she took Ruby's hand again and they went on. An long and winding tunnel sloped steadily down, and then there was another shaft. Vateilika tied the rope up at the top of it, and they went down in the same manner as before.

"Now, be very, very quiet," Vateilika whispered. "This is the lowest level. You will not see them, but they are here. They will be all around us. They will be watching us."

Ruby grasped Vateilika's hand very tightly, and they walked on together as quietly as they could; yet Ruby's breathing sounded so loud in that silent world that she felt sure if there was anyone there, they would hear her at once.

"Vateilika," she whispered, "can they see us?"

"They may be able to. They have been in the darkness long enough to get used to it."

Ruby shuddered; she found the darkness so intense and desolate she felt sure she would not get used to it in a hundred years. Yet all the same, as she looked around she thought she saw faint glimmerings in the darkness, glimmers that might just have been the shine of alien eyes.

She stopped, and turned around in a full circle. She felt sure of it now. They were there, and they had seen her and Vateilika. But they were steady and unmoving; they had been down here long enough to know how to wait.

Then, one by one, the voices began.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Vateilika," one drawled softly. Ruby whirled round, but there was no-one to be seen; only vague shadows that forced her mind to make horrible guesses about what they might be concealing.

"The Princess?" said another. "Never. It's not possible."

"What could she have done that would get her send down here?"

"It must be something so horrible that language is insufficient to describe it."

Ruby clutched Vateilika's hand tightly, wondering how she was going to respond to this. But Vateilika remained motionless, only the soft sound of her breathing telling Ruby that she really was still there.

"I've always wanted to know what a Princess tastes like," said one.

"And is that a _human_ with her?"

"Can't be."

"Why not?"

"A Princess, holding hands with a human?"

"No stranger than her being down here in the first place."

"Maybe she's brought the human as a gift for us."

"Yuck."

"You're not curious to find out what a human tastes like?"

"It was the first thing I did when we came to this planet. They taste revolting."

Laughter rose from all around them. Ruby whimpered and drew herself closer to Vateilika, who responded by putting an arm around her to keep her next to her.

The laughter was so loud that it was not until it started to die away that Ruby heard underneath it the sound of footsteps advancing towards them.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

It was some time before the sailor warriors rose, unsteadily, to a sitting position and looked round at each other. They were all exhausted; even Rei, the only one who had not been very physically active during the battle, was worn out from having had to keep her magic up continuously for such a long time.

Usagi looked round at all of them, and smiled. "Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan," she said. "I can't tell you how glad I am that I've got all of you with me. Each one of you saved all our lives back there. Not many people are lucky enough to have friends like you."

Rei smiled back, and got to her feet. "Well, I'm glad we got out of there," she said. "But where are we going now?"

"On, I suppose," said Makoto. "Before they decide to get off their sorry behinds and give chase."

"If we must," Minako said wearily.

"I know how you feel," said Rei. "But we can't stay here for ever."

"I feel I could just fall asleep here and never get up," said Makoto.

"We've got to go. For Ami-chan's sake, if nothing else."

"Yes. I know you're right."

Minako got up and looked around. "I just don't know where any of these corridors lead," she said.

"What happened to Yukabacera and Ruby?" said Rei. "We should be trying to find them."

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Makoto.

"Maybe not," said Rei. "Just give me a chance to get my head straight." She closed her eyes for a short while, and then chanted as she flexed her hands, "_Rin, pyo, to, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!_" Then, her eyes remaining closed, she turned slowly around as though being dragged by a pull on some invisible thread. "They went that way," she said. "We'll probably find an elevator. We should ride it to the bottom."

Makoto groaned, and slowly lifted herself up. Even though her wounds had been bandaged, she felt very weak, and all three of the others had to lift her to her feet and help her stand. Then they walked forward in a line together, Rei and Minako standing on either side of Makoto to hold her up as her arms sagged over their shoulders.

The elevator was only a short way down the corridor, and they were too tired to make conversation as they rode it down as far as it went. It stopped, and they got out and looked around.

"Where now?" said Minako, more quietly. There was something about the air around them that created an atmosphere of tension and made her feel it would be better to be quiet.

"That way," said Rei, pointing across a wide open space. She shuddered.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" said Minako.

"I don't know," Rei said quietly. "I just sense something dark… a sort of deep malice lying in wait. Yuka and Ruby could be in danger."

"Then let's find them at once!"

"We have to take this elevator down," said Rei. And they got in and descended again.

The second elevator took them to a grim metal-lined corridor, and they looked around in bewilderment, wondering why Yukabacera had come here in such a hurry. The light was dim, as it should have been provided by a long row of lamps in the ceiling, but many of them were broken, and those that were not glimmered forlornly through coverings of shattered glass.

"I don't like this place," said Minako.

"It has known great evil and suffering," said Rei.

Makoto ran a hand over the nearest wall; when she took it away, it was black. "There's been a large battle here," she said.

"Impossible," said Rei.

"Why?"

"Well, where are the bodies? Where's the debris and broken weapons? There's not even a trace of blood."

"You don't think…."

"What?"

"Well, that whatever was here was so strong that these explosions didn't even scratch it…."

Rei laughed. "I'll believe in something like that when I see it."

Usagi was growing steadily more worried. "Guys," she said, "shouldn't we be moving on? I can smell something that way, and I don't like it."

Rei nodded. "Let's move."

She and Minako took hold of Makoto again, and they went as fast as they could down the corridor. This time they did not need Rei's senses to tell them which way to go; the smell of blood was getting stronger as they proceeded.

Suddenly Usagi screamed and rushed forward. The others grimaced, took a breath, and hobbled towards her as fast as they could.

Usagi was bending over the broken body of an alien, with tears in her eyes as she felt desperately for a pulse that was not there. Leaving Minako to hold Makoto, Rei crouched down beside Usagi and wordlessly put a hand on her shoulder; Usagi turned round and allowed Rei to hold her for a moment.

Then they looked on. Even in the dim light, there was no mistaking what they were looking at. The floor ran out, stopping at the top of a flight of stairs; no light came from below, but in the light from behind them they saw dozens of alien corpses and parts of corpses, lying haphazardly over each other in a thick sauce of their own blood. Usagi leapt down the stairs and bent over the nearest one, staring at it wild-eyed as though hoping that somehow when she looked at it more closely she would realise that what she had seen was just an illusion.

The others clambered down the stairs and crouched beside her. "I'm sorry, Usagi," said Rei.

"This is just too cruel!" Usagi wept. "Why did they have to die? Why?"

"Usagi," said Rei. Her voice had become much sharper and more nervous.

Usagi didn't hear; she was lost in a world of tears.

"You have to get up. Something's coming."

"Rei-chan… I can't…."

Rei bent low over Usagi, put an arm round her and hauled her to her feet. At the same moment, from the darkness ahead of them came a heavy clunk so loud that not even Usagi could possibly have missed it.

"Do you know why you are not already dead?" said a voice. A cold voice with an undertone of deep-seated anger.

Usagi looked up and tried to say something, but nothing came out except unintelligible noises.

"I am used to being treated with respect," the voice went on. "On the world I come from, people would kill themselves rather than face me, and I would stand and watch them, enjoying the look of fear in their eyes. You are just standing there like dumb animals, so you clearly don't know who I am. I am Iosa Sakura, known as The Invincible, and I will teach you the taste of fear before you die."


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**

Ruby whirled round and tensed, half expecting the aliens to be closing in on them from all sides. But it was only one who was moving towards them. He stopped when he was close enough that she could feel his breath warm against her face; even in that foul place, his breath reeked.

"Do you remember me, Vateilika?" he said quietly.

"How do you expect me to remember you when I can't see you?"

"I had hoped you would at least know my voice. It's not that long ago that you last heard it."

"Yes," Vateilika said calmly. "I know who you are."

"And do you remember what the crime was for which I was condemned to Deep Sector?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Then say it, Vateilika," he said, fury rising in his voice. "Say it out loud so that everyone here can hear it."

Vateilika remained unruffled. "You were foolish enough to say out loud in a public place that you thought I was beautiful and you'd like to get me on a bed and – do a word I will not repeat."

Laughter rose around her again.

"And do you remember my trial? You were sitting there, so proud and self-satisfied, beside your mother as she pronounced sentence. I saw you glance towards me and then look away again. There was no emotion in your eyes, no pity. Do you even remember what I look like?"

"Whatever it is you looked like, I doubt you look now the same as you did then."

"I dare say not. Deep Sector has that effect on one, doesn't it, folks?"

There was a chorus of cheers.

The male alien slapped Vateilika and laughed cruelly. "You truly had no pity, did you?" he said. "You, on your comfortable throne and cushions, I was so far below you, I was nothing to you, wasn't I? You never thought that maybe what I did wasn't so wrong that it was just to have my whole life taken away. You were probably sitting there feeling bored and thinking about the shape of a cloud floating past."

"Whatever I felt or thought," said Vateilika, "you know I had no choice but to remain calm and emotionless in front of my mother and the court. It was what was expected of me."

"Is that all you can think about, even down here, even now? What was expected of you? You truly have no mind of your own. I can't think now why I was ever foolish enough to want you."

"If all you came to tell me is that you no longer want me, then you can leave. You have said it, and I am glad of it."

"No, that's not all I came to say," he hissed. "I came to tell you that as you showed no pity for me, I will show none for you. We will be married now, Deep Sector fashion, and I'm sure these fine folks all around us could tell you a pretty tale or two about what that involves."

"I'm not afraid," said Vateilika. "I came here to satisfy the requirements of justice."

"Very pretty words," he sneered. "Now, what are you going to offer me as your bridal gift? What part of you would you like me to take first?"

"You can have this human. I brought her down from above specially to be my gift to you."

He laughed. It wasn't that he believed Vateilika, but he was hungry, and eager to try the novelty of human flesh. He lunged towards Ruby, claws outstretched.

Vateilika moved faster than Ruby would have believed possible. She grabbed him by both arms, bent them behind his back and held both his wrists in one hand, while her other slid towards his head. Her head shot down and her teeth gripped him below the shoulder, and her hand wrenched him around his neck and snapped it in two. Then she let fly with a kick, and his body sailed off into the blackness and thudded to the floor.

All at once, the room was filled with wild cries as the aliens rushed towards them in a body. Some, drawn only by the prospect of fresh meat, tore at the alien Vateilika had killed, or shoved each other off him, crushing and tearing in their mad hunger. Others crowded in on Vateilika and Ruby, feeling that now the drama was over there was nothing to be gained from keeping her alive any longer either.

It would be pointless to try to describe what happened next. None of them had any clear idea of what was going on; they just knew that all around them, claws were tearing, teeth were gripping, fists were striking, voices were screeching and people were dying. Ruby huddled into a ball like a hedgehog and hoped none of the madly flailing blows would find her. When an arm took hold of her, she wasn't even sure whether it was Vateilika protecting her or an enemy. She made no resistance as she was gripped and hauled out of the middle of the carnage, and it was only the sound of sobbing that made her feel sure she was with the alien she had called her friend. Vateilika moved silently and slowly, and no-one noticed her go; they were all too busy killing each other, tearing chunks of meat off the fallen, or defending themselves from any stray blows that came their way.

In a damp corner somewhere at the back of the cavern, Vateilika sat down and helped Ruby sit down beside her. Ruby could sense that she was badly shaken, and waited until she was ready to speak.

"Thank you," Vateilika said at last.

"For what?" said Ruby. "I haven't done anything. It was you who pulled me out of there."

"I thank you nonetheless," Vateilika said sadly. "Because – if it had just been to save myself, I do not think I would have fought."


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

Helen volunteered to stay with Naru and Ami, to guard them in case the enemy found them there. Mamoru knew she would not be able to do much on her own, but he appreciated the gesture all the same, so he nodded his agreement. Liz took Ami's Splintergun and, after a brief hesitation, handed it to the alien soldier who had come with them.

"Give me the Velocithor," said Tieropay.

Mamoru, taking the weapon from the unconscious Naru, also hesitated.

"It's just common sense," said Tieropay. "We have only one Velocithor. As soon as the enemy realise that, they will concentrate all their fire on the one who wields it."

Mamoru understood at last, and handed over the weapon.

Tieropay turned to address his troops. "We are going into battle," he said. "You know what is expected of you: to fight until Kiron and his men are dead or have been forced to surrender. If I am killed or otherwise incapacitated, this human, Mamoru, is the next Commander, and you must obey his orders as you would mine. If both myself and Mamoru are down, then this human, Liz, is in charge. Understood?"

All around him, his soldiers saluted to show their assent.

Their mood was grim as they descended the ladder back down to Floor 13. They knew they were facing a much greater force and had to hope that one Velocithor would turn the battle in their favour; and it was not just Mamoru and the Sisters who wished their differences could have been settled without fighting. But they were determined not to give up, to defend to the death the honour of their Princess, not knowing that she considered herself a Princess no longer and had left her honour lying broken in a silent corridor.

As they neared the atrium, they found, hardly to their surprise, that a small force had been stationed around the door to guard it and to warn if it should be approached. Mamoru closed his eyes as he fired the Devastator; he didn't want to know what it was doing. All around him, Tieropay's men were firing Shocksplinters, and when he opened his eyes, there was nothing but a heap of bodies in front of the door, and nothing to say what had killed which ones.

_At least I know they were going to be killed anyway,_ he reminded himself. _All I'm doing is making sure fewer of our side have to die with them._

_All the same, I can't pretend I_ _like it…._

They knew that Kiron would now be on the alert, and so Tieropay charged into the atrium ahead of his troops, the Velocithor blazing a solid beam of yellow fire in front of him. He swung the beam slowly round, making sure not to miss anyone, and wherever it went, the aliens screamed and burned and their weapons fell from their grasp as their bodies dropped. Half of his troops rushed out to cover his flank as Kiron ordered his men to concentrate their fire on Tieropay, and Shocksplinters flew from both sides. One Berserker was aiming his Plasma Cannon at Tieropay, and Mamoru just had time to pick him off with a blast of the Devastator.

The rest of Tieropay's men, led by Rebecca, were taking up stations around the edges of the atrium, where they could fire on Kiron's troops while they were preoccupied with trying to take out Tieropay. Rebecca thought she caught a glimpse of Kiron himself moving around and giving orders, and she shot a rocket towards him. It didn't hit him, but it struck a soldier and killed him at once, the blast also knocking down another soldier standing next to him. Rebecca grimaced, but at least it was one less of the enemy left to fire back at them.

Then there was a wild cry, and a group of Berserkers broke away from the enemy army and came charging madly towards Tieropay, their Resonance Detonators throwing Tieropay's soldiers out of the way as they came. Tieropay turned and screwed up his face as he held the Velocithor beam full towards them until they all exploded in a shower of dust and cinders. But the Berserkers' charge had only been a diversion. While Tieropay was busy with them, Kiron's two remaining Elites fired their Devastators to blast soldiers out of the way and clear a path towards Tieropay, and Kiron let fly with the Ripper. Tieropay was knocked off his feet by a shockwave of blue energy coursing along the floor. He lunged out to grab his Velocithor again before he got back up, but not fast enough. Kiron followed up by firing a burst of fractal rockets, and Tieropay had no chance of getting out of the way as they split apart and came at him from all directions. He shuddered as the first one struck him, and then his eyes closed and he did not move again.


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

It was some time before they realised that they were not alone. They could not see anyone, but they heard the shaky rattle of her breathing, coming from somewhere on the wall behind and above them. They looked round, and thought they saw a faint glint coming off what might have been chains holding her in place. And then she spoke, and it was a voice Vateilika knew at once.

"Hello, my little Princess," said Ansaksie.

"Hello," said Vateilika. "You killed my mother."

Ansaksie gave a kind of wheezing laugh. "Is that what you've come here for?" she said. "Revenge? You think it would somehow satisfy your mother's spirit to put me out of my misery and end my suffering?"

"Not at all," said Vateilika. "Now that I see you down here, I can't find it in me to hate you any more. I just wish I understood, that's all."

"Understood what, little Princess?"

"What it all means – life and death, and why it seemed to matter so much."

"Doesn't it now?"

"Not down here. I guess nothing seems to have much meaning any more down here."

"Yes," Ansaksie said slowly. "I think you're right."

"You do?"

Ansaksie coughed. "Do you know why I am chained up on the wall like this?"

"No."

"Because even the lowest of low need to feel they have someone beneath them they can look down upon."

"I'm sorry," said Vateilika, and Ruby was surprised to notice the faint trace of a sigh lingering behind her voice.

"Is this pity?" said Ansaksie.

"No… I don't know… well, what I mean is, why you?"

"Can you really not guess?"

"Not at all."

"Because they are afraid of me," said Ansaksie. "Because I can give them herbs that will prolong their lives, forcing them to suffer for longer. Everything that lives desires to die, whether they are aware of it or not. Up there we distracted ourselves with pretty clothes and dancing and good food and the strange game of manners, but underneath it all, life is no more than Deep Sector magnified until it fills the world. We eat each other, we grow tired of the meat, and we lie down at last and let others eat us."

"And is that why you killed my mother?"

"It's why I felt no regret. And it's why you should feel no regret now about doing what you have to do."

There was a long silence.

"You're right," said Vateilika. "I feel no regret. Ruby, help me."

And she reached up and felt for the end of the chain holding Ansaksie's nearer arm to the wall. The last link was simply looped over a nail driven into the wall, and Vateilika clenched her teeth as she gathered her strength together and lifted it clear of the nail. Ruby, desperately stretching into the darkness, eventually managed to unhook the chain on the other side, and Ansaksie dropped to the floor with a thud.

"That's torn it," Vateilika whispered. "They'll be after us now."

Sure enough, in the darkness around them they heard noises, soft rustlings gathering into a crescendo of movement, as the aliens turned towards the sound. Then there was a roar and a flurry of movement, and then –

A hard thud coming from just in front of them, and a cry that sounded like a lost soul falling back into the hell it had just emerged from. A body slumped to the ground at Vateilika's feet; Ansaksie had lashed out with her chain and brought it down.

"Listen to me!" she cried. "I am free, and I am angry. If you continue to attack, I will just beat you down until none of you are left."

The rustle of movement died away into silence.

"Good," said Ansaksie. "Now, listen to what the Princess has to say."

More silence.

Vateilika looked round and whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you must address them," Ansaksie whispered back.

"But I don't know what to say!"

"I think you do. Look into your heart. Think of what you have learned."

Vateilika gulped, and took a deep breath as she readied herself. Ansaksie was right. She did, now, understand what she had to say and why she had come to this place. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that it was going to require an even greater sacrifice than any she had made already. She wondered whether to feel for Ruby's hand to give her a little more courage, but decided not to. She did not feel she had the right – not considering what she was about to say.

She stepped forward and cleared her throat.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

The sailor warriors looked up as the Annihilator clunked into view in the passage ahead of them. Even in the shadows, it was an impressive sight. Specks of blood had splattered all over it in the battle, but the menace in its posture and the way it held its weapons was undiminished.

"It was you!" Usagi cried. "You're the one who killed all these people!"

"I'm glad you finally worked that out," said Iosa.

"But why? They'd done nothing to you."

"They were in the way. I don't like people who get in my way."

"I can't forgive you," Usagi shouted out through her tears. "_In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!_"

"You?" said Iosa. "A puny little thing like you? You are funny. I think I like you. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"A good many of our enemies said things like that," said Makoto. "But you know what? We're the ones who are still here. _Supreme Thunder Dragon!_"

A magnificent sheet of lightning flashed out from both her hands, filling the whole air in front of them as it splintered all over the Annihilator's body. Next to her, Rei and Minako readied their attacks.

"_Fire Soul Bird!_"

"_Crescent Beam Shower!_"

Rei's attack surged a mighty river of flame towards the Annihilator's right flank, aiming to take out the huge gun it carried in its right hand, while Minako fired pulses of light towards its other side. Iosa smiled, and the Annihilator continued to lumber towards them.

"This is no good," Makoto said, panting. "Our attacks aren't hurting it at all."

"We just need to keep at it," said Rei. "_Burning Mandala!_"

She spun round as she cast bursts of flame at Iosa, but so much smoke was coming off the Annihilator from her first attack that she did not see its gun getting ready to fire. Minako cried out and leapt to push her out of the way, and three Shocksplinters whizzed past them down the corridor, exploding in a flash of red light against the doorframe.

"We'll have to use our weapons," said Minako. She flicked on her CFIS, and played the beam towards the cockpit where Iosa was sitting. Iosa just looked round as the beam struck and shattered off the glass of the cockpit, and steered the Annihilator round to face Rei and Minako where they were trapped against the side wall.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Makoto cried, firing a Shocksplinter at the Annihilator. It struck it in the side of the neck and exploded; apart from being momentarily dazzled, the Annihilator seemed unaffected. Makoto then leapt towards it, lightning flashing from her hands, and struck out again and again until sparks were streaming all down its body.

Even if it did not hurt Iosa, it seemed to irritate her. She turned away from the other warriors and stretched out a hand, grasping Makoto tightly between the Annihilator's fingers and lifting her high into the air. Makoto struggled, but could not break free from the machine's grasp, even though Rei and Minako both tried to help her out by firing attacks at the giant metal arm.

Then Iosa flicked a switch, and the inside of the hand started to glow with an intense white light as electricity shot between the fingers, shuddering Makoto around like a fly caught in a blender. Iosa threw her head back and laughed; she did not need to watch. She had used this attack many times, and she knew that when she looked back a minute later, there would be nothing left between the Annihilator's fingers but a blackened skeleton.

A minute later, she looked down.

"You've got a nerve, using electricity against me," Makoto said through clenched teeth. "_Supreme Thunder!_"

The Annihilator's hand was lit up from the inside by an explosion of light so strong that the fingers were blown apart; and Iosa roared in pain as a current was sent coursing through the machine's body. The joints holding the hand burst in an eruption of black smoke, and the hand came apart and rolled across the floor, leaving Makoto behind.

She laying unmoving for a while as the world swirled in a blur around her. Usagi rushed over and knelt down beside her, and Makoto managed to lift her head for a moment and glance into Usagi's tearful blue eyes.

"I'm glad I was able to be of some use, Usagi-chan," she said. Then her head collapsed to the floor again and she said nothing more.


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

"People of Deep Sector," said Vateilika. "Some of you will know who I used to be. Well, I have left that behind me now. I have no name any more; I am one of you."

"So you say!" a voice called out from the back. "So why aren't you climbing down and joining us?"

"Because I've got something to say to you all."

"So go on, then!"

"I too am here because I committed a crime," said Vateilika. "I was not there for my people when they were attacked and needed me to defend them. They were all killed, and there was no-one left to judge me, so I passed judgement on myself. I have no place any more among the court and the life I have been used to. My place is with people like you now."

There was a rustling of murmuring voices. "What do you mean, people like us?" one called out.

"Well… what I mean is, people like myself who've broken our laws," Vateilika said, fumbling around for the right words. "Other criminals, outcasts and traitors…."

"You hear that?" someone called out. "Criminals and traitors, she called us!"

The rustle of voices rose louder all around the room, and Vateilika had to continue quickly to make herself heard. "Listen to me!" she said. "Whatever else you may have been up there, that's behind us now. You are my comrades – the only ones I have left. I need you. I've left a rope hanging down the shaft we came down by. If you will come up with me and fight General Tor with me –"

"Yes?"

"Then I will give you back your freedom when I have regained control of the complex."

The room exploded in a hubbub of raised voices, so many that neither Vateilika nor Ruby could make out what they were saying. Then Ansaksie grabbed Vateilika and pulled her back just as a ferocious blow swept across the space in front of her. It was fortunate for all three of them that the aliens were getting in each other's way as they surged forward to attack; otherwise they would soon have been overwhelmed.

"What's happening?" Vateilika whimpered. "What did I say wrong?"

"Everything," said Ansaksie.

"What do you mean?"

"You really understand nothing, do you, Princess?" Ansaksie said bitterly. "You come here, a Princess with the world at your fingertips, and of all the things you could offer them, you choose freedom!"

"But –"

By this time some of the aliens had managed to clamber over each other towards them, and Vateilika and Ansaksie were busy fending them off. Ruby could not; she huddled against the back wall of the room and tried very hard, even though she was terrified, not to make any noise that would give away her position.

"Can't you see, it's exactly the last thing they want? How could they return to normal life after this? Are you going to offer them a diet of each other's flesh? Does this promise of freedom mean you'll allow them to fight and kill each other and they'll be exempt from punishment?"

"No, of course not…."

"Then maybe you can see why they prefer to remain down here," Ansaksie said as she swiped with her chain at another attacker. "At least here they have security – the security of knowing that the biggest bullies have nothing above them that's going to threaten them."

"But this –" Vateilika whispered. "How can anyone spend any time here and _not_ want to escape?"

"You say that because there is still too much of the Princess inside you," Ansaksie hissed. "You really want them to treat you as one of them? The only way to do that is to become one of them. Think with their thoughts. Feel with their feelings. Abandon who you were."

"If that's what it takes," Vateilika said quietly.

Ruby gathered together her courage and crept forward along the wall to try to get closer to her friend. "What are you going to do?" she whispered.

But either she was not quite near enough for Vateilika to hear, or else Vateilika was determined to go ahead with no delay. "Listen to me!" she called out again. "I have something more to say."

"Yah, who does she think she is?" a voice called out. "Coming down here and saying she's one of us, and then acting so high-and-mighty! Like she thinks we're all going to dance to her tune if she makes us a few pretty promises. Let's get her!"

"That's right!" said another, as all around them voices screamed out in anger and resentment. "We don't need no princesses around here bossing us around!"

Ansaksie lashed out and struck down the speaker, but another alien grabbed her and shoved her out of the way as they all came charging forward towards Vateilika, intent on the kill.


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

Mamoru would say afterwards that the moment he saw Tieropay fall was the loneliest moment of his life. He was surrounded by the alien soldiers, but none of them understood what he was feeling. To them, one commander falling and another taking charge was just a natural part of life, something they were used to seeing every day. But for him, even though he had tried to prepare himself for this moment, knowing that it was very likely to come, it was still not easy to make himself take that step forward. He couldn't silence the voices that were whispering in his ears –

_This is your chance. Tell everyone to retreat. Just get out of here. This isn't your battle. You've got no reason to fight._

_But Tieropay trusted me to carry on…._

_He's dead now. It's up to you to decide matters. That's the whole point, really._

_And how can I decide when I don't even understand what's going on?_

_These people are depending on you to protect them. That's all you need to know._

_But if we just run…._

_Then lots of them will die. P__erhaps all of them, if you can't think of another way of getting out of here. Is that what you want?_

_I? I just don't want anyone to be hurt!_

_Sometimes you just can't get everything you want._

Mamoru fired the Devastator into the ground between the armies, providing a cloud of smoke that gave his army cover for a moment. "Grab that Velocithor," he said to the soldier who stood nearest to it. "The rest of you, cover him and keep firing." He glanced behind him. "Liz, Leanne, lead a charge from the flanks."

Then he had to ignore them and hope they were coping as he focused on his immediate surroundings. The smoke wall had given his soldier enough cover to retrieve the Velocithor, but it had not of course stopped the armies from firing, and Shocksplinters had already lessened his numbers, while his soldiers were doing their best to do the same to the enemy, obeying his orders to the letter, standing in formation and firing as though they were oblivious to their comrades being blown into fragments around them.

Liz had gathered together the troops nearest to her, and was advancing down the side of the room, blasting the enemy ahead of them in the hope of taking over the corner of the room and using it to fire on the main body of Kiron's army from the side. But in this advance their side was exposed, as her numbers were too few to provide adequate cover. Six of Kiron's Berserkers remained, and four of them moved to the side and stood in a square formation as they readied their Plasma Cannons.

"Quickly, take out the Berserkers," Mamoru said to the soldier who had the Velocithor. He obeyed, and its yellow beam burnt towards them. But he was unused to holding such a weapon, and the beam wavered unsteadily; one Berserker fell dead, but another was only scarred along his leg, and the back two were unharmed. Two Plasma Cannon beams shot towards Liz's troops, both taking out a fair number. And, inevitably, the soldier carrying the Velocithor had become a target; Mamoru had to fire his Devastator at the troops who were trying to take him out with Shocksplinters. One of the Elites fired his Devastator at Mamoru in retaliation, and Mamoru had to run back into the middle of his army.

Then Leanne, already leading an advance up the other flank, seeing that Liz was in danger, directed her troops to break ranks and charge madly towards the enemy. Shocksplinters were sent right into the middle of the enemy ranks, and one Berserker was thrown forward by a blast straight into the path of another Shocksplinter, and the centre of his body was blown away. The other Elite fired a Devastator at Leanne's troops, blasting several of them to dust, but they were now too scattered; many of them got in amongst the enemy and fired away with pulse cannons. The last of the four Berserkers on that flank ran towards them and killed several with his Resonance Detonator before they finally got him down.

Mamoru took a moment to look around. Liz's charge had been successful; although she had lost about half her numbers, both Berkserkers on her flank were dead, and they had made it to the corner of the room, making it easier for them to fire on the enemy and harder for the enemy to get them. Leanne ordered the remainder of her troops to pull back and regroup. Rebecca remained at the back of the room with twenty or so troops who were keeping up their fire with long-range weapons. Now it all depended on whether they could take out the two Elites and Kiron himself. Mamoru stepped closer to the soldier with the Velocithor, instructing him to aim for the Elite on the left, while he aimed his Devastator towards the other. It was a desperate attempt; Mamoru's division of the army was now so reduced in numbers he knew it could not be long before the Velocithor went down. He just had to hope they could wear down the Elites' armour before then.

Liz helped by continuing to fire on Kiron's army, providing a distraction; Leanne got her troops to come forward and help Mamoru out. Mamoru had so far only managed to hit a soldier standing in front of the Elite, but his next Devastator shot found its target. The Elite shuddered, and then a Shocksplinter coming from Liz's troops happened to slip through the ranks of Kiron's soldiers and struck the Elite, and he fell back, dead. The soldier with the Velocithor, however, was having far less success keeping its beam steady on his target; and the other Elite shot a Devastator towards him that blew both him and his weapon to pieces.

Mamoru couldn't help shuddering. _He died because I chose him,_ the voices in his ear reminded him. _He gave his life because I asked him to – an__d I don't even know his name._

He shook his head, reminding himself that there was no time for such thoughts. He gathered the remaining troops around him together and directed them to surround him as he charged forward in a desperate but determined attempt at taking out the last Elite and securing the bulkhead.

Kiron was firing at them as they charged, but their numbers were too great for his Zica flamethrower to do more than take out a couple of them. Then, as their Shocksplinters broke the ranks of the troops in front of the Elite, and Mamoru was about to fire his Devastator, one of Kiron's soldiers leapt forward and fired a Shocksplinter at Mamoru at point-blank range. There was a massive explosion of bright red light, and both of them fell back.

The soldier from Vateilika's fortress leapt over Mamoru as he lay stunned on the ground, and blasted Kiron's soldier back with her Resonance Detonator. "You stay off Mamoru, you coward!" she cried.

Kiron's soldier leapt up and pointed his Shocksplinter straight at his opponent, and then stopped.

Vateilika's soldier blinked. "Why aren't you firing?" she said as she set off the Resonance Detonator again. Kiron's soldier was thrown back, the Shocksplinter flying out of his hand, and his helmet falling limply off his head –

His head – no, _her_ head –

And that was how Vateilika's soldier finally came face to face with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note**

I didn't plan in advance for this chapter to be released on Armistice Day; in fact, I was trying to write it yesterday but got stuck. I think it is appropriate, all the same. Being just a writer, I can't know what it's really like to be in a conflict situation, but I would guess that many people have been in situations like the one Mamoru is in at the start of this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to them.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

The room was filled with more hubbub than its dimensions suggested it should be able to contain as Vateilika was hurled back by the surge of onrushing bodies. She screamed with rage and beat her attackers back as well as she could, but their numbers were too great for her. She called out for Ansaksie, but there was no response; Ansaksie was lost under the sea of swarming bodies and screeching war-cries.

Ruby threw herself to the floor and slipped unnoticed through the aliens' feet to the back of the room. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think what to do. The sound of heavy blows thrashing about told her that Vateilika was still fighting, and that was something. But what could they do against so many?

She screwed up her face and took a deep breath. _I can do this,_ she told herself. _I have to._

She jumped to her feet and roared out, "Hey, everyone! I'm over here! Why don't you leave Vateilika alone and come and get me?"

There was a rustle as dozens of heads turned in her direction all at once. And then what sounded like a monstrous scream swelling up until it filled the whole room, though Ruby knew it was really the noise of many screams blending into each other until they could not be distinguished. Ruby bit into her lip and resisted the urge to turn and run. She had to be strong. She had to defend Vateilika, no matter what it took.

On the other side of the room, a group of aliens were huddled around Vateilika and had pinned her against the wall. They were in no hurry to leave her and chase after Ruby, as they were too far away and knew the others would get to her first. Vateilika had put up stubborn resistance, so four of them grabbed her arms and legs and were crushing them into the wall as a fifth placed his hand on her neck and tilted her head up so that he could look down into her eyes.

"What are you going to promise me now, Princess?" he said. "Money? Power? Your kingdom?"

"You fool," Vateilika gasped out, as well as she could, for it was not easy to speak with her throat being crushed. "If you kill me now, you'll never know…."

The alien just laughed.

"She's right, you know," Ansaksie said behind him. "Why don't you listen to what she has to say?"

He whirled round, too late. She lashed out and struck down one of the aliens holding Vateilika, at the same time tripping another, and then she was right in front of him with her chain swinging menacingly in her hand. And he wasn't foolish enough to try leaping on her; then Vateilika would have been free.

"All right," he said. "I'll listen."

"Not enough," said Vateilika. "I want everyone to listen to me. Get their attention."

"You ask a lot."

"Got a problem with that?"

He scowled – not that she could see it in the darkness – and turned away. "Everyone, listen!" he called out. "Vateilika has something important to say."

"Thank you," said Vateilika, stepping forward. She could sense that the aliens were facing her, expectant; they were not moving, not yet, but she knew this would be her very last chance. "Up there at this very moment," she said, "there's a huge battle going on. My army are trying to fight General Tor's army. If I know anything about how such battles go, by now the atrium should be at least a layer thick with dead bodies. And Iosa has stormed the fortress I tried to build in the lower levels and killed everyone in it." She certainly had their attention now. "That is what I offer you," she went on. "All those bodies for you to feast on. All that blood for you to drink. If you will join with me instead of trying to kill me."

A hissing noise rose up around the room in response.

"And what about you?" one of them called out. "You've said you're one of us. Are you going to eat their bodies with us, and drink their blood?"

"If I have to," said Vateilika, walking steadily forward. She was in the centre of a ring now, with the aliens all around her.

"Then prove it," said another. "You're not one of us until you've been initiated."

The rest of the aliens cheered in assent.

"Very well," said Vateilika. "What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you kill and taste this one?" said one alien, stepping forward into the ring. Vateilika looked towards him, and could see that he was dragging someone forward through the dust at his feet. It was only the soft note of her whimpering that told Vateilika it was Ruby.

The world stopped.

"I… I can't do that," Vateilika stumbled.

"You hear that?" one alien called out. "She can't do it!"

"But only because she's my comrade!" Vateilika said quickly.

"We have no comrades in Deep Sector," said the alien who was holding Ruby. "You live. You kill. You die. That is all that should concern you."

Vateilika looked down at Ruby, who had been thrown to her knees in front of her and was looking up at her with what looked like pleading in her eyes. And whether it was pleading for her not to do it – or for her to just get on with it – Vateilika could not tell. She looked at the ring of aliens all around her, and then she noticed Ansaksie, standing in the ring with the others. She glared at her.

"This is your revenge, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Whatever made you think you could trust me?" Ansaksie whispered back.

Vateilika silently shook her head, and knelt down beside Ruby as she stretched a hand forward and wrapped the fingers carefully around Ruby's neck.


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

Rei had run round the back of the Annihilator and was blasting it with her Plasma Cannon. The red beam glaced off the robot's surface, but there was no sign that it was taking any damage; and Iosa was paying her no attention, instead steadily advancing towards Minako, who was trapped against the side wall and still trying desperately to hurt Iosa with the CFIS.

Iosa made the Annihilator's remaining hand aim a Shocksplinter gun at Minako, and three of the red plasma pulses shot towards her. Minako gritted her teeth and swung her chain to bat them out of the way, but there was not enough space. She struck the first one away to the right, but had to flick her chain back against the wall to get enough room to strike at the second, and then there was no chance of doing anything with the third except ducking and feeling her stomach collapse under her as the blast of the Shocksplinter's explosion crushed her into the floor.

"_Stop it!_" Rei screamed, running forward and blasting out with the Plasma Cannon as often as its reload time would allow. Iosa just smiled, and fired her pulse cannon at Minako. Still reeling from the Shocksplinter blast, she had no chance of getting out of the way. The purple spray threw her back and flattened her against the wall; she could not even scream. It was like being crushed by a rollercoaster; the breath was knocked out of her and she froze in place like a doll.

Rei fired her Plasma Cannon again and again, and then in desperation started beating it against the Annihilator's legs like a club, but nothing seemed to affect it, and she could do nothing but helplessly watch as Minako was crushed, and at last Iosa released the pulse cannon, and she slumped to the floor and lay there unmoving.

"You monster," Rei said quietly. She did not shout; what would have been the point? She was getting ready for what she now knew was going to come very soon – the moment when Iosa would focus her attentions on her. Slowly, the Annihilator began to turn round.

Rei backed off a little, firing a few times with the Plasma Cannon while she had the chance, striking in a few different places to see whether perhaps the Annihilator had a particular weak spot. If it did, she was unable to find it. Then the Annihilator was facing her and readying its Shocksplinter –

"_Mars Fire Surround!_" she cried, and a wave of flames sprung up from the ground in front of her and swallowed Iosa's Shocksplinters, growing stronger as they fed on their energy.

Iosa smiled, and switched to the Velocithor. She turned it on full blast, and Rei could not react quickly enough as her flames were blown right back in her face, enveloping her in a mesh of scorching heat and tearing pain. She staggered back, blindly trying to find a way out; and then the Velocithor struck her. She was hurled back like a ball flying from a cannon; she struck the back wall of the room and dropped to her knees. And still Iosa kept the Velocithor beam trained on her as she made the Annihilator stride forwards, the fall of its huge metal feet echoing through the room like the beats of a heavy dream.

Rei shuddered, and inched forwards as she tried to lift herself up. It was no use; the Velocithor was too strong.

Iosa laughed. "Are you in pain?" she said. "Why don't you scream, my little beauty? I want to see your fear."

Rei shuddered, and fixed her eyes into a powerful glare. "_Never,_" she said through clenched teeth.

Iosa stared. These humans were stronger than she had realised – that this one should be able to survive the Velocithor, let alone try to get up! But it did not matter. All she needed to do was keep the beam trained on her enemy, and sooner or later she would fall. It did not matter how long it took. The Annihilator continued to stride forwards.

Rei took a deep breath, and summoned up the all the reserve energy she could muster. "I'm not done yet," she said. And, slowly, painful inch by painful inch, she lifted herself into a crouching position, like a runner preparing for the start of a race, and tilted her head up to meet Iosa's stare. She was trying to gather enough strength to cast an attack, but she just couldn't get enough – not quite enough –

And then Iosa let out a roar and turned the Velocithor directly onto Rei's face, and Rei had to screw up her face and stumble back to ease the pain a little. Iosa stepped forward, bringing the weapon closer so that its pressure never relented. "Now scream," Iosa said again. "Scream, you little insect! I want you to scream!"

Rei couldn't even hear her; she was quivering beneath the blast, concentrating with all her spirit on trying not to break against its crushing force. But she couldn't do it. And as she lost a little control over herself, only a little, the Velocithor threw her back against the wall again, and she wilted and rolled over on the ground and was still.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

Mamoru got up and stood back, his body drooping with weariness. The sound of the Devastator still reverberated in his ears, so loudly that it even blocked out the noise of the battle that was still going on around him. And yet he couldn't help feeling glad that it was over. His part in it, at least. He had given his last command, and now there was nothing to do except hope. He could not play an active role, now that the fighting was going on at close quarters; there was nowhere he could fire the Devastator without killing his own men. And yet – it was hoping for a miracle. The Velocithor was gone, and while it had done something to reduce his army's numerical disadvantage, they were still outnumbered. Mamoru closed his eyes.

Beside him, his soldier was standing over where her girlfriend was lying on the ground. Her gun quavered in her hand as she tried not to cry. Blood was trickling from a wound in her girlfriend's head, but it was not a deep wound.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered. "Just kill me now."

"What are you saying?" Mamoru's soldier cried. "How… how can you ask such a thing?"

"You know you have to. Have you forgotten your honour?"

"But… we are not enemies!"

"You've been ordered to fight. That should be enough for you."

Mamoru's soldier burst into tears, and finally allowed her gun to slip from her grasp. "I can't do it," she said. "If one of us has to die for the other, let it be me. Please… I just want this to be over."

Her girlfriend took the gun and slowly stood up, pausing to gently stroke her face and kiss away her tears before she stood back and readied the weapon. There was a long silence as the two of them looked at each other.

"What's going on?" said a voice, coming from behind Kiron's soldier. She swivelled round, and saw Kiron himself striding slowly towards them. He was bent with aching caused by his wounds, and streaks of blood were showing through the bandages around his right arm.

Mamoru also turned and looked at his enemy. He felt the weight of the Devastator in his hand. But he could not make himself fire. Kiron was not firing at him. And killing him would make no difference now; the die was cast, the battle would go on to the end regardless.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to know why you haven't retreated," said Kiron. "Do you really still hope you can win this battle?"

"If we retreat now, Liz and her troops will be cornered," said Mamoru. "I will not abandon my friends, not while there is even the slightest hope of saving them."

"Perhaps a truce would be in order."

Mamoru looked suspiciously at the enemy General. "A truce?"

"I am weary of fighting, and many of my men are wounded who could still be saved if we stop fighting so we can tend to them. You must know now you cannot win. If you will agree to a truce, my troops will stop fighting and you will be free to retreat. You cannot escape from this sector, and you will remain here while I send word to General Tor, who will decide what is to be done with you."

"I seem to remember you said something of the kind before."

"And you refused then. Perhaps things have changed. Perhaps now you will realise it is your best option."

Mamoru nodded. "I accept," he said. He needed no time to decide; he could see that the position was hopeless, and what Kiron had said about the wounded soldiers was the last straw. He was not prepared to be responsible for any more deaths that could be prevented.

Kiron stood back, and roared out an order to his troops, telling them that Mamoru had accepted his truce and that they must stop fighting. Mamoru's troops stopped fighting, and Liz and her troops came out of their corner, and both armies began to get busy searching for any wounded who could still be saved, while Kiron's last Elite still stood with fifty soldiers guarding the bulkhead to make sure none of Mamoru's troops were allowed to pass.

In the midst of all this confusion, the two girlfriends still stood facing each other, with a mixture of emotions on their faces that was impossible to read.

"What are you two up to?" Kiron said.

"P… please, Lord General," the one who was his soldier stammered. "This… this is my girlfriend, and although I knew she was with Vateilika's army, I did not expect her to be fighting in this sector. And now I must kill her, but she must kill me, but we can't both kill each other, so I just don't know what to do!" And now she, too, burst into tears.

"You knew she was with Vateilika's army?" said Kiron, frowning. "Then why did you join up with mine?"

"I was given no choice. The Commander in my sector rounded us all up and told us to move."

Kiron shook his head. "If your loyalty is to Vateilika then you should not be fighting for me," he said. "You may go. And put that Shocksplinter down before you do someone an injury with it. You shouldn't carry a gun when you're crying so much you can't see." And he turned and walked away.

His soldier dropped her gun and stood weeping for a moment, until her girlfriend stepped forward and put her arms around her, and the two embraced. Mamoru stood for a moment watching them. He knew it was a private moment and part of him felt he should look away, but he needed something to remind himself that there was still some form of hope, when all around him was the stench of blood and the moans of the dying, grim reminders of his determination and his failure.


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

Vateilika remembered very little of the ascent from Deep Sector. The hubbub and jostling and noise, so much noise, going on around her passed her by in a whirl; she just stood, cradling Ruby's body in her arms, until it was her turn to climb up the rope. Ansaksie reached down to help her lift Ruby up before she came up herself; it was hard enough to think about soon having to leave her behind and be parted for ever, but she could not leave her in that place, amid so much blood and filth, a cesspit that now no-one would ever enter again. When the last of its inhabitants came up the rope, they hauled it up, unhooked it and took it with them to help them ascend the next shaft, and then they would be outside at last. The light was growing a little stronger, just enough that Vateilika could use her eyes and see the bodies crowing around her. There would be enough time to adjust before she came up the next shaft and out into the full light of the sector above.

Ansaksie stood close beside her, silent. Whether she was sticking beside her in case any of the others tried to hurt her, or because she enjoyed watching the look of pain on her face, Vateilika did not know and did not ask. She had taken off what was left of her chains and left them behind; they would have impeded her in the climb.

And then – Vateilika could not say how much time had passed – they were outside, and crowding round the narrow space at the end of the corridor where she and Ruby had abandoned their weapons. It felt less like a memory and more like a dream of another life. The aliens did not even look at the weapons, but grabbed Vateilika and hauled her forward. "Where are we going?" they said.

"Get off," Vateilika snarled. "I'll show you the way, don't worry."

"You go in front!"

"Fine!" Vateilika shouted. "Just get your filthy hands off me, all of you!"

Jeers and catcalls rose up from the crowd in response.

"What's that, gotten tired of being one of us all of a sudden?" whispered the alien who was nearest to her.

"I don't see why we have to be enemies," Vateilika said quietly. "You just let me lead you to the battlefield, all right?"

The aliens were silent, but she could sense that all their eyes were on her as they parted to let her out in front of them. She heard the heavy thump of Ansaksie rushing forward beside her, and then Ansaksie lifted the weight of Ruby's body from her. Vateilika shot her a questioning glance.

"We'll have to leave her here," said Ansaksie. "Get ready to run."

"Run? Why?"

"So we can put a good distance between ourselves and the rest, of course."

Vateilika didn't understand, but still, she waited while Ansaksie laid Ruby gently down in the threshold of a side corridor, and then turned to face the aliens. "All right, it's time to go," she said. "Just in case there are any soldiers still alive in there, we'll make sure we send them away screaming. _Charge!_"

And she turned and ran madly down the corridor, and Ansaksie ran keeping pace beside her, and the aliens followed behind, as fast as their undernourished legs could carry them. At last, after a long series of corridors and corners, Vateilika skidded to a halt, her whole body drooping as she panted.

"I think we're far enough ahead now," Ansaksie said calmly.

"For… what?"

Ansaksie turned and opened a communicator that stood in the wall, for soldiers patrolling the sector to use, and shouted into it in a voice so completely unlike her own that Vateilika could hardly believe it was coming from her. "Emergency!" she roared. "Breakout in Deep Sector! The Assassins are on the loose! All troops to battle stations!"

Then she closed the communicator, and turned and smiled at Vateilika. Vateilika just stared at her, horror-struck.

"Come now," said Ansaksie. "Don't try and pretend you weren't thinking of doing exactly the same thing." And she swept past Vateilika and on down the corridor. "Let's get going," she said.


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

And, as the dust settled, Iosa turned one more time and focused her attention on the last of her opponents, Usagi, Sailor Moon, who was still kneeling over Makoto as the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Iosa smirked.

"Aren't you going to get up and fight me now, you little insect?" she said. "Or are you just going to sit there and whimper? I'm happy either way."

Usagi glared at her as she rose unsteadily to her feet.

"Ah, good," said Iosa. "It's no fun killing people who aren't prepared to fight back. I want to look into your eyes and watch the will to fight die as fear takes hold of you. Look around you, human. Where are your friends now? Did you see how much they suffered?" She paused to break into a slow, cruel laugh. The Annihilator continued to stride forwards. "Do you want to know what it feels like, little insect?" Iosa went on. "Are you sure you want to wait until you know what it's like before you run? Your friends didn't run. Perhaps you'd like to ask them now whether they wish they had."

"You monster," Usagi whispered.

Iosa laughed. "Are you beginning to understand me, then?" she said. "I have no pity. I have no mercy. I will crush you as I have crushed thousands of others, and I will drink the taste of your suffering like sweet, sweet music. Show me your fear."

The Annihilator lumbered forward, the Velocithor gleaming from the inside in its hand. The robot's huge black body seemed to rise as it came closer until the whole passageway was shrouded in its shadow. There was no light except the dead yellow light of its weapon, reflecting gloomily off the walls and now and again revealing just an edge of the Annihilator's surface, a slicing blade of colour in the total blackness that only made what was unseen seem still larger and more terrifying.

And, invisible under its colossal shadow, Usagi stepped forward and held out a tiny point of pure white light, the glow of her Silver Crystal. In that immense darkness it shone so brightly that it hurt her eyes; but she kept them open as she forced herself to look up towards where she imagined Iosa's eyes had to be.

"You are the one who ought to be afraid, Iosa Sakura," she said. "Because you do not know fear, and you do not know pain. I have grown up with them like brothers, turning to them in my darkest hours when I have had no-one else to comfort me. I know them well, too well to think they would ever hurt me. But you have spent your whole life running away from them, and they do not like that. And when they find you, they will break you like a child's sandcastle."

Iosa glared at her. "Damn you, human," she said. "If you won't play it my way, then you can die!"

And she switched her weapon on, and the beam of the Velocithor shot towards Usagi. But it did not touch her. As the beam came close to her, it seemed to deflect off the Silver Crystal in Usagi's outstretched hand and form a shroud of light around her, while she stood unmoving in the centre. Iosa growled, and increased the power setting. The Velocithor beam became a solid stream of light, but still it could not penetrate Usagi's shield. And then Usagi held up the Silver Crystal right into the centre of the beam, and a ray of light struck it and was reflected right back down the barrel of Iosa's weapon. And the Velocithor began to glow from the inside with a fierce, fiery light. Iosa, from where she was sitting in the cockpit, could not see it, and had no warning before the Velocithor suddenly melted away, sending a scorching current of heat through the Annihilator's body. She screamed, a terrible, inhuman scream, and dropped what was left of the weapon.

Usagi fell to her knees, and the light of the Silver Crystal faded. She was shaking with pain, and no longer had the strength to get up and defend herself. She felt so helpless. All of them had done their best, and it hadn't been enough. There was nothing left she could do.

When she felt the touch of a hand on her shoulder, at first she thought she must have imagined it. But the hand increased its pressure as it tried to lift her up, and she found that she had enough strength to let it help her up. Then she turned to see who it was that was helping her, and it was Yukabacera.

"You crazy human," he said quietly. "Trying to fight Iosa! Alone! Whatever possessed you?"

"But… my friends…," Usagi cried. "I have to defend them!"

Iosa roared with anger and sent a Devastator blasting towards the pair of them, but Yukabacera was much too fast. He grabbed Usagi and raced out of the way.

"We've really got to get out of here," said Yukabacera. "Don't you realise she can't be defeated? She's defended by a Nanoshield that makes her invulnerable, unless you crack her Nanoshield, but you'll never get close enough to her to do that, even if you did know how."

"Then what…."

"Just keep moving," Yukabacera hissed as he threw Usagi out of the way of another Devastator blast.

Iosa growled, and swung the Annihilator round to face them. They were trapped against the side wall, and rapidly running out of room.


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**

The mood was gloomy and conversation was subdued as Mamoru's army made their way back to the small room where Helen was waiting for them. She, at least, had some good news – Naru and Ami had both recovered consciousness, although they were still fairly groggy. Mamoru sat down heavily, and Ami listened attentively as he told her as much as he could remember of how things had happened. Naru, on the other hand, was disconsolate as soon as she heard they were still on the wrong side of the bulkhead and no nearer to finding Ruby, and walked away and paced around the room.

It was not long before the wounded had been brought in, and Mamoru, Ami and the Sisters were busy for a while helping the aliens bandage their comrades' wounds. In all, there were some two dozen who would be of no further use in another battle; not counting these, only a quarter remained of Tieropay's two hundred soldiers, while the enemy army, by Mamoru's best guess, were reduced to somewhat under half of their original five hundred.

"I wish we'd never tried to fight," he said.

"If you hadn't, we would all have been killed," Ami reminded him.

"I could have surrendered at the outset."

"You were placed in an impossible position," Ami said thoughtfully. "Tieropay had entrusted you with his soldiers, and you knew you didn't have the right to give their lives away. You had to fight while there was still something worth fighting for… I just wish it hadn't had to be that way."

Mamoru nodded. "I wish that too," he said brokenly. "And now, there's nothing more we can do, is there?"

"If I use my attack to freeze Kiron so we can rush past –"

"Then we abandon the rest of these soldiers to their fate. I'm not prepared to do that."

Ami nodded. "I wish I knew where the others were," she said. "I've been trying to get through on my communicator, but there's no response."

"You don't think… Usako…."

"We have to have hope," Ami said, placing a supportive hand on his arm. "It's not over yet."

Mamoru sighed, and got on with his work. They continued for some time in silence, until the silence was abruptly broken by the sound of screaming and doors crashing open. Everyone looked round at once. The sound was coming from somewhere outside the room, from the direction of the atrium. And then, the deep voice Ansaksie had assumed came over the complex's speaker system. "_Breakout in Deep Sector! The Assassins are on the loose!_"

"What's going on?" said Liz.

The soldier who had joined them from Kiron's army threw herself to her knees at Mamoru's feet, shaking. "Sir Mamoru," she said, "please. I know that General Kiron released me and told me to serve you, but I want to go to him if… if you will let me."

"Who are these Assassins?" said Mamoru.

"Deep Sector is our lowest prison level, reserved for those who commit the most terrible crimes. If they are loose… they will kill everyone in their way."

She whimpered, and suddenly Mamoru thought he understood.

"You still feel loyal towards Kiron because of the kindness he showed you?"

"He stopped me from having to kill my girlfriend. Or her from having to kill me. Or one of us from having to kill each other, or both of us. I don't know. I don't want to think about it any more. It doesn't matter. Either way, I owe him a life-debt, and honour demands I must repay."

Mamoru nodded, and slowly rose to his feet. "We'll all go," he said.

"Sir Mamoru!"

"Yes, I'm decided," he said, and took a deep breath. "All right!" he called out to everybody. "We've got to help the others fight the Assassins. No Shocksplinters this time. Everyone who's got a Plasma Cannon or a rocket launcher, come out onto the platform."

About half of the aliens stepped forward. Kiron's soldier rushed forward and knelt at Mamoru's feet again. "Sir Mamoru –"

"You can have mine," said Rebecca, handing over her rocket launcher.

"All right," said Mamoru. "Liz, you're in charge if anything goes wrong. Let's get moving."

He led them out onto the platform overlooking the atrium. It was a horrible sight; the Assassins had fallen over Kiron's men and were tearing them to pieces, screaming in exultation as they ripped the life out of them. Kiron was trying desperately to regroup his men to fight back, but the Assassins were too ferocious and too many, with new waves crashing forward over the others faster than they could blast them back.

"Plasma Cannons, fire!" Mamoru called out.

Beams of red light shot down from the platform in unison, scorching through the ranks of Assassins; many of them fell dead, smouldering flames tickling around the edges of gaping holes right through the middle of their bodies.

"Fall back and reload!" Mamoru called out. "Rocket launchers, fire!"

Kiron's soldier grimaced as she stepped forward with the others and scanned the scene before her. She was determined to save Kiron, and it didn't even matter that he would never know it had been her. Kiron was taking too much risk in his determination to organise his troops. He had stepped to the side and turned to face them so he could see better what was going on, and an Assassin was just about to jump on him from his blind side. She pointed the rocket launcher and fired. One shot was all it took; the Assassin dropped out of sight in a whirl of smoke.


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**

"So, it's just the two of us now," Ansaksie said quietly. Vateilika did not like the smug way she seemed to be smiling.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Come, now – I rated your intelligence higher than this."

"Don't play games with me, slimeball," said Vateilika. "I overestimated _your_ intelligence if you can't see my patience is stretched to the limit."

Ansaksie stepped towards her, snarling. "So release your anger," she said. "Come and attack me, if you think you can."

"Is that what you want? For me to kill you?"

"It's what you want. You know it."

The two were circling each other now, their posture suggesting both were getting ready to pounce, both waiting for an opening when they could strike while catching the other off guard.

"Why are you so desperate?" said Vateilika.

"You really understand nothing, don't you?"

"Maybe I don't."

"Life is suffering. Everything that lives desires to die. Even you, Princess – I can see it in your eyes now."

"Don't you talk about that!" Vateilika roared. "All you can see is that is that I'm grieving for Ruby – your fault, you atrocious monster."

"Is that all?" said Ansaksie. "What about everyone else you've lost in this war? Aren't you going to blame me for that?"

"Why should I?"

"I killed your mother, don't forget. I started this war. All of those losses you've suffered have been my doing."

Vateilika took a deep breath. "Why did you do it?" she said. "Were you just testing out your theory about the desire for death?"

"Does it matter now?"

"Yes, it does."

"Why?"

"Because you want me to hate you. At the moment you are making me feel pity more than hatred."

Ansaksie laughed. "I never thought to hear that from Hel Sarie's daughter," she said. "What do you think your mother would say if she could see you now? Knowing that you have vengeance in your hands and yet you refuse to take it."

"What is the use in taking vengeance against someone who wants to die anyway? The greatest vengeance I could take would be to force you to live."

"But you will not. I can see the hatred in your eyes, Vateilika. You want to break my neck apart the same as you broke Ruby's."

"Don't – _say – that – name!_"

"Does it hurt, little princess?"

"You fool," said Vateilika. "You accuse me of not understanding, and yet you're still blind enough to think you can hurt me with mere words. You want me to hate you? I will never hate you. I hate myself too much to have room left to hate anyone else."

"So you do feel that you deserve to die? That's very interesting."

"It's no concern of yours!"

"But it makes me wonder something, little princess."

"What's that?"

"It makes me wonder – will you defend yourself?"

And Ansaksie launched herself on Vateilika, screeching as her wicked claws tore and scratched. Vateilika grunted, and in a sudden movement she twisted backwards, pulling Anskasie with her, and then grabbed hold of both Ansaksie's wrists, leant back so that Ansaksie's body fell on top of hers, and swung round and flattened Ansaksie against the wall, her hands crushing her opponent's wrists and her knees digging into the weak flesh above her ankles.

"Well, princess?" Ansaksie snarled. "Are you going to kill me now?"

"Oh, no," said Vateilika. "But I know someone who will, if you're that desperate. And I'm going to take you to her."


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**

General Tor looked down from his towering height on the messenger who was kneeling, quivering, on the floor at his feet.

"What is it?" he said.

"My lord General… a message from General Kiron. The Assassins of Deep Sector have broken out and are attacking." The messenger did not dare to look up at Tor's shocked face, but rattled on with the rest of his message. "Reinforcements urgently needed. The human intruders have agreed a truce and are confined in the sector, but Kiron fears he may be unable to contain them unless the breakout is dealt with immediately."

Tor nodded. "Someone get Iosa!" he called out.

Proxima shuffled into the room through the door behind him. "My lord, Iosa is not here," she said.

"Not here? Where is she?"

"No-one knows. She hasn't been seen since Kiron and his army departed."

Tor stared at her. "This… this can't be happening," he said weakly. "Everything's gone wrong since those pesky humans broke into the base. They couldn't be behind all this, could they? Breakout from Deep Sector… how is such a thing possible? Kiron under attack, Iosa missing… what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"We must act," Proxima said quietly.

"Yes," said Tor, taking a breath to calm himself down. He strode across to the nearest computer and spoke into the communicator standing next to it. "Taeho? We have an emergency situation down here. Come down at once and bring as many troops as you can."

He turned back to the messenger. "Take this message back to Kiron," he said. "Tell him not to despair, reinforcements are on their way. Until they arrive, his top priority is to ensure that the humans do not escape from the sector. Even if he's agreed a truce, he must kill them if he gets a chance. We cannot take even the slightest risk of them escaping."

The messenger nodded. "I hear and obey, Lord General," he said, and ran off.

After the door closed behind him, Tor started pacing the room. "I won't feel easy again until I know those humans have been exterminated," he said. "Vateilika too – I bet she has a hand in all this somewhere. Zentraidon, why must I be surrounded with incompetents? This would never have happened if those stupid guards hadn't let her escape! And Iosa, too! Disappearing just when I need her!"

Proxima backed off into the corner to get away from the General's fury. He instead lashed out at a computer, knocking it off the desk it was on and onto the floor. "Damn it!" he shouted. "Damn it! Where in Zentraidon's name is Iosa?"


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130**

"Impressive," Ansaksie said, looking up at the huge figure of the Annihilator blocking out all sight in the corridor ahead of them. Iosa was facing away from them, blasting away with her Devastators; whether there was an enemy still standing or whether she was just making very, very sure they were all dead, Vateilika could not tell through all the smoke.

"Is that all you've got to say?" Vateilika hissed. She knew they did not have much time before Iosa finished with whatever she was doing and noticed them.

Ansaksie looked around, and her eyes settled on the motionless body of Makoto. She bent over her. "This one's the tallest," she said, drawing a phial of an amber-coloured liquid from her clothes.

"Hey, what's that?" Vateilika cried. "If that's hyper juice –"

"Don't be a fool," said Ansaksie. She reached down and tipped a few drops of the liquid into Makoto's mouth. The effect was instantaneous; Makoto shuddered and her head rocked rapidly back and forth as though it was all she could do to stop herself from breaking under some intense pain. Then the movement subsided, and her eyes slowly eased themselves open.

"You can give the rest of this to the others, if any of them are still alive," said Ansaksie, passing the phial to Vateilika.

"But – why are you helping me?"

"Because you're helping me," Ansaksie said simply. She turned back to Makoto, who was now struggling to lift herself up. "Do you think you can lift me up onto that platform up there?" She pointed to a ledge that ran across the ceiling of the room, high above Iosa's head.

Makoto drew a heavy breath, and nodded. She clambered unsteadily to her feet, lifted the alien as high as she could, and then threw her the rest of the way up so that she caught the platform and hauled herself up onto it. Then, exhausted, Makoto sank back onto her knees.

Vateilika was creeping along the edge of the room, making her way towards where Minako had fallen, but all the time keeping a cautious eye on the Annihilator. It was still twisting and turning as it shattered the opposite wall with Devastators; and Vateilika had already guessed that there was someone there, someone who must have been incredibly fast to keep dodging the blasts as fast as they could come. Then a flash of light caught the shoulder of a uniform as someone leapt out of the way of a shot, and Vateilika instantly knew who it was.

Her heart pounded. She looked up at Ansaksie, clambering across the platform. It had been weakened by all the explosions shaking the room in the battle, and she was making slow progress as she kept having to stop to keep her balance as the platform swayed under her. She wouldn't get there fast enough. Yukabacera was about to run out of room, and Vateilika –

And Vateilika was the only one left who could do something.

She screamed as loudly as she could to let Iosa know she was there, a scream of fury and bloodlust rather than desperation, and launched herself on the Annihilator, pounding against its colossal legs with Makoto's Shocksplinter gun. And Iosa turned round. It wasn't that she thought Vateilika could be the slightest threat to her. But no-one, _no-one_ had ever dared to insult her like this, to jump on her and attack her with such a weapon. It was a slight that could not be borne. She turned and launched out a mighty kick, and Vateilika did not even try to dodge as the Annihilator's leg struck her and sent her flying back against the side wall, which she smashed into and then slumped to the ground.

And then Ansaksie struck.

Holding in her hand a sharp shard of metal that had come loose from the wall, she leapt straight down on the Annihilator's cockpit, her improvised weapon shattering the glass below her as she fell. Iosa, totally unprepared, had no time to react as Ansaksie dropped the weapon and grappled her enemy with both hands. And suddenly, all at once, the two of them were fighting as only two of their race can fight, arms flying around so wildly that it looked like two mangles fighting. There seemed to be claws everywhere. Over and over each other they rolled, heedless of everything going on around them as they sent each other crashing into the walls of the cockpit and the Annihilator's controls. The Annihilator lurched madly, spinning around and sending a furious fist into the wall as though it were crushing an insect; it reeled backwards from the force of the impact, and the two combatants were thrown out of the cockpit and onto the floor in a heap.

Without the tiniest hesitation, both screamed out wild war-cries and lunged into each other, gripping and tearing and biting and kicking and shoving. Ansaksie seemed to have the upper hand for a moment as she grasped both Iosa's wrists and pressed her enemy into the floor, but then Iosa lashed out with a leg, striking one of Ansaksie's arms and making her let go, and in a flash Iosa was up again and all over her. The two of them whirled round as they grappled, so fast that they could not be distinguished.

"I'll crush you now, insect!"

"Shut up, Iosa!"

They were the last words Ansaksie ever spoke. In a sudden movement, Iosa threw her back against the wall and then launched herself at her, pinning her in place as she raised a menacing hand towards Ansaksie's throat. It was the slowest movement of the combat; but she could afford to take her time now. She was enjoying what she thought was the look of terror in Ansaksie's eyes as she slowly choked her life out.

But it was not terror; just pure hatred and loathing. Ansaksie, as she died, felt that her life was complete now that she had ended it bringing death to one who had herself brought it to so many. For she could see, as Iosa stood motionless, the rest of the world forgotten as she concentrated all her energy on her enemy, Yukabacera crawling as rapidly as a spider across the floor towards her. His hand flew up towards the computer unit that controlled her Nanoshield.


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**

Iosa smiled as she squeezed her enemy's neck until she heard the bones crack, and then, just to make sure she was dead, savagely bit into her throat until the blood spurted out. Then she turned, and saw Yukabacera crouching on the floor behind her.

"What are you doing there?" she said, giving him a kick that sent him flying backwards.

She shuddered as a sudden pain shot through her system. A flash of bright blue light came from her ankle, and sparks glinted up her leg. Her head vibrated as her eyes struggled to regain focus. "What… what is this?" she said. Then she saw Yukabacera clamber to his feet, and with a cry of anger, she jumped forward, drew her arm back, and struck him with a punch that threw him back against the wall. Immediately her shoulder started to flinch like a wild animal trying to break free from its captor; white and yellow sparks came off it as her whole body quivered with pain.

And then she looked round and saw Usagi, a figure of light clad in piercing white, striding out towards her from the darkness.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"You're hurt," Usagi said quietly.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Why not?" said Usagi. "You are in pain, and I feel compassion for you. Can't you understand that?"

"Compassion?" said Iosa. "Don't make me laugh. As though anyone could feel compassion for me after all the lives I have taken, all the armies I have destroyed. It's a pity, human, that you do not know of the battle of Ciretako. That was before I had earned my reputation, and they stood and fought like heroes instead of running screaming like the enemies I fought afterwards. It made no difference. They all died. What have you got to say to that, human?"

"I've known worse," said Usagi.

"Worse?" Iosa roared. "You miserable fool! What do you know of Zontohya, where the very sky burned away around me as the planet was blasted into pieces? I was alone there for two days. They didn't even bother coming to look for me, because they thought nothing could possibly have survived that. And here I am."

"You were alone for two days?"

"The only living creature in a world of dust and shadows. I did not know if they would ever come for me. I thought they would not. I had to forget everything, to learn to concentrate only on the moment, just to make the pain bearable. My old self burned away then, and I was happy to see it go. All those petty feelings of sympathy and pity, they were part of me no longer. All that was left was an emotionless husk, a merciless killing machine. And this, _this_ is what you say you have compassion for?"

"Yes," said Usagi. "Because I understand you now. That was why you found it easy to kill – because you had become an alien to your own people. As they had become alien to you. And – I have pity for you."

"Don't look at me like that!" Iosa screeched, the hideous grating screech of a lost soul. "I don't want your pity. I can't bear it. I don't want to remember –"

"You don't want to remember that you knew how to love once?" Usagi said quietly. "Or maybe – you don't want to remember that someone once loved you? That is sad."

"Don't you dare try to understand me," Iosa growled. "How can you possibly know what it feels like to be alone and abandoned on a dead planet, after watching your comrades and everyone you cared about blasted into invisible particles of dust before your eyes?"

"But I do know," said Usagi. "That happened to me too."

Iosa looked up and stared at her, as her body trembled beneath the sparks that were still ripping it to pieces from the inside. She was too weak to stand now, and had collapsed onto her knees. And Usagi came forward and knelt down beside her, reaching a hand forward and taking Iosa's hand in hers. "You don't have to be alone any more, Iosa-chan," she said.

Whether it was Iosa's heart or her body that broke first is something that no-one will ever know. One final blue flash shot across her body from one end to the other, and her armour collapsed to the ground with nothing but dust and ashes left inside.


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**

Kiron clambered wearily to his feet and looked around him. The atrium was silent now; the last of the Assassins had been mown down with pulse cannons as they tried to flee. Their numbers and sheer fury had made them dangerous to begin with, but after Mamoru's salvo had blasted them out of melee range they had just been no match for his army's weaponry. Nevertheless, the battlefield was a grim sight, with many of his troops savagely torn apart by the Assassins and lying in pools of blood, lost under the bodies of their enemies.

He looked round, and was not wholly surprised to see the humans coming towards him: Mamoru and Ami, Liz and Leanne, with a good number of their surviving soldiers following behind. Most of them were carrying weapons, but holding them loosely and not threatening to fire.

"Are you hurt?" said Mamoru.

"I've known worse," said Kiron; although Mamoru could see that he was limping and his right arm hung loose as though his muscles had given up trying to support it.

"So… what happens now?"

Kiron shook his head. "I am grateful that you came to my aid, but that does not override my orders," he said. "I cannot let you out of the sector, and you must remain here until General Tor sends word what is to be done with you."

Mamoru nodded. "I accept that," he said. "It's just that Ami-san and myself are both medical students, and I thought I'd ask if any of your men are injured and could use our help."

"It would be better if you just waited," said Kiron. "Yes, what is it?" For one of his soldiers had just tugged on the sleeve of his uniform.

"General, sir, the messenger from General Tor has returned."

Kiron bowed to Mamoru and said, "Please wait there. I'll be with you shortly." He turned round with a sweep of his cloak and was lost to sight behind the ranks of his soldiers. Mamoru remained standing, with Ami leaning weakly on his shoulder, until Kiron returned. His face was grim and they knew at once that he was bearing bad news.

"I'm afraid Tor has ordered me to kill you," he said.

"Do you mean me, or all of us?"

"All the humans. Those of our people who have fought with you will be allowed to live if you surrender, but they must not bear arms again until they have returned with us to swear allegiance and Tor is satisfied of their honesty."

"Then we will surrender," Mamoru said quickly and emotionlessly.

"You will not," said the soldier from Vateilika's fortress, suddenly stepping forward to stand in front of him. In the same moment, her girlfriend stepped round Mamoru from the other side and took her hand, so that the two of them completely blocked him.

"You can't do this!" Mamoru cried. "I can't let you give your lives for me."

"You can't stop us." And as she spoke, the rest of the alien soldiers were filing forwards, forming a solid block in front of Mamoru and the other humans.

"I order you to step back and let us surrender."

This time it was the other girlfriend who spoke. "A matter of honour takes precedence even above orders," she said. "What would be the point in living if we were not prepared to give our lives for honour? We will never get a better chance than this."

And now both armies had raised their weapons and were ready to fire on each other, but neither side was firing, both waiting for their leaders to give the order. And Mamoru suddenly realised that if he did nothing, his soldiers would just stand there and watch as Kiron's soldiers killed them all.

"Stop this madness!" he shouted. "Why can't any of you listen to reason?"

There was no response.

In the silence that followed, Mamoru could hear his heart beating so loudly he felt sure the aliens were all hearing it even from the other end of the room. He hurried forward with what he had to say, knowing that if he allowed himself even a little time to dwell on it, he would not have the courage even to speak the words. "Then, if it is the only way to prevent further bloodshed, I and the other humans will execute ourselves," he said. "Kiron, are you satisfied?"

"I am satisfied."

"Come, then," he said, taking Ami's hand and leading her away. "Let's go."

Liz turned round and watched them. It suddenly occurred to her that Mamoru had never once asked her or Leanne to participate in his decisions, but she thought she understood why. He knew what he had to do, with her consent or without it, and going through the motions of courtesy would only have made it impossible. As for what would happen when Mamoru returned to the room where Naru and the others were recuperating, she did not know him well enough to judge, but the despair in his posture as he moved certainly suggested that he felt he had come to the end. And as for herself – Liz was just too shocked by the turn events had taken, too unused to the life-or-death situations the sailor warriors were habituated to, to really know how she felt. Mostly she was just waiting to see what Mamoru would do, and then – then she would really have to decide.

Only she never did, for events did not happen that way. Mamoru had only crossed a short part of the distance back across the atrium when a part of the side wall burst apart in a shower of rubble, and everyone's heads were turned as the colossal form of the Annihilator came shimmering into view, light dissolving into pools of colour on its sleek black surface. A cheer went up from Kiron's army –

A cheer that abruptly died away as the Annihilator turned towards them and started firing its Splintergun. The cheers were replaced by cries of dismay as the Annihilator strode forwards, each step booming out as it shook the floor like a surface of a gong –

And they realised that it wasn't going to stop.

Another cry rang out from Kiron's soldiers, a cry of fear and panic.

"Ciretako!"

"Ciretako!"

"_Ciretako!_"

And Kiron glanced frantically around him, suddenly realising that he stood alone as the remainder of his army turned and fled like rabbits.


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

The Annihilator ground to a halt in the middle of the atrium, and they clambered out – Vateilika and Yukabacera, the sailor warriors and Shinozaki. They had recovered, to an extent, thanks to Usagi's healing powers and Ansaksie's elixir, but what the ordeal they had gone through had cost them was obvious at once. Usagi staggered forward and fell into Mamoru's arms, and the others swayed unsteadily as they struggled to stay upright. Makoto, who had been given the elixir first and had thus had the longest to regather her strength, placed her hands on Rei's and Minako's shoulders to keep them steady, but all the same, she was breathing heavily and rocking her head back and forth, looking as though at any moment her strength might fail and she would slump to the ground and bring the other two down with her.

Yukabacera stayed over to one side, unsure of how he stood with Mamoru and the others after his earlier betrayal, and unable to take part in their emotional reunion. Ami was sobbing as she hugged her comrades; Leanne had hurried off to tell Helen and Rebecca that they were saved. And Vateilika hovered at the back, holding Ruby's body in her arms; she had gone back to retrieve it, and their weapons, while the others moved the Annihilator over to the lift.

Kiron came forward and laid his weapons at Mamoru's feet as he knelt and bowed his head in surrender. His soldier was shaking as she looked up at Mamoru. "Sir Mamoru –" she said.

Mamoru managed a faint smile. "No, you will not have to throw yourself in front of him," he said. "We've had quite enough of that sort of thing already. Kiron's life will be spared."

The soldier wept, and looked back and forth between the two of them as though unsure which of them she felt more like throwing her arms around. In the end she settled for throwing them round her girlfriend, who held her tightly and smiled.

At the back of the room, Leanne had returned, bringing the other Sisters, and the rest of the alien soldiers came with them. So did Naru, who now felt a bit closer to being recovered. She rushed into the room to greet the sailor warriors and Shinozaki – and then stopped dead when she saw Ruby.

Vateilika slowly stepped forward and held Ruby out, allowing Naru to take Ruby from her. Naru staggered back under her weight, but managed to kneel and lay Ruby gently on her lap. She sobbed softly to herself as she reached down and stroked the hair away from where it had fallen across Ruby's dead face.

"I am sorry," Vateilika said brokenly. "She died for me. I do not think I was worth it."

"If Ruby-san felt you were worth it then you are," said Usagi.

Naru said nothing, and remained motionless; the others wondered if she had lost consciousness, until they noticed the intensity of her concentration and realised that she was praying.

_Nephrite,_ she said without speaking, _if you ever loved me, please give back the energy you once took from this girl. She needs it now._

And Ruby shuddered, and, very slowly, one of her eyes began to open.

Vateilika stared, and wobbled so unsteadily that if Yukabacera had not rushed forward to grab her, she might have collapsed. She placed a grateful hand on his shoulder and let him hold her.

Ruby, blinking steadily, eventually managed to get both eyes open and look up. Ami was instantly on her knees beside her, placing a calming hand on her cheek. "Take it easy," she said. "Don't try to get up until you feel ready. Take as long as you need."

"Who…," Ruby said weakly. "That can't be Sailor Mercury?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I knew you'd come to rescue me! I knew it!" She lifted her eyes and looked round at the others. "You're all here! No, let me get up. I'm strong enough." She struggled out of Naru's grasp and got to her feet. "Naru-chan, you came for me too!" she said, lifting Naru up and hugging her with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're all safe."

"We had to come through quite a lot of dangers to get here," Mamoru admitted.

"I'm sure you did," said Ruby, shuddering. "We've been through hell… hang on, where are we? How did I get here, and where's Vateilika?" She looked frantically around, until she spotted Vateilika, who was standing at the back staring at the floor, with Yukabacera still holding her. "Vateilika?" she said. "Is something wrong? Why haven't you spoken to me?"

Vateilika said nothing, but just sobbed.

"Don't cry," said Ruby, stepping forward and putting a hand on Vateilika's shoulder. "You were right, you know. You did have more courage than me in the end… I just wish you hadn't had to go _quite_ so far to prove it." She winced at the stiffness in her neck as she tried to look up at her friend.

Naru, suddenly feeling a bit left out, turned away and looked out across the battlefield. So many dead – it was hard to take it all in. And yet she found it hard to feel sad, now. Their deaths were part of the past now; the horror and sadness she had felt was lost in an overwhelming sense of thankfulness that not only Ruby but all the sailor warriors were safe, after she had come so close to feeling they would never possibly get out of there alive. And then her eyes lighted on Kiron. She stepped forward.

"General Kiron?" she said timidly.

Kiron looked up at her. "Is this what you've come to ask me about?" he said. And he took off his helmet.

Naru gasped. It was a horrific sight; the right side of his face (from her point of view) was burned away, only scarred and wrinkled tissue remaining, and a black crack, the skin falling in towards it from both sides to cover it up, where the eye used to be.

"I… I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Don't be," said Kiron. "You were defending your comrades. You are a valiant warrior, and there is no shame in taking damage from you."

Naru stood still for a moment, shocked by his reaction; then Shinozaki put a hand on her shoulder.

"The others are all ready," he said. "We're moving out now. General Tor will be expecting us. Are you coming?"

Naru walked over to Kiron and helped him to his feet before turning back to Shinozaki. "Oh yes," she said. "I'm coming."


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134**

General Tor was in the throne room. Although it was considered natural among his people for the highest-ranked military leader to take over the throne when the queen died without a legitimate heir, he was not yet ready to make an official claim, and so for now he was seated on a smaller chair to one side of the throne, with Sentinel Proxima on the other side. General Taeho was kneeling on the floor before him, having just led her army into his presence; they were now lining up in their hundreds along the sides of the room, standing solidly, eyes cast down, weapons at the ready, waiting.

"My men are at your service, lord General," said Taeho.

"Thank you," said Tor. "We will leave fifty men to guard the throne room. Take the rest down to Sector Nine, and relieve Kiron of his command there. Tell him to rejoin me here, and help him bring any wounded away from the battle. Then find those pesky humans, and use whatever force necessary to crush them. Scour the whole sector if you have to. Make sure none of them get away. And while you're down there, see if you can find where Princess Vateilika is hiding, and bring her here in chains."

"That won't be necessary," Vateilika said coldly.

The two Generals looked round. Vateilika was standing on the threshold of the throne room, looking tiny under the immense doorway, but there was something about her poise and composure that made Tor hesitate, unsure of how to react. And while he hesitated, behind her the thirteen humans came into the room, with Yukabacera beside them keeping his Plasma Cannon trained on Kiron to emphasise his surrender.

Proxima was on her feet in an instant. "What is this?" she said. "A princess of our people, consorting with humans? Impossible!"

"These humans have been loyal comrades and valiant warriors," said Vateilika. "Tor, I'm surprised at you. If you'd just let me come here and talk this out instead of sending your army to try and kill me, all this could have been avoided."

Tor rose slowly to his feet. "Your army attacked us first," he said.

"Only because yours had taken over all the control rooms. I knew better than to hope you would be amenable to a peaceable solution as soon as I heard your men had ambushed Tarixuro without provocation."

Tor shrugged. "I had the safety of our people to think about," he said. "Every day we spend on this planet increases the risk of the humans finding out that we're here and wiping us out."

"Why would the humans wipe us out?" said Vateilika. "If we tried to make peace –"

"Vateilika," Tor said in a kindly tone. "You're young and you still like to believe the best of everyone. We've spent a good deal of time observing humans and the way they behave, and I tell you, they are a violent and cruel race who would never make peace with us."

"You say that," said Vateilika, "and yet you've never spent time actually talking to a human. Well, I have, and I know they're not all like that."

"Maybe so, but it only takes one to drop a nuke on us."

Vateilika shook her head. "That's not how the humans work," she said. "Ruby told me, they have something called… dumb mockery?"

"Democracy," Ruby hastily corrected.

"Yes, that's the one. It means they have all kinds of complicated procedures that stop them ever actually getting anything done."

"Listen," said General Tor. "This is fascinating, but we don't have time to talk about this right now. Vateilika, you are still under a criminal charge. If you are willing to give yourself up and postpone this discussion until after your trial –"

"No," said Vateilika. "No, I am not."

"How dare you?" said Proxima. "Have you forgotten your honour? You owe it as a duty to accept what is coming to you, both to honour and to the memory of your late mother."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Vateilika, stepping forward with a cold gleam glinting in her eyes. "On the contrary, I think I owe it as a duty to my mother to uncover the truth about her murder."

"Then you will submit to a trial –"

Vateilika's voice rang out loud and clear. "But there are some things that cannot be discovered in a trial," she said. "Some things that are only known to people who are now dead. You see, Ansaksie told me the truth before she died. It was _you_ who conspired with her to kill my mother, Proxima, you!"


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135**

"You're mad," said Proxima.

"Oh, no, I'm not mad," said Vateilika. "I wonder that I didn't see it before. You are the only one, apart from me, who had the opportunity. You kept the throne room closely guarded to strengthen the case against me, but in doing so you made it only too obvious that no-one apart from you and me could have administered the poison. And I know I didn't do it, so you had to make sure I was silenced."

"And why would I want to murder my mistress?"

"Because she was getting in your way," said Vateilika. "And by you, I mean the Tetron. You are the last of the Great Four, aren't you?"

"What?" cried Tor, leaping forward. "Proxima… that was _you_ in the dark room?"

Vateilika blinked. "You didn't know?" she said. "That is interesting."

"_Sit down, General,_" Proxima said in a deep voice entirely unlike her own. Tor staggered backwards.

"It really is you," he whispered.

"A very cunning ploy," said Vateilika. "By installing yourself as the guardian of the throne room, you were well placed to hear everything that went on, which you used to plan the right time to strike and seize control of the complex."

"Well deduced," Proxima said with a bow. "But it will do you no good. Whether I am the leader of the Tetron or not, you have no proof of your outrageous claims about the crime you committed."

"General Tor!" Vateilika called out. "Tell me, do you still trust this person after everything she has said?"

"She has been a loyal servant, even if she was only pretending to serve," Tor said cautiously.

"And what makes you think she wasn't planning on using you for her own ends just as she used my mother?"

Tor snorted. "Why should I be worried about that?" he said. "Unlike you and your mother, Proxima and I are fighting for the same side."

"And you think that makes her loyal? Not everyone fighting for the same side has the same goals. I learned that from Ansaksie."

Tor looked puzzled. "What does Ansaksie have to do with this?"

"A great deal," said Vateilika. "You see, I think Proxima might just have some of that hyper juice left over. Has she given you anything to drink recently, General? A goblet of wine to celebrate your hoped-for victory, perhaps?"

Tor opened his mouth in astonishment, then closed it again as he looked round. The goblet in question had, after all, been lying in plain view on the little round table that stood next to the throne.

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate," he said. But his voice was shaking, and Vateilika knew he was lying.

There was the sound of a tearful gasp, and Kiron staggered forward. "Proxima," he said. "Tell me this isn't true."

Proxima looked round – and screamed. The full light of the throne room shone on Kiron's disfigured face, and the contrast between his remaining eye shining with life and the dead flesh that covered the other half of his face made it seem even more horrible.

"K… Kiron," she whispered. "What have they done to you?"

"Do not ask," said Kiron. "All that is in the past now. We have forgiven each other."

"Kiron," Tor said, "what do you mean? Are you siding with these humans against me?"

Kiron bowed. "My lord General, I have surrendered to the human commander Mamoru," he said. "I remain your servant, but I will not do anything to dishonour the humans or the conditions of my surrender. If I have done wrong, I crave your pardon."

"Oh, don't look at me with those pleading eyes of yours," Tor snapped. "If you've done wrong? It makes no difference. What's done is done. It makes no difference either whether I say I pardon you."

"So be it," said Kiron.

"Well, maybe it's not so bad," said Tor, pacing around with his back to Kiron and Proxima. "You have failed me as a soldier, but maybe I can still use you as a servant."

"Command me, lord General."

"Drink this wine for me," said Tor, turning back and holding out the goblet. Kiron lifted himself up and took it.

"No, Kiron, don't drink!" said Proxima.

Kiron looked at her. "Would you have me disobey an order?" he said. "I thought you had more honour than that." And he lifted the goblet to his mouth.

Proxima shrieked, and leapt towards him, knocking him aside as she grabbed the goblet. Before anyone had even realised what was happening, she tipped it down her mouth, swallowed the contents at a gulp, and dropped the goblet to the floor, where it bounced away with a heavy clang. Then she staggered forward, her eyes searching until they found Vateilika, and she lifted the staff that symbolised her office as a Sentinel, and snapped it in half.

"Princess," she said. "I hope it will be remembered that I performed my duty to the best of my ability – to the very end."

And her eyes fell closed, a split second before she shuddered as something powerful struck her from within and she fell lifeless to the floor.


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136**

There was a long silence. Kiron stood staring into space, looking bewildered. Taeho remained kneeling on the floor, trying to look as though what was happening was none of her concern. Vateilika and Yukabacera were slowly moving forwards, with the humans following behind them in a tight huddle. General Tor remained motionless, no emotion showing on his shadowed face.

"It's over, Tor," said Vateilika. "You must realise now that there is no case against me. That being so, I have the right to take the throne, and with it, control of our army. Do you deny me that?"

"Yes, I do," said Tor. "Even if you are not guilty of murdering the Queen, there is everything you have done since then to be answered for."

"I did nothing that I was not forced into by your machinations," Vateilika said coldly.

"Machinations?" said Tor. "I was merely defending our complex against the human invaders – and you, I confess, but then, I had reason to think you were a dangerous escaping criminal."

"You call firing the Phantom Hammer on my people defending?" cried Vateilika. "And sending Iosa against my fortress and killing everyone in it, even those who had no weapons and were no threat to you?"

Tor stared at her. "I… I know nothing of this," he said. "What do you mean, firing the Phantom Hammer?"

Taeho, still kneeling on the floor, was shaking. "My lord General," she whispered, "it was Iosa who ordered me to fire it."

Tor stared at her for a moment, then turned to look back at Vateilika. "You see," he said. "And it must have been Iosa who decided for herself to attack your people. Zentraidon knows, I never ordered her to do that."

"I see," Vateilika said quietly.

"She's gone missing!" Tor hastily added. "I don't know where she is. No-one's seen her. If she was here, I would make her answer to these charges, but –"

"She is here," said Vateilika. And she threw Iosa's helmet to the floor in between them, her head still inside it.

There was a very long silence. Tor stood stock-still, staring down at Iosa's lifeless eyes.

"I had to do it," said Vateilika.

All around her, the ranks upon ranks of alien soldiers were falling to their knees and bowing their heads in what looked to the humans like worship.

"So be it," said Tor.

"We will make peace with the humans," said Vateilika. "That is my decree. Kiron, take six men and escort Taeho to the prison level to await trial. Tor, you are relieved from your position of command. Once peace is established, known Tetron sympathisers such as yourself will only be allowed to serve in my army if they take oaths not to commit acts of aggression towards any human as long as the peace lasts."

"I do not accept," said Tor.

"No?"

"I have no doubt those humans behind you are courageous and noble, since they took so much risk to save their comrade. But you cannot judge all humans by a few. They are a warlike and trigger-happy race. They turn shooting aliens into a _game_, for Zentraidon's sake! Everything they see that threatens their worldview, they have to destroy."

Usagi glanced at Mamoru. "We're not like that, are we?" she said.

Mamoru gave her a signal to be quiet.

"That is not my opinion," said Vateilika. "And it is my opinion that counts now, and your duty is to obey."

"So be it," said Tor. "I will do what has to be done. My first duty is, as it has always been, to our people. We stand on the brink of extinction, and only eliminating the human menace can save us. And if the army will no longer support me, then I will do it alone. Taeho, is the Eidolon ready?"

Taeho, who was now in the hands of Kiron's troops, looked round. "Yes, my lord," she said. Kiron nudged her shoulder, and she turned away again.

General Tor turned round with a sweep of his cloak and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Vateilika called after him. "General, is this insubordination?"

"If you have to give a name to it," said Tor, "then call it love."

And he walked out of the room without a backward glance.


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137**

Vateilika remained still, staring after him, for a long while. The others slowly shuffled up to her, and Ruby stepped forward and put and arm around her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Vateilika," she said.

"I tried so hard," she sobbed. "But in the end, I couldn't do anything… and now I just don't know what's going to happen!"

"What is this Eidolon thing anyway?" said Liz.

"You'll soon see," said Yukabacera. He turned towards the nearest window, and raised his voice to give orders to the troops standing in front of it. "You lot, get down to Sector Nine and help take care of the wounded. Get them on stretchers and take them to Sector Two, and send word back at once if you need more men for the job." The Commanders bowed and saluted, and hastily led their men away.

Yukabacera then led the others over to the window, and pointed out. They were high up, and could see the other buildings of the complex stretching out into the distance. And an enormous door had opened at the base of one of them, and a robot was slowly coming out.

Liz's mouth fell open in sheer awe and astonishment. The Eidolon was huge, even looking down on it; she guessed that it must be ten metres tall at the very least, and that standing on the ground in front of it, it would appear to block out the whole sky. It was not black like the Annihilator, but brightly coloured, mostly red, with yellow gauntlets on its forearms and blue shielding on its limbs; and these colours shone brightly in the sunlight, as though the machine were brand new. Its head was square and bulky, and did not turn round. And it carried, needing both hands to hold it, an enormous black gun; Liz guessed that its bore diameter must be over a metre. As Liz and the others watched, it came clear of the door and started to walk away across the grounds of the complex, heading for the boundary fence.

"That is…," Liz began.

"Awesome," Rebecca finished for her.

"Terrifying," said Ami.

"What on earth are we going to do?" said Helen.

"Stop it?" said Minako.

"How?" said Ruby.

"I don't know, but we've got to try," said Mamoru.

Ami glanced towards the sun, which was now hanging low over the skyline. "If I'm remembering the journey here correctly," she said, "in the direction it's moving, it's heading straight for Times Square. So many innocent people…."

"How can we get there ahead of it?" said Mamoru. "The Annihilator?"

"Not fast enough," said Yukabacera. "We'll have to take Tasen Shredders."

Ruby shuddered. "I know what it's like to die," she said, "and I fear riding a Tasen Shredder a lot more."

"At least you won't have to ride one backwards this time. I have a few Shredders that I've been working on myself, seeing if I could convert them into passenger vehicles. I haven't tried them out outside the complex yet, but they should be fine."

"All right then," said Liz. "We've got no time to hang around here and discuss things. Let's get going."

"Just one moment," said Vateilika. "This may do nothing, but I have to try."

She turned and stood up tall in the centre of the room, raising her voice so that all the troops could hear. "I will be back soon," she said. "I am going to take care of General Tor and make sure that he does no harm to the humans, as I commanded. Those of you who came here with Taeho to fight alongside him, I cannot force you to fight against your former leader, but I say this to you. We are fighting now, not just for the sake of recapturing one renegade soldier, but for the sake of saving innocent humans from death and showing them that our intentions are peaceful. No matter what you have been taught, it is never a dishonour to set the survival of our race above all other values. Right now, preserving peace with the humans is the best chance of survival that we have, and you would do well to remember it."

Then she turned again and walked back over to the others. Ruby gave her a congratulatory smile, but she shook her head.

"They will not come," she said. "The sense of duty to one's superior officers is too deep-seated in our people. They are conflicted, and I cannot make them fight. There is nothing we can do."

"Then let's do the best we can at taking care of this ourselves," said Mamoru.

Yukabacera led them out of the throne room and down a passage that led them to an elevator. They descended into a large hangar in which the experimental Shredders were barely visible behind the stepladders and complicated equipment Yukabacera had set up to work on them. Nevertheless, they all got in; the seats were built for six people, so they took three, Yukabacera taking the Sisters in one vehicle, Minako taking the sailor warriors in another, and Vateilika taking Ruby, Mamoru, Naru and Shinozaki in the third.

"Are you ready?" said Yukabacera. "Hold on tight!"

And, as the Shredder roared into life, he flicked a switched that opened a door ahead of them, and they hurtled out into the sunset as they came careering down the streets in the direction the Eidolon had taken.


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter 138**

It was not long afterwards that the three Shredders came skidding into the middle of Times Square. Flabbergasted pedestrians leapt out of their way as they came hurtling past, and then stood around on the streets, staring and pointing at these bizarre vehicles and the outlandish-looking people who were clambering out of them. All around them, huge crowds were stopping what they were doing and turning to look. Night-time shoppers, young couples walking hand in hand, tourists having a good time, and many, many more people who could not be precisely identified, in their thousands upon thousands.

A group of youths, more daring than the rest, came up to the sailor warriors. They were clad in black leather jackets and tatty blue jeans. One of them, who seemed to be regarded by the others as the leader, swaggered up to Usagi and said, "Yo dude, what's the occasion?"

"Um… what? I'm sorry, I can't speak English…."

"Oh, are you Japanese? Is it a Japanese national holiday or something?"

Usagi desperately turned to Minako, who hastily translated for her.

"I don't know, what am I supposed to say?" she whispered.

"Just make something up!" said Minako.

"Okay, fine, tell him… tell him it's the birthday of Princess Mononoke, or whatever."

Minako relayed this information in English.

"Cool!" said the youth. "So, is that why you're all dressed up? Is there a cosplay event in town?"

Usagi looked at Minako again. Minako, however, appeared to be just as bewildered as she was. "What's he talking about?" she said.

Leanne and Rebecca had come up behind them to see what the fuss was about. "He thinks you're going to a cosplay convention," Rebecca said.

"A what?"

"Don't you know the term? It's when people dress up as their favourite anime characters."

"Oh." Minako climbed out of the Shredder, and looked down at her costume. Just the typical sailor suit of a Japanese schoolgirl, perhaps with a few more frills and ribbons – and streaked with grime and spotted with blood. "What could possibly make them think that?"

Leanne and Rebecca glanced at each other.

"Well," Leanne said hesitantly, "it could have something to do with _that_…."

And she pointed behind and upwards, over the heads of the crowd, towards the looming figure of the Eidolon as it closed in on them, stamping its way through the streets. Cars were abandoned in front of it as their occupants fled; but a crowd was forming around it, steadily growing as it came further, cheering wildly each time it stomped over the empty cars that lay in its way and reduced them to sheets of scrap metal.

"Yeah, isn't it cool, man?" said the youth. "Best costume I've ever seen. What's it meant to be?"

Minako stared at him. "Um… I think you may be under some misunderstanding," she faltered.

"Just run with it," said Rebecca. "Let them think what they like, if it'll get 'em to leave us alone so we can get on with thinking how the hell we're going to stop that thing."

"Okay!" said Minako. She smiled at the group of youths. "Yeah, didn't you know it's a tradition, on Princess Mononoke's birthday, to throw enormous cosplay parties? Back home in Tokyo, everyone in the city would be getting involved and the streets would be thronged with people dressed as every character who's ever been imagined."

"Wow, that sounds wicked cool," said the leader.

"Hey, why don't we see if we could do that here?" said another.

"What, now?"

"Sure, why not? It's not as though we've got anything else to do right now."

"Well, we were planning to hang round and chill out…."

"Yeah, we can do that another evening."

"All right!" The leader suddenly seemed to be filled with enthusiasm out of nowhere; even Minako blinked in surprise. "Gather round, everyone!" he called out. "Tonight's an important national holiday in Japan, and these folk are a long way from home and missing the celebrations they would normally be taking part in. I'm sure many of you know what it's like to be abroad for Thanksgiving, so in return, let's show them the best of our support and sympathy and fellowship. A big cheer, everyone, for our friends the Japanese!"

A rousing cheer went up from those who were near enough to the Shredders to hear his speech. And then – no-one was quite sure how it happened – somehow the word seemed to get around very fast that a Japanese cultural festival was being celebrated, and by the time the Eidolon came crashing between the last ranks of buildings and into the square, the streets were lined with stands selling everything from cosplay outfits to authentic Japanese kimonos, and serving everything from green tea to taiyaki and takoyaki. As the sailor warriors clambered out of the Shredders, they were bewildered by the array of familiar scents wafting towards them, and soon found themselves lost in a sea of people wearing costumes so unreal that their clothes looked normal in comparison.

Tor looked down on them, and made the Eidolon lift up its massive weapon and point it straight at the group of sailor warriors and Sisters. The inside of the barrel began to glow a furious white.

"Yuka-san," said Makoto, "isn't that…."

"Yes, it's a handheld Phantom Hammer," said Yukabacera. "One shot would obliterate the square and everything in it."

Makoto gulped, and looked up at the weapon, suddenly realising that she had no idea what to do. The white gleam was growing stronger, forming a flickering ball that filled the inside of the barrel. Then Tor fired the gun, and it came fizzing out, a metre-wide sphere of white fire hurtling towards them.

Usagi leapt on top of the nearest Shredder and pointed her wand at it. "_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_" she cried. Shards of light came streaming towards the wand and collecting themselves together at its tip, and as they did, Usagi began to spin, rapidly round and round until it made the others dizzy just looking at her, and then, all at once, she let it go, flying out and striking the pulse from the Phantom Hammer dead on, and where they met, Usagi's attack splintered out into a shielding umbrella of light, and Tor's attack was slowed down, swallowed up, and then spat out and shot right back at him, striking the Eidolon high on its torso and enveloping it in an explosion of brilliant pure white.

Usagi crashed to the ground in a heap, not even hearing the ecstatic roaring of the crowd as the world spun in a blaze around her.

**Author's Note**

_Princess Mononoke_ came out in Japan in 1997, but not until 1999 in the United States, so that's why the Americans don't recognise the name. That said, in the coming chapters I will be mixing together characters from most of the anime I've seen and some I haven't, entirely regardless of release dates, so please don't write to me to complain about inaccuracies. It's all meant to be a bit of fun.


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139**

Tor grimaced as the reflected shot made his Eidolon vibrate and shudder; but its armour was colossally strong, and once the light had faded it showed no outward sign of having taken any damage. Yet he knew that on the inside, it would be coursing with sudden surges of power shimmering through its copper veins, and that he had to leave it to simmer for a while before he could move it without danger of overheating. His eyes scanned the control panel in front of him as he waited. It was taking too long. Impatiently, he made the Eidolon stamp its feet on the spot, making the ground vibrate under it like a bouncy castle. That similarity must have occurred to some of the crowd around it as well, for they held hands and jumped with cries of exultation each time the robot's feet landed, relishing the thrill as they were sent flying high into the air.

The crowd were flowing about freely as they scurried to sample as much as they could of the delights of the festival, and the sailor warriors and Sisters soon found themselves unable to stick together as they were jostled along in relentless courses as bizarre and intricate as crop circles. Makoto was attracted towards a stall selling kimonos, complete with dressers to help the customers put them on, although she noticed that they seemed to keep getting things wrong, and the result was that the customers just didn't come out looking elegant. She hastened her step towards them, and offered to help out. It took a while before she was able to make herself understood, but in the end her lack of English didn't matter. Her dexterity and delicacy spoke for themselves, and soon enough the crowds were flocking around her, and even though her hands were moving faster and faster as she hurried to help them dress, she just could not keep up with the number of new arrivals. The vendors insisted that she get into costume herself, and out of gratitude for her help said she could take whatever she liked, so she dressed in a dark green kimono with a bright red sash, tied her hair up with a pretty blue ribbon, bought an authentic ceremonial fan to complete the costume, and asked the customers to address her as Shizuka Midou.

Back near the Shredders, a number of bystanders had stopped to enjoy their refreshments and gaze in admiration at the huge form of the Eidolon.

"What do you suppose it's meant to be?" said one.

"It's an Eva, obviously," said another.

"Oh, you just say that because you think all giant robots are Evas."

"I'm sure it is."

"I'm sure it's not. The proportions are all wrong."

"Well, I hope it is," said someone else. "I want to see Rei-chan."

"Yeah!" someone called out. "Where's Rei-chan?"

Other voices took up the cry, until it became loud enough for Rei to hear. Having no clue what it was all about, she called out, "Over here!" The crowd surged towards her, and she was utterly bewildered when they ignored her completely, and instead seized on Ami and dragged her away. For a moment she debated with herself whether to intervene, but she could see that, whatever it was that was going on, it was just some harmless piece of fun, and decided to leave Ami alone and went off in search of refreshments.

Ami, meanwhile, was plonked down on a seat as a group of eager youths surveyed her from all sides, criticising various details of her hairstyle and appearance. Much to her bewilderment, she was presented with a suit of white body armour to change into, and one well-intentioned bystander started doing her arm up in a bandage. Being a medical student, Ami had to protest at this, and took it off and showed him how to do it correctly, much to the delight of the onlookers. Then a dressing was placed over her eye, and a further bandage wound about her head to hold it in place. When she got to her feet, she blinked as the crowd slid apart to reveal a full-length mirror. She had been transformed so completely that even she had difficulty believing that the figure staring at her from the mirror's surface was really her; even her personality seemed to have been changed by the change of costume, to something eerie and uncanny, a figure from the sorts of dreams where events just happen and have no meaning.

The festival was in full swing, and it was not long before a huge stage had been set up. For a while, the hubbub died down as the Mayor took a microphone and (rather pointlessly) declared the festival open. Then – "We ought to have prizes!" someone suggested.

"Who would present them?"

"We need a celebrity guest," said the Mayor. "Do we have any celebrities here?"

"Will I do?" said Ruby.

The Mayor looked around and blinked. He recognised her at once, of course, even under the muck and dirt of Deep Sector; she had thrown on a loose gown that covered up the soiled clothes she had worn in the alien complex. She stepped up to the microphone with an air of authority and took it from him without waiting for him to speak. The crowd went wild; they were so happy to see her back that no-one bothered to ask how she had got there.

"People of New York!" she said. "It is an honour to be here today among you" – and so on and so on, all the trite and meaningless speeches she had trotted out a hundred times before. She was stalling for time. For just before she had come on stage, she had whispered to one of the Mayor's attendants, "We need to give a prize to that girl who did the cool special effects. Get her on stage, will you?" And she waited for him to return with Usagi.

Below her, the crowd drank up her words as the excitement and tension grew like a fungus. They were also waiting.


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140**

"A speech?" said Usagi. "I can't possibly. I don't speak English."

"Then speak in Japanese. Ruby will translate," said Minako.

"Why can't you do it?"

"The people want to hear from you."

"No, they want to hear from Sailor Moon," said Usagi.

Minako's eyes lit up with excitement as she understood. The two of them linked arms and slipped away down a shadowed alleyway; when they emerged, Minako was dressed in Usagi's costume, and wearing her long red boots and with her hair done up in Sailor Moon's trademark trailing pigtails. "But you'll have to change into something else, or they might think something's up," she whispered to Usagi.

"I've got plans for that," said Usagi; and she took from a pocket the disguise pen that had been one of her first pieces of magical equipment, but which she had not used for years. "Moon Power, turn me into a cute anime character!" she called out as she held it aloft, happy to leave it to chance (or the whim of the pen) to decide which character. And when the curtain of light that came down from the pen slid apart to reveal her again, she had become Mikuru Asahina, a gorgeous girl with long, wavy brown hair and the sweetest brown eyes, dressed in a sexy red waitress outift complete with bunny ears and tail. She glanced around to see if she could find a mirror anywhere.

"Good luck!" she called out to Minako. And Minako, as Sailor Moon, threaded her way through all sorts of magical girls, miko, martial artists, ordinary schoolgirls and extraordinary creatures of all descriptions as she made her way to the stage.

"Hooray!" Ruby called out. "Our first winner, everyone! Here to accept the prize for best special effects, I give you – Sailor Moon!"

"Thank you, thank you," Minako said as she took the microphone and bowed, while the crowd below her roared with enthusiasm. "I can't tell you how much it means to us to see you all so open to embracing and sharing in our culture. We will have many fond memories of tonight to take back with us when we return to Japan.

"It's not easy being an anime character. Too many people think of anime as being fantasy, something unreal and therefore irrelevant to real-life problems. I don't know – maybe it's because you all wish you could do things like this." She took Usagi's tiara off her brow and poised it as she chanted, "_Moon Tiara Action!_" – and then flicked it away over the heads of the crowd. Because it wasn't her magic, instead of flying back into her hand the tiara simply fell down into the crowd, and the portion nearest where it had landed dissolved into a mad scramble.

"I must admit it's pretty cool," said Minako. "But do you honestly think that if you could do that it would solve all your problems?" She smiled at the crowd. "We may have nifty powers, but we still have the same difficulties you have when it comes to dealing with love and relationships, difficult decisions, and sometimes tragedies." Her face became solemn for a second, but the effect was spoiled by the shadow of a smile uncontrollably flashing in her eyes. "But hey, that's life, and we're all in it together," she said. "Just for tonight, you can all live out your fantasies and be whatever character you want, so have fun!"

This speech was greeted with wild cheering, and Minako beamed and waved to the crowd, which only made them cheer even harder. Ruby stepped up to the microphone.

"We'll be giving out the next prize in just a few minutes," she said. "But first, while we're waiting, a Japanese culture festival wouldn't be complete without Japanese music, so here's a song by the well-known pop idol, Minako Aino!"

The crowd cheered again, and Ruby winked at Minako. As Minako got ready to sing, she clambered down from the stage and almost immediately bumped into Naru.

"_Onee-san!_" said Naru.

"Can you help me?" said Ruby. "We've got to find Vateilika."


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter 141**

As Ruby and Naru threaded their way through the crowd – while Minako's voice, carried by the loudspeaker system, burst into song over their heads – it was clear at once just how contagious their enthusiasm had become. All around them were people in costume and people getting into costume; just how so many clothes and materials and accessories had been found and brought out in the time was something they never discovered. And it was not just costumes that were being sold; in their haste to dig out whatever they could find, many people seemed to have cleared out their attics and brought out all sorts of useless junk, and so infectious was the party spirit that a lot of it got snapped up, even if the buyers could see no more use for it than the sellers.

The remaining sailor warriors, too, had been caught up in the excitement. Rei had decided on a relatively simple outfit – a red school uniform, to which she only had to add the wearing of a toy cat on her head to complete her costume as Sakaki-san. Mamoru, meanwhile, was wearing a grey shirt under a long dark robe, plain except for a swirling pattern around the sleeves, fixed by a simple beige belt, and had tied his hair back in a bun; he was the herbalist Tanda. Liz and the others had never been anime fans, so they just contented themselves with watching everyone else; but Rebecca, who had never before told the others about her anime addiction, astonished them by the eagerness with which she got together her costume. She put on a yellow dress with a magenta belt, magenta stilettos and a long blonde wig, and painted her face green to complete her outift as Becky from _The Life of Repton_.

Naru and Ruby found Vateilika some distance away from the Shredders; she too had been driven along by the relentless flow of the crowds, and had wound up outside a yakitori stall, where she had just been accosted by someone in the garb of a Buddhist monk.

"Madam," he said with a low bow, "your beauty illuminates this gathering like a candle in a dark temple and sends my soul soaring."

Vateilika blinked, evidenly unused to being flattered in such an open and outspoken way. "Why, thank you," she said, and tried to turn away.

He would not let her, and tugged on her sleeve to indicate that he had not finished. "Madam," he said.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me for addressing one of your greatness in such a forthright manner, but would you consent to bear my children?"

Vateilika blinked several times, but when she had finished he was still there. "I am sorry," she said. "I am not used to… I mean, among my people it is not customary for a man to ask a woman that question so directly. Besides, I fear that what you ask is biologically impossible."

"Oh." He made an apologetic bow, and backed off a little. "Is that… I mean, are you… the child of a demon?"

"Not at all," Vateilika laughed. "I'm an alien."

"I have to say, you don't look like one," said a man who was standing near her on the other side. She turned round to look at him. A young man, with spiky brown hair, dressed in an amber and black jacket and black trousers. He gave her a weak smile.

"Why, how should I look?" she said.

"Well… not so _human_," he said.

"I never thought of myself as looking human," said Vateilika.

"Just look around you!" said the young man. "You look a lot more human than half the people here – and they _are_ humans."

"Well, I can't help the way I look. I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations."

He shrugged. "Just saying your costume could use some work is all."

"And how would you suggest I ought to look?"

"Well…." He paused and made an expansive gesture. "Antennae. Green skin. Heavy wrinkles. Pointy ears. Extra arms. Scales down the back. A long tail like a lizard's. That sort of thing."

"And must aliens look like that? Why can't they look like humans?"

"Well, you've got to know which guys you're supposed to shoot, haven't you?"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence. Naru stepped forward, was unable to think of what to say, and looked round to Ruby for guidance. But Ruby was no longer there.

A girl suddenly swept past her and took Vateilika by the arm. She had long black hair, tied at the top of her head with two very pretty blue ribbons, but the hair that came down from them expanded into a wave that swayed mesmerisingly behind her as she walked. She wore a beautiful white dress, and Naru could feel as it stroked past her that it was so soft, it felt as if it had caught the starlight for her and was holding it in place, waiting for her to reach out and touch it.

"I think it's an excellent idea," she said – and it was only when she spoke that Naru recognised her friend, although she was deliberately speaking in a higher-pitched voice than her natural one. "You should dress up, Vateilika-chan. I tell you what, how about we find a costume for you together, and I'll come on the stage with you and take pictures?"

It seemed Naru was not the only one who had been taken in by her transformation. "Take… pictures?" said Vateilika. "I'm sorry… do I know you?"

"Don't you?" said Ruby, tilting her head a little to one side to look at Vateilika from a different angle as she smiled ever so sweetly. "Then call me Tomoyo-chan."


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter 142**

It was a very different Vateilika who came onto the stage a few short minutes later. Most immediately noticeable was a headband from which two antennae protruded, long straight rods with golden balls on the ends. A star shone on her forehead. Her face was hidden under streaks of red greasepaint, except for her eyes, which had been outlined in black to make them appear larger and more tapered. Her clothing was covered by a white robe with black sleeves and a white fur collar; it was embroidered with patterns that were meant to look like mystical symbols from a long-dead religion. The only recognisable part of her appearance was the Velocithor swinging by her side.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said Ruby, "here to accept the prize for Best Costume in the Alien Lifeforms category, I give you – Princess Vateilika of Elem Sioz!"

There was a roar of applause, under cover of which the Mayor looked round and whispered, "Where did this girl come from?"

Ruby just grinned at him, pleased that her disguise was turning out to be so successful. It was in any case too late for him to do anything except stand back and let Vateilika get on with her speech.

"People of Earth," she said. "We have travelled many thousands of light-years to be with you today." This provoked loud applause and laughter.

"My friend Yukabacera has told me he's seen many of your Earth films, and a lot of them feature alien species. I'm very pleased to know we've finally found a people that's open to the idea of intelligent life from other worlds. Most of the other peoples we met and tried talking to weren't so welcoming to the idea, and – things didn't turn out so well." The crowd were silent now, listening intently. "But there's one thing I wonder about. In a lot of these films, the aliens seem to be warlords bent on nothing but destruction. And when they're not that, they're a wise and all-knowing master race who've come to enlighten the people of Earth so they can live in peace." She smiled. "Is that all you think there is to alien life? War and peace? Why shouldn't we be just as interested in everyday things like dancing and singing and eating good food? There certainly seem to be a lot of all those things on Earth." This brought out a rousing cheer from the crowd.

"It's been a fascinating experience, observing and getting to know you humans," she went on, and the crowd immediately fell silent again, waiting to see whether she was going to say something complimentary about them. "There is so much about your culture that I find strange and at the same time utterly compelling. All this, for instance" – she made an expansive gesture that encompassed the whole square – "this is something I have never seen before. What was that word the magical girl used to describe it?"

"Fantasy," said Ruby.

"That's right, fantasy." said Vateilika. "It must be a human concept. We have stories, of course, but the idea of bringing characters from stories to life and pretending you can't tell the difference – I think I understand now a lot more than I did about what makes humans so fascinating." The silence around her seemed to be growing more and more intense. "I'm used to thinking of life as a struggle," she said, swinging her Velocithor. "One of the first things I thought, when we were discussing whether it would be possible to make peace with humans, was that maybe _you_ would be the wise and all-knowing master race who would enlighten _us_ about how to live in peace." Laughter. "Yes, well, I can see that's not going to happen. If some of the films Yukabacera told me about are anything to go by, you humans have all the same problems with wars and limited resources and never-ending struggle that we do. But you deal with them by making up new sources of conflict so that the really big and dangerous conflicts don't look so important any more. I find that amazing… and just a little bit inspirational."

She managed a weak smile, not sure of how the humans would take this, but she need not have worried. They burst into applause so loud that even the sound of General Tor charging up his Phantom Hammer could not be heard above the uproar.

Vateilika glanced towards him, and then stepped aside and whispered to Ruby. "Go down and make sure the sailor warriors are ready," she said. "And take this." She gave her the Velocithor.

Ruby nodded, leapt down from the stage, and soon afterwards was lost to sight in the midst of the crowd.


	143. Chapter 143

**Chapter 143**

The sun was sinking low below the horizon as Ruby raced through the crowd. Above her, the magenta sky cooled and darkened as, one by one, the stars began to appear.

The sailor warriors were ready. By the time Ruby reached the Shredders, they were all there, standing in a line along the back of one of them – Mikuru and Rei and Sakaki and Shizuka and Sailor Moon. Above them loomed the huge figure of the Eidolon, and the crowd had left the space clear in between them, preferring to congregate around the sides and back of the Eidolon so they could enjoy the vibrations of the ground below its feet while staying out of the way of its weapons. Not that they seemed to realise they were weapons, even now. The battle had been continuing back and forth for several rounds, with Tor seeming to get more and more exasperated each time his shots were reflected; perhaps the cheers that went up from the crowd each time this happened had something to do with it. They thought it was tremendous entertainment.

Ruby clambered up on top of the Shredder with the others. "Are you all right?" she asked Makoto.

"We're managing," Makoto said. "I just don't know how much longer we can keep this up for."

Ami, instead of consulting her computer, pulled down a visor over her eyes. Ruby surmised that her computer was concealed in her costume somehow. "The reflected shots are causing his machine to overheat on the inside," she said. "If he keeps this up for too much longer, something vital will blow, and then the whole thing could come crashing down."

Usagi turned to look at her with worried eyes. "Do you mean that we might kill him?" she said.

Ami frowned. "That's a danger, but it's a danger that he's chosen to incur himself," she said. "If we had a way to get him out of that machine, I would, but if not – the danger to so many civilians is what we must consider first."

"I won't have it," said Usagi. She tilted her head up and shouted, "General Tor!"

The light shining in the barrel of the Phantom Hammer died away. "What is it?" he called back.

"Why won't you surrender? You must know by now that you can't win."

"Winning is not everything," said Tor. "Everything I have fought for all my life would be meaningless if I gave up now. So long as my people remember that I went down fighting for them, there is hope that they may be inspired to take up the fight, and the more of you humans I can take down with me, the better!"

"Why do you want to kill us?" Usagi screamed. "We have no desire to fight you! We just wanted to get Ruby back and get out, and now that we've done that, we're quite happy for you to leave in peace!"

Tor made the Eidolon step menacingly forward. "Do you think you can speak for all your kind, human?" he said. "We can never be at peace while our very survival is threatened. I don't want to have to kill you, because I know you are an honourable warrior, but if you insist on standing in my way, then you will have to – _die!_"

And, while their eyes were all turned towards his Phantom Hammer, with his other hand he fired his desperation attack, the Ragebomb. Pellets of fire flew towards them as the sailor warriors and Ruby threw themselves madly to the ground, and the pellets passed over their heads and exploded in mid-air. But that was not the end of the attack. Each pellet, when it exploded, sent part of its shell flying straight upwards, so high that the crowd below hurt their necks trying to look up at them. And then, with a whooshing noise like rockets, the shells sped downwards, and Usagi screamed, realising that they would smash into the crowd at tremendous speed and explode when they hit the ground, and there was nothing she and the others could do –

And then, here and there in the crowd, points of yellow light shone out and grew into arcs like umbrellas as a thousand Resonance Reflectors were turned on all at once, and the Ragebomb shells struck them and were sent flying high into the air, where they exploded one after another, sending out brilliant streaks of light until the whole sky had come to life with light and colour. The people roared and cheered; they had never seen a fireworks display like it.

The aliens had arrived.


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter 144**

Slowly, the five sailor warriors got back to their feet, and stood together in a line, facing Tor.

"Unforgivable," Usagi said quietly.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Minako called out.

Usagi shot her a glance. "Don't get too full of yourself," she said. "Remember, that's still my costume."

Minako stuck out her tongue at her.

"_I will get you,_" Tor growled. He lifted up his Phantom Hammer again, and this time it was glowing with a far fiercer light, a light that roared with pain as it struggled against the confines of the tiny space containing it.

The sailor warriors held hands and signalled each other with a slight increase in pressure.

"_Starmoon Crystal Dome Shock Therapy Broken Heart Attack!_" Minako roared, spinning around and sending beams of light lashing out at the Eidolon like sparkling white tentacles.

Usagi turned and stared at her, her mouth moving silently as she struggled to find words, until Ami's touch reminded her of where she was.

Ruby stood up beside them and lifted her Velocithor, but then she felt a touch on her shoulder. "Let me take it," said Naru. Ruby gave her the weapon, and Naru lifted it over her shoulder and held its beam steadily over the Eidolon. Ruby immediately leapt to one side, whipped out her camera, and started taking pictures of the sailor warriors and the battle.

"_Wind God Dance!_" Makoto cried, twirling around and waving her fan so elegantly that several of the spectators fell instantly and passionately in love with her. Each time she span round, her free hand flashed open and then closed again, and a bolt of lightning shot towards the Eidolon, striking it and making part of it glow white for a second before the effect disappeared. The crowd oohed with excitement, and even the sailor warriors could see that in the gathering darkness, it looked eerily impressive.

And Usagi, unwilling to let the others upstage her, threw out a hand and cried, "_MIKURU BEAM!_"

She grinned as she heard the crowd's reaction behind her; they gasped as beams of blue and green light shot out from her hand and struck the Eidolon, and then a huge beam of burning yellow light that glistened with so much power that the streets and buildings around them faded into an undistinguished blackness.

Tor shuddered, and grunted as he struggled to keep the Eidolon steady. But he had an advantage now. Usagi's beam was so strong that they would not be able to see him lifting the Phantom Hammer, could not prepare as he aimed it straight towards them and fired. A ball of fiery light shot out towards them, searing straight across the path of Usagi's beam and dispersing it.

But even if they could not see the missile coming, Rei could sense it. She slipped one of Ruby's ribbons into her hair, flicked it round so that her hair was neatly tied up, and then leapt forward, her hair flying out behind her to gasps of admiration from the crowd. She landed in a crouching position in front of the others, and drew her arm out in a curve to scoop up Tor's missile like a snowball. She did not actually touch it, but drew it towards her by the power of her charms. It burned her hand and she could not have held it for long, but she did not need to. She lifted herself up and lifted her arm high, and threw the missile back at Tor. It struck the Eidolon right in the head and exploded in a colossal sphere of shattering light, and the Eidolon staggered backwards, sparks coming off it in all directions as it overheated – and it fell.

"Look out!" a voice cried behind it. "Get ready, everyone – here comes the big one!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"_Three!_"

And, as the Eidolon came crashing to the ground with an impact that shook the whole square and knocked the sailor warriors down with a bump, the people around it leapt into the air, timing their jumps so that they landed at the same instant the Eidolon fell and were thrown up higher than they would have believed possible, as they screamed with excitement and joy and wild ecstasy for all their lungs were worth.


	145. Chapter 145

**Chapter 145**

For a brief moment after they landed back on the ground, the people sat around, shaking with delirious excitement. Then a few of them got up, and a dozen hands helped Tor clamber wearily out of the wreckage of the Eidolon, while voices rose in a hubbub of praise and enthusiasm. Only Yukabacera, who stood some distance off watching the scene, was more solemn. He had seen the look on Tor's face all too often, on thousands of other faces on the battlefields he had fought on, and he knew all too well what it meant.

"That was so cool!" said one of them.

"Awesome!"

"How long did it take you to make that costume?"

"You are just _the man_."

"I hope it can be repaired…."

"Gorgeous special effects, dude!"

Ami jumped down beside them. "Are you all right?" she said. "You're bleeding." And, heedless of the requirements of her costume, she unwound her bandages and wrapped them round Tor's arm and forehead.

"I'm… all right," Tor grunted. "Don't need…."

"Let me help," said Makoto, leaping down beside Ami. Tor shot her a disgruntled glance, but she ignored him and eased a hand under him to lift him to his feet.

Minako was the next to walk up. "The people are clamouring for Tor to appear on the stage," she said.

"Well, that's not going to happen," said Makoto.

"No, let me speak to them," said Tor. "I have enough strength…."

He started to walk away, his body quivering and drooping with every step. Makoto and Ami shot each other anxious glances.

"You're not going to make it by yourself," said Makoto, rushing to keep step with him. "Let me help you."

"If you must," Tor said, without looking round at her.

Makoto smiled and lifted him onto her shoulder, and in this awkward manner they staggered across to the stage. Ruby had got there ahead of them, and helped Tor climb onto the stage, and the two girls stood on either side of him, letting him stand up by himself as he took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Ruby, "here to accept the prize for Best Costume in the Humongous Mecha category, I give you – General Tor!"

Tor paused, and looked out with sad eyes across the vast crowd in front of him. They were shouting and screaming with some emotion he could not identify, still less understand or take part in, and suddenly he knew what it meant to be the alien among them. And then, all at once, like the shifting of a kaleidoscope the sounds fell into place, and he realised that they were shouting out for him as his own people had never done, roaring his name more excitedly than a crowd at a German football match, "Tor! Tor! Tor!"

"Thank you," said Tor; and the noise immediately died away as the people stood hushed, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Forgive me," he said. "I'm a military man, not a great speaker, and all I can do is speak plainly without any rhetoric or flowery language. There are… a few things I want to say to you." He paused to collect his thoughts; Makoto could see him wince as the pain in his arm throbbed.

"On the planet I come from, we have a saying: 'The happy man dies in the valley of _kimana_.' I… I suppose you won't know what that means. It refers to the _kimana_, a little blue flower, that grows only in one secluded valley surrounded by nigh-impassable mountains, and beyond them, a wide and dangerous jungle. Few have ever dared to brave the perils of that terrain, and fewer still have returned alive to tell the tale. But they say that the valley where the _kimana_ grows is so beautiful that if you get to see it, it is well worth dying for. And that is why they say that the happiest men of all are those who die in that valley, because nothing that happens to them afterwards can match the splendour of that moment. I do not know if this is true. I myself have never seen it.

"The planet I come from was destroyed in a long and bloody war," Tor went on. "If you go there now, it is just a lump of lifeless rock. No-one will ever look down into that valley again."

There was a shocked silence. Tor took a moment to hold himself together and tighten his bandage, and then stepped back up to the microphone. "I don't want you to feel sad," he said. "This is such a joyous day, I can't bear to cast a shadow over it. If there's anything I've learnt from all that's happened over the last couple of days, it's that nothing ever truly dies, as long as there are still people who hold what it meant for them in their hearts. I've lost friends who died fighting for the mere memory of our planet, and now, standing here in the ruins of everything we believed in, I can't help wondering if any of it was worthwhile.

"I look up at the stars now, and I wonder if one of them is the sun that seemed so large and bright when we saw it at home. A tiny dot on a huge black canvas. Maybe you can't even see it from here. And yet… I don't think it was a mistake, to love my world as much as I did. We can't choose what we give our love to, and if we make the wrong choices, we make up for it by loving the shadows so much that they become something real.

"But even if all I ever loved is just a shadow, I'm glad I fought for it, because you never know just how much something means to you until you know what you're prepared to die for. And even if the flower is dead, it means something that I've been able to tell you what it meant to me, so that there will still be people who remember it.

"Forgive me my tears," he said, pausing for a moment to wipe them away. "I'm wandering off the point… I wanted to say this. Every person, every flower, every planet is part of a story, and all stories have to come to an end. That's why I don't want you to be sad, that's right. Because what happens to one flower, even one planet, isn't nearly as important as knowing that somewhere in the universe, life is still going on and there are plenty of things to be glad about.

"I look down at you and I see so much happiness, so much enthusiasm, and so much beauty. You humans are very strange people, I think, but if you can create something like this, you can't be all bad. And – I thank you. For giving me something to remember. Something just as unique and precious as my flower."

He bowed, and there was a brief moment of silence as the people paused to collect themselves, and then, as Tor turned away, they burst into the loudest applause the square had ever known.

None of them could see the remote control Tor pulled from his pocket, and even if they had seen it, none of them would have known what it did. All they saw was Tor walking away from the stage, and even though they roared his name at the top of their voices, he did not come back, but that did not matter to them; they kept on cheering and shouting for many long minutes. It was only the two girls who were standing on the stage close by him who knew that General Tor had just died.


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146**

Makoto and Yukabacera carried Tor's body away, with Vateilika walking slowly beside them. They were making for the Shredders, which Yukabacera and Mamoru had earlier moved down a side street away from the crowds. They were a little surprised to find Kiron ahead of them, waiting for them.

He bowed low, and when he raised his head again, they could see that there were tears in his remaining eye.

"General Kiron," said Vateilika.

"It shouldn't end like this!" he wept. "He was our greatest leader. He should be carried in procession in a golden coffin, with thousands of mourners weeping on their knees. Not dragged through the streets and bundled up to be driven home on a Tasen Shredder!"

"Kiron," said Vateilika.

"Princess?"

"You are now the leader of our armed forces. One day it will be you standing in front of the crowd as he did, and hearing them go wild as they chant your name."

"Princess… I do not feel I could ever be worthy of that."

"I dare say not. But do you really think he ever felt he was?"

Kiron lowered his head and remained silent. The others helped to lift Tor's body onto the Shredder, and then stood back and watched for a while in silence as Kiron mounted the Shredder and rode it away into the distance. Then they turned and walked off to find the others.

It turned out that the others had grown tired of the festival, and preferred to go somewhere quiet to get something to eat. All of them were ravenously hungry; Liz and Leanne and Shinozaki had had the alien stew earlier, but the others had had nothing to eat since breakfast. They found them at an outdoor table outside a little Italian café, and soon they were all seated together, all except Liz, who had wandered off, but she soon returned.

"I've just spoken to Jimmy," she said to Ruby. "I've told him you're safe, and he's on his way here to meet us."

"I'm so glad," said Ruby. "I can't thank you enough for all the risks you took to come and find me."

"Just doing our job," Liz said with a smile. "I'm just glad things all turned out so well."

"This Jimmy – he is the man you love?" said Vateilika.

"Yes."

"Maybe I should go," she said sadly.

"Don't go!" said Ruby. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I think – maybe he would not want to know me. After what I did."

Ruby reached out and touched Vateilika's hand with hers. "You've got to try to forget that," she said. "You were forced into it, and it was my fault really – I was the one who insisted on going with you to Deep Sector."

Vateilika shuddered. "Please don't mention that place again," she said.

"I won't," said Ruby. "But don't think any more about what happened down there. Things turned out all right in the end. And talking of which," she added thoughtfully, "what's going to happen now? You said you couldn't even eat at the same table as the rest of your people, after going… you know where."

"I know," Vateilika said with a smile. "But even rules like that can change. My people think I killed Iosa, remember? Iosa was a god of war. And to defeat a god, you must be one yourself. And gods can get away with everything."

"Even promoting a humble weaponmaster to the nobility so that it's acceptable for us to get married," said Yukabacera.

Vateilika shot him a glance. "I don't remember making such a proposal," she said.

Yukabacera shrugged. "You're not going to refuse, though," he said. "Not with all these friends around you who will be disappointed if you do. One of whom has the last remaining Velocithor."

"Oh, well," Vateilika said with a smile. "I suppose you have it your way, then."


	147. Chapter 147

**Chapter 147**

In the square, the festival went on long into the night even without the sailor warriors. There were no more special effects, but there was plenty of good food and drink, souvenirs to be bought, costumes to try on, and speeches to listen to. For nearly all the aliens present, it was their first taste of human culture, and they enjoyed it thoroughly – particularly the sake. Awards were given until they ran out of ideas for new categories, and when that was done, without Minako there to provide a musical interlude, many of the partygoers felt inspired to step into her shoes, and it soon turned into a karaoke festival.

But all this was lost on the sailor warriors and the Sisters, who were too drained and too hungry to do anything more than lose themselves in their food as long as it lasted. Then they sat back and relaxed while the waitresses brought round coffee, and Ami got up and massaged the stiffness out of Ruby's neck and shoulders.

"So what will you do now?" said Mamoru.

"We will go back to our base on the moon," said Vateilika. "We have enough resources to survive there for a while. But we will need to make peace with Earth to ensure our long-term survival. Once I have been crowned queen and made sure our people are united again, I will return to Earth to speak with your leaders."

"I'll come with you, if you like," said Ruby. "I may be able to help you get them to take you seriously."

"Thank you," said Vateilika. "But I'm sure we'll see each other again sooner than that. You have to come to our wedding, after all."

"What, all of us?" Minako said excitedly.

"All of you, of course," said Vateilika. She turned towards Liz. "And the other members of your group are welcome too," she said. "I'm sure you wouldn't want me to invite you without them."

"No, that's very generous of you," said Liz. "I'm sure they'll be ever so excited. After all, it's not every day one gets invited to the moon to attend an alien wedding!"

"How about you?" said Vateilika, turning to the sailor warriors. "Do any of you have anyone else you'd like to bring?"

"Well, I'm sure Yuichiro wouldn't say no once he knows I'm going to be there," Rei said with a chuckle.

"Then we'll look forward to seeing you there."

"Are you leaving us now, then?"

Vateilika smiled. "We'll stay a little while longer," she said. "It's a pleasant evening, and somehow – it's comforting to be away from my people and be able to forget about everything that's happened for a while."

"I'm sorry," said Ruby. "It must be sad for you. You lost so many friends."

Vateilika shook her head. "We do not think like that," she said. "They died a good death, and we have won the victory they fought and died for."

"You do not miss them?"

"I will. But we have become used to struggle. It is a rare thing for a friendship to last very long. It will be difficult for us to accustom ourselves to peace again."

Ruby smiled. "Well, I wish you good luck," she said.

"Thank you," said Vateilika. "And what about you? What will you do now?"

"Oh, you needn't worry about us," Minako said with a grin. "We'll have lots to do. I've never been in America before."

"America?"

"That's the part of the world we're in."

"Oh," said Vateilika. "And why does that mean you'll have lots to do?"

"Well, it's always fun to be in a new place," said Minako. "We'll have sights to see, places to explore, food to eat…."

"Speak for yourself," said Rei. "Personally, I just want to get back to the hotel for some good old-fashioned relaxation."

"Relaxation," Vateilika said with a smile. "That must be a human concept."

**THE END**


End file.
